El chico que sustituiría mis sueños por pesadillas
by ulquihime49
Summary: A Orihime un día una de sus mejores amigas la convence para ir a un concierto. Unas horas antes alguien entra en su panadería "Su semblante impertérrito me dejó sin palabras...Después se fue dejándome intrigada como si de el mayor enigma se tratara" "Esa vez no lo reconocí,pero yo ya lo había visto el era Ulquiorra Cifer , el chico que sustituiría mis sueños por pesadillas"
1. intro

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **los puntos suspendivos cuando no hay diálogo significan tiempo después****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 ** _Prólogo :_**

No sé donde estoy, tampoco porqué chilla hay tanta gente chillando, y mucho menos que hago aquí…

Bueno, tal vez si sepa que estoy en una especie de local donde la gente viene a cantar, y puede que también tenga una ligera idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí. En resumen, lo sabía todo pero mi única incógnita era ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS PUDE HABER ACEPTADO!?

 ** _(Flashback narrado en pasado por Orihime)_**

Estaba en la facultad de magisterio , más explícitamente estaba en el jardín de la facultad .Me encantaba ese sitio, por lo que en vez de hacer como las personas normales e ir al comedor, lo que yo hacía era irme al jardín, sentarme en uno de los bancos de piedra y esperar a que alguna de mis amigas viniera como siempre hacíamos.

Me puse los cascos y comencé a escuchar música .Me hice una coleta alta para apartar el cabello de mi cara y poder así leer en paz. Acomodé mis gafas negras de pasta dura en el puente de mi nariz y comencé a pasar páginas al ritmo de la música y después con cada pasada le daba un bocado a la ensalada que me había traido en un tapper.

–Hime…– Me quité los cascos y tras poner el marca páginas al libro le hice sitio a una de mis mejores amigas…

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! –Sonreí y fui a abrazarla amigablemente, últimamente sus prácticas de judo y los exámenes para ser profesora de primaria la robaban demasiado tiempo, hacía tiempo que no nos podíamos relajar como ahora .Me separé de ella e hice un puchero inflando los mofletes – Jo, Tatsuki-chan , ya te hechaba de menos , últimamente ya ni me hablabas. Empezaba a pensar que ni me extrañabas

–Hime , eres como la hermana pequeña , torpe , atolondrada , ingenua , genuina , horrible cocinera y gentil que nunca tuve . – Sonrió feliz

–Gracias … Creo -Me quedé pensando en el concepto que tenía de mí y entonces me acordé de que le había faltado una cosa por decir…

–Además de ser mi mejor amiga – Cuando iba a decir su frase ella me cortó y la dijo . Después de eso empezamos a comer , de nuevo.

–Oye ¿Ya hablaste con Nel?- Me dijo con la boca llena

–¿Con Nel-chan?..Mmhhh , no , creo que no ¿Por?

–No ,nada. Es mejor que te lo diga ella–La miré con interés pero al ver que dejaba de hablar no quise insistir.

Poco después el timbre sonó y tuvimos que volver a clases

 ** _(4horas después)_**

Estaba trabajando cuando vi a un chico alto y de pelo negro entrar por la puerta de la panadería y acercarse al mostrador:

–¿Qué desearía señor? –No me miró , mantuvo la vista fija en la vitrina llena de panes , panecillos , cruasanes , napolitanas ,tartas y demás postres–¿S-señor?...

Su semblante impertérrito me dejó sin palabras al cruzarse con el mío conmovido por la impresión en un movimiento fugaz.

Intenté ver su cara ,pero con un giro rápido de cabeza la apartó.

Después se fue dejándome extrañada como nunca e intrigada como si de el mayor enigma de tratara.

–¡Hime –chan! Moo … ¿Me es estás escuchando?-Me giré hacia el rostro enfadado de mi amiga y rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de disculpas y ella me sonreía

–Ohayo Nel-chan . No , perdona , estaba pensando en … Nada , da igual ¿Que era lo que me decías?-Me miró inquisidora con una ceja alzada , pero al ver que yo sonreía como si nada decidió hablar

–Te decía que como que hacía mucho que no salíamos que qué te parecería salir hoy por la noche- Fui a decir que no pero ella puso su dedo índice en mis labios haciéndome callar–¡ESPERA! Deja que te explique antes de que me digas que no…Verás , conozco a una persona , que conoce a otra , que conoce a otra que me ha dicho que alguien va a cantar en un lugar y que realmente nos puede dejar impresionadas …Posiblemente pienses que estoy loca pero sé que necesitamos un descanso y …¿Qué mejor que un concierto gratis de buena música para despejarnos?...Anda , acepta ¿Sí?-Me miró con los ojitos igual que el gato de Shreck y cuando se arrodilló delante de toda la clientela me vi obligada a aceptar

–¡Muy bien acepto! Pero levántate del suelo , el jefe me hechará la bronca…– Al momento se levantó y se fue gritando un " Esa chica es un ángel , cómprenla muchos panes" Sonreí y seguí con mi trabajo

 ** _(Fin del flashback/ presente narrado en presente)_**

Sí , ahora me acuerdo de porqué estoy con unos shorts negros demasiado ceñidos , una chaqueta de cuero negra , una blusa blanca casi transparente metida por dentro de los pantalones y unos tacones de unos cinco centímetros (Cortesía de Nel-chan…)

–¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO! ¿¡ESTAIS PREPARADOS!?

–¡SÍ!

–Recibamos al gran… ¡MURCIÉLAGO! –Todos gritan , pero no entiendo porqué ¿Quién es ese tal Murciélago?

Los focos se han apagado de repente y todo el mundo calla. Escucho unos pasos , al principio débiles que poco a poco se intensifican al subir por una escalinata de madera que conduce al improvisado escenario.

Los focos se vuelven a encender y en el centro del escenario sentado en lo que parece un taburete sacado de la barra de un bar , se encuentra un chico relativamente joven con lo que parece una guitarra acústica en las manos , cabizbajo , afinando su guitarra y conectándola a un cable que lleva en la mano.

Una vez conectada y con el micrófono en posición comienzo a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción:

–Esta canción se llama Over you…- Todas la chicas comienzan a gritar tan fuerte que ni siquiera el sonido de la guitarra es audible ,pero al comenzar la canción todas callan iluminando el cielo con la luz de sus mecheros

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Comienza de forma dulce, marcando el ritmo con pequeñas patadas al suelo. Clava cada entonación , cada nota , cada acorde.

La gente comienza a cantar la canción conforme ésta avanza y entonces de repente él se levanta de la silla y pone el micrófono en alto para poder cantar de pie.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Todos gritan la letra de la canción mientras que yo lo único que puedo hacer es mantener mis ojos fijos en su figura .No lo puedo ver por la distancia a la que me encuentro , pero por cómo chillan las chicas podría jurar que es realmente guapo…

De nuevo baja el tono de la canción al acabar el estribillo y tras un corto solo de guitarra vuelve a cantar

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Poco a poco comienza a subir el tono e inconscientemente comienzo a balbucear partes de la canción absorta en el sentimiento que su voz me provocaba.

El estribillo vuelve a sonar y veo cómo de su cabello ligeramente despeinado caen gotas de sudor al escenario.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Todas las chicas chillaron como locas con el nuevo solo de guitarra , y cuando el estribillo volvió se pusieron a cantarlo a pleno pulmón

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Su voz es melodiosa , pero tiene tanta …Tristeza impresa en ella que me es difícil no quedarme sin respiración con cada acorde que toca, con cada letra que sale de su boca . Con cada patada que le da al suelo marcando el ritmo de la música , con cada gota de sudor que empapa su camisa conforme avanza en la canción…

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

La canción acaba , pero tengo ganas de seguirle oír cantando , es…Hechizante la forma en que lo hace .Es electrizante la forma en la que entona cada nota . Pero sobre todo es inquietante la melancolía con la que toca…

…

El concierto ha acabado y Nel-chan me ha convencido , de nuevo, para que vaya con ella a la salida de backstage .Yo la digo que no hace falta ,pero ella insiste y cuando voy a empezar a hablar siento cómo los pulmones dejan de hacer su función y por tanto dejo de respirar .Todo mi cuerpo tiembla como unas maracas y mi piel deja de tener su color natural al instante para adoptar un rojo granate como color habitual.

Frente a mí pasa un chico de unos 19 años , de piel pálida en contraste con su pelo negro y ante todo , en contraste con esas esferas verdes que tiene por ojos…Quería seguir escrutando su rostro pero rápidamente pasa de largo

Le observo cuando su figura pasa frente a mí , él se pone unos cascos y sale sin hacer espectáculo .Sus fans chillan al verlo pero él pasa por delante de todas sin hacerlas caso ¿Tan subida tiene la fama a la cabeza?

Se marcha dándome la espalda , enseñándome el movimiento de su abrigo gris conforme su figura se aleja de ese iluminado callejón hecho de ladrillos…

 _ **(Narrado en pasado)**_

Esa vez no lo reconocí , pero yo ya lo había visto antes y , para mi sorpresa no sería la última vez que lo hiciera .Ese era Ulquiorra Cifer , el chico que sustituiría mis sueños por pesadillas…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*la canción es del grupo Daughtry y la canción es over you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Bueno , ésta es mi nueva historia y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	2. Volver a verte

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 ** _CAP I :VOLVER A VERTE_**

Cansada , adolorida , con arcadas y el rimmel esparcido por la cara , así fue como acabé hace una semana

 ** _(Flashback)_**

-Nel-chan ¿Por qué no nos marchamos ya?...Estoy cansada…

-WOW ¿¡QUÉ!? NO TE OIGO HIME ¡WOOOOW! ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTAAA!-Bueno , sí , esa que está subida en la barra del bar es mi amiga : Nel-chan

Hace dos horas que salimos de concierto. La verdad es que el chico no cantaba nada mal ,he de reconocerlo , pero su actitud altiva y su afán porque nadie vea su cara al salir del escenario me parece demasiado….

Después de salir del concierto quedamos con las chicas en este bar y el resultado ha sido mi amiga borracha cantando y bailando todo tipo de canciones , o más bien intentándolo…

Lo que sí hace genial es llamar la atención y hacer que pase la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…

-¡WWWOOOWWWW! HIME , SUBE AQUÍ CONMIGO – Me miró mientras se reía como una desquiciada

Todos pusieron su atención en mí , y a pesar de repetir hasta la saciedad que no quería subir , uno de los chicos , borracho evidentemente , me puso en su hombro y con al ayuda de otro me subieron a la barra

-¡NO! YO NO QUIERO…-Nel-chan comenzó a vitorear mi nombre , y con ella ,como no , el resto de su "público"

Me mentalicé de que no saldría de esa y entonces la camarera del lugar me habló :

-¿Quieres un algo?

-Sí…-Miré al que en pocos segundos sería mi "público" y me giré en su dirección suspirando-Dame lo más fuerte que tengas

-Marchando…

Unos segundos después me dio una copa con un líquido amarillento , preferí no preguntar lo que era porque estaba segura de no querer saber la respuesta , y lo bebí todo de un solo trago…

 ** _A la mañana siguiente …_**

Me desperté con lo que parecía ser la resaca del siglo…

Estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el sillón de Nel-chan .Tenía la cabeza apoyada el uno de los reposabrazos y los pies saliendo del sillón con un tacón puesto y el otro no .

Miré mi ropa; tenía la blusa sacada de sitio , los pantalones arrugados y la chaqueta puesta por encima… Lo sé , estoy hecha toda una rompe corazones…

Me levanté y fui al lavabo tambaleándome en todas las direcciones ¿Qué demonios me dieron la noche anterior?¿Un anestésico?

Cuando llegué al lavabo y cerré la puerta tras de mí palmeé la pared buscando un interruptor . Cuando lo hice me dí cuenta de que hubiera sido preferible no haberlo hecho , pero ya era demasiado tarde , el trauma post-espejo ya estaba en marcha y nada ni nadie podría pararlo.

-¡AAAHHH!-Grité a todo pulmón y segundos después Nel-chan apareció en el baño con ganas de matar a quien hubiera chillado

-¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE…-No la dejé seguir y reconduje su mirada al vez más el trauma post-espejo había comenzado…

Rimmel cayendo por nuestra cara como si un gótico nos la hubiera pintado , y el pintalabios , el pintalabios estaba esparcido por toda la cara .Ahora que lo pienso podíamos llegar a ser una copia barata del Joker…

-Orihime -chan…-Seguí mirando al espejo pero ella continuó su discurso – Para la próxima vez no me dejes hacer lo de anoche – La miré con cara de pocos amigo

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de bailar como una trastornada en la barra del bar? ¿O lo de beber como si no hubiera un mañana? O tal vez te refieres a ¡HACER QUE TU AMIGA BEBEIRA COMO SI NO FUERA A HABER UN MAÑANA Y BAILARA COMO UNA TRASTORNADA!...¿Es alguna de esas cosas o prefieres que siga? Porque…-Me acalló con la palma de su mano posada en mis labios

-Hime-chan , mejor dejemos esta conversación para cuando al cabeza no esté a punto de estallarme y esté de vuelta de tener una amistosa/bochornosa charla con un psicólogo …-Comenzó a caminar a su cuarto y yo la seguí… Eran mediados de octubre , pero ¿Qué quereis que os diga? Hacía mucho , demasiado frío

 ** _(Fin flash back)_**

-Bien , ya pueden salir – El profesor nos dio la señal para salir de clases . Recogí mis cosas y como cada día a ésta hora fui al jardín de la facultad y me senté en el banco de cemento que está justo debajo de uno de los múltiples cerezos que adornan el lugar.

Cerré los ojos y respiré el aire puro del lugar.

Escuché el sonido de los pajarillos , el de las hojas cayendo y la sutil danza de las que reposaban en el suelo.

Sentí , sentí cómo los pétalos de aquellos preciosos árboles de cerezo acariciaban mi cara como si de la más sutil y efímera caricia se tratara.

Abrí los ojos y el paisaje era precioso,como siempre,decidí abrir el tapper con la comida y ponerme los auriculares . Hoy no me acompañaría nadie a la hora de la comida , en realidad ni hoy ni entro de 2 semanas , porque todas excepto Nel-chan se habian ido de vacaciones ,por lo que no me tenía que preocupar por el volumen al que la pusiera , nadie me llamaría.

Encendí el reproductor de música y puse una de mis canciones preferidas "Over you". Desde que lo había visto cantar aquella vez no había vuelto a ser capaz de olvidarme de su voz, era tan...Especial

Le dí al play y la música comenzó a sonar , al principio floja y conforme la música avanzaba el volumen lo hacía también. Me sumergí en lo que parecía un torbellino de emociones , era como si pudiera verle en el escenario cantando la canción a pleno pulmón , con las fans gritando y cantando la canción . Era como si pudiera ver los mecheros que todos los allí presentes alzaron , y cómo si cada una de las personas que llenaron aquel día el local ahora estuvieran presentes … Escucharle cantar era símplemente mágico

Al escuchar la canción no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien frente a mí.

Tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos color avellana , llevaba una chaqueta azul abierta que dejaba ver la camisa gris que llevaba . Sus pantalones era unos vaqueros negros que conjuntaban con sus botas casi militares.

Era guapo , muy guapo...

Ví que me miraba y al momento me sonrojé. Aparté la mirada para evitar que me viera así y nada más que sonó la alarma me fui corriendo a clases, no tenía ganas de quedarme ahí más tiempo haciendo el ridículo.

Al llegar a la clase intenté pasar desapercibida y sentarme en uno de mis sitios preferidos , en medio de la fila y en una de las que más atrás quedaran . Sonreí al ver que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi acaloramiento y saqué la laptop y algunos apuntes que tenía escritos a mano para pasarlos a ordenador .

En eso estaba cuando el profesor llegó. Todos nos levantamos para darle la bienvenida , él se acercó a su mesa y nos mandó sentarnos en nuestros asientos . Una vez que todos estábamos sentados hizo una seña a la puerta y ésta se abrió dejándome ver a un chico que... ¡ERA EL MISMO DEL JARDIN! … Mierda

-Os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero de clase Kurosaki Ichigo – El chico nos hizo un breve saludo y tras sonrojarse habló

-Espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros- La chicas del salón murmuraron acerca de él y más de una le lanzó un beso al aire que él con una tímida sonrisa agradeció

-Busca un lugar donde sentarte , no tengo ganas de perder más tiempo en ésta clase...-Miró en varias direcciones y después se fijó en mí "Oh , no..." Me tapé con el portatil intentando que no me viera...Craso error

Avanzó por las escaleras hasta sentarse justo a mi derecha

-Hola , perdón por no presentarme antes .Soy Kurosaki Ichigo , gusto en conocerte-Me tendió su mano y yo la estreché

-Encantada de conocerte , mi nombre es Inoue Orihime -Recé porque no preguntara por la escenita de antes , pero una vez más no tuve suerte

-Lo de antes...

-Fue un error , lo siento . Esque nunca hay nadie a parte de mí en el jardín de la facultad , así que me entró curiosidad , y cuando me viste tuve tanta vergüenza que eché a correr , lo siento...-Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y después de unos segundos a pesar de intentar aguantar la risa , no fue capaz y soltó una carcajada más que sonora .Lo más rápido que pude tapé su boca con mi mano y con la otra le hice una seña de que callara. Asintió y al momento retiré mi mano , sonrió y me dijo

-Eres realmente divertida – Sonreí y él como respuesta me dejó uno de los cascos de su mp3-Escúchalo , creo que te gustará

Al ponerme el auricular en mi oreja abrí los ojos

-Este es …Murciélago

-¿Lo conoces? Vaya , nunca pensé tener tanta puntería en cuanto a gustos musicales – Sonrió , era una sonrisa cálida y contagiosa , empezaba a caerme bien …-¿Sabías que hoy tiene un concierto?-Negué con la cabeza-Pues yo tenía pensado ir con alguien , pero en el último momento me ha dicho que no puede venir asi que ...¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Si -Casi sin pensarlo le respondí afirmativamente , por fin algo me salía bien...

\- ¡ Genial !

-Bien , comencemos por la página 376 , lo primero que debéis de sabes es que …

La clase comenzó y nosotros dejamos de hablar para prestar atención , pero siempre con el auricular puesto.

A última hora , nada más finalizar la clase comencé a recoger las cosas mientras él se quedaba hablando con algunos profesores .Recibí un mensaje de mi jefe , hoy me necesitaba antes de la hora de comer , así que dándome toda la prisa que pude salí de la clase

Estaba en la puerta de entrada a la facultad cuando escuché mi nombre pronunciado justo detrás mío .Al girarme ví a un acalorado Ichigo viniendo hacia mí

-Espera …-Respiró hondo al dejar de correr y tras apoyar las palmas sobre sus rodillas alzó la cabeza-No hemos acordado hora para quedar ¿Te parece a las...

-Mejor intercambiamos números de teléfono , apunta...-Le dí mi número y él me dió el suyo. Después de eso corrí hasta la panadería

…

-Perdón , siento llegar tarde

-Ah , eres tú Orihime -chan. No te preocupes , en realidad soy yo quien debería de darte las gracias por venir antes de tiempo .

-¿Y hasta que hora me necesita?

-Necesitaría que estuvieras hasta el final del día , verás … Se me olvidó que hoy era el aniversario de cuando mi mujer y yo nos hicimos novios , así que he de ir a casa a por ella para llevarla a un restaurante

-Tranquilo , lo comprendo perfectamente . Es usted muy romántico jefe-Sonreí y él apartó la mirada

-No Orihime-chan – puso una mano en mi hombro-Esto lo hago para no tener que pasarme el mes durmiendo en el sofá-Palmeó varias veces mi hombro y tras mirar su reloj se despidió de mí con un "Deseame suerte"

…

Me preparé para recibir a los clientes; me puse el mandil de trabajo junto a la cofia y me acerqué al mostrador :

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y con ella el silencio hasta ahora reinante en el lugar cesó:

-Hola , buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

…

Pasaron las horas y conforme la hora de cierre se acercaba el establecimiento se fue vaciando..

-Grrr...-Mi barriga rugió .Miré hacia el suelo mientras suspiraba Vamos Orihime , solo te quedan 20 minutosMiré el mostrador y ví un suculento pastelillo de limón – Grr...-Los rugidos de mi estómago me animaban a comérmelo.

Le heché una mirada fugaz a al puerta de entrada al local , y al ver que no había nadie procedí con mi plan "No dejar ni una migaja de pastel en el plato "

 **Fase I:** Coger el pastelillo con sumo cuidado,impidiendo su caida

 **Fase II:** Posarlo en la mesa de detrás mío

 **Fase III:** Girarme en dirección al pastelillo

 **Fase IV:** Dar un último vistazo a la puerta

 **Fase V :** Saborear el dulce sabor del pastelillo

 **Fase VI :** No ser descubiert...

-Según sé lo que se vende no se come-Me giré hacia quien se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta -... Ya veo que me equivocaba

-Perdón , lo siento muchísimo-Hice una reverencia y al hacerlo mi espalda baja tocó la mesa donde el pastelillo reposaba , con lo cual tanto el pastelillo como el plato...Cayeron y se hicieron añicos en el suelo-Perdón , ahora mismo lo recojo

Me agaché para recoger los pedazos del plato que yacían esparcidos por el parqué del suelo.¿Alguna vez dije cuan torpe puedo llegar a ser? ¿No? Bueno , pues soy terriblemente torpe...

-Auch...-Como dije antes soy tan torpe que recogiendo unos trocitos de porcelana voy y me corto...Sí , lo sé , están impresionados...

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah? - Miré al emisor de ese mensaje y cómo no, era el chico por el cual se me había caído el plato...

Lo miré más de cerca ; llevaba un gorro de lana negro que hacía juego con los rebeldes mechones de pelo que desordenados caían por su rostro y hombros .Su rostro era pálido , no exceso , pero sí bastante pálido en contraste con esos ojos verde césped .Eran tan verdes cómo el césped del bosque de los trópicos , y tan electrizantes como una tormenta en una noche de verano.

Bajé un poco la vista hasta sus labios , a primera vista eran color crema , pero si te fijabas un poco más llegaban a tener cierto tonillo sonrosado. Al observar mejor sus labios ví que tenía una perforación en el labio inferior , y que en éste tenía una especie de aro del que salían dos bolas negras pequeñas. Volví a mirar su rostro en busca de más perforaciones y encontré una .En su oreja izquierda tenía un pendiente blanco en el borde y negro en el centro.

Agitó su mano derecha frente a mí y pude ver que en ella llevaba una pulsera de cuero color madera con varias tiras sueltas que se entrelazaban en el engarce de la pulsera.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que si estás bien- Mierda , se me había olvidado

-Eh , sí , perdón por no responder jejeje-Me miró a la cara con una ceja alzada como pensando que estaba loca , después bajó la vista hasta la mano donde me había hecho el corte

-¿Me dejarías ver la herida?-Asentí , él cogió mi mano y la volteó para ver la palma-¿Sabrás curarte tú sola?

-Eh...Sí , claro , no te preocupes

-Bien , pues entonces ve a curarte , yo me encargaré de recoger esto-Fui a decir que no hacía falta , que yo podía ocuparme de eso cuando volvió a hablar-Creo que si vuelves a acercarte volverás a cortarte

Vale , eso había herido mi orgullo . Me arrodillé de nuevo en el suelo y me puse a recoger la porcelana

-¿No te he dicho que no hace falta?

-¿No dije que yo lo recogería?-Lo reté con la mirada y una sonrisa fantasmal adornó su rostro.

...

Acabamos de recoger los pequeños pedacitos que nos quedaban , los tiramos a la basura y ...No voy a mentir , me corté varias veces más , pero él no se enteró.Mi orgullo era demasiado grande como para quejarme por algo que él me había advertido me pasaría si no le hacía caso.

-Creo que estás sangrando bastante

-No , no es nada

-¿Has visto siquiera la herida?-Negué – Me lo temía...¿Dónde está el botiquín? Yo te curaré

-¿QUE? N-no , no hace falta , yo puedo hacerlo sola , además no quiero hacerle perder más el tiempo conmigo

-Ciertamente me has hecho perder un valioso tiempo , pero creo que el mío no es tan valioso como el de un profesional en el campo de la medicina si tiene que asistirte por ésta herida . -Vale , era ofensivo pero en cierto modo tenía razón - ¿Ahora me dirás donde está el botiquín?

Nos encaminamos a la trastienda del establecimiento , ahí había justo enfrente una butaca con una mesa enfrente y un ventanuco a su izquierda. A la derecha una cafetera , un horno , unos fogones y una televisión .Todo estaba perfectamente encajado formando un mueble compacto en cuya parte superior descansaba el botiquín.

Me sostuve como pude y me puse de puntillas , alcé la mano no herida y la estiré hasta rozar el botiquín , pero lo único que conseguí con eso fue hacer que fuera hacia atrás , aún más ...

-Déjame intentarlo a mí – Me giré para verlo justo cuando ya estaba detrás mío .No me había dado cuenta , pero en era alto , muy alto ...

Estiró su brazo izquierdo y al coger el botiquín pude ver que tenía un tatuaje , aunque no pude ver como era ya que su abrigo me lo impedía. Era negro , al igual que sus pantalones desgastados y rotos por la rodilla, igual que sus botas militares de cordones casi deshilachados.

-Siéntate-Hice lo que me pidió , al momento él se sentó a mi lado , abrió el botiquín y tras observar mi herida habló – Te cortaste más veces ¿Verdad?-Asentí y el suspiró con resignación -Tienes en la principal herida una laceración de grado 2 , en las demás tienes laceraciones de grado 1-Tomó un algodón , lo untó en agua oxigenada y antes de pasarlo por mi herida dijo :-Va a doler un poco ,pero no te muevas-Asentí efusivamente y tras sentir la proximidad del algodón con mi piel cerré los ojos.

Picaba , no , más bien hervía , pero era tan ...Suave

No sé cómo expresar lo que sentía , era una especie de hormigueo ,dolía y eso , pero se esmeraba tanto en curarme sin hacerme daño que era casi imposible no olvidarse del quemazón .

-Voy a soplar un poco ¿Vale?-Asentí . Abrí los ojos nada más que una cálida brisa rozó la palma de mi mano . Sus labios formaban una O , y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en mis heridas .Sonreí . Me gustó verle tan concentrado...

…

Al terminar de curar las heridas cogió otro algodón y lo empapó en un líquido amarronado que al contacto con mi piel se volvió se aclaró terminando en diferentes gamas de amarillo y marrón claro.

-Esto , no pica ¿Verdad?-Asentí , y una vez más esa sonrisa fantasmal volvió a aparecer . -Puede que la piel te quede tirante después de ésto , pero es completamente normal - No es por nada pero...¿Cómo sabía tanto de medicina?

Sacó una venda del botiquín y comenzó a vendarme las heridas con sumo cuidado .Buscó el esparadrapo , y al no encontrarlo se quitó un imperdible que tenía engarzado en el abrigo ,y lo puso en el final del vendaje con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Escuché una melodía y al momento ví cómo rebuscaba algo en su abrigo , al sacarlo vi que era su móvil .Tras masajearse las sienes y suspirar pesadamente se levantó de la butaca

-Perdona , es importante-Descolgó el móvil y salió de la estancia .

Observé el imperdible que me había puesto , era bonito , muy bonito . Parecía oro viejo , y mientras que del extremo izquierdo colgaba un murciélago del derecho colgaba una clave de Sol, de ambos lados colgaban dos cadenas que se enganchaban en ambos extremos.

...

Guardé las cosas en el botiquín y lo dejé sobre la mesa para evitar mayores problemas la próxima vez que me accidentara, lo cual posiblemente no pasara dentro de mucho .Salí rumbo al mostrador y al hacerlo no lo ví en la tienda , estaba en el umbral de la puerta rumbo a la calle .

-Espera...Tú- No me escuchó por lo que lo grité una vez más con el mismo resultado . Claro , si esque no sabía ni su nombre ….

Corrí hacia el umbral de la puerta , pero antes de llegar me tropecé con una de las sillas y me caí al suelo.

Al levantar la vista el ya no estaba...

-Genial , Orihime... Sigue así , llegaras muy lejos …-Suspiré , ni siquiera le había dado las gracias...

El bolsillo del mandil vibró .Cogí el móvil y en la pantalla apareció una ventanita que ponía "Tiene usted un mensaje sin leer" Lo abrí y al momento sonreí

Decía así …

 **" Tema:¡CONCIERTOOOO!**

 **Hola Orihime Inoue/compañera de aficiones musicales /compañera de clase etc...He pensado que ya que el concierto es a las 11 ¿Porqué no quedamos a las 9 y así vamos a cenar? Tranquila ,soy todo un caballero , así que no te preocupes de llevar dinero porque yo invito . Por cierto ¿Que tal si quedamos en la facultad?**

 **P.D: soy Kurosaki Ichigo"**

…

 _ **"Acepto"**_

 _Enviando..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Bueno , ésta es mi nueva historia y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	3. ¿Tú otra vez?

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 ** _CAP II : Slowly getting clouser_**

He cerrado la tienda ,ya son casi las20:20 por lo que voy corriendo hasta mi casa.

Abro la puerta y nada más entrar me encuentro con mi gato : Gordi-Gordi

-Hola Gordi – Me agacho y él se acerca a mí . Le rasco detrás de las orejas y la cabeza , y él cierra los ojos mientras da vueltas alrededor de mi pierna , frotándose contra ella para que siga arrascándole -Lo siento Gordi , he de cambiarme-Le beso la cabeza y el bufa con mi comentario.

Camino a grandes zancadas hasta mi cuarto .Una vez allí derrapo hasta el armario , y al abrirlo...

-¡DIOS NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME!-Comienzo a coger perchas y a tirarlas a la cama – Ésta no , ésta tampoco , no , no , no ¿¡Cómo pude siquiera comprarme esto!? ¿¡ESQUE NADIE VA A DECIR NADA!? -Miré a Gordi con una mirada reprobatoria, él símplemente giró la cabeza hacia un lado y maulló mientras un calcetín caía sobre su cabeza

Miré el reloj , me quedaban unos 20 minutos , por lo que cogí lo primero que pillé de la montaña revuelta de ropa que había sobre mi cama y corrí hacia el baño. Me bañé , sequé el pelo haciéndome una trenza de espiga y me cambié de ropa .

Me puse un jersey rosa pálido que me quedaba a la altura de los muslos bastante ancha por cierto , unos guantes que se abrían si quería por los dedos y que tapaban la venda que ese chico me había puesto hoy en la tienda, una camiseta interior negra de la cual se veía una pequeña porción un poco más arriba del jersey debido a su escote en pico , una cazadora gris, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unas Vans negras .Al acabar cogí el bus que paró enfrente de mi casa y me bajé en la segunda parada:La facultad

Corrí hacia las verjas del jardín done nos vimos por primera vez y ahí estaba .

Llevaba una cazadora roja , una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros grises . Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era...

-Oh , hola Inoue

-Perdón por el retraso- Llegué corriendo a donde él estaba

-Ah , no te preocupes , acabo de llegar -Sonrió y yo hice lo mismo . Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente , no sabía que decir y él no me invitaba a entrar al coche

-Emmm...

-Hoy estás preciosa , Inoue... - Se rascó la nuca nervioso y yo sonreí ante un gesto de tal ternura

-Tu también Kurosaki- Él sonrió avergonzado y pude ver como un sonrojo se colaba por su rostro

…

En el coche todo fueron risas al intentar cantar a las canciones de Murciélago. Cantábamos terriblemente mal , pero no importaba cuantos gallos hiciéramos o cuanto ridículo estuviéramos haciendo , porque … No había vergüenza cada vez que me miraba y sonreía.

…

Llegamos a un McDonals. Abrió mi puerta del coche y como un caballero dijo :

-My Lady...¿Me concedería pasar esta velada llena de comida basura a su lado? - Él me acrcó su mano y yo la acepté

\- Por supuesto , caballero , me encantaría...- Después de esto estallamos en carcajadas , sonoras carcajadas debido a las cuales todo el mundo nos miraba mal...Cómo si estuviéramos locos al armar tanto alboroto

…

La cena consistió en ; alitas picantes , patatas fritas , hamburguesa de carne y lechuga , y un Big Mac.

Sí ,sé lo que pensais y es cierto ...¡ADORO EL MC DONALDS!...Que le vamos a hacer si lo único malo que tiene es que posiblemente para bajar las escaleras de mi casa en vez de caminar deba de botar ...Ah,¿Cuándo harán más sitios como estos?

-¿Inoue?

-¿Eh?-Miré hacia Kurosaki y él solo sonrió cómo desde la primera vez que le ví hacía. Cabeceó divertido y me señaló al frente

-Hemos llegado-Miré hacia donde él me señalaba y abrí los ojos asombrada.

Ese sitio no era ni parecido al del otro día … El local era enorme

Escuché un ruido sondo a mi lado y al girarme Kurosaki no estaba. Ví cómo en dirección a la luna del coche las luces hacían formas raras , por lo que me giré en esa dirección y ví a Kurosaki frente a ella caminando en mi dirección .

Desabroché mi cinturón y él me abrió la puerta como anteriormente había hecho...

-¿Preparada?- Asentí -Eso espero-Sonrió y tras apagar las luces del coche lo seguí dentro del local donde se suponía Murciélago iba a cantar.

Una vez estuvimos en la puerta de entrada el guarda de seguridad pidió las entradas ...Un momento ..¿¡ENTRADAS!?

-¿Señorita?

-Emm...Yo , esto , n-no...

-Aquí están – Miré confusa a Kurosaki el cual sonreía como si nada ...Claro , por eso quería que fuera con él , porque él ya había comprado las entradas

Genial...Encima de haberme invitado a cenar , me había invitado a un concierto. ¡No podía dejar que me invitara a todo ! ¡No soy ninguna mantenida!

Y se lo pensaba dejar bien claro :

-Kurosaki...-Fui a hablar , pero antes de poder terminar de decir mi frase Kurosaki me hizo entrar al local , y lo siguiente que hice fue quedarme sin palabras...

El escenario era tres veces más grande que el otro y los focos parecían sacados de Hollywood ,había tantas personas que se me hizo difícil imaginar cómo íbamos a ver al cantante ;pero cada pensamiento abandonó mi mente cuando Kurosaki me cogió de la mano y comenzó a avanzar a empujones entre la gente , hasta que porfin pude ver el escenario en todo su esplendor.

Kurosaki soltó mi mano en el momento en que se posicionó a mi derecha y los focos se apagaron.

-¿¡QUE PASA GENTE!? ¿¡CÓMO ESTÁIS!?-Todos chillaron al ver al presentador - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO SE OS OYE!-Todos volvieron a gritar , chillando ésta vez un audible **"¡BIEN!"** \- NO CREO QUE ESA ESPECIE DE GRITO DE NIÑITA HERIDA SE PUEDE TOMAR COMO UN BIEN ¡INTENTADLO UNA VEZ MAS CHAVALES!-Sonreí y tanto Kurosaki como yo chillamos un **"BIEN"** a lo que alguno que otro le añadió un **"BIEN , JODER"** -Bien , bien , creo que eso ya se ha escuchado mejor , es más escuchado hasta ese "BIEN JODER" - Todos sonreímos y el chico siguó hablando – Bueno , pues , dejando ya el rollo de lado... ¡CON TODOS VOSOTROS EL GRAN ….MURCIÉLAGOOOO!-Todos chillaron hasta casi dolerme los oidos .

El señor que antes estaba sobre el escenario bajó y todo el mundo enmudeció cuando el sonido de la madera chirriando se hizo presente y los focos se apagaron . Él comenzó a subir los escalones de madera que comunicaban con el escenario , cogió una banqueta parecida a la que había utilizado en el anterior concierto para cantar y comenzó a colocar el micrófono a su altura .Posó un pie en el suelo y el otro lo dobló en el saliente de la banqueta...

Comenzó a afinar la guitarra mientras salían acordes inparejos de ella. De pronto dejó de hacerlo y acercó más a él el micrófono para comenzar a hablar :

-La canción que voy a cantar a continuación se llama "It´s not over"-Después de eso todos comenzaron a chillar hasta el punto de que los acordes de la guitarra eran casi imposibles de escuchar

I was blown away, what could I say?

It all seemed to make sense

You're taking away everything

And I can't deal with that

La canción era lenta , muy lenta ...Pero aun así tenía algo hechizante en la forma en la que expresaba cada letra de la canción . Parecía una ...Confesión...

I try to see the good in life

But good things in life are hard to find

We'll blow it away, blow it away

Can we make this something good?

La canción comenzó a aumentar su velocidad hasta que de repente se hizo el silencio .

Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas , dando a entender que no comprendían que demonios ocurría .Incluso yo miré a Kurosaki , el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo .Pero ninguno dijo nada , porque antes de eso nos giramos al escenario donde él había guardado su guitarra en la espalda y le daba una seña a los técnicos de la luz para que los focos lo apuntaran , después le dió otra señal a los técnicos de sonido y uno de ellos se acercó cogiendo su a él tendiéndole una guitarra eléctrica que él aceptó . Después de esto comenzó a tocar y tras dar el último acorde de los altavoces que había justo detrás suyo comenzó a salir la melodía complementaria a la que él tocaba

Todos chillamos al ver cómo cogía el micrófono en sus manos y ponía la guitarra en su espalda. El estribillo comenzó y todos intentamos seguir la letra de la canción...

 _Well, I'll try to do to it right this time around_

 _Let's start over_

 _I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over_

 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

 _This love is killing me but you're the only one_

 _It's not over_

 _Cuando el estribillo terminó volvió a coger la guitarra y tocarla mientras cantaba una vez más..._

 _I've taken all I can take and I cannot wait_

 _We're wasting too much time_

 _Being strong, holding on_

 _Can't let it bring us down_

 _My life with you means everything_

 _So I won't give up that easily_

 _I blow it away, blow it away_

El tono de su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro ronco... Un susurro capaz de hacerme estremecer con cada letra que escapaba de su boca

 _Can we make this something good?_

 _'Cause it's all misunderstood_

La guitarra eléctrica se hizo más audible y en cuanto el estribillo comenzó Murciélago la puso de nuevo en su espalda y agarró el micrófono con sus dos manos mientras cantaba

 _Well, I'll try to do to it right this time around_

 _Let's start over_

 _I'll try to do it right this time around, it's not over_

 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

 _This love is killing me but you're the only one_

 _It's not over_

Comenzó el solo de guitarra y al tocarla pareció tener vida propia , parecía cantar por sí misma . Era cómo si las manos de Murciélago la dieran vida...

 _You can't let this get away_

 _Let it out, let it out_

 _Don't get caught up in yourself_

 _Let it out_

Su voz se hizo más audible y una vez más sentí un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo , de pies a cabeza , era ...Impresionante la cantidad de emociones que me provocaba su música

 _Let's start over_

 _I'll try to do to it right this time around, it's not over_

 _'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_

 _This love is killing me but you're the only one_

 _It's not over_

 _Let's start over_

 _It's not over, oh yeah_

 _This love is killing me but you're the only one_

 _It's not over_

La canción terminó y sentí que esta vez no podía quedar así...

No me importó dejar atrás a Kurosaki , sólo quería verlo mejor antes de que volviese a marcharse ,sentía un impulso en mi interior gritándome por avanzar hacia adelante , acercarme a él y entonces observarlo como observa el mosquito a la araña antes de ser devorada .Porque cada canción que cantaba horadaba en lo mas hondo de mi ser , porque cada acorde me torturaba como si de la melodía más hechizante se trataba , porque cada letra que salía de su boca se convertía en la canción de mis pesadillas y su rostro era el enigma que aparecía en cada una de ellas...

Pero cuando dí el primer paso hacia el escenario él se bajó de éste y todas sus fans me empujaron con ellas hacia fuera del recinto

-¡INOUE!-Escuché mi nombre de la boca de Kurosaki , pero antes de poder siquiera girarme a verlo la multitud me empujó hacia una pequeña puerta trasera

No podía ni siquiera mover los brazos , y no podía quedarme quieta esperando a que pasaran porque si lo hiciera posiblemente me tirarían al suelo , y sinceramente , no quería morir aplastada , por lo que opté por pasar por esa puerta.

MALA ELECCIÓN

Al intentar pasar por esa puerta terminé pon un brazo pillado dentro y el resto de mi cuerpo fuera .Chillé pero nadie pareció í cómo mi brazo era retorcido, el dolor era parecido a como si me estuvieran arrancando el brazo y ya no podía aguantarlo más .

Tenía dos opciones , esperar a que milagrosamente alguien me ayudara o bien mover yo el brazo a pesar de cuanto pudiera llegar a doler .

Opté por la segunda opción.

Poco a poco comencé a mover mi brazo hacia delante y aunque dolía , sí , no lo voy a negar , no era ni parecido a cuanto me podía estar doliendo antes. Pero el brazo a pesar de mis esfuerzos seguía pillado entre la puerta y el resto de la gente

-No puedo sacarlo... - Me giré para intentar quitarlo , y al comenzar a escuchar chillidos a mi alrededor la gente pareció verse atraía hacia mi brazo y quedó aún más aplastado - ¡Argh!

-¿Puedo ayudarte? - Me giré hacia quien me hablaba . Esperaba ver a Ichigo , pero no era él , era un chico más alto que yo con la cara tapada por una chaqueta de buzo; cuya capucha le camuflaba el pelo y cuyo cuello le camuflaba el rostro hasta casi los ojos , los cuales con la Luna como única iluminación no pude ver , pero tenían un brillo especial... Un brillo hechizante

Asentí a su pregunta y al momento mi brazo estaba fuera de peligro.

-G-gracias-Él no me respondió , símplemente dió media vuelta y se despidió alzando la mano …

Acaricié mi brazo maltratado y al momento volví a escuchar mi nombre

-INOUE – Kurosaki corrió hacia mí y me abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo

-Kuro...-Antes de poder acabar la frase él se apartó de mí y me examinó con la mirada

-¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Te has hecho daño!?-Se veía que estaba realmente preocupado , lo notaba en su mirada , y me sentía mal si no le decía la verdad , pero...No quería preocuparle , no después de ver lo bien que se había portado conmigo a pesar de acabarme de conocer...

Negué con la cabeza y el pareció aliviado

-Menos mal -Posó ambas manos en mis hombros y bajó la mirada al suelo mientras suspiraba . Al momento me cogió de la mano y me condujo hasta su coche-Inoue , siento mucho todo esto , de verdad , no tenía ni idea de que al separarme de tí te llevarían en avalancha-Apoyó ambos brazos y cabeza en el volante y volvió a suspirar...Me sentía fatal por él , todo esto había sido mi culpa . Yo me había separado de él , o al menos esa era mi intención , y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de decirle un **"Kurosaki no es tu culpa ,la culpa ha sido mía , pero por favor no estés así ..."**

No , no señor , no era capaz de decir nada , pero no porque no hubiera palabras de alivio que pudiera decir , sino , porque en el fondo sabía que era mi culpa y me moría de la vergüenza de solo pensar lo preocupado que debió de estar y cómo se culpaba

…

El coche arrancó , supongo que lo hizo al ver que no hablaba , pero a pesar de eso él intentó hacerme reir , intentó animarme en el trayecto , pero eso sólo me ponía peor , porque podía ver su esfuerzo , su ternura , su tesón conmigo a pesar de cómo he sido yo con él , y eso...Eso me mataba por dentro

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? -Me sonrió y yo intenté hacer lo mismo , pero lo único que salió fue una especie de mueca asquerosa , él rió al ver mi cara y ésta vez , ésta vez sí pude sonreír..

-Sí , porfavor... - Él volvió a sonreír y una vez más encendió el reproductor y la música de Murciélago inundó el silencio hasta ahora reinante en el coche – Well i never saw ir coming … **-** Kurosaki comenzó a canta y una vez más sonreí casi sin darme cuenta , porque ese era su super poder , superman tenía unos , batman otros Thor otros , Ironman otro y Kurosaki , Kurosaki tenía el super poder de hacerme sonreír aunque en ese momento no lo quisiera hacer...

\- And I never thought I'd doubt you,I'm better off without you .More than you,more than you know.– Él se giró a verme y esta vez cantamos ambos a la vez **"I'm slowly getting closure.I guess it's really over.I'm finally getting better."**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Bueno , ésta es mi nueva historia y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	4. ¿Kurosaki en apuros?

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 ** _Capítulo III: ¿Kurosaki en apuros?_**

Maldita luz , maldito sol , maldito día , maldito invierno , maldito jefe, malditas personas , maldito gato , malditos amigos , malditos mensajes en la madrugada , maldito el whatsapp … En resumen , maldito sueño

…

Hace más de dos semanas desde lo del concierto y desde que ese chico apareció por la panadería donde trabajo ¿Qué si me he acordado de él? …Evidentemente , no …Bueno , puede que sí , un poco …Pero solo un poco no penséis que he dibujado sus ojos ni que he guardado su imperdible como oro en paño , no…Sólo lo he guardado en una cajita debajo de mi almohada .

No penséis mal , sólo es por si me van a robar que no se lo lleven … No me importa lo que le pase ni nada eh , sólo es por bondad , sí , la bondad de mi corazón …

…

Me levanté con los pelos a lo puercoespín , lo sé , soy toda una diva. Me arrastré por el suelo a lo reptil hasta que llegué al baño , cerré la puerta y me deleite con la imagen que me mostraba el espejo … Pura belleza en forma de puercoespín atropellada y con la cara babada …Sí , como dije antes una planteándome mandar esto a alguna revista de moda y crear una nueva tendencia , pero me dan pena las pobres modelos que tengan que interpretarlo en las pasarelas , es demasiado complejo para ellas . Bastante tienen para ellas con los looks que las hacen a algunas , y eso se supone que es "Moda"..

Después de recuperarme de shock del espejo me metí a la ducha y al salir fui a por la ropa y me vestí , tiré de las sábanas hacia atrás y abrí la ventana y persiana de mi cuarto .

Fui al salón y me encontré a Gordi-Gordi boca arriba, me acerqué a él y le rasqué la barriga mientras ronroneaba . Mi Gordi-Gordi es monísimo

Fui hasta la cocina y me preparé el desayuno , hacía media hora había recibido un mensaje de mis compañeras de clase , el profesor de una de nuestras materias nos daría refuerzo , pero no era obligatorio ir . Esta materia la tenía común con Kurosaki así que le llamé y le comuniqué la situación , y como agradecimiento dijo que me llevaría a la facultad

…

Fregué los cacharros y tras unos minutos el sonido de un claxon inundó el silencio de la calle frente a mi apartamento.

-Adios Gordi – Me puse de cuclillas para despedirme de mi gato , le rasqué las orejas y después todo lo rápido que pude cerré la puerta del apartamento y bajé las escaleras .Con una mano me agarraba a la barandilla oxidada de la escalera , y con la otra saludaba efusivamente a Kurosaki.

-¡Kurosaki! –Él se giró para verme y al hacerlo me sonrió como sólo él podía hacer , le sonreí de vuelta y me acerqué a él

-Tan guapa como siempre Inoue – Recordé que era lo que llevaba y la verdad , tampoco era para tanto ;Unos legins negros , unas zapatillas blancas y negras de nike , una sudadera de Cambridge y una coleta alta

-Fijo que eso se lo dices a todas

-Sí , pero a ellas se lo digo de broma – Sonreí y le dí un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

-Auch ¿Eso a que ha venido?

-Tu sabrás … - Pasé de largo por su lado y me metí al coche -¿Vamos?-Suspiró

-Desde luego , las mujeres haceis lo que quereis conmigo-Sonreí al ver como se lamentaba y suspiraba al entrar al coche-¿Murciélago?-Me miró con cara de **"Sé que aceptarás , es una propuesta tan pero que tan tentadora que nunca te negarías , y lo sabes Orihime , lo sabes y por eso aceptarás ¿A que sí? ¿Quién va a aceptar? …¡Orihime! …¿Quién nunca rechazará a una canción de Murciélago?...Orihime "** Sí … Se trata de un chico muy expresivo a pesar de su cara de poker profesional

-Murciélago –Puso el CD y al comenzar la música el coche arrancó

Mientras la música sonaba me puse a pensar…

Dese el día del concierto Kurosaki y yo nos llevamos muy bien , más que bien , yo diría que es capaz de suplantar a todas mis amigas , y os aseguro que si pusiera la mano en el fuego por ello no me quemaría

Tatsuki está de prácticas en un Hospital de un pueblo de montaña , por lo que no suele venir a visitarme .Ranguiku está en una ciudad al noreste de Karakura bastante lejana , y Nel-chan está con los exámenes y pronto comenzará las prácticas , así que ninguna podía estar conmigo.

Si no hubiera sido por Kurosaki , la mayor parte del tiempo habría estado sola

…

-Llegamos Madmoiselle – Miré al frente y vi la facultad .La música se apagó y ambos salimos del coche.

Kurosaki cerró el coche con el mando a distancia y se puso la mochila en la espalda colgada solo de una de las correas al hombro.

Al pasar enfrente de las chicas de mi facultad todas comenzaron a chillar un más que infantil **"¡KYAA Ichigo-kun!** "Ichigo las sonrió , y desde mi punto de vista a más de una la debió disparar una bala imaginaria con su pistola imaginara , porque más de una terminó agarrándose del pecho y necesitando la ayuda de otra de sus amigas para mantener el equilibrio…Patético

-Inoue , corre o llegaremos tarde a clase – Le miré y antes de siquiera poder decir algo , él me cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr mientras que toda la facultad nos veía . Madre mía , que vergüenza.

Kurosaki corría demasiado rápido , casi me caigo intentándole seguir el paso…Pero bueno , al final no me caí y conseguimos llegar a la clase sanos y salvos justo a tiempo de que el profesor no nos cerrara la puerta en las narices

-Señorita Inoue y señor Kurosaki , no se qué fue lo que estuvieron haciendo para llegar tan tarde a mi clase , pero les aseguro que tendrán tiempo para hacerlo después - ¿Está insinuando lo que yo creo?- Si no se toman enserio mi clase siéntanse libres de abandonar el aula- La bendita mandre que lo trajo a este grandiosisimo mundo… Lo mato , yo lo mato

-Jejeje , lo sentimos mucho Señor – Kurosaki me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta una de las filas con asientos ¡Si no llega a hacerlo le estrangulo con su maldita corbata! ¿¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DEJÓ HACERLO!?

-Ichigo – Susurré una vez sentados – ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que insinuó?

-Sí

-¿Entonces porqué te disculpaste con ese cerdo?-Me miró serio y luego sonrió

-Porque aunque se merezca un puñetazo sigue siendo nuestro profesor , y los únicos que perderíamos seríamos nosotros . Y lo último que queremos es darle la razón ¿No?

Le miré asombrada ¿Cómo puede hablar tan seriamente mientras sonríe?

…

-Porfín- Solté un gran suspiro y me dejé escurrir en el asiento

-Jajaja , si te sigues escurriendo te caerás al suelo – Me incorporé y lo miré sonriente

-¿Mc Donalds?

-Mc Donalds

…

Fuimos hasta su coche y una vez allí encendimos la radio , la música que había no nos gustó así que cambiamos la radio por un USB con canciones de Murcié chico enamoraba con cada canción…

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la tarde?

-Mhh …No sé , supongo que nada ¿Por?

-No , por nada , símple curiosidad-Lo miré extrañada al ver como sonreía nervioso

-¿Y tú? ¿Va a hacer algo?

-Uf.. Menos mal que me has preguntado , estaba pensando en mil formas de encauzar la conversación y no se me ocurría ninguna …-Suspiró y sonreí al verlo tan tenso – Pues…Hoy tengo que ir a casa de una amiga de mis padres a cuidar de su hijo y como que no quiero estar yo solo con él pues me preguntaba si te interesaría ayudarme –Me quedé en blanco –P-p-pero si no quieres no pasa nada –Llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y el choche frenó , cosa que Kurosaki aprovechó para apoyarse en el volante

-Kurosaki

-No , si tienes razón ¿Quién querría pasar la tarde con un niño al que no conoce?

-Kurosaki

-Si esque soy imbécil

-Kurosaki…

-Perdona Inoue..

-KUROSAKI

-Dime…

-Que sí que voy tonto , me encantan los niños –Sonreí y él se lanzó a abrazarme

-Gracias , gracias , gracias

-Kurosaki el semáforo

-¿Qué le pasa

-¡QUE YA ESTÁ EN VERDE!-Kurosaki volvió a conducir y tras pedir perdón en un susurro siguió hablando

\- Esque creo que ese niño me odia ¿Sabes?

-¿Porqué?

-No sé , el caso es que cuando está su madre cerca el chico finge adorarme , y cuando la madre se va se convierte en el diablo

-¡OYE! NO DIGAS ESO , solo es un niño…Algo le habrás hecho

-¡No le he hecho nada!

-Ya claro …

-¡Te digo que no le he hecho nada!

-Claro que sí , y yo te creo

-Inoue , lo digo enserio

-No hables que no oigo la música

-Como digas mi sargento…

…

Comimos y al terminar nos marchamos a casa de la amiga de Kurosaki.

-Hola Ichigo y…

-Inoue Orihime , encantada de conocerla – Hice una leve reverencia ante la señora que abrió la puerta . Era realmente joven; tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta , la piel pálida , ojos avellana , una camiseta de manga larga que ponía "Unagi" un sombrero y encima unas gafas de …¿Buceo?

-Ichigo ¿A que estabas esperando para presentarnos?- La señora gritó a Ichigo sin importarle que yo estuviera delante … Vaya caracter

-Perdón perdón , ella es Ikumi Unagiya y ella Inoue Orihime-Dijo señalándonos respectivamente

-¿Dónde está tu hijo?- Ikumi-san miró mal a Ichigo y después suspiró aguantando las ganas de posiblemente volver a gritar a Ichigo

-Aquí , pasad , pasad…

-Con permiso…

Entramos a una especie de oficina , a la derecha había una puerta que Ikumi-san abrió y ahí se pudo ver una especie de vivienda.

Ikumi-san nos condujo por un pasillo con el suelo de parqué y puertas de madera . En él habían colgados muchos cuadros de ella y un niño en diferentes etapas de su vida.

-¡Kaouru , Ichigo ya está aquí , ven a recibirlo!-Estábamos en una sala grande y bien iluminada , y de una de las puertas de un pasillo que había a la izquierda salió un niño pequeño , de unos 9 años ,que corría por lanzarse a los brazos de Ichigo ¿De verdad que este amor de niño se transforma? Pues como no sea en un ángel…

-¡Fresa!- El chico se abalanzó a los brazos de Kurosaki y éste lo agarró como pudo antes de caerse al suelo

-Hola pequeña bestia

-¡KUROSAKI! Ya te he dicho que no lo llames así –Me encaré con Kurosaki antes de que la madre le fuera a gritar como había hecho antes y tuviera que asistir a un más que probable funeral por castración manual.

La señora Ikumi le dio un beso a su hijo y se marchó diciendo **"Me quedo más tranquila si ese chimpancé no está solo cuidando de mi hijo"** Después de eso la puerta se cerró.

-¿Quién es ella Fresa?-Kaoru me miró con curiosidad y me señaló mientras Ichigo lo posaba depies en el suelo y él se levantaba

-Ella es mi sargento , aunque a veces me deja que la llame Inoue

-¡ KUROSAKI ! Lo estás asustando – Le dí pequeños puñetazos en la espalda mientras sonreía y Kaoru no miraba con cara de "Estos están locos"

-Bien , bien , entendido – Dejé de pegarle –Kaoru , ella es Inoue Orihime , una de mis compañeras de clase , y mejor amiga . Y hoy ha venido a cuidarte-Kaouru asintió , dí unos pasos al frente y comencé a caminar en dirección a Kaoru .Me arrodillé y le cogí de las manos

-Hola Kaoru , me llamo Orihime Inoue , pero si quieres me puedes llamar Orihime ¿Vale?-Él asintió y le rocé la nariz con mi dedo índice mientras sonreía

-Oye , yo nunca te he llamado Orihime

-¿Alguna vez te lo impedí?

-No…

-¿Entonces de que te quejas?-Kurosaki se pudo en pose pensativa y después asintió varias veces con la cabeza –Bien , a partir de ahora te llamaré Orihime –Kurosaki sonrió y yo hice una mueca de maldad

-No

-¿No?

-No

-¿¡Qué!? ¿PORQUÉ?

-Porque llamaste pequeña bestia , a este angelito –Señalé a Kaoru y después lo abracé

-Pero , Orihime…

-He dicho que no , ahora solo Kaoru me puede llamar así…Bueno , a no ser que Kaoru quiera que tú también me puedas llamar así ¿Qué opinas Kaoru? ¿Le dejamos o no?-Kaoru sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Decidido , Kurosaki tienes prohibido llamarme por mi nombre- Kaoru y yo chocamos palmas y reimos mientras Ichigo se arrodillaba en el suelo lamentándose de su mala suerte

…

Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando con marionetas , dinosaurios y haciendo batallas con nuestros soldados . Mi castillo se llamaba "La hime" y mis soldados pertenecían al escuadrón "Hime-chan" . El castillo de Ichigo era "El invernadero de fresas" y sus soldados pertenecían al escuadrón de "La fresa enfadada L". El castillo de Kaoru se llamaba " El invencible Kaoru-sama" y sus caballeros pertenecían a la orden de "Los invencibles , fortísimos e inmortales seguidores de Kaoru –sama el gran rey"…Creo que no hace falta decir quien eligió los nombre ¿Verdad?

A la hora de merendar mientras Ichigo y Kaoru jugaban fui a la cocina , cogí unas cuantas manzanas , las lavé y luego las corté en pedazos con forma de conejo.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de juegos Kurosaki estaba tirado en el suelo , jadeando y Kaoru estaba dormido en el sofá.

-¿Ya se durmió?

-Sí ,y menos mal que lo hizo

-¿Porqué dices eso? Es adorable …No se cómo te puede caer mal

-Ese niño , es la reencarnación del diablo

-KUROSAKI…

-Es cierto , primero me persiguió por toda la habitación lanzándome cosas , después se subió a mis hombros y en vez de agarrarse de mis manos como todos hacen , él me agarró del cuello y cuando se cansó de asfixiarme , se agarró de mi pelo-Sonreí -¿Ha visto Ratatuille?-Asentí – Pues me hizo lo mismo que esa rata le hacía al protagonista de la película . Ese niño es un genio del mal – Comencé a reirme imaginando a un Kurosaki siendo perseguido por Kaoru y luego controlado como el Ratatuille … Hubiera pagado por ver eso

-¿Quieres? – Le ofrecí los pedazos de manzanas

-AH , sí , gracias – La miró extrañado - ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-Sólo hay que cortar la manzana en rodajas gruesas , después hacer un triángulo en el centro de uno de los extremos , quitar la piel de esa parta y levantar los dos picos de piel que hayamos formado …Es fácil

-Si tú lo dices…¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo?

-Cuando una excursión de niños llegó a la confitería donde trabajo y los cuidadores no tenían presupuesto para pagar 40 tartas par los niños . Así que les dije que fui a la frutería de al lado a por manzanas y les hice esto

-Guay ¿Trabajas en un confitería? Menudo chollo… Por cierto a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido-Sonreí , iba a decir algo cuando Kaoru habló en sueños

-Fresita … Te quiero-Miré a Kurosaki de reojo . Estaba enternecido y rojo como un tomate

-Pues… Por lo que veo ,cuidar de niños si que se te da bien

-Oh , por dios , cállate …

Ambos sonreímos

…

La madre de Kaoru llegó media hora después , nos dio las gracias y nos marchamos , ya eran las siete y media de la tarde.

Me subí en el coche con Kurosaki y el coche arrancó

-Kurosaki

-Dime –El no me miró , estaba con la vista fija en la carretera y esta vez se le había olvidado poner música

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar en mi casa?- Kurosaki dio un frenazo y me miró extrañado …Al momento me sonrrojé ¿Qué estaría pensando ese pervertido?

-Inoue , no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos , sé que soy terriblemente atractivo , pero sólo te veo como una amiga y…-Le puse la palma derecha de mi mano sobre su boca

-¡PARA EL CARRO VAQUERO! Te he invitado a cenar , no te he dicho "¿Quieres un tórrido romance conmigo?" Creo que es bastante diferente …Así que si no quieres cenar en mi casa no pasa nada

-No , no ,no, si que quiero cenar

-Pues hora soy yo la que no quiere que vengas a cenar –Me puse de morros y crucé los brazos en mi pecho haciendo un puchero

-Anda Inoue , porfa…¿Si?-Le miré de reojo y sonreí

-Bueno , si insistes supongo que no tengo remedio , pero no tardes mucho en llegar a mi casa o puede que me lo piense mejor

-¡SI!-Hizo un gesto militar y el coche arrancó de nuevo

…

A los 5 minutos estábamos en mi casa . Me bajé del coche y al llegar vimos un camión de la mudanza.

-Inoue , creo que vas a tener vecinos nuevos-Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia los operarios de la mudanza

-Perdonen ¿A dónde llevan esas cajas?-Un hombre de unos 40 años , rubio de ojos marrón miel se giró a verme con una sonrisa

-Al Segundo B señorita- _ **"¿Va a ser mi vecino de al lado?"**_

-Pero allí vive el nieto de la difunta dueña de la casa … No quiero ser maleducada , pero…¿Están seguros de que es este bloque?-El hombre con gesto pensativo sacó unos papeles del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón , y tras revisarlos los devolvió a su sitio

-Pues según las instrucciones que nos han dado debemos de subir estas cajas a esa casa . Ahora si me disculpa

-Claro , continue con su trabajo , y gracias

-De nada señorita-Bajó la visera que llevaba como gesto de cortesía y comenzó a subir cajas

-¿Cenamos?-Me asusté al ver que Kurosaki aparecía detrás de mí , pero al momento sonreí y comenzamos a subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta mi casa

…

Al llegar Gordi-gordi vino a recibirme como siempre , lo único malo es que …Kurosaki no le cayó muy bien que digamos…

-¡AHH! ¡QUÍTAMELO , QUÍTAMELO!

-Tranquilo Kurosaki , si te quedas quieto no te puedo ayudar-Kurosaki tenía a Gordi –gordi pegado como una lapa a su cara y con sus uñas clavadas en su cabeza …En el fondo le compadecía , Gordi-gordi era un arma creada para el exterminio de todos los hombres que se acercaban a mi casa ; amigos , carteros , vecinos , jefe y familia incluida…

-NO PUEDO , ME VA A MATAR

-GORDI FUERA-El gato se quedó quieto y mauyó en mi dirección **"¿Mau?"** -No , él es una migo , así que baja de ahí ahora mismo-Me acerqué a Kurosaki y con cuidado de no hacerle daño le quité a Gordi-gordi y lo encerré en el baño.

-Gracias – Al girarme vía a Kurosaki con la cara llena de arañazos

 _ **"Oh , no , otra vez no"**_

-Si quieres ve a curarte mientas yo preparo la comida

-Vale , una cosa ¿Dónde está el botiquín?

-En el cuarto de baño…-"Espera…¿No estaba ahí…"-KUROSAKI

-¡AAHH! QUÍTAMELO ¡QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA INOUEE!

La próxima vez , casi que mejor voy yo a por el botiquín…

-Ya voy Kurosaki…

-ME VA A MATAR…

-Traquilo , que no tendré esa suerte…

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?

-NADA ,QUE AHORA TE SALVO

…

Pasados diez minutos de una lucha a muerte con mi gato , lo encerré en mi habitación y le dí el botiquín a Kurosaki para hacer yo la comida mientras se curaba

El caso es que nunca se me había dado bien cocinar…

-Inoue , necesitas a… ¿Es cosa mía o has redecorado tu cocina de negro?

-No , la olla se ha incendiado , solo eso…

-Ah , vale ..¿¡QUÉ!?

-Tampoco es para tanto , esto me pasa cada día-Kurosaki me miró extrañado y suspiró derrotado

-Venga , yo te ayudo

…

Pasamos toda la noche riendo , haciendo imitaciones de profesores , de compañeros de clase y haciendo de Murciélago...Pero lo último terminó siendo un concurso de a ver quien cataba peor...

Pasadas las 2 de la mañana Kurosaki se marchó a su casa , y mientras lo acompañaba a su coche ví la luz de la casa de al lado encendida..

 ** _¿Quién sería mi nuevo vecino?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Bueno , ésta es mi nueva historia y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	5. Síndrome de Esto ¿Qué?

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **las letras en negrita son diálogos y palabras dichas entre comillas****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 ** **¡ESTA VEZ ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAIS LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR!****

 _ **CAP IV : El síndrome de Esto ¿Qué?**_

 _Ya es de día en Orihimelandia , y como todos los días me estoy duchando para ir a la Universidad…¿Nunca os ha pasado que debajo de la ducha parece como si todos vuestros problemas se marcharan con el agua? Pues a mí si me pasa , es más , ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que me encantaría quedarme todo el día. Pero desgraciadamente para mí , la Universidad no me deja disfrutar de los placeres de la vida…_

Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a mi cuarto con una toalla desde mi pecho hasta los muslos , y otra en mi cabeza. Una vez el en cuarto comienzo a secarme de pie y boca abajo el pelo con la toalla.

Cuando acabé , fui hasta el armario cogí una camiseta gris de manga corta y ancha con la cual podía enseñar el hombro , y los combiné con unos pantalones blancos cortos .Después cogí la ropa interior y unos calcetines negros por encima de la rodilla y los puse sobre la cama junto con unas botas de tacón marrones forradas con pelo por dentro y con cordones.

Me acerqué a la ventana y subí la persiana .Hacía un día precioso para ir al parque , pero hoy me tocaba trabajar.

Me estiré y después comencé a vestirme.

Al acabar me dirigí a la puerta de entrada de mi casa . Salí , y la cerré , al hacerlo guardé las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras que daban con la puerta principal de la finca cuando me giré a la derecha y recordé que ….¡TENÍA VECINO NUEVO!

 _Tendría que ir a verle , sí , y además debería de cocinarle algo …No , mejor no , mejor le compro un dulce y algún regalo de bienvenida a la comunidad , sí , eso será lo mejor._

Me acerqué a su la puerta y tras pensarlo unos segundo , me acerqué sigilosamente hasta que mi oreja hizo contacto con ella. Estaba fría , pero por lo demás era una puerta normal , se parecía a un puerta de incendios de un garaje.

 _Estuve ahí unos minutos pero no se escuchaba nada , tal vez no se hubiera mudado ….No , ayer escuché esta puerta cerrarse , y si los de la mudanza ya se habían ido sólo se podía tratar de mi nuevo vecino._

Miré el reloj y mi cara palideció , tendría que dejar mis cavilaciones para más tarde si no quería perder el bus….

...

Llegué a la Universidad corriendo ya que por mi "Momento reflexivo en la puerta de mi nuevo vecino" y mi otro "momento reflexivo-relajante en la ducha" había perdido casi una hora y había llegado tarde a la parada del bus , y hoy Kurosaki no estaba ;sus hermanas ,Yuzu y Karin ,se había puesto malas y su padre estaba en una convención fuera del país.

 **-Muy bien clase , abran sus libros por la página 389** -Me senté en el pupitre y la tortura comenzó

…

Salí de la clase todo lo rápido que pude , hoy era yo la encargada de abrir la panadería , no me podía permitir el lujo de llegar tarde como casi siempre hacía.

Cogí el autobús 2B y me bajé en la última parada . Desde la parada de autobús bajé esas calles con pendiente y llegué a un gran cruce de cuatro calles y justo en frente se encontraba mi panadería. Miré el reloj… ¡IBA 5 MINUTOS TARDE!

Corrí hasta la panadería y en vez de ir por la puerta principal , me decidí a entrar por la puerta trasera , contigua a un parque de niños…

Saqué un manojo de llaves y abrí la anaranjada puerta que conducía a la trastienda del establecimiento , y lo más rápido que pude me dirigí al vestuario a ponerme el delantal y la cofia .

Cuando acabé me dirigí al mostrador y coloqué los pastelillos, después subí las persianas mecanizadas de la panadería y puse el cartel de abierto en la puerta .A continuación volví a por el manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta principal.

Según abrí las puertas , me dí la vuelta para mirar mi reloj …

- **20 minutos** \- Me giré como un resorte al escuchar esa voz- **Te has salido del horario de apertura veinte minutos** – No podía ser ¿Realmente era él? – **Vaya , si que eres irresponsable…** -Obviamente era él…

- **Buenos días** -Hice una reverencia y sonreí **-¿Qué vas a querer tomar?**

- **¿Qué teneis?**

- **Tenemos dulces de todo tipo…**

- **No , enséñame algo que no tenga dulce**

- **Lo siento , pero …Esto es una pastelería , así que lo que tenemos son dulces**

- **Supongo que ese ha sido un argumento razonable. Entonces tomaré lo que me sugieras** -Asentí , y justo cuando estaba a punto de irme me giré por última vez

 **-¿Y para beber?**

- **Un café , largo que café y corto de leche**

- **Marchando** – Hice un gesto militar y me fui correteando al mostrador , y desde allí ví cómo se quitaba una mochila de la espalda y de ella sacaba un libro mientras se sentaba. Abrió el libro y se puso a leer…Me pareció interesante lo que hacía , así que me quedé mirándolo por un rato , por un buen rato…

Hasta que dejó de leer el libro y me miró reprobatoriamente , como si con la mirada me estuviera diciendo **"¿Piensas traerme ya mi pedido o prefieres seguir mirándome un rato más?"**

Al momento enrojecí y me puse a preparar su café mientras pensaba en algún tipo de dulce que le fuera a gustar y no le resultara muy empalagoso… Ya lo tengo

- **Aquí está tu pedido , espero que te guste** –Sonreí y mientras con una mano posaba su taza con café sobre la mesa , con la otra dejaba un platillo con un pastel de limón.Él miró lo que le había dejado en la mesa y sonrió con malicia

- **Nada mal , sólo tengo una pregunta**

- **Claro , adelante**

- **¿Ésta vez no te has cortado?** _-…. ¿¡SERÁ!?_

- **Pues no , normalmente no me corto , bueno sí , es decir …Me suelo cortar a menudo en realidad , pero…¿¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTOY CONTANDO ESTO …A TI PRECISAMENTE!?-** Él dio un sorbo de su café y volvió la mirada a su libro – **Oye , te estaba hablando**

 **-Lo siento , dejé de prestarte atención en cuanto me demostraste tu indecisión ante una respuesta tan simple como la que te había formulado…-** Hice un puchero y me giré indignada sobre mis pies y me fui en dirección al mostrador.

 _¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE HABÍA CREIDO ESE CHICO PARA BURLARSE ASÍ DE MÍ!?_

- **Buenos días** -Ya en el mostrador comencé a saludar a los clientes y a tomarles el pedido , hoy sería un día largo , muy largo…

…

Y así se pasaron las horas , detrás del mostrados ,sirviendo pedidos , recogiendo mesas , dando gracias por haber venido y finalmente mirándole a él.

No cambió su postura en todo el tiempo que le estuve observando ;cada poco partía con la cucharilla un trozo de pastelillo y se llevaba a la boca , para después tomar un trago del café mientras seguía su lectura.

Me acerqué a donde él estaba :

- **¿Está interesante?-** Me miró- **El libro digo**

- ** _Sí , no está mal_** _-Si este que no está mal no par de leerlo , no me imagino como será cuando le guste uno…_

- **Y…¿Lo demás te está gustando?**

- **Sí , no está mal…-** _Que expresivo es…_ Suspiré y volví a darme la vuelta en dirección al mostrador , si buscaba conversación desde luego con él no la encontraría

- **Síndrome de Estocolmo**

 **-¿Eh?-** Me giré en su dirección

 **-El libro , va de un caso de Síndrome de Estocolmo** –Pareció esperar una respuesta , pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en qué sería eso- **Sabes lo que es ¿No?-** Me miró escéptico y suspiró mientras yo negaba con la cabeza – **Es un sídrome por el cual la persona secuestrada se enamora de su secuestrador , y se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo porque el primer caso ocurrió en esa ciudad** -volvió la vista a su lectura y yo me senté a su lado

- **Vaya , no tenía ni idea…Y , este libro en concreto de qué caso habla**

- **Habla de una chica que es secuestrada por una mafia , y se termina enamorando del encargado de vigilarla**

 **-¡Un amor imposible! ME ENCANTA ¿Cómo termina?**

- **Aún no lo sé , pero si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo cómpralo o ve a la biblioteca a por él**

 **-¿Cómo se llama el libro?**

- **Querido carcelero**

- **Gracias** -Él miró su reloj de muñeca y comenzó a recoger sus cosas **-¿Ya te vas?**

 **-Sí** –Siguió recogiendo sus cosas ante mi mirada, de pronto pareció recordar algo y hurgó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón , y de él sacó una cartera de cuero marrón **-¿Cuánto es?**

- **No , no me tienes que pagar nada esto corre de mi cuenta** -Me miró desconfiado y tras eso murmuró algo y salió del establecimiento poniendo su mochila a la espalda

- **Gracias …Supongo**

….

 _Ya hemos cerrado, en realidad hemos cerrado hace mucho , pero tengo que colocar lo que ha sobrado de hoy dentro de las cámaras frigoríficas y dejarlo todo cerrado y apagado._

Al acabar encendí mi móvil…

 **-¿¡27 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS DE NEL-CHAN!?-** La llamé mientras cogía el bus

 **-¿Diga?**

 **-¿¡CÓMO QUE DIGA!? ¡ME HAS LLAMADO 27 VECES!**

 **-¡AH SÍ ¡ Tengo cosas que contarte** _-Llamadme intuitiva si quereis pero tenía una pequeña sospecha de que algo me quería contar_ **\- , ven a mi casa ya , te quiero ver aquí en 10 minutos**

 **-Pero Nel.-chan…-** _Me colgó._ Suspiré , sólo esperaba que alguna parada me dejara cerca de la casa de Nel-chan

 _…_

Timbré y al momento me recibió una agitada Nel-chan , con los pelos hacía arriba , como si la hubieran tirado a un lago y en el lago hubieran tirado una pistola eléctrica.Sí , mas o menos

 **-¡HIME! Menos mal que ya has llegado , ya pensé que te habían raptado-** Comenzó a oscultarme cual médico y a manipularme la cara haciéndome ver como una poseída.

- **Nel-chan ¿Podrías soltarme la cara? Es extraño ¿Sabes?**

 **-Ah , sí claro –** Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me empujó dentro de su casa , bueno , no me empujó , mas bien me teledirigió enseñándomela como si no la hubiera visto nunca

 **-STOP** -Me paré en seco haciendo que si rostro chocara contra mi espalda **\- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? Parece como si te hubieras tomado 200 latas de coca-cola-** Suspiró de forma pesada y me dirigió hacia el sofá de su salón

 **-¿Tanto se me nota?**

 **-¿¡TE HAS TOMADO LAS 200 LATAS EN SERIO!? Rápido , hay que ir al hospital , necesitas un lavado de estómago ¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO! –** Cogí la cara de Nel-chan y comencé a palmearla para mantenerla despierta- **Quédate conmigo y si ves un luz no vayas hacia ella ¿Entendido? Bueno , si es la luz del hospital evidentemente si tendrías qe ir pero..**

 **-Hime**

 **-…Asegurate de que estoy a tu lado , nunca se sabe , tal vez empieces a alucinar** – La toqué la frente

 **-Hime**

 **-Por ahora no tienes fiebre , pero no hay que confiarse ¿Donde están las llaves de mi coche? ¿¡PORQUÉ NUNCA APARECEN CUANDO LAS BUSCO!?**

- **Tal vez porque no tienes…Pero Hime..**

 **-No , no hables , no te esfuerce , quien sabe tal vez estas sean tus últimas palabras-…DIME ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!?-** La zarandeé con fuerza mientras veía como su cabeza se movía hacia todas partes

 **-¡SUÉLTAME**!-La solté al escucharla gritar y cuando lo hice se cayó al suelo

 **-Ves como no estás bien ¿Para que me te suelte si te has caído? Tal vez sea la fiebre** –Me agaché a su lado y ella apartó mi mano de su frente **-Encima de que me preocupo por ti**

 **-Hime de verdad que no hace falta , me encuentro bien y por muy increíble que te parezca no me he bebido 200 latas de coca-cola , ni creo que vaya a poder hacerlo nunca sinceramente… Y …No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte**

 **-¿Y entonces sobre qué me querías hablar?**

 **-Es sobre un chico…**

 **-¿¡QUÉ!?**

 **-Shhh- Me tapó la boca –Hime , deja de gritar o mis vecinos pensarán que estamos locas-** Hablé aún con su mano en mi boca **-Te soltaré cuando me prometas hablar bajo-** Asentí **– Bien te voy a soltar pero…-** Aparté su mano

 **-Y ¿Quién es el? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti? Dime ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?**

 **-¿Enserio Hime? ¿Te vas a poner a cantar una de Jose Luis Perales ahora?**

 **-Tienes razón , tal vez me hubiera venido mejor la de "Escándalo" de Rafael** -Negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en mi hombro

 **-Hime , como amiga tuya que soy te digo que no le muestres ese lado friki tuyo a ningún chico –** Quité su mano de mi hombro y la cogí para acercarla a mi e interrogarla como la buena amiga que soy

 **-Hablame de él ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Te gusta?**

 **-Sí , mucho . En realidad aún no se si me gusta o no , pero siento algo por él ; tal vez sea atracción o amor , no lo sé , pero me intriga, es…Un misterio que no logro entender-** Suspiré

 **-A mí me vas a decir…-Se acercó a mí intrigada**

 **-¿Y eso? Cuenta , cuenta**

 **-En realidad no hay mucho que contar** -Nos apoyamos en un radiador que tenía encendido Nel-chan **-Es un cliente de mi pastelería …Es , raro , no, raro no , es imprevisible ,extremadamente sincero , hasta el punto de llegar a ser borde , pero sobre todo es demasiado racional**

 **-¿Y para cuando pensabas contármelo?**

 **-Ya te he dicho que no es nada importante**

 **-Pues a mí me parece que sí que lo es**

 **-Que no…**

 **-Me da igual lo que digas , pero cuéntame ¿Cómo es?**

 **-Pues…Tiene la piel muy blanca , el pelo lo tiene negro , muy negro .En el labio inferior tenía un peercing de color negro que finalizaba en dos bolitas del mismo color y en su oreja izquierda tiene un pendiente blaco en los bordes y negro en el centro , también tenía un tatuaje en la mano derecha , pero ese no lo conseguí ver bien. Y sus ojos…-** Me quedé pensando en ellos , en lo que pensé la primera vez que los ví **"** **Eran tan verdes cómo el césped del bosque de los trópicos , y tan electrizantes como una tormenta en una noche de verano."- Eran verdes , muy verdes , era como si cuando le miraba me viera mi misma reflejada en unas esmeraldas…**

 **-WOW ,pues para no tener mucho que contar me has dicho bastante Hime…Y ¿Pasó algo para que tu lo recuerdes en especial con la cantidad de gente que hay en la pastelería?**

 **-Bueno , se podría decir que sí…**

 **-¿¡A qué esperas para contarme todo con pelos y señales!?**

 **-No es para tanto , Nel-chan , pero si insistes te contaré todo . Todo comenzó…**

 **…**

 **-Perdona pero , creí haberte escuchado en algún momento de la conversación que "no era para tanto" ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?. Ese chico me encanta , aunque sí que es un poco , bastante , demasiado borde , pero se preocupó de curarte cuando te hiciste daño en la mano ¿Y ha ido otra vez a la pastelería?**

 **-Sí , hoy**

 **-¿¡Y QUÉ PASÓ!?**

 **-Pues lo primero que hizo al verme fue hecharme la bronca por haberme retrasado al abrir la tienda 20 minutos ¿¡TE LO PUEDES CREER!?**

 **-Osea que… estab esperando a que abrieras desde antes de que tu llegaras a la tienda ¡Y te extraña que no se cabreara? Piénsalo , otro cliente se hubiera ido**

 **-Pues casi que lo prefería…-** Macullé por lo bajo

 **-No seas boba , ese chico es un bombón , creeme , es mejor que el mío**

 **-¡Es verdad! Estábamos hablando de lo tuyo y cambiamos de tema . Cuéntame cómo es**

 **-Pues es …Arisco-** Me quedé esperando a que siguiera pero no dijo más

 **-¿Sólo eso?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Y como te puede gustar alguien a quien casi ni conoces?**

 **-¡OYE! Que yo te he dicho que no sabía lo que sentía por él , y claro que sé algo más de él**

 **-¡PUES CUENTA!**

 **-¿Tengo que recordarte lo de hablar bajo?**

 **-Estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo , no me culpes** – Suspiró y sonrió

 **-Bueno , a lo que íbamos …Tiene el pelo y los ojos azules , azueles claros , como el el cuerpo mu tonificado y varios peercings , uno en la ceja izquierda y otro en la oreja derecha , en la parte superior para ser más exactos.**

 **-¿Y cómo le conociste?**

 **\- Cuando hacía las prácticas el coche decidió abandonar su función y tuve que pedir asistencia , y al ser un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios , tardaron un montón en venir .Y el chico que apareció fue él , en una camioneta que tendría más años que él , y cabreado hasta la médula porque le había hecho venir hasta allí.Al principio me enfadó su actitud , pero después conforme pasó el tiempo y nos vimos más veces empezó a hacerme gracia su actitud de niño mimado.-** Nel-chan estaba sonrojada y sonreía como una niña con un juguete nuevo , sonreí y después de mirar el reloj decidimos que hoy tocaba noche de chicas , así que comimos hasta reventar, lloramos con películas románticas y después de cotillear sobre medio millón de cosas decidimos irnos a la cama .

Ella no había llegado a la cama y ya estaba durmiendo , pero yo , yo necesité bastante más tiempo que ella para dormirme , y cuando lo hice fue con un rostro en mente , el de mi cliente misterioso

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ganas de matar a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear las ventanas sin persiana , por si no se ha notado la indirecta mi querida amiga del alma era una de esas personas que preferían una cortina antes que una persiana asi que por mucho que la había insistido ella nunca las colocó

 **"Disfruta de la luz solar"** Decía…¡PUES AHORA MISMO ESTABA DISFRUTANDOLA Y NO ME GUSTABA NADA LA SENSACIÓN!

Eran las 7 de la mañana y mi pelo parecía haber participado en un bombardeo nuclear , literalmente tenía más nudos que días tenía el año.

Me levanté de la cama y tras ver que Nel-chan no estaba fui al baño a peinarme el pelo y encontré una nota pegada en el espejo

 **¡Sabía que lo primero que harías al levantarte sería venir aquí! Aunque si me he equivocado posiblemente no lo leas…Bueno , si lo estás leyendo es porque me he ido de casa , no te preocupes , estoy a salvo y creo que aún no me han raptado jijiji…El caso es que me llamaron de la escuela donde estaba de prácticas para hablar conmigo , espero que sea una propuesta de trabajo ¡Deséame suerte! 3**

Sí , esa era Nel-chan , un alma libre como el í imaginándome a Nel-chan cuando recibió la llamada , debía de estar muy ilusionada , y me alegraba por ella .

 **¡SUERTE!** Después de escribir eso me arreglé el pelo y salí todo lo rápido que pude a por el autobús para prepararme en casa para ir a la universidad.

…

Una vez en la Universidad recibí un mensaje de Kurosaki:

 **"Inoue creo que hoy tampoco iré a la escuela"**

 **"¿Ha pasado algo con tus hermanas? ¿Están peor?"**

 **"No , que va , ellas están mejor …El que está mal ahora soy yo"**

 **"¿Qué te ha pasado? :o "**

 **"¿Nunca te ha pasado que te pones a cuidar alguien enfermo y terminas contagiado y peor que la persona a la que cuidabas?...Bueno , pues eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí"**

 **"¿Quieres que te vaya a cuidar? ¿O que lleve a tus hermanas a casa después del insti?"**

 **"¿¡Pero no has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir!?"**

 **"No , la verdad es que estás demasiado lejos como para que pueda escucharte…Pero si te refieres a si he LEIDO lo que has ESCRITO entonces sí"**

 **"Eres mala Inoue…No quiero que vengas a mi casa a cuidarme , no te quiero contagiar…Pero mentiría si te dijera que no me vendría bien que trajeras a mis hermanas , sólo por si acaso"**

 **"Como quieras , pero recuerda que si necesitas cualquier cosa me puedes llamar y decírmelo"**

 **"Gracias , sabes la tranquilidad que me da saber que no dejo desprotegidas a mis hermanas "**

 **"No tienes porqué darlas , para esto estamos los amigos ¿No? Por cierto no sé si te lo habían dicho antes , pero eres un poco exagerado :P"**

 **"Jajajaja , nunca me había puesto a pensarlo pero sí, puede que sea un poco exagerado , y no , nunca me lo han dicho"**

 **"¿Entonces soy la primera en decírtelo? Me siento realizada como persona humana"**

 **"Sí claro…"**

 **"¿Te has enfadado? Anda , no te enfades Ichigo , que no me gusta estar enfadada contigo"**

 **"En realidad no estaba cabreado , pero ha valido la pena fingirlo** **J "**

 **"Te odio"**

 **"Nah , me adoras"**

 **"Odio no poder odiarte ¿Eso te gusta más?"**

 **"Seh…"**

 **"Te dejo que el profesor me está mirando mal"**

 **"Vale , oye toma apuntes y luego me los pasas ¿Ok?"**

 **"Sep"**

 **"Pues nada , me quedaré aquí , en mi casa , aburrido de la vida mientras aprovecho mi podredumbre interna para hacer reflexiones filosóficas (dormir)"**

 **"Exagerado…"**

 **"En el fondo me quieres que lo sé…** **J"**

 **"Pero muy en el fondo ^-^"**

Apagué el teléfono antes de que me contestara , el profesor me había pillado con el móvil, era el final de la clase así que tampoco me iba a perder mucho , pero ya me temía lo que pasaría a continuación:

 **-La oficina del director**

 **-Ha dado usted en el clavo señorita Inoue , la felicito ¿Quiere que la clase la aplauda o puede irse ya?-** Maldito viejo amargado de la vida…

 **-No , creo que me sé el camino**

 **-Bien, entonces no se a qué espera para abandonar la clase-Salí justo cuando tocó el timbre**

 **-A eso era a lo que estaba esperando –** _Y me fui al igual que el resto de la clase . No me malinterpreteis , no suelo contestar a los profesores o retarles , es más , esta es la primera vez que lo hago , pero esque este profesor fue el mismo que me acusó de ser una señorita fácil la otra vez, entonces se podría decir que me caía un poco mal_

…

 _Ya han acabado las clases y sinceramente tengo unas ganas de irme a descansar antes del trabajo increíbles , pero le había prometido Kurosaki que iría a por sus hermanas , así que no podía irme…Genial ¿Verdad?_

 **-Si mal no recordaba , era el instituto Karakura ...-** Comencé a caminar ,quedaba relativamente cerca de la universidad , y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba allí.Las vía a lo lejos y comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, bueno Yuzu literalmente corrió a abrazarme. Es una niña encantadora

 **-¿Nos vamos?**

 **-¡SÍ!-** Exclamó una efusiva Yuzu

…

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando sobre Kurosaki , más bien hablando mal de Kurosaki y riéndonos de él cuando me contaron sus momentos más humillantes.

Y al llegar a su casa salió Kurosaki con una bolsa en la cabeza y una manta enrroscada en su cuerpo

 **-¿Qué os pasa? Estáis demasiado contentas**

 **-¿Nosotras? Alucinaciones tuyas Kurosaki**

 **-Si claro….Seguro** -Nos miró a cada una como si nos estuviera analizando y después dejó pasar a sus hermanas

 **-¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

 **-Mal , me duele todo , pero como que estoy hecho todo un macho , pues…Creo que saldré de esta**

 **-Eres un exa…**

 **-Exagerado , lo sé .Y tú un disco rayado y no te discrimino por eso-Sonreí casi sin quererlo , al menos conservaba el humor**

 **-Porcierto , me debes una bien grande**

 **-¿Por?**

 **-Me mandaron a la oficina del director por tu culpa**

 **-No es mi culpa que seas tan irresponsable Inoue-chan**

 **-¿Yo? ¿Irresponsable yo? Por cierto ¿Inoue-chan? ¿Enserio? Kurosaki creo que se te está subiendo la fiebre a la dejo para que descanses , eso sí , no te quejes si luego no te paso los apuntes** -Le saqué la lengua como la mujer madura que soy y me fui de allí con mi orgullo y dignidad al nivel de los dioses del Olimpo , mientras que Kurosaki bajaba con su orgullo y dignidad al infierno de Hades arrodillado en el recibidor de su casa

…

Para cuando quise volver a casa ya eran las 4 y si quería abrir la tienda debería de estar allí como mucho a y media , así que me fui directamente al trabajo sin pasar por casa _¡VIDA CRUEL! ¿QUE TE HE HECHO YO PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO?_

Cogí el bus y corrí por las calles de Karakura , me había equivocado de autobús…Una vez más, hasta que llegué a la panadería me preparé , puse las cosas en su sitioy a menos diez ya estaba abriendo las puertas del establecimiento.

Pasaron 5 minutos y el local se llenó de gente , no daba abasto con los pedidos , pero por suerte media hora antes de cerrar el establecimiento comenzó a vaciarse de gente.

Miré y al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores ni en la panadería miré los pastelillos y mi barriga rugió _"No caigas en la tentación"_ Me dije _"Ya sabes que no debes comer los productos que has de vender"_ Sí …Recuerdo que esas fueron la palabras exactas que salieron de mi boca justo antes de devorar , no comer , repito DEVORAR uno de los pastelillos de la tienda…

A propósito de eso ¿Había dicho aguna vez cuan gafe puedo llegar a ser? ¿Sí? Bueno , pues lo repito , soy terriblemente gafe y tengo pruebas que lo demuestran , es más , os mostraré una de ellas

 **-¿Volviendo a las viejas costumbres?**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Bueno , sé que much s de vosotr s me querréis matar y creedme cuando digo que no os culpo , pero he estado bastante enferma este último mes (casi me operan) y a eso se le sumaron 2 semanas llenas de exámenes en las que te lo juegas todo a una , así que como espero podáis comprender no he tenido mucho tiempo . Peero ahora que estoy mejor me he propuesto comenzar a desarrollar la historia entre Ulquiorra y Orhime , y es muy posible que en estas navidades acabe la otra historia que tengo "Porque el hielo al igual que el fuego quema"**

 **He visto en mensajes privados que me enviais y creo recordar que también en algunos comentarios , que algun s pensais que la relación entre Ichigo e Inoue va a termianr como en las otras historias y se van a enamorar pero NO , ESTA HISTORIA VA A SER ENTÉRAMENTEULQUIHIME**

 **Normalmente hago capítulos de 3000 palabras , pero éste lo he hecho más largo como agradecimiento a ala larga espera 3**

 **El próximo capítulo se lo dedicaré a una suscriptora y la música será la escogida con ella**

 **-SI hay alguien más que quiera un capítulo dedicado necesito que me lo mande por mensaje privado yo le diré más o menos el tipo de músic que busco para el capítulo y esa persona me hará sugerencias sobre las canciones que más le gusten con esa temática y de esas elegiré una . También puede ser que simplemente querais ser mencionados y no sepais una música con la temática que propongo y en esos casos lo que haría sería nombrar a esas personas o bien juntas en un mismo capítulo o bien en capítulos separados si son pocas**

 **Ahora sí , ya me despido con una promesa , comenzaré a subir capitulos más largos y más seguido**

 **Si les gusta esta historia , espero que sí ,pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	6. ¡TÚ!

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **las letras en negrita son diálogos y palabras dichas entre comillas****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a una de mis más fieles suscriptoras , Sohma-chan**

 **Muchismas gracias por tu apoyo , reviews y consejos . Enserio , los aprecio un montón**

 ** **¡ESTA VEZ ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAIS LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR!****

 _ **CAP V: ¡TÚ!**_

 **-¿Volviendo a las viejas costumbres?-** Miré a la puerta y al momento y boca pareció caerse hasta el suelo , y no , eso no fue lo peor es lo siguiente – **Siento decirte esto , pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en saber lo que estás comiendo-** Cuando me dí cuenta de a qué se refería cerré la boca ¿Ahora me creeis? Un vez más quedé como una irresponsable , y ahora a los cargos de irresponsabilidad debía añadirles los de maleducada al enseñarle en todo su esplendor mi boca con los dientes llenos de chocolate …Puede que hasta pensara que era un guarra

Simplemente perfecto…

 **-Pe-perdón** – Me dí la vuelta corriendo y tragué lo más rápido que pude el delicioso pastelillo ¡A PENAS PUDE SABORERALO! **-¿Qué deseas hoy?-** Sonreí a pesar de que no tenía ganas , y de que si pudiera le hubiera remodelado esa cara de estriñido que traía siempre

 **-Creo que esta vez pediré algo que no tengas en mente comerte .A no ser que prefieras comerte todas las bandejas con comida** -Sentí cómo se me hinchaba la vena de la frente **-Si es así dímelo , tranquila , lo comprendo**

 **-¿Perdón?**

 **-Bueno , ya sabes , tu …-** Señaló mi pecho- **Voluptuosidad supongo que necesita calorías de las que alimentarse-** Sentí cómo me ponía colorada ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASABA A ÉSTE CHICO!?

 **-Aunque parezca increíble se me han quitado las ganas de comer…Entonces ¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?**

 **-Supongo que lo mismo de la última vez**

 **-Claro , elige una mesa , yo te llevaré el pedido ¿Cómo bebida quieres lo mismo que la últim vez?**

 **-Sí , gracias**

Ví cómo se alejaba a una de las mesas y entonces maquiné como podría conseguir un veneno para metérselo en el café y poder reíme mientras agonizaba …Vale , eso ha dado un poco de miedo

 _Le preparé lo mismo de la última vez , un café corto de café largo de leche …Pero el pastel que le puse no era de limón ,fue de Kiwi , no había podido encontrar veneno , pero el Kiwi funciona como laxante ¿A que soy buena?_

- **Aquí tienes** – Sonreí con una pizca de malicia y le dejé ambas cosas sobre la mesa , comencé a caminar en cuanto ví que había probado una parte del pastelillo pero…

 **-Espera…-** Me cogió de la muñeca y dí la vuelta suavemente ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mi plan diabólico?- **Este no el pastelillo de la otra vez** -¡ _NOOO! ¡Se ha dado cuenta **!-**_ **Es Kiwi ¿Verdad?**

- **Mmmh …Sí ¿No te gusta?-** _¡Por favor que diga que le gusta!_

 **-No , en realidad me encanta el Kiwi¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría?-** Reí aliviada… Quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho si se entera de lo que tenía en mente

 **-Sólo lo sabía** – Sonreí y volví a mi puesto de trabajo

Me puse a limpiar el mostrador y hacer la caja , total quedaban 5 minutos y el único cliente que tendría sería a…¿Cómo se llamaba? … _Ay madre ¡QUE NI SIQUIERA SE SU NOMBRE_!

¿Alguien que quiera aplaudirme? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Gracias…

 **-¿Cuánto es?-** Cando me giré ahí estaba él con su típico rostro imperturbable , su pelo desordenadamente ordenado , sus tatuajes , su estilo oscuramente atractivo y sus peercing , en especial ese que tenía en el labio…- **¿Admirando las vistas?**

 **-Emm no ,sólo pensaba** -Sonrió de medio lado y pude ver la brillantez de sus dientes , parecían perlas por su brillo y nieve por su blancura **-¿Qué era lo que decías?**

- **Decía que cuanto he de pagarte**

 **-Ah , claro . Pues son…-** Miré la tabla de precios que me sabía de sobre , pero que necesitaba mirar para ganar tiempo mientras me hacía la interesante y pensaba en si debía subirle los precios por ser tan borde y arrogante- **3´20 Por favor** -Al final decidí ser honesta y sólo le cobre lo que costaba realmente. Me pagó de más y le dí la vuelta

Me acerqué a la mesa para recoger las cosas, las llevé al mostrador y de allí a la parte trasera de la tienda para ponerlas a lavar. Al volver él estaba esperándome justo donde termina la cortina de cuentas ¿No se había ido aún?

 **-¿Se te ha olvidado algo?**

 **-Sí , se podría deir que sí**

 **-¿Qué es? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres**

 **-No es cosa de encontrar algo…Si no de pedir algo**

 **-Perdona , pero no te entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?**

 **-Perdón…-** Sentí que dejaba de respirar en ese instante ¿En serio era él? Por que si en verdad era él , comenzaba a pensar que tenía un serio problema con eso de la bipolaridad.

 _Primero me llama glotona tetuda y ahora me pide perdón…No le entiendo_

 **-¿Porqué me pides perdón?**

 **-Por lo que te dije cuando te pillé comiendo, a pesar de no ser un comportamiento propio de alguien responsable no soy quien para decirte cuando debas de comer según tu masa eso te estoy pidiendo perdón** – Se rascó la nuca avergonzado y mientras bajaba la cabeza podría jurar que ví un ligero sonrojo apoderarse de su níveo rostro

 **-Claro , disculpas aceptadas** -Él subió el rostro sorprendido de mi sorpresa , y al momento se giró en dirección a la puerta mientras yo sonreía .No le había podido envenenar pero sí avergonzar

 **-Por cierto , gracias Mujer-** Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero yo fui más rápida y le seguí hasta ponerme frente a la puerta

 **-Si en verdad pretendes que nos llevemos bien ¡No me llames mujer! Llámame Inoue Orihime** \- _Me puse enfrente de él , y debo decir que era realmente alto , a su lado yo parecía Frodo y él Gandalf …Sí , ayer entre las películas que vimos fue el Señor de los amigos ¡SOY CULPABLE DE LOS CARGOS QUE SE ME IMPUTAN!_

 **-Supongo que ahora es cuando yo te digo mi nombre ¿No?** -Asentí- **Me llamo Ulquiorra , Ulquiorra Cifer** -Sonreí cuando por fin conocí el nombre de mi oscuro y misterioso cliente

 **-Entonces …¿Te parece que empecemos de cero**?-Él me miró sorprendido y yo sonreí victoriosa **-Encantada** –Extendí mi mano esperando a que él la estrechara- **Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime , trabajo en esta panadería y soy asidua a comer los pastelillos que vendo cuando nadie me ve** -Reí al ver su cara

- **Supongo que igualmente-** Estrechó mi mano y yo hice un puchero

- **No , así no . Tu también te tienes que presentar**

 **-Amm…Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer y al parecer soy quien siempre te ve comiendo los pasteles en horario laboral** -Sonrió y yo inflé las mejillas molesta- **Bueno , hasta mañana**

 **-Hasta mañana ¿A la misma hora?**

- **Sí , a la misma hora** -Comenzó a caminar y yo me aparté de su camino

 **-Genial** -Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándome antes de cerrar , para después irse sonriendo

 _Mentiría si no dijera que me sonrojé como una colegiala , si no dijera sentí como si el mundo fuese un lugar mejor después de eso, y que no fui al autobús medio bailando por las calles , o que al llegar a casa no me puse a cantar como si fuera una loca pero…Eso prefería guardármelo para mí misma , después de todo no iba a ir por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía un nuevo amigo …Porqué él era mi amigo ¿No?_

 _…_

 **"¿Se puede morir de un catarro?"**

 **"Kurosaki, no soy científica pero sospecho que no"**

 **"¿Eso quiere decir que si me muero sería el primer caso?"**

 **"Kurosaki …¿Es cosa mía o te estás emocionando demasiado?"**

 **"Nah…Me estoy emocionando demasiado ¿Verdad?"**

 **"Sip"**

 **"¡Ahhh! Estoy harto de esto éntame algo interesante Inoue"**

 **"Mmhh, no sé que contarte …"**

 **"Cualquier cosa sirve creeme"**

 **"Bueno , ahora que lo dices puede que sí que tenga algo que contarte…Tengo un cliente en la pastelería que es un poco…¿Raro? Bueno , no le define muy bien esa palabra , pero es la única que se me ocurre para él , y se pasa el día "metiéndose conmigo" me dice todo lo que hago mal y eso me molesta , bastante .Pero no me puedo enfadar con él porque he visto que no lo hace a mal , que simplemente es su forma de ser ¿Entiendes? Hoy va a volver a ir a mi trabajo y me he acordado de que hace unos días estaba leyendo un libro que iba sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo ¿Sabes lo que es? Bueno , da igual yo te lo explico , es cuando alguien secuestrado se enamora de su secuestrador , y se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo porque ahí fue donde ocurrió el primer caso…Me he desviado un poco del caso es que le pregunté si el libro estaba bien y me dijo de qué iba y me he enganchado , así que había pensado en ir a la biblioteca a por el libro y así hoy cuando viniera tendría un tema de conversación ¿¡Que te parece!?"**

 **"Me parece que …"**

 **"QUE…"**

 **"Que me estoy durmiendo . Adiooos"**

 **"¡KUROSAKI!"**

Me tiré en la cama con el móvil en la mano y con unas ganas terribles de estrellarlo ¿Para qué me pedía que le contara algo si luego no me prestaba atención?

En fin… Era Kurosaki y tratándose de él no se puede pedir mucho más.

Miré el reloj , eran las 9 de la mañana y hoy no tenía Universidad , tenía tiempo de sobra para prepárame , recoger la casa y pasarme por la biblioteca.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé unas tostadas con zumo mientras veía las las miraba , pero me servían para escuchar lo que pasaba por el mundo .Era una buena forma de mantenerme informada.

Después de desayunar metí al lavavajillas todos los cacharros que había acumulados con suciedad y recogí los que ya había limpios en su interior. Me puse a recoger y una vez dirigí al baño dí el agua y mientras se calentaba fui a por la ropa para cambiarme y a echar de comer a Gordi que ya miagaba a mi alrededor.

Me duché , y me sequé el pelo y el cuerpo con las toallas que ya había preparado . Me cambié de ropa ; me puse un jersey rojo de lana , unos pantalones azul cielo rotos por las rodillas y las unas vans é un coletero para hacerme una coleta alta , y después unas horquillas para que al cubrir la goma con mi pelo éste no se cayera y se mantuviera en su al lado de las horquillas encontré el maquillaje , hacía mucho tiempo que no me maquillaba y la idea me pareció buena.

Me pinté los labios en transparente, me puse un poco de maquillaje y sombras de ojos en tonos amarronados entre el dorado y el marrón chocolate , después delineé el ojo y le puse rimmel.

Ya estaba lista.

Fui a por la cartera busqué el carné de identidad , el del bus y el de la biblioteca , cogí el móvil y miré la hora

- **Las 10 y media** \- Metí las cosas en un bolso grande marrón mostaza , me puse una cazadora de cuero negra y una bufanda, cogí las llaves y salí por la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí.

Miré la puerta de al lado , aún no conocía a mi vecino .

 **-Que se le va a hacer , ya tendré oportunidad de presentarme más tarde**

 **…**

 _Cogí el bus justo a tiempo me senté y me puse a escuchar su música , la música de Murciélago. Había sacado una canción nueva "Loosing you" y el concierto sería hoy . Kurosaki y yo habíamos quedado para ir a verle pero esta vez tendría que ir yo sola._

Me bajé en la última parada , justo frente al Conservatorio de Música , la Biblioteca me quedaba a dos calles.

Caminé hasta llegar a ella , y al llegar me invadió el olor característico a libro , me encantaba ese lugar…

-Hola , buenos días ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Bunas , estaba buscando éste libro –Le señalé un papelito con el nombre escrito y al momento me lo trajo

-Aquí tiene , el día 30 deberá entregarlo o sino , por cada día de demora tendrá dos días de penalización

-Claro , gracias

…

A las 4 y media estaba en la panadería parándolo todo para su apertura, a las 5 menos cuarto ya había terminado , por lo que abrí las puertas del establecimiento , y mientras que llegaba y no gente casi me acabé el libro .

Evidentemente estuve desde que llegué a casa hasta casi las 4 de la tarde sin parar de leerlo.Sí , estaba completa y absolutamente enganchada a ese libro.

Poco antes de la hora de cerrar Ulquiorra apareció , de nuevo con ssu mochila. Me miró y me saludó con la mano , esta vez aún había clientes, sí que no podía ir a hablar con él como si nada.

-¿Lo mismo de la última vez?

-Sí , por favor

-Marchando…

…

A la media hora de eso el establecimiento estaba vacío, excepto por nosotros dos me acerqué a él con el libro en la mano

 **-Me mentiste**

 **-¿Perdón?**

 **-No , no te perdono .Me dijiste que el libro no estaba mal y …¡El libro es fantástico!-** Comencé a hacer un montón de esparavanes mientras él me miraba divertido y sorprendido por mi reacción

 **-Vale , entiendo…¿Por qué página vas?**

 **-Por la 289**

 **-Aún te quedan aún te quedan 16 caras .**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Te propongo un trato , a mí me quedan 5 caras por leer. Así que te esperaré hasta que termines de leerlo y así podremos discutir sobre el libro ¿Te parece eso suficiente disculpa?**

 **-Sí** –Asentí sonriente mientras ambos nos mirábamos antes de abrir el libro

…

 **-¡Acabé!**

 **-Ya era hora ¿Sabías que eres terriblemente lenta leyendo?**

 **-Borde…**

 **-Sólo digo la verdad**

 **-Pues eso , eres demasiado sincero .Pienso que naciste sin el filtro de cosas que no se les pueden decir a los demás, así que por consecuencia eres BORDE**

 **-Ya…-** _¿Le habré ofendido?_

 **-Ulquiorra , yo lo dije en bro…-** Escuché la puerta abrirse y de esta aparecía mi jefe

 **-Inoue-chan , pensé que ya no habría ningún cliente , es la hora de cerrar** -Miré el reloj y efectivamente era la hora

 **-Perdón , yo…**

 **-Tranquila Inoue-chan , no pasa nada , sólo acaba pronto hoy nos toca inventario y si no recuerdo mal hoy querías salir pronto ¿No?**

 **-Sí**.-Ví cómo mi jefe se metía a su despacho mientras se despedía con la mano

 **-Tan irresponsable como siempre…-** Escuché sus palabras jocosas y al girarme para verle se estaba riendo _¡Retiro la disculpa por llamarle borde_

 **-Tan borde como siempre-** Le saqué la lengua e hice un puchero como la universitaria madura que soy …Se ha notado la ironía ¿Verdad? Él sólo me miró divertido y se marchó

Miré el despacho de mi jefe , hoy sería un día duro…

…

 **-¡ESPERE!-** Sí , eso fue lo que le grité al autobusero como una loca desesperada. Si no cogía ese bus , no llegaría al concierto

Por suerte conseguí coger el bus y llegar a tiempo al concierto.

Entré a la sala , estaba completamente abarrotada y como que llegué de las últimas una vez más me costaba hasta ver el escenario.

Llegué justo en el momento en que el estrafalario anfitrión presentaba a Murciélago.

Poco después se escucharon pasos y como siempre las luces se apagaron.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de cada crujir en la madera de cada paso en el escenario, del movimiento errante de esa silla propia de un pub ,de cómo afinaba el instrumento y de cómo el micrófono "chillaba" la primera vez que lo cogía entre sus manos:

 **-Esta canción se llama…"Loosig you"-** Todos allí gritamos ¡ESA CANCIÓN ME ENCATABA!

Comenzó pinzando las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica y luego comenzó a acercarse al mirófono.

 **What I have in me,  
In my mind is you**

 **I would die if we were through  
What I'm feeling now,  
What I'm heading into!  
I am lost in pain without you**  
En esta parte primero fue lento pinzando la guitarra , y después comenzó a tocar más fuerte mientras todos cantábamos con él el estribillo de la canción:

 **All I have is you,  
It is all that I'm breathing for  
All I need is you**

Todos gritamos cuando comenzó un corto solo de guitarra y volvió a cantar

 **All the nights I've prayed,  
Must this all be untrue?  
I am not prepared to be strong  
I just can't believe I am losing you  
Unprepared to carry on**

 **I can't see you walk away**

Una vez más hizo un solo de guitarra pinzándola y poco para después comenzar a cantar.

Es raro , pero a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba oírle cantar cuando ponía su música , ahora…Ahora preferiría que dejara de cantar , me dolía…

 **All I have is you,  
It is all that I'm breathing for  
All I need is you…**

 **I am losing you forever**  
 **I am leaving ground forever**  
Su tono era tan melancólico que me dolía el pecho al escucharle , parecía como si hubiera perdido a alguien que hubiese marcado su vida …Era un sentimiento difícil de describir pero terriblemente doloroso.

 **Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me**  
 **I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me**  
 **Now… loneliness infecting me**  
 **Gone are the days, you were there protecting me**

Una vez más el publico se volvió loco cuando varió el ritmo de la canción y volvió a cantar con más fuerza que antes

 **It is all that I'm breathing for  
All I need is you**

 **I am losing you forever**  
 **I am leaving ground forever**  
 **All I have is you**  
 **All I need is you**

Terminó la canción entre tonos graves y agudos de guitarra , y al acabar se hizo el silencio en la sala hasta que él levantó la cabeza y todo el local gritó su nombre , coreo un **"OTRA , OTRA , OTRA , OTRA"** hasta que él cedió y volvió a cantar algunas de sus canciones más conocidas.

Cantó más canciones y en todas ellas vi una especie de constante que se repetía sin cesar ; tristeza , soledad , arrepentimiento , agonía y sobre todo …Culpabilidad

Era como si todas las canciones que componía fueran destinadas a una misma persona , cómo si su musa fuera alguien que había perdido y a la que cantaba buscando desesperadamente su perdón…

…

Salí del local antes de lo normal y no tuve ganas de ir al backstage.

Preferí acercarme a la parada del bus , la cual me quedaba a unos 20 minutos de donde se celebraba el concierto de Murciélago.

Cogí el móvil y tenía 15 llamadas perdidas , 5 de Nel-chan y 10 de Kurosaki

 **-¿Inoue? ¿Eres tú?**

 **-Sí , soy yo ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Has salido ya del concierto?**

 **-Sí , ahora mismo estoy yendo hacia la parada de autobús ¿Porqué preguntas?**

 **-Dime dónde estás , ahora mismo voy a por ti**

 **-¿QUÉ? No , no , no y no .Kurosaki , me da igual lo que digas , no te dejaré venir a buscarme , estás enfermo .Podríamos tener un accidente , así que más te vale quedarte quieto en la cama con esa bolsa sobre tu cabeza y mantas cubriéndote el cuerpo ¿Entendido?**

 **-¡Pero Inoue…**

 **-No hay peros que valgan Kurosaki .Si no quieres que me enfade contigo más te vale cuidarte .Quiero verte el Lunes recogiéndome para ir a la universidad ¿Entendido?-** _Utilicé un tono severo con él , pero lo último que quería era que se pusiera peor o le ocurriera una desgracia_

 _-_ **Sí** _– No le veía , pero podía saber por su tono de voz que estab sonriendo como un niño pequeño-Inoue ¿Puedo decirte algo?_

 **-Claro ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Te quiero Inoue…-** _Sé que muchos se lo hubieran tomado como una declaración o algo así , pero Kurosaki y yo teníamos una relación parecida a la que él tenía con sus hermanas ._

 **-Yo también Kurosaki**

Después de eso colgué

…

Seguí caminando por unos minutos hasta que un coche se paró justo a mi izquierda y bajo la ventanilla , me agaché para ver de quién se trataba. En un principio pensé que sería Kuorsaki y tenía en mente matarlo si así era

 **-¿¡ULQUIORRA!?**

 **-¿Subes?-** Sonrió de medio lado y después de sonreírle de vuelta ,me subí el coche era uno bastante viejo, casi podría decir que le tocó por herencia. Sonreí por mis pensamientos y el me miró intrigado- **¿Porqué sonríes?**

 **-Por nada importante**

 **-Ya ¿Y sueles sonreír por cosas sin importancia?**

 **-Se podría decir que sí**

 **-Interesante**

 **-¿Te parece interesante que sonría por nada?**

 **-Bueno , podría decir que es preocupante pero posiblemente me llamarías…**

 **-Borde**

 **-Justo eso …-** Sonreí y justo después él hizo lo mismo con bastante más disimulo que yo. No sé cómo explicarlo pero ¿Nunca has coincidido con personas que te hechizan , que cada cosa que dicen te parece anormalmente fascinante? Bueno , pues si alguna vez lo has experimentado me entenderás cuando te diga que para mí Ulquiorra era una de esas personas- **Estaba pensando que cómo que hoy no pudimos tener esa conversación sobre el libro , podríamos tenerla ahora ¿Quieres?**

 **-Sí , claro que sí –** Sonreí como una niña pequeña y eso pareció divertirle .Odiaba que hiciera eso , que sonriera de medio lado , que me dieran ganas de morderle los labios y probar el sabor metálico de su peercing , porque eso era lo que tenía ganas de hacer cada vez que veía sonreír de esa forma **.-Bueno , pues comencemos por algo fácil ¿Qué piensas de los personajes?**

 **-No hay mucho que decir , él sigue órdenes pero al dejarse llevar por sus emociones pierde el control . Ella en cambio me parece tonta por esperar que la salven y cuando lo hacen ponerse a llorar porque a su secuestrador lo matan**

 **-Y ¿No has pensado que tal vez los roles están intercambiados?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-A que a mi modo de ver ella fue quien le secuestró**

 **-Eso sólo son tonterías**

 **-¿¡Porqué dices eso!?**

 **-El autor expresa claramente que él la secuestra a ella**

 **-Ya , pero no me refiero a ese tipo de secuestro , me refiero a otro…**

 **-No te entiendo , en la trama del libro sólo aparece ese secuestro**

 **-Lo sé , pero ¿No te diste cuenta de que hubo otro secuestro?**

 **-No ..**

 **-Pues lo hubo , ella secuestró a su secuestrador , sin violencia , sin amenazas , sin apartarle de los demás…Secuestró su corazón y fue por eso que él murió, y fue cuando él murió que ella lo hizo con él , porque no sólo la secuestró a ella , sino que también secuestró su corazón y al morir se lo arrebató decidido a llevarse algo de ella junto a él-** Ulquiora paró cuando uno de los semáforos se puso en rojo.

 **-Sí , tienes razón , puede que ya lo hubiera visto antes…-** Sonrió como cuando alguien recuerda algo que hubiera preferido olvidar .El semáforo se puso en verde y entonces volvió a hablar **–Por cierto ¿Dónde te tengo que dejar?**

 **-En mi casa**

 **-¿Y donde vives?**

 **-Estamos muy cerca yo te indico**

 **-Bien.**

 **…**

 **-Ahora ve todo recto**

 **-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?**

 **-Claro que sí .Mira ,es justo aquí a la derecha.-** Ulquiorra giró a la derecha y justo ahí ví mi casa **-Es aquí.**

Apagó el motor y me bajé del coche , le dí las gracias , abrí la cancilla y subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi casa.

Estaba sacando las llaves cuando me dí cuenta de que no estaba sola

 **-Ulquiorra , no hacía falta que me acompañaras enserio , ya bastante has hecho hoy por mí**

 **-No te estoy acompañando**

 **-Sí lo estás haciendo ,estás aquí , conmigo , a mi lado**

 **-Sí ,estoy aquí , contigo , a tu lado y en mi casa**

 **-No , ésta es mi casa –** Señalé la puerta frente a mí **-¿Ves?-** Metí la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a cierto gato anaranjado en el recibidor

 **-Sí , esa es tu casa , y ésta es la mía –** Señaló una puerta a su lado y metió la llave en la cerradura - **¿Ves?-** Giró la lleve y la puerta se abrió

 **-Entonces tú…**

 **-¿Entonces yo…?**

 **-¡TÚ ERES MI VECINO MISTERIOSO!-** Lo señalé como si estuviera poseída y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta del ridículo que acababa de hacer , de que probablemente pensara que estaba loca el resto de su vida y de que …¡Mi vida social y vecinal había llegado a su fin!

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Espero que os lo estéis pasando genial ya sea en familia o con amigos, yo ahora estoy con la familia y me he apurado a tope para poder subiros este que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

 **-SI hay alguien más que quiera un capítulo dedicado necesito que me lo mande por mensaje privado yo le diré más o menos el tipo de músic que busco para el capítulo y esa persona me hará sugerencias sobre las canciones que más le gusten con esa temática y de esas elegiré una . También puede ser que simplemente querais ser mencionados y no sepais una música con la temática que propongo y en esos casos lo que haría sería nombrar a esas personas o bien juntas en un mismo capítulo o bien en capítulos separados si son pocas**

 **¡ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A SOHMA-CHAN!**

 **Ella me dió una lista de canciones y de ahí fue de donde yo elegí esta.**

 **Está un poco modificada y está hecha en acústico , la canción es "Loosing you" del grupo Death by April**

 **Si les gusta esta historia , espero que sí ,pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	7. Déjame ser sus sustituto

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **las letras en negrita son diálogos y palabras dichas entre comillas****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 **Happy new year 2016!**

 **Este es un capitulo especial de mas de 5k , así que espero os guste mucho y vuestros deseos se cumplan en este nuevo año que acaba de comenzar :)**

 **...**

 ** _CAP VI : Déjame ser su sustituto_**

 **-PARE , PARE …¡QUE PARE LE ESTOY DICIENDO!-** Corría detrás del bus como una poseída , porque sí , últimamente en eso me había convertido .

Al final el autobusero paró , me abrió la puerta para que subiera y yo le miré mal .¿Qué digo mal? Le miré con mi mirada de hielo , esa que utilizo cuando espero que sea verdad eso de que las miradas matan.

Me senté en uno de los asientos del autobús mientras todos me miraban como la loca que era . Pero oye , que según los psicólogos el primer paso es asumirlo , ya a partir de ahí la cosa puede variar.

Me puse los cascos , era de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía eso de no sacarme el carné de conducir por ser un peligro vial , así podía estar todo el rato escuchando música sin tener que preocuparme de mantener la velocidad , de que no se me calara el coche , de no atropellar a alguna ancianita con Taca-Taca o de que me empotrara contra algún coche . No , gracias al autobús , no al autobusero que casi me deja tirada, podía ver cómo el vaho del cristal distorsionaba la realidad del paisaje , y también podía hacer mensajes en el vaho , o bien borrarlos simplemente con mi aliento .Y sí , todas esa simplezas me hacían feliz .

Me bajé poco después del autobús , solo tenía que correr unas cuantas calles para llegar a la Universidad.

Kurosaki ya estaba mejor así que por fin podría verle después de estás más de una semana en casa llamándome día sí y día también porque según él " **que me muero , que sí , que sí , que esto tiene que ser mortal , esto mío es una enfermedad mortal Orihime ,un catarro mortal ,y digo yo Orihime¿Se habrá muerto alguien de un catarro? Bueo , da igual , si no se ha muerto nadie inauguro el giness"**

Y así se había pasado toda la semana .Qué positivo él ¿Verdad?

 **-¡Kurosaki!-** Salté a su espalda como si fuera una especie de mono , y él feliz de la vida dio vueltas conmigo enganchada en su chepa . Sí , todo súper normal…

 **-¡Inoue!-** Cuando me bajé de su espalda se puso a abrazarme , lo malo es que me abrazaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar **.-Ay Orihime , que no sé si te lo he dicho ¡PERO CASI ME MUERO! ¿Y porqué no me esperaste hoy en tu casa? ¿Y el otro día? ¿Porqué no querías que fuera a por ti? ¿Y no quieres que seamos amigos? ¿No decías que me querías como yo a ti? A ver , que a lo mejor me entendiste mal , pero yo decía como hermanos…**

 **-Sí , algo me habías comentado . Porque habías estado enfermo y no iba a hacerte dar un rodeo hasta mi casa. Ese día me acercaron a mi casa .Y sí , si que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos , y no , no te entendí mal , yo también te lo dije solo como hermanos ¿Contento?**

La campana sonó

 **-¿Y quién…**

 **-¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!-** Le cogí de la mano y comenzamos a correr hasta nuestra clase . Una vez allí todos nos miraron raro y al darme cuenta de porqué le solté la sentamos en nuestro sitio y comenzó a hablar.

 **-Eso ha sido adorable**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-¿Qué te sonrojaras por cogerme la mano?**

 **-No sé de que hablas , otra vez estás imaginando cosas que no son…**

 **-¿Ah sí? Bueno , pues algo que no me he imaginado es que antes me dijiste que alguien te había llevado a tu casa . ¿Porqué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?**

 **-No hay mucho que contar**

 **-Pues yo creo que sí**

 **-A ver , que tampoco fue para tanto sólo…**

 **(Flshback)**

Después de que me llevara a casa e hiciera el ridículo como en mi vida , me negué a salir de la habitación ¿Cómo iba a salir si cada vez que lo hiciera él me podría ver? O peor …¡PODRÍA HABLARME!

Así que me pasé dos días en casa , dos días en los que no tenía trabajo ni universidad ,por lo que al tercer día me ví obligada a salir .Y salí como si fuera a la guerra.:Me tapé la cara con una bufanda y luego me puse un gorro que por poco no me tapa hasta la garganta.

Sí , Kurosaki me había pegado su tremendismo y exageración. Va a ser verdad eso de que todo se pega.

Pasé rauda y veloz el descansillo de mi puerta y justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras escuché un tímido ¡clack! Y ahí lo ví claro , era Ulquiorra …¡ERA ULQUIORRA!

Primero opté por hacerme un ovillo y quedarme quietecita donde estaba, cuando empecé a escuchar pasos comencé a moverme como una pequeña oruga y cuando escuché que bajaban las escaleras hice lo que todos en mi lugar hubieran hecho…Salté apoyando mi brazo derecho en la barandilla y girándolo con el impulso suficiente como para que me pudiera lanzar desde esa altura , lo malo de eso es que desde el principio no era una buena idea…

Pero eso lo vería más tarde , sí , justo cuando caí.

1º Me metí tal castañazo contra el suelo que dejé de sentir una pierna

2º Al intentar moverla me rompí las medias

3º Cuando conseguí levantarme y miré hacia arriba medio vecindario me miraba , pero entre ellos no estaba Ulquiorra

4º Miré enfrente mío y ¿Qué creeis que encontré?...Sí , me encontré a Ulquiorra mirándome

 **-U-ulquiorra-** Al verlo que quedé de pierda ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Porque o había corrido mucho o resulta que yo estaba huyendo de otro vecino…Genial

Miré a Ulquiorra , me miraba como quien mira a una loca .Por lo que no esperé más y bajando la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada heché a correr.

Y sí , por si alguien se pregunta si le empujé , sí , si que le empujé y me sentí…Realmente bien

Ese día fui a la Universidad , cabizbaja , deprimida , avergonzada y con ganas de convertirme en avestruz para esconder la cabeza , pero fui.

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo; salía de casa sigilosa , llegaba a la Universidad y después volvía a casa.

Pero todo cambió el quinto día:

 **-Hime-chan**

 **-Ohayo Nel-chan ¿Aún estás haciendo las prácticas?**

 **-No , no , ya estoy aquí**

 **-Me alegro , ya tenía ganas de verte**

 **-Precisamente por eso te llamo ¿Te viene bien quedar hoy a las ocho?**

 **-Claro ¿Dónde?**

 **-¿En el bar de siempre?**

 **-¿¡No tuviste bastante con la última vez que quedamos para beber!?**

 **-Ya sabes que soy incorregible**

 **-Sí …Entonces a hasta las ocho**

Ahí colgué y miré el reloj:

 **-Las siete de la tarde**

Caminé hacia la bañera y giré la llave del agua para que saliera caliente , entre que se calentaba y no fui a mi cuarto a por la ropa , Cogí un jersey color vino , con el pico del cuello en V y mangas largas, corto hasta donde empezaban unos pantalones negros mate , ajustados y rotos por las rodillas. Y como calzado elegí unas Vans blancas.

Después me dirigí al baño , me desvestí y me metí a la ducha.

No sé si soy solo yo la única que lo hace , pero me encanta poner el agua casi ardiendo, y sentir como si el agua me quemara la piel. Me encanta apoyarme en la pared de la ducha y sentir que las gotas de agua me hacen un masaje por el cuello y la espalda.

Me lavé y aclaré para a continuación salir de la ducha. Desepañé el cristal del baño y mientras me secaba el pelo con la toalla cogí el móvil , al desbloquearlo puse la música que más me gustaba ,después de la de Murciélago, y me puse a bailar y a cantar en el baño.

Sí , estas eran algunas de las cosas que me ponía a hacer cuando estaba sola escuchando música…

Después de unos 10 minutos me puse a secarle el pelo .Cuando acabé me maquillé un poco ; me puse rimmel , me delineé el ojo y me puse un poco de cacao en los labios solo para darle un poco de color .A continuación me vestí y esta vez con cogí un bolso , metí las llaves , el móvil y el monedero en el abrigo , cerré la puerta detrás de mí y esta vez salí normal , como lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que Ulquiorra , mi cliente y vecino misterioso , estaba viviendo justo a mi lado.

Aproximada mente media hora después estaba en el bar acordado a la hora acordada. Al fin la puntualidad había llegado a mi vida…

Entré al bar y me dí cuenta de que estaba lleno de gente .Intenté moverme y la gente que bailaba al son de la música me llevó con ellos. Miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrar a Nel-chan y justo cuando pensaba gritar su nombre sentí que me agarraban por el brazo y me arrastraban entre la multitud

 **-Hime , pensé que te ahogarías ahí dentro**

 **-Nel-chan , menos mal que me has encontrado ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!-** Me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a abrazarla.

Después de eso Nel-chan me llevó a una mesa y comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas , pasando continuamente de una a -chan sonreía , pero estaba triste , apagada.

Sentía que Nel-cha ya no era Nel-chan….

 **-Y¿Te puedes creer que él sea mi vecino?**

 **-Hime –chan , tu vida parece una telenovela**

 **-Nel-chan ¡Deja de reírte! Esto no es una telenovela , es un DRAMA**

Después de eso ambas nos pusimos a reí -chan pidió un Cosmopolitan y yo un Gintonic.

-Y..Hime-chan ¿No te gusta ese tal…Ulquiorra?

 **-¿¡QUEE!? No , no , no , que va .¿Ese? Pero si me paso el día huyendo de él ¿Cómo me va a gustar? …Esto que quede entre tú y yo pero…-** Me acerqué a su oreja- **Creo que es un acosador** -Ahí Nel-chan comenzó a reir y no había quien la parara-¡NEL-CHAN! LO DIGO ENSERIO

 **-Ya , ya …No , si yo te creo , la que no te crees lo que me estás diciendo eres tú**

 **-¡Lo digo enserio Nel-chan! Él es borde , directo , sincero , dañino …Amable , caballeroso , se disculpa cuando ve que lo que ha hecho te ha dañado , cuando sus palabras no son las mejores intenta arreglarlo...Y su sonrisa, es …Enigmática**

 **-Sí , vamos que estás coladita por él**

 **-¡NEL-CHAN YA DIJE QUE NO!**

Ambas nos pusimos a reir y a beber , y beber , y reir , y hablar.¿Conclusión? Terminé pillando una borrachera impresionante , pero Nel-chan no , Nle-chan no bebió más que un Cosmopolitan…

 **-Me voy**

 **-¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de llegar Nel-channnnn**

 **-No Orihime , me refiero a que…Me voy de la ciudad** -Miré a Nel-chan no pudiéndomelo é mi vista desde su cabeza gacha hasta las manos temblorosas que agarraban el Cosmopolitan

 **-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿P** **Porqué…?-** Intentaba hacer alguna pregunta con sentido pero no era capaz , todas se quedaban a medias

 **-¡Lo siento mucho! Te lo quise haber dicho antes , pero no sabía cómo decírtelo .Por favor , perdóname** -Tenía ganas de llorar , sí , tenía tantas ganas de llorar que sentía que no hacerlo me dolía …¿Nunca os ha pasado que al no llorar os empieza a doler el pecho? Pues a mí me pasó .

Y tenía tantas ganas de llorar y me dolía tanto no hacerlo….Pero miraba a Nel-chan , ella estaba llorando , lloraba mucho . Casi tanto como yo quería hacer en ese momento…Pero no lloré .

Me acerqué a ella , limpié las lágrimas en su rostro y la subí el flequillo.

 **-¿Te acuerdas de la cictriz de tu frente?**

 **-Sí…Pero Orihim**

 **-¿Y te acuerdas de quién te la hizo?**

 **-Sí , tú..Per**

 **-¿Ha desaparecido tu cicatriz o el recuerdo de cómo te la hiciste?**

 **-No…**

 **-Pues igual que no se han ido, por muy lejos que estés , por muy enfadadas que estemos o por mucho tiempo que estemos sin hablar, nuestra amistad jamás se irá** -Nel-chan volvía a llorar mientras sonreías- **Así que cada vez que mires esta cicatriz quiero que te acuerdes de mí , de esta forma nunca nos separaremos la una de la otra**

Junté nuestras frentes y sonreímos como las tontas que éramos . Porque sí , éramos unas tontas pero éramos las mejores amigas tontas

…

- **Bueno , como ya te dije antes ¡Hip! cuando nos conocimos él era muy rudo ¡Hip! Estaba cabreado conmigo siempre, y siempre que os cruzábamos por la calle él me esquivaba¡Hip! Así que un día me presenté donde trabajaba y le dije** -Nel-chan se levantó del asiento y me señaló cabreada- **"OYE TÚ ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?" ¡HIP!**

 **-Wahhh , Nel-chan sieeeempre fuiste alguien valiente , ojalá ¡Hip! Yo fuera como tú**

 **-No te preocupes Hime-chan ¡hip! Algún día conseguirás ser como yo-Se sentó en su silla**

 **-Hmp…¿Y después que pasó? ¿¡HIP!?**

 **-Puess , él me cogió de la muñeca porque según él –** Hizo comillas con los dedos **-Estaba armando un escándalo**

 **-¡Que rudo , y que pocos modales!**

 **-Ya , bueno ¡Hip! el caso es que me gustó que me cogiera porque ¡Es tan sexy! Y su tacto era tan…Seductor ¡AYY QUE ME PONGO ROJA!-** Nel-chan pareció avergonzarse , pero yo bastante tenía con enfocarla para intentar no verla tan borrosa- **Después de alejarme de su lugar de trabajo , me llevó a una especie de callejón , y ¡Madre mía! Tendrías que haberle visto , estaba tan cabreado , tan avergonzado tan…Atractivo-** A Nel-chan parecía estarsela yendo los efectos del alcohol conforme contaba su historia , pero yo que no me separaba de la bebida estaba cada vez peor **-Me arrinconó en el callejón poniendo sus dos brazos en la pared cada uno a un lado de mi cuerpo. Yo me quedé mirándole como se mira un dios griego y Hime ¡Que bueno está! Estaba sudoroso y con todo el cuerpo lleno de negro por el ollín pero me daba igual como estuviera porque yo cada vez lo veía más guapo , con los abdominales marcándosele bajo la camiseta , con esos brazos tan tonificados a mi alrededor, con el pelo mojado y alborotado… Y esos ojos ¡Dios mío que ojos tiene ese hombre! Los tiene de color azul cielo y cuando me mira siento que me desnuda con ellos , siento que a través de ellos puedo ver una tormenta cuando se cabrea , un cielo despejado cuando sonríe y un cielo plagado de estrellas cuando me besa…**

 **-Vaaaya ¡Hip! Pueees si que te gusta…**

 **-Claro que me gusta .Y eso no es lo mejor Hime ¡Lo mejor viene ahora!. Resulta que una vez me tuvo arrinconada me dijo "¿Se puede saber a que coño has venido hasta aquí?" Y yo le dije"Vine a sabes porqué eres así conmigo" Esperaba que me dijera algo , pero él me miró sorprendido , se sonrojó y sin más comenzó a andar hasta la salida del callejó perseguí y le cogí del brazo hasta que me miró y me dijo "¿Tan difícil es que me dejes en paz?" Y yo le dije "Sí" Y el me preguntó "¿¡Porqué!?" Y yo cansada de que fuera un lerdo y no se diera cuenta de nada me lancé a él , le cogí del cuello tirando del él hacia mí y le besé. Él se quedó quieto como una estatua y me asusté , así que me aparté de él y salí poco rato se puso a llover , estaba empapada así que dejé de correr y en vez de eso me puse a llorando…**

 ** _(Flash back narrado por Nel)_**

 _¿Que demonios acabo de hacer ¡Le he besado ! He besado a ese imbécil mecánico ¿Y todo porqué? Porque soy tonta del culo._

 _¿Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir besarle? Si casi no le conozco , si nos llevamos fatal…Y encima estoy calada y con un frío de mil demonios._

Mientras pensaba en mis cosas me puse a cruzar por un paso de peatones y no me dí cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo

 **-¡Cuidado!-** Sentí que me cogían del brazo mientras un coche pasaba justo por delante de mí. Mi espalda estaba apoyada sobre algo cálido , muy cálido , tanto que no quería que me soltara. Pero entonces lo recordé , no estaba apoyada en ALGO , estaba apoyada en ALGUIEN.- **¿Estás bien?** _-Esa voz…_ Me giré y me encontré con Grimjoww, estaba empapado , con el pelo chorreando agua y jadeando ¿Me había seguido?

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido?-** Me aparté de él e intenté zafarme de su agarre en mi muñeca , pero el tenía mucha fuerza así que por mucho que forcejeé no fui capaz a soltarme **–¡SUELTAME MALDITO SIMIO!**

 **-He venido a por ti** -Ahí fue cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron, dejé de forcejear y mi cerebro dejó de trabajar

 **-¿A por mí?**

 **-Sí , bueno , creo que tú eres la chica que me acaba de besar ¿No?**

 **-¡Serás imbécil!**

 **-¿Es sí como tratas a los chicos después de montar un pollo en su trabajo y besarlos?-** Me avergoncé tanto que no fui capaz de contestar **-Antes de seguir hablando quiero que me digas una cosa…¿Porqué me besaste?**

 **-¿Tu eres idiota verdad? ¿Enserio pretendes que te lo explique? ¡Pues no , no pienso decírtelo!**

 **-¿Porqué?**

 **-Porque…Es muy vergonzoso**

 **-Mas vergonzoso es la situación en la que estamos ahora ¿No?**

 **-E-está bien , te besé porqué… me gu…**

 **-Perdón no te he escuchado ¿Podrías repetirlo? –** Le miré avergonzada, con la cara ardiendo, cabreada y con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-He dio que te besé porque …¡ME GUSTAS!**

 **-Me alegra haberlo escuchado**

Y así , sin más .Como cuando en las películas de Disney el príncipe salva a la princesa me besó.

Me besó como se besa en un desierto donde solo encuentras el agua en la boca de tu amante. Me besó tirando de mi mano hacia su pecho y luego soltando mi mano para poner ambas en mi besó como lo haría un príncipe a su princesa….

Me sentí extasiada, como si me llevaran a otra dimensión. Sentí que en este planeta ya no existía nadie a parte de nosotros dos , y quise parar el tiempo…

 **-¿Y esto porqué ha sido?-** Me separé de él

 **-¿Enserio quieres que te lo explique?**

 **-¡Sí! Porque ya no entiendo nada .Cuando te besé te quedaste de piedra y ahora me besas ¿Qué se supone que he de pensar?-** Estaba confundida ¿Estaba jugando conmigo ¿Se creía que yo sería una chica para usar y tirar?

 **-Maldición …Supuse que esto no sería tan complicado** –Se rascó la cabeza exasperado y sonrojado. Después me miró y aunque al principio su mirada tenía un deje de duda, toda ella fue sustituida por una mirada de ternura y decisión. Se acercó a mí cogiéndome de ambas manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me ví a mi misma reflejada en sus ojos…- **Te he besado porque cada vez que te veo quiero besarte, porque cuando veo cómo se mueve tu veleña con los golpes de viento quiero protegerte , porque cuando lloras quiero secarte las lágrimas y poderte decir "Tranquila , yo estoy contigo" , porque cada vez que te veo sonreír quiero que esa sonrisa sea dirigida a mí, porque me pierdo cada vez que te miro a los ojos y tengo miedo porque siento que estando a tu lado no soy yo mismo .Y sobretodo te he besado porque te quie..**

 **-Te quiero-** Y le besé con lágrimas en los ojos , con una sonrisa en los labios y mientras miles de mariposas estaban en mi estómago revoloteando

 **-Yo también de quiero renacuaja**

Y sonreímos en medio de besos y nos besamos en medio de sonrisas

 ** _(Fin del Flashback)_**

 ** _(Narrado por Orihime)_**

 **-Yo también quiero una historia de amor Nel-chaaaan**

 **-Es por eso que pedí plaza en ese colegio y como que me la han concedido pues…Me iré a vivir allí con Grimmjow-** Estaba tan feliz que me partía el corazón ser tan mala amiga al no querer que se fuera . Por lo que me lo callé y la animé a que siguiera adelante

 **-¡Dí que sí Nel-chan! Que tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz y a vivir donde te de la gana**

….

Pasaron las horas y a eso de las 12 cogimos un taxi para que no llevara a casa.

 **-Yo me bajó aquí ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?**

 **-Noooo , ya te he dicho ¡HIP! Que estoy perfeeectamentee**

 **-Bueno , si tu lo dices…**

Cerró la puerta y entró en su casa

 **-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?**

 **-Que sí , que pesado está todo el mundo hoy de verdad ¡Lléveme a mi casa!**

 **-¿Donde vive?**

 **-Ups ¡HIP! Es verdad que no lo he dicho , vivo en la calle…**

Unos minutos después el taxi se estacionó frente a mi casa , le pagué y cerré el taxi

 **-Perdón por ser tan borde ,son los efectos secundarios del alcohol**

 **-No se preocupe**

 **-¡QUE TENGA UN BUEN VIAJE**!

Comencé a caminar hasta la cancilla del edificio y comencé a subir las escaleras .Me sentía mareada , muy mareada. Como si la música del bar en el que estábamos aún se estuviera reproduciendo en mi mente . Y me dolía mucho el pie , claro , debió de ser por eso de que me creí Spiderman y salté 1 piso de escaleras…

Cuando llegué al descansillo y saqué las llaves , se me cayeron

 **-¡Mierda!-** Evidentemente no era el mejor momento para que mis llaves decidieran jugar al escondite

 **-Aquí están…-** Me giré teniendo la sensación de que la persona que me hablaba tenía una voz…Muy conocida **-¿Dónde estarán las malditas llaves?-** Me puse a buscarlas pero no las encontraba por ninguna parte …En fin , típico de mí

 **-¡TÚ!-** Ulquiorra pareció sorprenderse cuando le señalé con el dedo y le grité como la universitaria poseída que era

 **-¿Te pasa algo?**

 **-Sí ¡HIP! y todo es tu culpa ¡Me duele muchísimo el pie!**

 **-¿Y se supone que es mi culpa?**

 **-¡SÍ! ¡HIP! PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERAS TÚ Y POR ESO HICE EL SPIDERMAN**

 **-¿Sabes lo que es hablar bajo?**

 **-Sí ¡HIP!**

 **-Pues si lo sabes hazlo.**

 **-¡NO QUIERO! ¡HIP!**

 **-Muy bien , pues ponte a hablar con la pared , yo me voy a mi casa**

 **-¡HIP! ¡PERO SI TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-** Ví que abría la puerta y me metí en su casa

 **-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?**

 **-¿Aquí puedo hablar alto? ¡HIP!**

 **-No**

 **-Pues…¡hip! Vamos a otro lado porque tengo que hablar contigo y lo quiero hacer en alto**

 **-Da igual , dime lo que me tengas que decir y luego vete a dormir que lo necesitas…**

 **-¡OYE! No me trates como si fuera una niña ¡HIP! Tengo 18 años ¿Sabes?¡HIP!**

 **-Yo tengo 19 , así que para mí eres una niña ¿Sabes?**

 **-¡No me imites! ¡HIP!**

 **-¿Querías hablarme de nuestras edades o de otra cosa? Porque hoy he tenido un día muy duro y quiero descansar**

 **-Ah…Perdó venido a decirte que ¡HIP!…¿Eh? ¿¡SE ME HA OLVIDADO!?**

 **-Genial , bueno pues vete a dormir que mañana tendrás una gran resaca al despertar-** Le miré mal y comencé a caminar…

 **-Espera-** Me cogió del brazo y juro que me sentí como en esas películas en las que la chica huye de su amado y éste la coge del brazo para besarla **-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pie?-** Pero ese evidentemente no sería mi caso…

 **-Emmh , hoy cuando intentaba huir de ti salté un piso de escaleras ¡Hip! y al caer sobre éste pie me hice daño**

 **-Es verdad , me habías comentado algo antes**

 **-¿No me estabas escuchando? ¡HIP! ¿O me estabas ignorando?**

 **-Símplemente te estaba ignorando…**

 **-¡OYE! ¡HIP!**

 **-Túmbate en el sofá que voy a curarte**

 **-Vale-** Se fue al cuarto de balo y volvió con un pequeño botiquín entre sus manos

 **-¿Te duele mucho?-** Dijo mientras me tocaba el pie

 **-No ¡Hip! Sólo al andar**

 **-Vale, pues a partir de ahora intenta andar lo menos posible**

 **-Pero ¡HIP! Para ir a la Universidad necesito ¡Hip! Coger el bus , y la parada está lejos**

 **-¿Y no hay nadie que te pueda llevar?**

 **-Sí , bueno , no…¡Hip! Me solía llevar un chico pero ahora está enfermo…**

 **-¿Un chico?**

 **-Oye , que por muy guapo ¡Hip! Y misterioso ¡Hip! Que seas no significa que los demás no podamos serlo…Al menos lo segundo-** Le señalé con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha y luego con ese mismo dedo le toqué la frente .Él me miró sorprendido

 **-Entiendo…-** Sonrió y me despeinó pasando su mano por mi cabeza **-Supongo que eso habrá que cambiarlo a partir de mañana ¿Te parece?**

Ví en sus ojos un brillo especial , el brillo de un niño cuando sonríe .Asentí y juro que me sonrojé…

Empecé a ver borroso , me costaba enfocar a Ulquiorra , así que me acerqué más a él .

 **-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?-** Ví cómo él se alejaba de mí pero yo lo volví a atraer ¿Porqué me costaba tanto verlo? ¿Era cosa mía o Ulquiorra estaba rojo?...

Y después de eso dejé de verlo todo . Sólo llegué a escuchar un cálido **"¡Orihime!" y a sentir cómo me rodeaban unos clálidos y firmes brazos con la ternura propia de una madre , y sonreí…Sonreí porque porfín**

 **…**

 **-¿Uh**?-La luz entraba por mis párpados a pesar de tenerlos cerrados. Hacía calorcito , no me quería levantar, así que dí una vuelta **-¡WAAA!** -Y me caí al suelo…

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-¿Eh? Sí –** Me toqué la cabeza , me dolía horrores ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Un momento ese es…- **¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

 **-Esta es mi casa**

 **-¿¡Y qué hago yo aquí!?-** Me miré y llevaba la misma ropa que tenía el día anterior y de la nada empezaron a llegarme imágenes del día dolía la cabeza , hice un gesto de dolor mientras me masajeaba las sienes y Ulquiorra vino a mi lado

 **-¿Te duele algo?**

 **-Sí , la cabeza**

 **-Espera ahora te traigo algo** -Fue al baño y me trajo una pastilla , después fue a la cocina y me trajo un vasito con agua – **Bebe esto , te ayudará créeme**

 **-Gracias –** Me lo bebí y le devolví el vaso

 **-¿Mejor?**

 **-Eso creo…Sí .Emhh, siento mucho lo de ayer , no me acuerdo de todo lo que te dije pero conociéndome seguramente dije alguna que otra burrada así que** …-Me levanté del sofá e hice una reverencia **-¡Lo siento mucho!**

- **Me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer** –Le miré preguntándome porque demonios se presentaba en ese momento ¿Se le había ido la pinza? **-Tengo 19 años . He sido estudiante de enfermería pero por razones personales lo dejé .Me he ido de casa hace escasamente 6 meses y ahora vivo gusta frecuentar cierta pastelería cuya dependienta tiene malos hábitos y es un poco mismo no estudio ni creo que lo vaya a volver a hacer.A y se me olvidaba ….Ahora la dependienta de la pastelería es mi vecina , y gracias a ello he descubierto que está un poco loca .Es tu turno**

 **-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿Cómo que mi turno? Y¿ Porque me has dicho todo esto? …Por cierto ¡NO ME LLAMES LOCA!**

 **-Ayer me dijiste que era misterioso y te dije que a partir de ahora eso cambiaría**

 **-¿¡YO TE DIJE ESO!?**

 **-Sí , bueno , me dijiste eso y que era muy guapo.Y que no por ser guapo y misterioso podía pretender que tú no lo fueras también.**

 **-¡ES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSABA!**

 **-Te toca hablar¿O piensas seguir haciéndote la misteriosa?**

 **-Vale…Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime . Tengo 18 años y estudio magisterio por infantil. Llevo viviendo sola desde los 14 años debido a …Cosas personales. Últimamente tengo un cliente misterioso , ahora no tan misterioso que frecuenta la pastelería para INCORDIAR a la magísima dependienta (que soy yo) y que ahora se ha convertido en mi para nada misterioso ni guapo**

 **-No , aún no has acabado**

 **-Sí , bueno lo he dicho casi todo de forma general**

 **-No , aún no me has contestado que fue lo que pasó ayer.**

Heché la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún no quería hablar sobre eso y menos con la resaca que tení miré a los ojos y ví que me estaba esperando.

No las tenía todas conmigo sobre hablarle de algo así pero…Al mirar el suelo ví que tenía un saco de dormir , miré mi pie y ví que estaba vendado , lo toqué y ya no me dolía .Miré el sofá , estaba recubierto de mantas, y luego le miré a él ; Estaba con una camiseta blanca de manga corta por la que podía ver varios tatuajes más a lo largo de su brazo ,parecía que iba bastante al gimnasio por lo tonificados que los tenía , además de por cómo se notaban sus abdominales bajo esa fina tela .Tenía un brazo apoyado en el suelo y el otro apoyado en la rodilla que tenía un pantalón de chándal que le quedaba…¡DIOS COMO LE QUEDABA! Y el pelo despeinado dándole un aire rebelde que combinado con sus ojos lo hacían ver salvaje…

Habría dormido fatal por mi culpa y se había tomado muchas molestias por mí…

 **-Supongo que si te cuento esto saldaré mi deuda**

 **-¿Qué deuda?**

 **-La de que me hayas cuidado a pesar de lo grosera y pesada que he sido contigo**

 **-Ah eso…En realidad no importa** -Me miró para después girar la cabeza de tal forma en que el pelo le caía en cascada tapándole los ojos

 **-A mi sí que me importa , así que con esto quedará pagada mi deuda…A ver , ayer bebí**

 **-Sí , eso me quedó bastante claro**

 **-¡¿QUIERES DEJARME HABLAR!?-** Le miré de forma reprobatoria y luego rojo como un tomate comencé a hablar- **Ayer bebí** …-Le miré quitándole las ganas de que me interrumpiera- **Porque mi mejor amiga se marcha de la ciudad a un pueblo que está a 4 horas en coche y no creo que vaya a volver**

 **-¿Porqué?**

 **-Porque se ha ido a vivir con su novio**

 **-Entiendo…**

 **-Y es…Frustrante . Me frustra no poder decirla que no quiero que se vaya , que la voy a echar mucho de menos , que lo voy a pasar fatal sin ella .Porque-** Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos- **¿Ahora a quien le contaré mis problemas? ¿Con quien saldré de fiesta?-La** primera lágrima cayó , y después la segunda , y la tercera …Y a partir de ahí dejé de contar- **¿Con quien pasaré las peores resacas? ¿Con quien me reiré cuando haga el tonto? …Si ella se va , me quedaré sola…**

Sentí cómo una mano me limpiaba las lágrimas y cómo posaba ambas manos en mi rostro y lo elevaba hacia él:

 **-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Qué…**

 **-Si quieres yo puedo ser el reemplazo**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-A ver , que no digo que vaya a ser como tenerla a ella , pero que si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-** Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado , apartando las manos de mi rostro utilizando una para apoyarse **-Si quieres me puedes contar a mí tus problemas , podemos salir juntos de fiesta y pasar las peores resacas juntos y podemos hacer el tonto juntos –** Me miró y al ver que comenzaba a llorar se puso nervioso **-Pero si no quieres simplemente dímelo , no te quiero presionar a hacer nada que tú no quier…**

No le dejé terminar porque me lancé a sus brazos tirándole al suelo

 **-Tonto , claro que quiero…Gracias Ulquiorra-** Me abracé a él mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar.Él me devolvió el abrazo tímidamente

 **-Entonces ¿Que te parecería que quedáramos este finde?**

 **-Genial**

 **-Entonces el finde saldremos hasta que el cuerpo aguante**

 **-¡HASTA QUE EL CUEPO AGUANTE!**

 **-¿Desayunamos?**

 **-Sí**

 **…**

 **(Fin del Flash back)**

 **Narra Orihime**

 **-Inoue ¿No vas a contestarme?**

 **-Nop**

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿PORQUÉ?**

 **-Porque es un SE-CRE-TO**

 **-Pero….**

 **-¡KUROSAKI GUARDE SILENCIO!-** Le riñó el profesor y yo sonreí

 **-Sí…**

 _Solo espero que el fin de semana llegue pronto_

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **-SI hay alguien más que quiera un capítulo dedicado necesito que me lo mande por mensaje privado yo le diré más o menos el tipo de músic que busco para el capítulo y esa persona me hará sugerencias sobre las canciones que más le gusten con esa temática y de esas elegiré una . También puede ser que simplemente querais ser mencionados y no sepais una música con la temática que propongo y en esos casos lo que haría sería nombrar a esas personas o bien juntas en un mismo capítulo o bien en capítulos separados si son pocas**

 **Si les gusta esta historia , espero que sí ,pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	8. La identidad de Murciélago es revelada

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **las letras en negrita son diálogos y palabras dichas entre comillas****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 **Happy new year 2016!**

 **Este es un capitulo especial de mas de 5k , debido a todo lo que he tardado en subir capitulo .Primero se me estropeó el ordenador , después me fui de viaje a Italia una semana ,a continuación tuve los examenes y finalmente me ingresaron en el hospital por dos semanas...Lo sé , soy como Orihime , me pasan demasiadas cosas...**

 **Espero que me perdoneis y os gute el capitulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo**

 **...**

 **CAP VII: La identidad de Murciélago es revelada**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las agujas del reloj parecían no moverse de su sitio.

Los clientes iban y venían cómo mis suspiros.

Cada poco miraba el móvil , esperando una contestación al último watsapp que le había mandado .

Volví a mirar el móvil:

 **-Las 16:20 …Genial**

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón .

Es martes y hoy he quedado con Ulquiorra para que vayamos juntos a casa, dice que me quiere enseñar algo pero hace media hora le mandé un whatsapp y no me contesta.

Ha cambiado , algo en él es diferente. Desde esa mañana algo es diferente…

(Flashback)

La cabeza me sigue doliendo , pero conforme el olor del humeante café penetra por mis fosas nasales todo resto de jaqueca parece dispersarse , al igual que lo hacen sus siluetas humeantes desdibujándose en el aire.

El pitido de la tostadora me despertó del ensueño. Acerqué mi mano a las rebanadas de pan que afloraban de la superficie metálica como diciendo **"Cómeme".** Y precisamente por el mensaje que me enviaban me apresuré en alcanzarlas.

Y sí, por si algún aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo torpe que soy, que lo soy ;bastante por cierto , me quemé.

 **-¡Auch!** \- Sentí , cómo se me quemaban las yemas de las manos y por reflejo las aparté del pan.

Ulquiorra se acercó a mí y me cogió las manos , las dio un breve vistazo, me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta el fregadero

 **-Mantenlas bajo el agua hasta que sientas que ya no quema** -Encendió el agua fría y observó cómo la silueta del mis manos se distorsionaba bajo el chorro de agua- **Déjame verlas** -Apagó el chorro de agua y sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas.

Eran cálidas y confortantes ;cálidas como el café y confortante como su voz susurrante , silenciosa y sigilosa. Una de esas que no sabiendo cómo terminas haciéndote adicta a escuchar.

- **Voy a vendártelo, pero no es nada preocupante** -Cerró el grifo y se fue a por el botiquín . Mis piernas se mantenían erguidas , pero si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo diría que mis huesos se habían convertido en gelatina. Mi corazón latía a la velocidad en que sus pasos se acercaban por el pasillo. ¿Qué era esa cálida sensación que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo? ¿Qué me hacía imaginarme flotando en las olas del mar una tranquila y calurosa tarde de verano?

No sabía lo que era, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que no quería que desapareciera.

Me vendó la mano y le agradecí con una cálida sonrisa.Él se limitó a asentir con la mirada y acercarse al frigorífico a por mantequilla y mermelada.

 **-¿Quieres algo de chocolate en polvo?**

 **-Sí , me encanta**

 **-¿Tanto como hacerte daño a tí misma?**

 **-Ya decía yo que todo era muy bonito –** Hice una mueca de enfado y él me miró divertido

 **-Eso que estás haciendo es… ¿Un puchero?** -Le miré ofendida

 **-¡No es un puchero , es mi cara de enfadada**!-Vi cómo su cara iba cambiando de expresiones hasta que finalmente estalló en lo que puede ser la carcajada más sexy que he escuchado en mi vida

Y me perdí…Me perdí en cómo su pelo se revolucionaba con cada balanceo en su asiento. Me perdí en cada movimiento de sus labios al reir. Me perdí en su cara de niño al sonreir y en sus ojos, que con un brillo especial me miraban entrecerrados mientras con sus manos se agarraban de la barriga.

Y sonreí, sonreí por ver que él también lo hacía, sonreí al ver lo bien que me hacía sentir.

….

El desayuno transcurrió normal , sin mayor accidente de comer mi pelo junto con las tostadas para después escupirlo con asco.

Al final del desayuno Ulquiorra recibió una llamada y me dijo que ese día no me podría llevar a la Universidad , pero que a partir de entonces lo harí í en que no hacía falta ,pero él me calló cuando me revolvió el pelo como haría con un cachorrito pequeño ; con ternura…Con algo que pensaba que no tenía

Me fui a mi apartamento flotando en una nube y mientras él bajaba las escaleras del edificio yo cerraba la puerta y me dejaba resbalar por ella al ritmo del repiqueteo de sus pasos por los escalones oxidados.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

 **-¿Porqué me duele el corazón?**

(Fin del Flashback)

Los clientes comienzan a llegar y tengo que atenderlos :Un café largo corto de leche , una napolitana, un croissant , un refresco , un bocata , un sándwich vegetariano , un zumo de naranja , una botella de agua…

Al fin los clientes dejan de llegar y los que están sentados no parecen con ganas de pedir más , el móvil me vibra y al sacarlo veo que es él : **"Hoy no podré ir"**

Sostuve el móvil en mis manos y un tic nervioso apareció en mi ceja: **"¿Ha estado una hora para decirme esto y encima no viene ?"**

Dejé el móvil donde estaba .

 **-Orihime-chan ¿Podrías venir un momento?**

 **-Ah** –Me giré y ví a mi jefe sonriéndome e indicándome que fuera a su despacho – **Claro**

Ojeé a los clientes por última vez y comencé a caminar hasta su despacho. La habitación es espaciosa con dos sillones de cuero ,un tapiz rojo decorando desde la entrada hasta la mesa donde él me esperaba revisando unas carpetas con papeles .Cerré la puesta tras de mí y me acerqué mientras la luz del ventanal de mi izquierda me bañaba con la cálida luz del Sol , haciendo que de mi pelo florecieran reflejos en colores que aun no conocía.

 **-Siéntate** -Me ofreció uno de los sillones y se acercó a mí- **Hoy vendrá una chica nueva .**

 **-¿Me va a despedir?-** mis ojos se abrieron como platos , si venía alguien nuevo era porque algo había hecho mal. **-Si es porque algún día he llegado tarde , o me he ido pronto , o me ha quedado el inventario sin terminar**

 **-No , no es nada de eso**

Ay madre …Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

 **-Es porque como en horario laboral ¿Verdad? Si es por eso** –Me levanté e hice una reverencia- **Lo siento mucho de verdad ¡No volverá a pasar lo juro!**

 **-Orihime –chan , para mí todo lo que hagas está bien hecho –** Le miré avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho y con lágrimas en los ojos, no creyéndome lo que decía **-No vas a perder tu trabajo , el puesto lo tienes asegurado desde el día que llegaste a la tienda. Sólo intento quitarte trabajo. Últimamente llegas muy pronto , cierras la tienda y te quedas haciendo inventario hasta las tantas. Así que había pensado en contratar a otra dependienta para que pudieras tener algún día de descanso. Y para eso te necesito**

 **-¿A …mí?** -Asintió

 **-Necesito que te encargues de…Instruirla. De enseñarla los secretos del negocio y el trato al cliente**

 **-No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo …**

 **-No seas tonta Orihime , los clientes te adoran y tu trabajo es impecable**

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más y salí de su despacho , nerviosa y satisfecha .¿Cuándo llegaría esa chica? Cerraríamos en dos horas aproximadamente ¿Sería tiempo suficiente para enseñar a alguien los recovecos del negocio?...Eso esperaba

Unos clientes me llamaron y me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa

-Hola , buenos dí llamo Orihime Inoue y estaré encantada de atenderlos…

….

Ya son las seis y la chica aún no aparece .La melodía típica de Murciélago comienza a sonar .

Saco el móvil de bolsillo y contesto:

 **-Hola Ichigo**

 **-¡Inoue! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Me hechas de menos?**

 **-Puff…Te hecho mucho , mucho , mucho de agobiadísima**

 **-¿Y eso?**

 **-Se supone que hoy tenía que enseñar los gajes del oficio a una nueva compañera , y estoy haciendo de todo menos eso porque aún no llega y me queda una hora y media para enseñarla todo…No creo que me dé tiempo**

 **-Vale , deja de pensar en eso, no es tu culpa que no ás , si no llega hoy llegará mañana , y si no pasado y si no …Pues si no llega pasado no creo que la contraten porque eso es una falta de puntualidad bastante grande la verdad…**

 **-Sí , supongo que tienes razón**

 **-¿Dónde trabajas?**

 **-No irás a venir…**

 **-No …No , que va**

 **-A vale ¿Tienes para apuntar?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Trabajo en la panadería…**

(media hora después)

 **-¡Adivina quién soy Inoue!** –Sentí cómo me tapaban los ojos unas cálida é sobre mi misma y aparté las manos que me cegaban

 **-¡ ICHIGO !**

 **-¡Sorpresa!**

 **-Te dije que no vinieras**

 **-No me dijiste que no viniera, me dijiste que si pensaba venir y en ese momento no lo pensaba , lo pensé cuando te lo pregunté**

Le ví sonriendo en su típica cara de niño bueno que no ha roto en su vida un plato y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreir

 **-Eres de lo peor**

 **-Lo sé , y te encanta** -Le golpeé en el pecho con una palmadita "suave"- **Me lo tomaré como un sí** -Volví a golpearle y el me abrazó con fuerza- **Si me sigues pegando pensaré que te gusto** –Sonreí , él siempre me hacía sonreir

 **-Tonto**

 **-Me lo tomaré como que…-** Le miré mal- **lo soy** –Y volví a sonreir

La puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció una chica baja , de pelo negro ;corto y rebelde y ojos violetas. Se agarraba del pomo de la puerta y jadeaba con fuerza , dejando caer un gran bolso que parecía más grande que ella.

 **-Yo , perdón , no pretendía interrumpir nada…-** La pobre estaba complétame roja y avergonzada .Parecía estar buscando un lugar donde solté del agarre de Kurosaki y ambos comenzamos a negar con la cabeza

 **-No es lo que piensas , sólo somos amigos**

- **Entiendo, perdón por malinterpretar la situación** \- La chica sonrió y al mirar a Kurosaki vi que los dos estábamos tremendamente colorados , por lo que intenté cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

 **-No te preocupes ¿Qué vas a querer tomar?**

 **-No , no voy a querer nada . Soy la nueva , siento mucho el retraso** –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presentó- **Encantada de conoceros , me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y espero que nos llevemos bien**

 **-Encantada de conocerte , mi nombre es Inoue Orihime y seré la encargada de enseñarte cómo manejar el negocio.Sígueme** -Ella asintió- **Ahora vuelvo Kurosaki**

Nos fuimos al despacho y el jefe la dio la bienvenida, después de eso la conduje al almacén y la enseñé la cámara frigorífica y dónde se guardaba cada alimento para que luego no se estropeara . La enseñé cómo funcionaba el horno y las recetas de cada pastel para que se las aprendiera lo antes posible y las practicara en su casa.

Volvimos al mostrador y la enseñé cómo manejar el ordenador y la máquina registradora , como se colocaban los pastelillos , los panes y la bollería.Y finalmente a cómo hacer inventario.

 **-¿Lo has entendido? ¿Quieres que te explique algo de nuevo?**

 **-No , tranquila no hace falta .**

Miré el reloj, marcaba las siete menos cuarto , lo había hecho todo en tiempo ré a Kurosaki sentado en la barra y me acerqué a él

 **-¿Qué te parecería ser un cliente experimental?**

 **-¿Cómo dices?**

(A las siete )

 **-Ya puedes salir Rukia** -Vi cómo Rukia salía con el uniforme y la cofia del vestuario- **Te queda genial**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Ven , vas a probar a tomarle nota a Ichigo ¿Te ves preparada?**

 **-Me veo preparada**

Comenzamos a caminar hacia Ichigo, y aunque la veía nerviosa sabía que lo haría quedé observando a esos dos. _La panadería está cerrada así que la lección se puede tomar su tiempo._

El móvil vibra , lo saco del bolsillo y leo un mensaje que pone: **"Te mentí"**

Sostengo el móvil en mis manos y al levantar la vista veo a Ulquiorra entrando en la panadería

 **-Hola**

 **-Ulquiorra… Tú…¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No me dijiste que no podías venir?**

 **-Te mentí** -Puse mi cara de enfado y él sonrió- **Veo que los pucheros son algo típico en ti**

 **-No me hace gracia**

 **-A mí sí-** Seguí con esa cara hasta que escuché el ruido de una silla arrastrándose

 **-Hola Inoue ¿No nos presentas?-** Kurosaki apareció a mi lado , pasando su brazo por mis hombros

 **-Eh , sí claro. Ichigo él es Ulquiorra Cifer ;mi vecino y habitual de la pastelería. Ulquiorra él es Ichigo Kurosaki ,mi compañero de Universidad**

 **-Se te ha olvidado la parte en la que le dices lo cercanos que somos** …-Me apretó más contra él

- **No hace falta que me dé ninguna explicación , de todas formas nosotros ya nos íbamos**

 **-Espera , yo necesito quedarme hasta el final de la jornada ; tengo que hacer las cuentas de la caja , el inventario para mañana y cerrar la tienda**

- **No hace falta Orihime , yo me encargo de todo** -Me giré hacia quien hablaba

 **-¿Estás segura Rukia?**

 **-Complétamente , después de todo he aprendido de la mejor** -Rukia sonrió y me guiñó un ojo como señal de que no me tenía que preocupar por nada. Me giré hacia Ulquiorra

- **Espérame un minuto y nos marchamos** -No esperé a que me contestara y me fui directamente al vestuario , coloqué la ropa en las perchas , me arreglé y coloqué el pelo, cogí el bolso y salí cogiendo el abrigo en dirección a la caja

Me acerqué a Rukia y la dí un abrazo, vi cómo Kurosaki miraba a Ulquiorra y para desconcentrarlo le dí un beso en la mejilla.Él me miró sonrojado y yo le saqué la lengua, si estuviera mas al pendiente de su entorno no le habría pasado

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** Ulquiorra asintió y tras decirle a Rukia donde estaban las llaves nos marchamos

…

Íbamos andando a casa y el ambiente no es que fuera el mejor que digamos. Normalmente era callado , pero hoy parecía mudo.Y sí , soy de hablar , bastante , mucho , demasiado…En fin , hablo . Y a mi eso de que no hable la otra persona me pone muy nerviosa , así que como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa …Me puse a hablar , y como siempre empezando por el peor tema posible

 **-Hace buen día ¿Verdad?**

 **-Si , si es que para ti un buen día supone que estemos con el cielo encapotado** -No , no había empezado con la mejor conversación , sólo había empezado con la conversación más cliché de todas

 **-Si , jejeje** -Sonreí intentando dispersar el mal rollo que pululaba en el aire- **Tienes razón …**

Hubo un silencio incómodo en que pensé cómo podía comenzar una conversación de forma casual sin que terminara en un desastre como la anterior.

- **Deja de hacerlo-** Ulquiorra dejó de andar , paró en seco y yo me quedé junto a él ,sin mover un músculo , sólo observándolo

 **-¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?-** Sonreí de forma nerviosa esperando que se girara hacia mí , y lo hizo

 **-No tienes porqué buscar un tema de conversación para que hablemos de lo que te inquieta , dímelo directamente y acabaremos antes.-** Miré a Ulquiorra avergonzada y confusa; avergonzada porque estaba siendo demasiado obvia , y confusa porque …No sabía si sólo era cosa mía, pero sentía que Ulquiorra me ocultaba algo

 **-Muy bien .Quiero que me digas qué te pasa¿Porqué no me hablas?**

 **-Te estoy hablando**

 **-No te hagas el tonto sabes perfectamente a qué me que has visto a Ichigo estas …Raro . No me hablas y estás todo el rato pensativo con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Me cae mal**

 **-¿Ichigo? Pero si es un cielo ¿Te dijo o hizo algo?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?**

 **-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –** Fui a replicarle que en realidad sí que me importaba , pero él comenzó a hablar **-Y ahora te toca decirme qué tipo de relación tienes con ese tal…Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **-¿Relación? Somos amigos , muy buenos amigos-** Sonreí , pero al ver que la cara de Ulquiorra se contraía en una mueca de disgusto , decidí ponerme un poco más seria , acorde con el ambiente que nos rodeaba **-Ah bueno , y también es uno de mis compañeros de Universidad**

 **-Bien -** …¿Bien? …¿¡BIEN!? Me sincero con él , le digo lo que me pide y lo único que dice el muy….¿¡Bien!?

 **-Bien –** Yo también sabía jugar al juego de las palabras monosílabas

 **…**

Durante un tiempo , bastante tiempo no hablamos , el ambiente era un poco …Tenso . Él era un cabezota que no quería hablar yo no iba a ser menos.

Cada poco sentía su mirada sobre mí , y cuando le miraba él la apartaba. No , si iba a ser verdad eso de que el orgullo masculino es más grande que el Himalaya…

En fin , que se le va a hacer , mi orgullo debe de ser como uno de esos castillos de arena que los niños construyen en las playas y que cuando terminan de montarlo se lleva el agua, porque nada más habían pasado escasos quince minutos volví a hablar

 **-Ulquiorra…-** Siguió caminando **-¿He hecho o dicho algo que te molestara?-** Frenó y me miró severo. En cambio yo le miré con mi mejor cara de gatito de Shreck , ese que era como un gato normal pero que iba en botas , unas botas monísimas , de cuero negro , un gorro , monísimo , y una mini espada , como no ;también monísma.

Su rostro primero enfadado y después de sorpresa se fue relajando hasta terminar por soltar un laaaargo soplido que le sirvió para hacer que el flequillo que le caía por la frente terminara por taparle casi toda la cara .Sonrió y con un grácil movimiento que casi casi me pareció ensayado terminó por apartarse el cabello de la cara y sostenerlo un poco hacia arriba mientras me miraba con lo que se podría catalogar como una de las miradas más sexys del planeta .Finalmente soltó el pelo y éste volvió a caer de forma rebelde justo cómo hacía habitualmente

- **En realidad si que has hecho algo que me molesta , pero no pienso decírtelo** -Comenzó a caminar , pero yo seguí en mi sitio sin moverme un centímetro . Una vez más puse esa cara que tanto le hace reir , solo que ésta vez estaba un poco más cabreada

 **-¡Ulquiorra! ¿Porqué haces esto?-** Se giró y al verme de reojo comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Cuando estaba a dos palmos de mi cara se quedó quieto mirándome fijamente y entonces se acercó más a mí acariciándome el pelo y apartándolo de mi oreja

 **-Porque me gusta ser el malo y tú eres la víctima perfecta –** Sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Su voz era ronca , susurrante y melodiosa. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello , era cálido , húmedo y tan efímero como el humo blanco que se formaba cada vez que expiraba.

Se apartó de mí y me miró a los ojos , la comisura izquierda de sus labios se elevó formando lo que parecía la sonrisa propia de un Play Boy .Una vez más me fije en el peercing de su labio , ese que tantas ganas tenía de morder.

Comenzó a caminar mientras yo miraba la anchura de su espalda y me perdía en el balanceo rebelde y arrítmico de su cabello azabache. Se gira , me mira con la sombra fantasma de una sonrisa y veo cómo saca del bolsillo de su abrigo una mano que extiende en mi dirección . Siento cómo mi corazón late con fuerza y comienzo a caminar a su encuentro, pero no cojo su mano aún no estoy preparada para volver a hacerlo.

Pasé por su lado y él sonrió sorprendido , en cambio yo me giré y le sonreí con suficiencia.

…

Llegamos al edificio unos veinte minutos después , metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar

 **-Gracias…-** Sonreí al ver como hacía una reverencia típica de la Edad Media , cuando el caballero la pedía bailar a la princesa.

Cerró la puerta y dio la luz. Eran las ocho de la tarde y ya no había luz, por lo que bajamos las persianas. Fui a cerrar la de la cocina pero tras estirarme como un muelle roto vi que no llegaba:

 **-Deja que te ayude** -Vi la mano de Ulquiorra aproximándose a la ventana , y cómo al hacerlo su torso rozaba mi espalda a través de la ropa. Me puse nerviosa y roja , intentaba salir de una forma que no se notara . Rezaba porque algo me diera un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para no quedarme de por vida en la prisión que habían formado sus brazos.

Y ocurrió , el milagro ocurrió ¡Mi móvil comenzó a sonar!

 **-¡Ya voy**!- salí corriendo apartándolo de mi lado y llegué al bolso donde estaba el móvil **-¿Diga?**

 **-¡Orihime!**

 **-Nel-chan ¿Qué tal estás?**

 **-Bien , bueno , un poco sabes , por la mudanza y todo eso …-**

 **-¿Y que tal lo llevas?-** La escuché resoplar al otro lado del teléfono

 **-Mal , estoy harta de que mi casa esté llena de cajas**

 **-¿Quieres que te heche una mano?**

 **-¡Sí porfavor!-** Sonreí , esa era Nel , espontánea a mas no poder

 **-Vale¿Te viene bien que vaya mañana?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Sobre qué hora?**

 **-¿Qué te parecería quedarte a comer a mi casa?**

 **-Genial , hace mucho que no lo hacíamos**

 **-Perfecto,te esperaré en mi casa**

 **-Nos vemos mañana**

 **-Sí , nos vemos**

 **-Adiós**

Colgué el teléfono y al girar me dí contra el pecho de Ulquiorra.

 **-¿Porqué has salido corriendo?**

- **Emm… –** Estaba demasiado cerca , me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Apreté el móvil en mi mano y por un segundo me pareció escuchar música celestial - **Esto –** Señalé el móvil – **Comenzó a sonar**

 **-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto rara-Comenzó a acercarse más a mí**

 **-¿Yo ¿ ¿Rara? No que va , eso son cosas tuyas Ulquiorra** -Le dí unas palmaditas en el hombro y me acordé del porqué estaba ahí ¡VIVA LA MÚSICA CELESTIAL **!-Por cierto ¿Qué querías que viera?**

 **-Ah ,es érame aquí un momento**

Ví cómo Ulquiorra comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los muebles del salón y sacaba unas cajas , cogía algo que había entre ellas y las volvía a poner en su és vino hacia mí y me lo enseñó

 **-No soy mucho de juegos , mucho menos de éste tipo , pero pensé que a ti si te gustaría , asi que…¿Te apuntas?-** Vi que en la caja ponía "Twister", le miré sonriente y pude ver como un leve sonrojo se colaba por sus mejillas

 **-Me encanta la idea ¿Empezamos?**

 **-Claro** –Posó la especie de mantel y la ruleta en el sofá **–Pero antes tengo que mover la mesa**

 **-Tenemos ,que mover la mesa¿ No pensarás que voy a actuar como la típica damisela y te voy a dejar hacer a ti todo? ¿No?**

 **-No ,en realidad nunca lo pensé .Bueno , pues manos a la obra**

 **-Tu coge por allí y yo cojo por aquí . A la de tres ; una , dos , tres…**

 **…**

 **-Vamos Ulquiorra** **, te toca a ti**

 **-Ya voy , ya voy . Esto es bastante más jodido de lo que pensaba**

 **-Oye , controla ese lenguaje-** Le miré con esa cara que "tanto le gusta" y él sonrió estando punto de perder el equilibrio- **Ha estado tan cerca…**

 **-No creas que te lo voy a poner tan fácil pastelera negligente**

 **-Tira de una vez acosador**

 **-¿Desde cuando soy tu acosador?**

 **-Desde éste mismo momento**

 **-Está bien saberlo…-** Me miró sonriente ,y yo aparté la mirada , lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era sonrojarme .Y tiró de la ruleta – **Pie derecho al verde** -Lo puso **-Te toca**

 **-Pie izquierdo verde**

 **-Mano derecha al rojo**

 **-Pie derecho amarillo**

 **-Mano izquierda al amarillo**

 **-Mano derecha azul**

 **-Pie izquierdo al azul**

 **-Mano izquierda rojo**

Y llegados a este punto explicaré cómo terminamos ; yo estaba haciendo el pino puente mientras Ulquiorra estaba justamente encima de mí , haciendo lo mismo que yo pero del revés.

Estábamos frente a frente, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor , sin nada que no fuéramos nosotros dos y el contínuo tic-tac del reloj:

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj simbolizaba mi respiración , cada sonido del Tic-tac ,era un latido de mi corazón…

Cada vez parecía que se acercaba más , su pelo hacía de cortina entre el resto del mundo y nosotros dos. Podía respirar su aliento ; cálido , mentolado y húmedo. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil acordarme de cómo se respiraba , pero me obligué a seguir haciéndolo.

Cada vez más cerca , cada vez estábamos más cerca. Mentiría si dijera que él no tenía los ojos cerrados intentando no caerse , pero que al igual que a mi cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener la postura , e igualmente mentiría si no dijera que en ese momento lo único que deseaba era morderle el labio , ese que tenía con un aro negro de dos bolitas al final perforándolo.

Y ocurrió , terminé cayéndome y él se quedó justo en su posición:

 **-Supongo que con esto ya te he ganado ¿O me equivoco?-** Me miró altivo y con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su boca ¿Que si tenía ganas de pegarle? Sí , por supuesto que las tenía , pero iba a contenerme hasta que encontrara una oportunidad

 **-Fanfarrón**

 **-Mala perdedora-** Me extendió su mano , ésta era mi í , cogí su mano con fuerza y me impulse de tal forma en que yo me levanté y a él le hice caer

 **-¿Perdona? ¿Qué decías sobre una perdedora?**

 **-Eso ha sido… Retorcido**

 **-Sí bueno , se puede ver de ese modo** -Le miré y al verlo en el suelo le extendí mi mano **-¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirado mucho tiempo?**

 **-Si insistes…** -Miró mi mano y la aceptó , elevándose él y haciendo que yo por poco no cayera- **Podría dejarte caer , pero soy un caballero ¿Recuerdas?-** Me sostuvo entre sus brazos, cogiendo con una de sus manos otra mía , y pasando su brazo libre por debajo de mis costillas.

Después me soltó y se fue a por el teléfono fijo:

 **-¿Te gusta el bacon y el jamón?**

 **-Eh , sí**

 **-Genial** -Comenzó a pulsar los números del teléfono y a hablar con alguien en la otra línea- **Hola buenas tardes quería una pizza grande con jamón y bacon , una mitad picante y la otra no . Sí …Espere un momento que pregunte** –Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja **-¿Qué quieres para beber?**

 **-Coca-cola**

 **-Vale –** Se lo volvió a colocar- **Dos coca-colas , sí , gracias .Que tenga un buen día**

 **-¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **-Ah , nada .Sólo pedía nuestra cena**

 **-¡Ulquiorra! No hacía falta, yo podría haberme ido a casa**

 **-Ya , pero no lo vas a hacer porque comer una pizza grande solo es demasiado patético-** Sonreí

 **-Supongo que si insistes tanto no me puedo ir**

 **-Supones bien** -Sonreimos y pareció acordarse de algo- **Ahora vuelvo**

Vi cómo comenzaba a caminar y se perdía por un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, para después volver con una camiseta en la mano , una camiseta que me lanzó al vuelo

- **Cámbiate , supongo que no quieres que se te manche una ropa tan mona-** Dijo con tono de niña pija

 **-Ja ,ja , ja …Que risa Ulquiorra , porcierto , estaba pensando que ya que entiendes tanto de moda te podrías presentar como reinona en el Carnaval**

 **-Como siempre , eso ha sido retorcido-Le saqué la lengua**

 **-Igualmente**

Y salí con un aire digno inpropio de mí hacia el cuarto de bañ miré en el espejo:

 **-Tampoco traigo nada del otro mundo** –Llevaba un jersey ancho con uno de los hombros descubierto color rosa palo, y unas mayas grises combinadas con unas adidas blancas.

Miré la camiseta que me había dado Ulquiorra era una camiseta que iba desde la parte alta a la baja en un degradado del negro al blanco con el símbolo de Batman en el centro bordeado en amarillo.

Me la puse y al salir vi que Ulquiorra llevaba la misma camiseta que yo , a lo que él respondió con un símple **"Es la camiseta de las pizzas"** Y yo sonreí , como siempre hacía cuando estaba con él.

Me fijé en que mi camiseta era de manga corta y la suya de manga larga .Con las ganas que tenía de ver sus tatuajes …

El timbre sonó y Ulquiorra fue a abrir la puerta

 **-Su pizza señor**

 **-Gracias¿Cuánto es?**

 **-Once con diez** -Ulquiorra sacó el dinero de la cartera

 **-Aquí tienes**

 **-Gracias señor**

 **-A ti**

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y me miró con cara de pocos amigos

 **-¿Le pasa algo señor?**

 **-Ya veo que lo has escuchado**

 **-¿El qué señor?**

 **-Vete a la mierda**

 **-Usted primero Señor-** Suspiró

 **-Ayudame a poner la mesa en su sitio**

 **-Sí , Señor**

…

 **-¿Quieres jugar a algo?**

 **-Claro**

 **-Pues…Juguemos a ver quien aguanta más picante**

 **-¡Genial!**

Ulquiorra partió una porción de la pizza y me la dio , después partió otra y se la quedó.

 **-El juego comienza ahora…**

Ambos comenzamos a comer…Por cierto , como dato informativo diré que odio el picante , pero como últimamente viene siendo tradición , mentí y dije que jugaría a un juego en que desde el principio supe perdería… Y eso pasó

Después de que pusiera tabasco y picante encima de la pizza picante los ojos me empezaron a llorar y me dí por vencida.

Ulquiorra fue a por un vaso de leche a la cocina y al ver que no era suficiente se trajo el tetrabrick para que yo misma decidiera cuanto necesitaría.

 **-Gracias…**

 **-¿Debo de suponer que eres masoca? Porque delante de mí sólo haces cosas que te provocan dolor**

 **-Dejémoslo en que me gusta superar mis límites.**

Se escuchó la música de llamada de un móvil ,Ulquiorra se levantó y comenzó a hablar por el teléfono.

 **-Sí , soy yo…Sí , si , vale .Adiós-** Vi que colgaba el teléfono cabreado y lo lanzaba al sofá

Pasó un tiempo en que , una vez más , no sabía que decir ¿Le preguntaba sobre su conversación? No , sería una indiscreción hacerlo . Ya …Pero tenía tanta curiosidad…No , no podía , si lo hacía le cabrearía y no quería que eso sucediera

Me quedé callada , esperando a que él hiciera algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes ; decirme lo que le había pasado.

Los minutos pasaban y él no hablaba…Yo …Quería hablar pero sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría pareciendo una estupidez por lo que decidí callarme

 **-Ulquiorra ,yo… creo que es mejor que me marche a casa , ya es tarde** -Él se rascó la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo

 **-Vale , como quieras.**

Esperaba que me dijera que me quedara , pero al ver que no lo decía cogí el bolso y me marché.

 **-Adiós Ulquiorra-** Cerré la puerta de la casa y me fui corriendo hacia la mía

Abrí la puerta , dí la luz y me tiré en el sofá , escuchando poco después miagar a Gord-Gordi

 **-Sí , ya voy , ya voy** -Volví a ponerme en pie y fui hasta la cocina. Abrí una de las puertas del mueble de la cocina y saqué la comida para el gato , le llené el cuenco de la comida y rellené el del agua.

El móvil comenzó a sonar:

 **-Voy…-** Cogí el teléfono **-¿Sí?**

 **-Inoue ¿Eres tú?**

 **-¿Quién iba a ser sino Ichigo?** -Estaba harta de todo y no era el mejor momento para andar con adivinanzas

 **-No sé qué es lo que te habrá pasado pero no la pagues conmigo**

 **-Tienes razón , perdón Ichigo-** Suspiré ía razón , la culpa de mi cabreo monumental no era suya

 **-Tranquila no pasa nada .Después de todo no me puedo cabrear contigo sabiendo que eres amiga de quien tú ya sabes**

 **-¿De qué hablas Ichigo?**

 **-Ya sabes , Ulquiorra**

 **-¿Qué pasa con él?**

 **-Orihime ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Parece mentira que siendo mi amiga no me dijeras que eras amiga de Murciélago**

 **-Enserio no entiendo de qué hablas ¿Qué tiene que ver Ulquiorra con Murciélago?**

 **-Por Dios Orihime , deja ya de hacerte la tonta y confiesa que sabías que Ulquiorra y Murciélago eran la misma persona**

El tiempo se paró , juraría que incluso las manecillas del reloj dejaron de hacer su función , y el típico Tic-tac del que hacían gala cesó.

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **-SI hay alguien más que quiera un capítulo dedicado necesito que me lo mande por mensaje privado yo le diré más o menos el tipo de músic que busco para el capítulo y esa persona me hará sugerencias sobre las canciones que más le gusten con esa temática y de esas elegiré una . También puede ser que simplemente querais ser mencionados y no sepais una música con la temática que propongo y en esos casos lo que haría sería nombrar a esas personas o bien juntas en un mismo capítulo o bien en capítulos separados si son pocas**

 **Si les gusta esta historia , espero que sí ,pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	9. Trust

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **las letras en negrita son diálogos y palabras dichas entre comillas****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 _ **ATENCIÓN: Las canciones que nombro son algunas de las que me habeis propuesto para los capítulos pero que no me han encajado en cómo voy encaminando la historia , pero he de decir que todas ellas tenían ese algo que te hace enamorarte de la cancion y escucharla una y otra vez .Así que a pesar de no haber sido utilizadas en la historia , sí la he utilizado a la hora de escribir :)**_

 ** _Para cualquier duda podeis preguntarme por privado si quereis o bien en las reviews_**

 ** _Cap VII: Confianza_**

 **-El caso es que hoy me quedé mirándole un buen rato porque su cara se me hacía conocida pero no era capaz a saber de donde le conocí llegar a casa decidí ver el último single de Murciélago y cuando lo ví …Dios ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta Orihime! ¡Era él! ¡Era Ulquiorra!**

 _Ulquiorra era Murciélago , claro , por eso su cara me sonaba , y por eso el día del concierto me lo encontré en la carretera. Ahora todo cuadra, antes pensaba que era otro fan , pero resulta que él es el cantante._

 **-¿Orihime?**

 _Ulquiorra es Murciélago… ._ Por más que me lo repitiera no era capaz a creé ía que estaba viviendo en una pesadilla …En una realidad alternativa

 **-Orihime… ¿Estás ahí?**

Símplemente no podía ser , no podía ser que ese chico que hacía escasas semanas conocía fuera el único capaz de crear una música tan nostálgica y a la vez tan ...Romántica

Una músia que cada vez que la escuchaba me hacía recordar que no era la única que lo había pasado mal en el amor…

 **-Ichigo , lo siento pero estoy muy cansada , mañana hablamos**

 **Veces en relación ...**

Le colgué y me tiré en la cama con un brazo sobre mis ojos.

¿Porqué me dolía tanto? ¿Tanta confianza teníamos? No , claro que no , sólo yo lo pensaba , pero en realidad no nos conocíamos tanto .En realidad puede que fuéramos unos símples desconocidos.

 **-Tonta , tonta , tonta…-** Me puse boca abajo en la cama y comencé a patalear como una niña

Pasaron los minutos y volví a sentir que Gordi-gordi miagaba y poco después sentí su peso sobre mí:

 **-Ya sé que eres un mimoso , no hace falta que me miagues al oído Gordi-Gordi…-** Comencé a rascarle la barriga y ronroneó

…

La horas pasan , Gordi-Gordi se fue hace rato y yo sigo pensando en las palabras que dijo Kurosaki **"Ulquiorra y Muciélago son la misma persona"**

Comencé a caminar hacia la ducha , dí el agua caliente y comencé a é cuando el vapor se había apoderado del baño y hacía mi imagen borrosa en el espejo.

Sentí que me quemaba , eso estaba bien , me gustaba esa sensación , la sensación de estar pagando por volver a confiar como si nada en los demás…

Estaba cabizbaja y mi cabello comenzó a caer en cascada sobre mí, me apoyé en la mampara y una vez más las palabras de Kurosaki retumbaron en mi mente.

 **"Ya sabes , Ulquiorra es Murciélago"**

¿Porqué no me lo dijo? ¿Realmente sólo éramos unos extraños? No lo sabía…Realmente no sabía que pensar

¿Porqué se tomaba tantas molestias en mí si en realidad sólo me veía cómo a una extraña?

Comencé a dibujar el símbolo de Batman, el símbolo de la camiseta que olía a él y que no le había devuelto al salir con prisas de su casa.

 _Mierda…¿Cómo le devolvería la camiseta? Y mejor aún ¿Cómo recuperaría mi Jersey?...Ni idea_

Apagué el grifo del agua, me envolví en una toalla y salí de la una mano desempañé el cristal y ví cómo mi imagen volvía a difuminarse a los pocos pesadez reconocí que al igual que mi imagen se difuminaba , la idea de que para mí Ulquiorra fuera un extraño o un símple amigo cada vez era menos probable.

Necesitaba distraerme…

Abro la puerta y salgo del cuarto de baño moviendo mi pelo de un sitio a otro al secarlo con la toalla. Me acerqué a la cocina , cogí un vaso , lo posé en la mesa y fui a por el zumo a la nevera .La volví a cerrar y vertí el contenido de la botella en el vaso, lo cogí y me fui hacia el salón con Gordi-gordi siguiéndome.

Me senté en el tatami y dejé el zumo en la mesa frente a mí .

Me estiré para coger el ordenador y al encenderlo comencé a buscar todas las canciones de Murciélago y a escucharlas:

-Perdiendote

-Sobre ti

-No ha terminado

-No Va a morir

-Shratted

-Diario de Jane

-Ella Es la luz del sol

-Hermosa mentira

Y cada canción que escuchaba me hacía transportarme a un mundo diferente , cada una tenía un matiz que las hacía tener ese "no se qué" especial que las diferenciaba de cualquier otra canción , incluso dentro del repertorio de Murciélago , pero todas ellas tenían un hilo conductor…El dolor , la pena que supone perder a alguien que para ti era tu motor en la vida.

Apagué el ordenador y me levanté de mi cómodo asiento. Ya había visto suficiente.

Me fui a vestir y me tiré en la cama no importándome lo húmedo que pudiera estar mi pelo.

Sentí un pitido y me giré sobre mi estómago intentando alcanzar el mó desbloquearlo pude ver en la pantalla el típico mensaje de **"Tiene un mensaje nuevo de …"**

 **-Ulquiorra ...**

 **"Hola , soy Ulquiorra…**

 **Te quería pedir perdón por cómo me comporté antes y también quería decirte que te dejaste aquí tu Jersey , así que mañana te lo llevaré a tu casa..**

 **Bueno , adiós.(Espero no haberte despertado)"**

 **-No , tranquilo . Sólo me estaba durmiendo** -Volví a poner el móvil en la mesa con un sonido seco y me giré sobre mí que mi pelo desperdigara por la quedé mirando la ventana y cerrando los ojos pensé **"Todo esto ha sido tu culpa Orihime una vez se suponía que bastara.."**

…

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente igual que los días que tenía í que no me ducharía , simplemente me cambiaría de ropa y me haría desayuno .Estaba cansada y había estado con pesadillas toda la noche .Todos tenemos monstruos que nos atormentan en el paraíso de los sueños.

Ya había terminado de desayunar , me había cambiado y había preparado mi bolso para la Universidad.

Me puse los zapatos y dejé las zapatillas en la entrada. Suspiré…

- **Hoy será un día duro…-** Me acerqué al pomo de la puerta, lo giré y al hacerlo mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

 **-Hola…**

 **-Ulquiorra…-** Le vi frente a mí con sus típicos pantalones rotos , sus botas militares y una chupa de cuero .Con sus pulseras de cuero , sus peercings y sus tatuajes **-¿Q-qué haces aquí tan temprano? Quiero decir…No hacía falta que madrugaras tanto para traerme el Jersey**

 **-En realidad no venía sólo a eso .Venía para llevarte a la Universidad** \- _Mierda …Se me había olvidado_

- **Cla-claro , es verdad-** Agarré mi bolso esperando que por la gracia de dios , éste me diera fuerzas para no salir huyendo

 **-Se te había olvidado ¿Verdad**?-Tal vez

 **-No …-** Piensa Orihime piensa- **Sólo estaba probando si tú te acordabas** -Le reté con la mirada y él me respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Debía de tomarme eso como una invitación a mordérselos yo?

 _¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando Orihime? Mantente firme en tu decisión de enfadarte con él_

Mi conciencia tenía razón ,pero la parte clave de mi enfado con él es que el susodicho no se podía enterar de nada…Lo sé , se trata de algo difícil , pero no imposible

- **Deberías cambiarte de ropa** -Miré a Ulquiorra a los ojos y ví cómo su mirada trazaba una ruta directa a mi falda

 **-¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?**

 **-Créeme cuando te digo que no es la más adecuada** –Un momento ¿Me estaba llamado mujer fácil?

 **-¡Pero tú !¿¡De qué vas!? …-** Avancé hacia él decidida ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a insultarme de esa forma!?

 **-…Para ir en moto-** Mi mano hasta entonces a un palmo de estrellarse contra su pecho , frenó en seco .Mi ojos se abrieron como platos y pude notar cómo mis carrillos se teñían de rojo…El rojo de la verguenza

 **-¿Cómo has dicho?**

 **-Digo que la falda no es lo más adecuado para ir en moto-** Él me miraba burlón .Odiaba ver esa expresión en su cara

 **-P-pero tú no tienes una moto , tienes coche**

 **-Ah , el coche…Sólo lo tenía porque estaba reparando la moto**

El silencio inundó el descansillo del piso

 **-Entonces…¿Vas a cambiarte?**

 **-¿Eh? Sí , si , a-ahora vuelvo-** Cerré la puerta y corrí hasta mi habitación para cambiarme la falda por unos pantalones grises – **Ya estoy-** Abrí la puerta y pude sentir cómo su mirada me analizaba de pies a cabeza

- **Bien , vámos**

Le seguí por las escaleras y de frente me encontré con una Harley quedé quieta en la escalera mientras él se acercaba a la moto y cogía un casco para cada uno.

- **Póntelo** -Me lanzó el casco a las manos y me lo puse **– No , así no** –Se acercó a mí y me ajustó la correa del casco por la barbilla .Su olor…Tenía una fragancia mentolada . Era exactamente igual que él ,fresca pero penetrante

Se subió a la moto y me invitó a hacer lo mismo mientras pronunciaba un quedo **"Te sugiero que te agarres bien"**

…

Pegó un acelerón y pasé su manos por sus costados agarrándome a su pecho.

La ciudad parecía estar dormida , claro , aún era de noche…Tal vez por eso solo atinaba a ver las luces de los coches distorsionarse.

Inhalé y exhalé comprobando como esas nubecillas blancas no llegaban a formarse y se distorsionaban , imitando las luces que dejábamos atrás a nuestro paso.

Dejé de mirar la carretera y vi algo mucho más interesante.

Lo ví a él con sus manos en los manillares , con su casco resplandeciente reflejando las luces de una cuidad en letargo. Lo vi a él , y fue cómo si el tiempo se parara, como si mis ojos se nublaran , como si la velocidad a la que íbamos fuera más baja.

Dejé de mirarlo , puse los ojos en la carretera y luego los cerré , apretándome más a su chaqueta y susurrándole al viento mis pensamientos

 **"Esto no vale ,Ulquiorra , me haces demasiado difícil odiarte"**

Sentí otro aceleró y me volví a agarrar a él, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, ese que plasmaba en cada canción …

Thum-thum

Thum-thum

Thum-thum

Thum ...

…

Me bajé de la moto y le devolví el casco .Ya estábamos en el campus y por increíble que pareciera habíamos llegado a tiempo.

- **Gracias por traerme, Ulquiorra-** Guardó el casco , se quitó el sujo posándolo en la moto

 **-De nada . Porcierto , procura que no se te olvide mañana** –Se acercó a mí y me revolvió el contesté con un puchero y él me besó la frente- **Nos vemos…**

No pude reaccionar , no me lo esperaba. Escuché rugir el motor de la Harley y le vi alejarse a la vez en que las luces de posición de la moto y él con su chaqueta de cuero lo hacían.

 **"Nos vemos"** Lo dijo con voz ronca ,acercándose a mi oreja , haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a sonrojé y procurando que nadie viera la cara de tonta que tenía comencé a caminar hacia mi clase

 **-Orihime** -Me giré y ví a Ichigo corriendo hacia mí

- **Hola Ichigo** -Le saludé con la mano y él se lanzó a mí abrazándome por la espalda

- **Ayer me colgaste, eso fue cruel Orihime**

 **-Lo sé , y lo siento , es sólo que …Nada , no es nada olvídalo** -Miré mi reloj y eché a correr- **Vamos o llegaremos tarde**

 **-Espérame ... ¡Orihime!**

 **…**

 **-Y por ello llegamos a la conclusión de que según la psicología infantil , lo primordial es…-** El profesor explicaba la teoría mientras nosotros copiábamos lo importante.

 **"Bip , biiip , bip , biiip"** Mi móvil vibró , por lo que haciendo acopio de mi faceta ninja lo desbloqueé y me encontré con un wassapp de Ulquiorra

 **"Te gustó el paseo?"** Sonreí.Miré a los lados para ver que nadie me observaba y le respondí

 **"Mucho"**

 **"Me alegro "** El silencio se posó en nuestro wassapp . No sabía que poner ,, así que puse una soberbia , lo típico tratándose de mí

 **"Y tu ¿Qué haces?"** ¿Alguien podría decirme si no es la frase más cliché de la historia?

 **"No mucho , estaba pensando en si hoy por la tarde podrías quedar _"_** _Mierda, ya he quedado con Nel-chan_

 **"No puedo , hoy nada más salir de la Uni me iré a casa de Nel-chan , la amiga que te dije se iba a vivir con su novio"**

 **"Lo entiendo …Y, sería mucho pedir que quedáramos para después. Lo digo , porque después de ayudar a tu amiga verás más cercana su partida y no creo que te venga bien estar sola"** Suspiré ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadada con él con todo lo que se preocupaba por mí?

 **"Sí , creo que tienes razón. Necesitaré distraerme , al menos un poco"**

 **"Me alegra oir eso¿Te parece bien que te vaya a recoger sobre las nueve?"**

 **"Sí , genial "** Sonreí como una tonta

 **"¿A qué dirección quieres que te vaya a buscar?"**

 **"Ah , es verdad , jejeje .Se me olvidaba , la dirección es …"**

 **"Vale, nos vemos a las diez"**

 **"Sí , adiós"**

 **"Adiós"**

Cogí el móvil entre mis manos y lo guardé en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón

 **-¿Con quién hablabas?-** Ichigo se acercó a mi oreja para que el profesor no nos escuchara y yo hice lo mismo

 **-Oh …Con nadie**

…

 **-¿Nel?**

 **-Hola Hime , ya estoy en la entrada**

 **-Vale , voy para allá-** Colgué y comencé a caminar a su encuentro .Al verla la saludé con la mano

 **-¡Inoue!-** Me giré al escuchar que me llamaban y esperé a que me alcanzara

 **-Hola Ichigo , ahora estoy ocupada , pero ¿Podrías avisar a Rukia y decirla si hoy me puede cubrir el turno?**

 **-Claro , pero…**

 **-Luego nos vemos –** Le dí un beso en la mejilla y le dejé con la palabra en la boca como últimamente hacía

 **-¡Acuérdate de contarme cómo va tu relación con Murciélago!-** Tal vez no lo dejé tan con la palabra en la boca

 **En -¡Ohayo-chan!**

 **-Ohayo Hime** –Nos abrazamos y ambas entramos al coche **-¿Preparada para sudar por cada poro de tu cuerpo?**

 **-Si**

 **-Será difícil Orihime** –Me miró a los ojos seriamente y yo imité su gesto- **Probablemente pienses en darte por vencida , pero yo sé que somos fuerte y entre las dos conseguiremos grandes cosas-** Me cogió de las manos con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-Tienes razón Nel-chaan …¡LAS MUJERES SOMOS GRANDIOSAS!**

 **-SII-** Gritó emocionada

 **-SIII**

 **-Bueno , voy a arrancar el motor , nuestros compañeros se están riendo de nosotras** -Miré por la ventanilla e hice la maniobra de la avestruz ; me escondí la cabeza siendo plenamente consciente de que el resto de mi cuerpo era plenamente visible…

Tardamos al menos media hora en llegar a la casa de Nel-chan ;entre los atascos y las calles cortadas por la feria intercultural .Llegar a su casa parecía una aventura digna de la próxima película de Indiana Johns

 **-Hogar dulce hogar …-** Entramos en casa y Nel-chan cogió su bolso y el mio para colgarlos en el perchero- **Siéntete como en casa**

 **-Hai …Nel-chan-** Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño **-¿No estás nerviosa?-** Salió a la puerta del baño recogiéndose el pelo y con un coletero en la boca

 **-No.Sé que desde fuera parece una locura lo que estoy haciendo pero…Siento que aunque esto salga mal , me arrepentiría mucho más no habiéndolo intentado** –Sonrió

 **-Supongo que tienes razón Nel-chan, y …Puedes pensar que estoy loca , pero creo que todo saldrá bien** -Se colocó el moño y me miró con ojos entusiasmados

 **-¡Ay Hime –chan , eres un amor!-** Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza

 **-¿Sabes que te hecharé mucho de menos?**

 **-Sí , lo sé** -Su voz era suave y consiguió calmar aquellos temores que se alzaban desde lo más recóndito de mi alma

Nos pusimos a comer poco después y entre risas , cotilleos universitarios y…Chicos ¿Cómo no? Chicos …Siempre metiéndose en todas las conversaciones entre amigas…

 **-Entonces…¿Quién era ese del pelo de fuego?-** Dijo como si nada

 **-¿Kurosaki?**

 **-Sí , supongo…**

 **-Es un amigo**

 **-Ya…**

 **-Es enserio Nel-chan, con Tatsuki-chan de exámenes , y tú y Ranguiku-san de prácticas no podía hablar con í que cuando me enteré de que encima le gusta mi cantante favorito no dudé a la hora de ser su amiga**

 **-Y ¿Cómo os conocisteis?**

 **-Estaba escuchando a…-** Sí , una vez más me acorde de Ulquiorra y decidí apartarlo de mis pensamientos , apartar su música de mi memoria , y apartar sus peercing de mi lista de "Cosas que no deberías de morder , pero que quieres morder **"-…Sólo escuchaba música y le vi**

 **-¿Sólo eso?**

 **-Sí , soolo eso**

Me miró desganada y yo sonreí mientras recogíamos la mesa

- **Siento no cumplir tus expectativas como rompe corazones** –Sonreí

- **Ja , ja , ja .Eres una mentirosa Hime , sé que tienes algo con ese "cliente misterioso** "-Puntualizó haciendo comillas con sus dedos

 **-Ese ,digamos que es raro , él es raro , nuestra relación es rara .No sé , todo es raro-** Comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón y a mover cajas de un sitio a otro

 **-Sí , efectivamente creo que con esa descripción , me he enterado de todo** \- Nel-chan sonrió y yo hice un puchero **-¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado?**

 **-¿"Os ha pasado"? No , la pregunta es qué demonios le pasa a él. No sé que demonios s pasó por su cabeza cuando no me lo dijo ¿Lo entiendes Nel-chan? ¡No me lo dijo!** –Cogí una de las cajas y comencé a meter las cosas dentro , enfurecida

- **Lo entendería si me dijeras qué fue lo que no te dijo . Por cierto , mis cosas no tiene la culpa Hime-chan** -Miré cómo estaba la caja y me senté en el suelo

 **-Lo sé , lo siento Nel-chan…¿Te acuerdas de que había , hay , un cantante que me encanta?**

 **-Sí , no paras de pasarme música de el por los whatsapps**

 **-Pues…Ese es el problema**

 **-¿El cantante?**

 **-Sí** –Se acercó a mí acariciándome la espalda e imitando mi pose de india

 **-¿Qué pasó Orihime?**

 **-Que mi "cliente misterioso " barra vecino misterioso , barra sustituto de Kurosaki , barra , Ulquiorra ….Es Murciélago Nel-chan , es mi cantante preferido**

 **-¿¡Qué!?**

 **-Sí …Y no me lo dijo Nel-chan , no me dijo nada y estoy segura de que sabe que su fan de Murciélago porque él fue quien me recogió un día al salir de uno de sus conciertos ¿Sabes cómo me siento?**

 **-Hecha mierda**

 **-Sí .No sé qué pensar ¿No somos amigos ¿ ¿No somos cercanos? ¿No me tiene confianza? Pero entonces si no me tiene confianza , no somos amigos y no somos cercanos ¿Porqué se ha empeñado en llevarme a la Universidad? ¿Porqué me ha invitado a su casa a cenar? ¿Porqué…? ¿Porqué está ahí cuando lo necesito?**

Nel-chan me acarició la cabeza e hizo que me acurrucara en sus piernas

 **-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que no debes de estar cabreada .La fama debe de ser difícil** **vez sólo quería comprobar que no estabas cerca suyo por el interés**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Ponte en su situación , imagína que la gente de tu alrededor se acercara a ti por quién eres y no por cómo eres** -Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado evitando su mirada- **Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él Hime , deja que sea él quien te lo diga. Confía en él**

Me separé de ella y la sonreí

Eso haría , dejaría que fuera él quien me lo dijera

 **-¿Seguimos trabajando? -** Sonreí

 **-is**

…

Llevábamos 4 horas de trabajos forzosos sin descansos cuando el timbre sonó.

- **Ya voy yo Hime , tu tómate un descanso**

Vi cómo Nel-chan se acercaba a abrir la puerta y yo fui hasta la cocina y tras abrir la nevera y contenerme por no comerme un precioso y rebosante pastel de chocolate me decanté con un fresco zumo de piña, zanahoria y manzana.

Dejé el vaso junto al fregadero y me dispuse a fregarlo cuando escuché que Nel-chan hablaba cada vez más alto con quien fuera que estuviese en la puerta . Salí de la cocina y me quedé esperando en el marco a que acabaran de hablar , pero al ver que la conversación se ponía fea me acerqué más

 **-Pensé haberte dejado claro que no quería verte-** Me acerqué hacia el recibidor **-Mira , no quiero problemas ¿Entendido? Sólo vete**

 **-Sólo quiero verla**

 **-No , te tienes que ir ya .Si te ve se va a enfadar conmigo , contigo y con el mundo en general , y con razón**

Esa voz me sonaba…

- **Necesito verla , aunque sólo sea un segundo , necesito aclarar las cosas…-** Me acerqué a Nel –chan

 **-¿No entiendes que esto no saldrá bien? Sólo vete , aprovecha que aun no te ha …-** Y me hice un hueco para poder saber quien era nuestro visitante **-…visto**

 **-Orihime ...**

Mi mente colapsó mientras recordaba su nombre en voz alta…

- **Ishida…-** Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora , haciendo que cualquier pregunta careciera de sentido en cuanto la decía

 **-Hime , no te preocupes , él ya se iba**

 **-Neliel , sólo quiero hablar con ella** –Dijo con su típica mirada suplicante haciendo presencia- **Sólo queria verte y hablar contigo Orihime** -Me miró y pude sentir cómo esas esferas de un azul profundo como el océano hacían que me sumergiera en el profundo abismo que adormecía mis sentidos y llegó a hacer que confiara en él tantas veces que me faltan dedos en las manos para contarlas.

Me tranquilicé ,no tenía porqué pasar nada.

- **Pues hablemos ¿De qué quieres hablar?-** Me adelanté a Nel-chan y no la dejé cerrar la puerta.

 **-¿Hime?-** Nel-chan tocó mi hombro intentando que no siguiera hablando con él , porque sabía las consecuencias.

Me miró con recelo y luego al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Nel-chan decidió que lo mejor sería que hablaramos en otro lugar . Cerré la puerta , cogí una chaqueta y comenzamos a andar escaleras abajo hacia un parque que había justo al lado de la casa de Nel-chan.

Me paré en seco y le miré de reojo , no quería perderme en sus ojos.

 **-Vamos , comienza a hablar** **.Te escucho-** Se colocó las gafas como siempre hacía cuando algo le ponía nervioso

 **-¿Te acuerdas del verano que nos conocimos**?-Me miró a los ojos esperando que yo le devolviera la mirada , pero no lo hice

 **-Sí …**

 **-¿Y te acuerdas de ese lago que visitábamos cuando queríamos hacer una escapada juntos?**

 **-Sí** –Sonreí recordando los momento de felicidad que había tenido con él.

 **-¿Y te acuerdas de la vez que hicimos pellas para encontrarnos?...-** Le miré a los ojos **-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos…besámos? ¿La recuerdas…Orihime?-** Me cogió del mentón para que le mirara fijamente a mi perdición

Claro que la recordaba , la recordaba como si fuera ayer .Igual que tenía grabado el olor de su colonia, su fragancia permanente a "Jean Paul Gaultier" Recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que me gustaba oler el cuello de sus camisas cuando me las ponía. Recordaba cómo me besaba , cómo me tocaba , cómo me abrazaba , recordaba lo que sentía cuando entrelazábamos las manos mientras él me miraba.

Lo recordaba todo , y eso era lo más peligroso.

 **-No he conseguido olvidar nada Orihime…No he conseguido olvidarte** –Se acercó a mí , pasando un mano por mi cadera y otra por mis labios-¿Y tú? ¿Me has olvidado?

Olía a café con su típico toque de canela …

Se acercaba a mí, lo sabía. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien pero…Eran esos ojos lo que me hipnotizaban haciendo que me dejara llevar , no era yo misma , era la peor versión de mi misma. La formal , la sumisa, la que nunca contradecía , la que siempre decía sí.

- **Ishida…Yo …-** Estaba a punto de caer , sabía que me arrepentiría y eso era lo que más me dolía.

- **Déjate llevar Orihime , porfavor , compláceme en eso** -Su nariz rozó la mía , era un roce inocente , uno de esos que te hace sentir escalofrío y cerrar tus ojos dejándote llevar y hacer que la culpa vuele lejos de ti una vez más

Estaba a punto de perderme en el abismo de sus ojos , estaba una pulgada de rozar sus labios , estaba a menos de un milisegundo de perderme a mí misma cuando mi móvil sonó.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa , como si me hubiera dado cuenta que había estado atrapada en una pesadilla y el autor de ella estuviera frente a mí. Le aparté y comencé a alejarme a grandes zancadas de él.

 **-¿Diga?**

 **-Soy yo ,estoy esperándote fuera del edificio ¿Quieres que suba? O ¿Prefieres que me quede aquí?**

 **-¡Quédate ahí ¡ No te muevas de donde estás que** **ya mismo voy** .

Comencé a caminar más rápido que antes

 **-Orihime ¿Qué haces?**

 **-Me voy**

 **-¿Cómo que te vas?**

 **-Lo siento Ishida , pero necesito pensar las cosas y ahora mismo siento que si me quedara un poco más terminaría haciendo una tontería de la que me arrepentiría-** Sonreí

 **\- Pero Orihime…**

 **-Adiós Ishida**

Le dejé con la palabra en la boca , como siempre quise y nunca fui capaz de é hacia la casa de Nel-chan y le ví ahí. Sentado en su moto , con un casco en el asiento del copiloto y otro en las manos

Busqué el teléfono de Nel-chan en el whatsapp y la dejé un mensaje que decía **"Siento dejarte con la mudanza , iré a ayudarte mañana , pero tengo algo importante que hacer"**

 **-¡Ulquiorra!-** Le saludé con la mano y él se giró hacia mí , haciendo que al sonreir su peercing se elevara. Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia é í el casco entre mis manos , lo miré y luego le volví a mirar a él-Bueno …¿Cuál será nuestro destino?

Él volvió a sonreir , me cogió el casco y mientras me perdía en su frondosa mirada esmeralda me lo colocó procurando tener cuidado con mi pelo.

 **-No sé , déjame pensarlo….-** Hizo una breve pausa y pasó sus manos por debajo de mi barbilla para colocarme el casco .Después desvió su mirada desde mi mentón hasta mis ojos- **¿Qué te parecería recorrer el mundo** –Sonreí sin poder evitarlo

 **-¿De qué hablas Ulquiorra? ¿Cómo vamos a recorrer el mundo?-** Él se montó en la moto y me tendió una mano

 **-¿Tienes miedo?-** Miré su mano y luego le miré a él; con su chupa de cuero , sus guantes de motero , sus peercings y sus tatuajes.Y entonces cogí su mano

- **No , no tengo miedo** -Él se puso el casco y ví cómo sonreía mientras bajaba la visera de la moto

Tal vez me estaba equivocando y Ulquiorra formaría parte de la larga lista de errores en mi vida , pero por una vez después de mucho tiempo me dejaría llevar haciendo como si no supiera nada.

El motor de la Harley Davidson rugió, me aferré a su espalda y susurré un **"No te tengo miedo ,Ulquiorra"**

.

.

 **Ola!**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **-SI hay alguien más que quiera un capítulo dedicado necesito que me lo mande por mensaje privado yo le diré más o menos el tipo de músic que busco para el capítulo y esa persona me hará sugerencias sobre las canciones que más le gusten con esa temática y de esas elegiré una . También puede ser que simplemente querais ser mencionados y no sepais una música con la temática que propongo y en esos casos lo que haría sería nombrar a esas personas o bien juntas en un mismo capítulo o bien en capítulos separados si son pocas**

 **Si les gusta esta historia , espero que sí ,pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	10. Pequeños problemillas técnicos

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

 ** **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

 ** **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

 ** **Atención : las comillas son diálogos que omito****

 ** **las letras en cursiva son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

 ** **las letras en negrita son diálogos y palabras dichas entre comillas****

 ** **los puntos suspensivos cuando no hay diálogo ;significan tiempo después****

 ** **lo subrayado es importante en el texto (EXCEPTO SI SIGNIFICA ALGUN TIPO DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO)****

 ** **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

 _ **ATENCIÓN:**_

 ** _Este capítulo está dedicado a una de mis más antiguas suscriptoras , comentadora por reviews y mesajeadora por privados e e-mails y aportadora de canciones para esta historia :Sohma-chan_**

 ** _(Loosig you es una canción a la que gracias a ella me he vuelto adicta)_**

 ** _CAP VIII: Problemillas técnicos con un tubo de escape_**

La moto rugía con una potencia ensordecedora ,me agarré mas fuerte a él y dio otro acelerón.

 **"Ishida"** _¿Porqué demonios tenía que aparecer ahora que todo iba tan bien?_

No entendía porqué había vuelto después de todo lo que me había hecho, pero menos aún entendía cómo había podido estar bajo su dominio de nuevo

¿Cómo podía haber estado a punto de besarle?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ulquiorra no me hubiera llamado? ¿Le habría besado?...¿Sí? No lo sé

Suspiré y decidí que lo de comerme la cabeza lo dejaría para más adelante.

Abrí los ojos y ví cómo el atardecer seguía dejando pequeños rastros en rosado sobre un cielo azul ennegrecido.

La ciudad comenzaba su letargo y las luces de las farolas iluminaban las calles donde alguna que otra pareja paseaba cogida de la í.Yo había sido una de esas acarameladas parejas que paseaban de la mano sin llegar a besarse nunca en público por miedo al qué dirán.

De pronto me dí cuenta de que los edificios , las casas y la propia ciudad parecía sucumbir bajo nosotros. Miré hacia la carretera y me dí cuenta de que estábamos subiendo una cuesta.

Llegamos a una rotonda y tras coger la tercera salida la ciudad y todos sus habitantes quedaron detrás de nosotros.

El rugido de la moto seguía siendo tan potente como antes , y quería estar segura de que no me estaba secuestrando con fines " lucrativos" no sé si me entendéis…

 **-Ulquiorra ¿A dónde vamos?**

Silencio

 **-ULQUIORRA**

Silencio, me agarré más de su chaqueta y cogiendo impulso acerqué mi cara a su casco y reformulé la pregunta

- **ULQUIORRA ¿A DÓNDE VAMOS?-** Su casco se giró en mi dirección y yo avergonzada hasta la muerte me volví a agazapar detrás suyo

- **VAMOS A UN SITIO ESPECIAL** -Su casco volvió a girarse en mi dirección **-¿CONFÍAS EN MÍ?**

Le miré sin sabes que decir ¿Confíaba en él?...Sí , pero ¿Debía de confíar en él?...Tal vez la respuesta era …

 **-ME LO TOMARÉ COMO UN SÍ , SI NO CONFIARAS EN MÍ NUNCA HABRÍAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ**

Y ahí , en ese preciso instante fue cuando me dí cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón , que confiaba en él , y posiblemente comencé a hacerlo desde el preciso instante en que le vi aparecer con ese caminar laxo, con su pelo rebelde del mismo color que el carbón .Y muy probablemente comencé a confiar en él desde la primera vez en que nuestras miradas conectaron.

Negué con la cabeza , no debería estar pensando en eso. Sólo debía centrarme en el paisaje y en un nosotros completamente distanciado por el abismo de misterios que nos separaban. Yo no sabía nada de él , y él no sabía nada de mí.

Frente a nosotros comenzaron a aparecer unas cuantas casas , primero dispersas y después juntándose más , hasta que comenzaron a aparecer grandes hileras de urbanizaciones.

Cogió uno de los desvíos y las urbanizaciones desaparecieron dando lugar a un pequeño bosque .

El rugir de la moto cesó

- **Hemos llegado** -Se quitó el casco y puso el pedal de freno .

Yo bajé de la moto antes de que él lo hiciera y me quedé mirando cómo las casas parecían pequeñas hormigas y los edificios un hormiguero.

Las titilantes e intermitentes luces de la ciudad , los coches y semáforos parecían pequeñas estrellas caídas del firmamento.

- **Creo que podrás verlo mejor sin el casco** \- Me giré hacia él e hizo que la visera se subiera para que le pudiera ver nítidamente. Después me quitó el casco y a pesar de que no debería , me quedé mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes y ese peercing …Dios , soy demasiado persistente con el peercing , pero madre mía que peercing.

Y sí , se suponía que me quitaba el casco para que viera mejor , pero en vez de eso lo que hizo fue cogerme de la mano ,y comenzamos a caminar hacia una hilera de casas. Al final de la hilera de casas había una a medio construir con verjas metálicas.

 **-Aquí es** –Le miré pensando " **No , me , fastidies"**

Soltó mi mano y comenzó a buscar algo entre las verjas .Mi mano se quedó fría y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya me estaba volviendo a guiar cogiéndome otra vez de la mano .

Pasamos por el agujero de una de las verjas , caminamos por el terreno arenoso y empedrado ,eran piedras tan pequeñas que se podría decir que eran teselas.

Entramos al edificio a medio construir; la estructura estaba hecha , incluso tenía paredes , lo que faltaban eran ;ventanas , puertas y mobiliario en general.

Tenía tres pisos , dos con la estructura completa y uno sin techo , el último de los tres .

Me guió por la primera planta hasta que llegados a un punto giró hacia la izquierda y pude ver una especie de escaleras medio derruidas.

- **Mira muy bien donde pones los pies , no quiero que te hagas daño** -Me miraba serio , como siempre , peo a la vez podía llegara a ver un pequeño atisbo de diversión surcando sus frondosos ojos verdes . Asentí y él comenzó a caminar delante de mi , indicándome donde tenía que poner el pie en cada escalón.

Llegamos al último escalón y él me cogió de la otra mano para acercarme a él. Por un momento pensé que sus manos podrían llegar a ser los mejores guantes donde resguardar mis menudas manos. Pensé que su pecho podría ser la mejor cama donde descansar, y que el latir de su corazón podría ser la mejor nana para dormir.

Sus labios de movieron, pero yo no le escuchaba , sólo podía fijarme en cómo la luz se reflejaba en su peercing y éste parecía cambiar de manos dejaron las mías y con un suave toque las puso sobre mis ojos **"Date la vuelta"** , me giré y sentí cómo una suave brisa movía las hebras de mi pelo. **"Cierra los ojos"** Sus manos dejaron mis ojos para colocarse sobre las mías y comenzar a caminar . Tras unos cuantos pasos me hizo parar y sus manos volvieron a colocarse sobre mis párpados ,susurrando un sexy **"Abre los ojos"**

Sentí cómo sus manos abandonaban mi rostro .Poco a poco abrí los ojos dejando que mi boca se abriera en un insonoro **"Oh".**

La vista era increíble , realmente increíble.

Sentía que con sólo sacar la mano de la casa conseguiría traspasar las nubes del color de las flores de cerezo.

Bajo nosotros se extendían varias hectáreas de árboles en diversos coles verdosos y tras ellos la ciudad sucumbía creándose en ella numerosas figuras por la intermitencia permanente de las titilantes luces de colores que adornaban la ciudad como las luces del árbol de Navidad.

Sentí algo frío posarse en mi giré y era Ulquiorra tendiéndome una cerveza. Le miré y él puso una cara que solo soy capaz de describir cómo "la típica cara de chico rebelde que intenta poner cara de niño bueno".

 **-Es una cero , cero.**

- **Gracias** –La cogí entre mis manos y ví como él se alejaba al verme tirar de la anilla de la lata **-¿Te pasa algo?**

 **-No quiero que me juzgues por lo que te voy a decir , pero ; a lo largo de estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que eres un peligro en todo lo manual**

Le saqué la lengua y él sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí tirando de la anilla y bebiendo un poco de la cerveza . Le imité y cuando estuvo junto a mí ambos nos sentamos al borde de la casa, haciendo que nuestros pies danzaran libremente mecidos por la refrescante brisa del atardecer.

 **-¿Sabes porqué te he traido aquí?-** Negué y él sonrió con cierta nostalgia- **Hace tiempo solía venir aquí con alguien…Muy importante para mí .-** Sonrió con nostalgia- **Y , daba igual que fuera lo que me pasaba , siempre conseguía olvidarlo , y al salir de aquí me sentía nuevo , fortalecido .Sentía que podía con todo** -Me miró y esta vez su sonrisa fue diferente . Era una de esas sonrisas que no sabías ni que tenías , pero en el momento más inesperado salen y hacen sentir a la otra persona que para ella eres especial.- **Digamos que me sentía mal por lo de que se fuera a ir tu amiga y quería que al menos por un rato lo olvidaras-** Dio otro trago a su cereveza y después la dejó a un lado , poniendo ambos brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y tumbándose

Yo le di otro trago a mi cerveza y sonreí .

- **En realidad** –Comencé a hablar. Dejé la cerveza a un lado y apoyé ambos brazos tras de mí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que mi pelo barriera el suelo - **Puede que esto no esté tan mal**

Él sonrió

- **Sí , puede que tengas razón**

…

Llevábamos por lo menos media hora tumbados cuando él habló

- **Y…¿Qué tal llevas lo de tu amiga?** –Me senté y le miré desconcertada mientras él se giraba para mirarme desde su posición tumbada

 **-No lo se , bien , supongo .Quero decir …Es su oportunidad , y si todo sale bien posiblemente consiga el trabajo…Así que bien** –Dejé de mirarlo y le dí otro trago a la cerveza, aún estaba fresca y eso me relajaba .

 **-No** –Le miré y él también se sentó- **En realidad estás mucho peor de lo que crees**

 **-Eso no es verdad**

 **-Sí lo es , solo que no quieres admitirlo porque temes derrumbarte y quieres seguir siendo la chica fuerte y sonriente que alegra a los demás . Pero ¿Sabes? Conmigo no tienes porqué hacerlo –** Apreté los puños

 **-¿Quién te crees que eres?-** Estaba cabreada cuando le hablé ¿Cómo se atrevía a indagar en como me sentía sin mi permiso? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que sentía?...

 **-Nadie , sólo soy un desconocido que está a tu lado y al cual le puedes contar tus penas . Me da igual que te derrumbes , en realidad me da igual todo lo que hagas .Puedes chillar , patalear , golpear , tirar o destrozar lo que quieras y yo seguiré siendo el desconocido de al lado** –Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y pude ver cómo su pelo danzaba al son del viento .

- **Sabes que no hay mucho que tirar o destrozar ¿Verdad?** –Sonreí conteniendo las lágrimas

- **Tenemos las latas** – Señaló un paquete que había a nuestro lado e intenté sonreír.

Cerré los ojos y una -lágrima cayó.Sonreí imaginándome la escena , y una nueva lágrima acompañó a la anterior

 **-Estoy llorando …**

 **-Genial –** Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y sonreí

 **-Quiero gritar…-** Dije en un susurro

 **-Pues grita**

 **-Quiero patalear…-** Mi voz se rompió poco a poco

- **Patalea**

 **-Quiero que me abracen** -Agaché la cabeza a la vez en que él giraba la suya para mirarme

- **Te abrazaré –** _No hagas eso … No me digas lo que quiero escuchar…_

 **-Quiero que me abracen mientras lloro , grito y pataleo**

 **-Pues hazlo** \- Le miré sin saber que decir… _No dejes que me ilusione_

Él se levantó y me cogió de una de las manos para que le siguiera, dejando que me guiara mientras con la otra mano me limpiaba las lágrimas

- **No lo hagas**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-Limpiártelas , no lo hagas . Te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras, así que no te escondas**

No sabía que responderle , por lo que dejé que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo mientras subíamos los peldaños de una escalera.

- **Espera** -Le miré **-A partir de aquí la estructura no es segura así que espera a que suba yo primero** –Asentí

Ulquiorra se agarró del suelo del tercer piso y cogiendo impulso saltó .Le miré sin saber que hacer y una vez más me tendió su mano .No la cogí.

 **-¿Confías en mí?-** Esa pregunta resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez **"¿Crees en mí?"**

 **"Soy yo Ishida …Inoue sólo déjate llevar"**

 **"¿Crees en mí?"**

 **"Él es Murciélago"**

 **"¿Crees en mí? "**

 **"¿Recuerdas los buenos momentos Orihime? …¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos?"**

 **"¿Crees en mí?"**

Mi mano se movió sola .Tal vez Ishida podía pasar a un segundo plano , y tal vez , y sólo tal vez el que Ulquiorra y Murciélago fueran la misma persona no importaba, y lo único verdaderamente importante era lo mucho que le importaba… Tal vez aunque sólo fuera por ese instante me permitiría el riesgo de confíar en él

- **Sí** -Esa fue la respuesta que dí mientras me subía al tercer piso

 **-¿Lista para llorar , gritar , patalear y ser abrazada a la vez?-** Él sonrió mientras abría sus brazos y sonreía cómo un Play Boy

 **-Tonto...-** Le dí un pequeño golpe haciendo que esa sonrisa desapareciera y sus brazos se cerraran al tiempo en que yo me acercaba para que me abrazara- **Gracias, por todo , Ulquiorra…**

 **-No tienes porqué dármelas .Por cierto , no soy Ulquiorra ,sólo soy el desconocido que te está abrazando**

Sonreí y mientras le abrazaba pude sentir cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis enrojecidas mejillas

 **"Llora "** Y eso hice

 **"Patalea"** Y comencé a patalear el suelo con tanta fuerza que sentí los golpes rebotar por mi pies me dolieron , pero seguí pataleando

 **"Grita"** Y cuando los pies me dolían tanto que no podía seguir , grité , grité hasta que sentí que se me rasgaba la voz .

 **"Abrázame"** Y entonces lloré , lloré mientras me abrazaba a él y sentía que el mundo dejaba de existir aunque sólo fuera por unos microsegundos

Él me devolvió el abrazo y me acarició el pelo mientras sollozaba.

…

El sol se había ocultado por completo para cuando terminé de llorar. Me separé de él y cuando le miré él me estaba cogiendo de la mano y su mirada parecía querer decir "¿Ya estás bien?" Yo sonreí y él pareció aliviarse.

Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y una vez abajo nuestras manos se separaron para cada uno recoger las latas de cerveza que había quedado esparcidas por el suelo.

Le seguí cuando bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso y comencé a pensar en Ishida , en Nel-chan , en Kurosaki-kun y en él , en Ulquiorra ¿Qué se suponía que éramos?

 **-¡Cuidado!-** Antes de darme cuenta Ulquiorra me estaba sosteniendo para que no me cayera. – **Sabía que eras un peligro con las cosas manuales , pero nunca pensé que hasta bajando escaleras te hicieras daño** -Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y puedo jurar que a pesar de que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera con testado , esta vez algo había cambiado. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza

No pude responder , sólo pude quedarme mirándole a los ojos , sintiendo que latas de cerveza se resbalaban de mis manos , cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo que hizo eco por todo el edificio. Sus manos se agarraron más a mi cintura y nuestras caras se acercaron tanto que un poco más y nos besamos.

Y digo **"un poco más y nos besamos"** , porque en realidad no nos besamos ; Ulquiorra dejó mi cintura y se giró para recoger las latas del suelo.

Mi cara de sorpresa no tenía precio , pero como pude me recompuse e hice como que nada había pasado . ¡ME HABÍA DEJADO CON EL PEERCING EN LOS LABIOS!

Él comenzó a caminar y cuando pasamos por el agujero de la valla e intentó cogerme de la mano yo no se la dí y pasé primero que é é a caminar hacia la moto y una vez allí me quedé mirando en dirección a lo que parecía una diminuta ciudad.

- **Orihime , lo que pasó antes…-** Estaba a mi lado , apoyado en la moto igual que yo y mirándome .Estaba nervioso , eso lo sabía , pero esta vez yo tomaría las riendas .Eso que intentaba explicar era el porqué no me había besado , y aunque me moría por saberlo , no le dejaría saber que en realidad eso había tenido tanta importancia para mí.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes?-** Le miré con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que él se sorprendiera e intentara volver a comenzar la conversación

- **Ya sabes…Quiero decir , cuando te resbalaste antes, y yo…**

 **-¿Y tú me sostuviste para que no me cayera? Sólo fue eso, no pasó nada más** –Volví a mirar a la ciudad y luego a él - **¿Nos vamos?**

 **-Sí …-** Me miró con cierto deje de tristeza en su mirada , me tendió el casco y luego se giró para ponerse el suyo- **Me alegro de que ambos lo veamos de la misma forma…**

Sentí que una vez más mi corazón se rasgaba …

 **-Sí , yo también me alegro** \- pero sonreí y aproveché para ocultar una lágrima mientras me ponía el casco y la moto arrancaba.

…

Unos cuarenta minutos después la moto aparcaba en nuestro edificio . Puso el pedal del freno , se quitó el casco y bjó de la moto mientras yo me quitaba mi casco con alguna que otra dificultad . Finalmente lo conseguí y él seguía ahí , esperando a que tendió la mano y la esquivé bajando por el lado contrario…

- **Espera por ahí está** el-Intentó cogerme del brazo pero ya era tarde

 **-¡AAAAAAHHHH!**

 **-…Tubo de escape**

Y efectivamente , como todos estaréis esperando que diga …Me quemé con el tubo de escape .Y creedme cuando os digo que no es nada agradable.

Ulquiorra a pesar de mi reticencia , y cuando digo reticencia es que no quería que me tocara de ninguna forma posible a pesar de que tuviera que subir las escaleras a la pata coja, me ayudó a caminar y finalmente a subir las dichosas escaleras que tantos males me habían causado en los últimos meses…

Y ¿A que no sabeis cómo me ayudó a subir? ¿No ¿ ¿No lo adivináis? Pues ya os lo digo yo .Me cogió en brazos ¡A MÍ!

Y yo , que soy muy vergonzosa , no paraba de patalear y de gritarle que me soltara .

 **-¿En tu casa o en la mía?**

 **-¿Eh?**

- **Que dónde quieres que te cure**

 **-En ninguna parte** –Le intenté empujar , de nuevo , en vano- **No necesito que me cures**

 **-Decidido , en mi casa** -Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa

 **-¡ESPERA! En la mía , en la mía…Ya que vas a curarme por lo menos que sea en mi casa** -Como puse le dí las llaves

 _Mierda Orihime ¿Porqué siempre terminas cagándola de la peor forma?...Oh , dios…Grordi-gordi odia a todos los hombres que entran en casa ¿Qué le hará a Ulquiorra?_

Intenté saltar de los brazos no siendo queh incar sus zarpas en él , me las hincara a mí también.

Pero nada pasó ; la puerta se abrió y yo no conseguí soltarme de su agarre , pero lo más importante es que MI GATO no saltó como una fiera salvaje sobre Ulquiorra ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al mundo?

 **-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?**

 **-E-en el baño-** Recordé el episodio con Kurosaki la última vez que fue al baño _Vamos querido gatito ésta es tu oportunidad , salva a tu ama de sus sexys brazos_..Y el gato ni caso me hizo

- **Supongo que estará en el mismo sitio que en mi casa** -Más bien pareció una reflexión que lago que quisiera compartir en algo pero eso hizo que alzara la vista y ahí estaba de nuevo… ¡ESE MALDITO PEERCING TENÍA LA CULPA DE TODO! - **Aquí está** –Una vez más una reflexión en alto del que me cargaba como a una princesa

Me posó sobre la taza del váter y literalmente me dijo **"Quítate los pantalones"**

Yo me horroricé y una vez más comencé a decir que no , pero su paciencia pareció agotarse en cuanto vio mi insistencia al negarme y le dio un golpe a la pared que me hizo enmudecer.

 **-No estoy para vergüenzas estúpidas, así que quítate ahora mismo esos malditos pantalones , prometo no mirarte**.-Y tras decirme eso me acercó una gran toalla y se dio la vuelta para que pudiera cambiarme tranquilamente .

Y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer…Verle cabreado me hizo desear arrancarle la ropa.

Comencé quitándome los zapatos y después me puse la toalla atada a la cintura , me cubría hasta las rodillas , y comencé a bajarme el pantalón .Pero cuando llegué a la pantorrilla literalmente sentí que me estaban arrancando la piel

- **Ulquiorra… Ayúdame** – Poco a poco se giró hacia mí y al verme a punto de llorar su vista se dirigió al pantalón

- **Déjame hacerlo a mí** –Sus dedos tocaron la piel de mi pierna y puedo jurar que todo dejó de dolerme al instante **-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?-** Dijo sacándome el pantalón

- **Allí arriba** –Le señalé una cajita sobre el espejo-armario .Se separó de mí colocando el pantalón sobre una toalla y se acercó con el botiquín

 **-Esto te va a doler** \- Acercó un algodón empapado en agua oxigenada a la quemadura y a pesar de que abrí la boca para gritar , no pude. El dolor era tal que sólo podía llorar y garrarme del váter- **Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado , todo esto es mi culpa….**

Apartó el algodón y comenzó a soplar en la quemadura.

No era su culpa ¿Porqué siempre se disculpaba por todo lo que pasaba?

- **N-no ha sido culpa tuya , he sido yo , que soy torpe ¿Recuerdas?-** Él sonrió- **Todos cometemos errores , y está bien eso de reconocer los propios , pero bastante tenemos con reconocer los nuestros como para encima acarrear las culpas que no son nuestras-** Le sonreí y él bajó la vista hacia la quemadura .Abrió un paquete con gasas , las mojó y las puso sobre la quemadura . Yo sinceramente prefería no mirar cómo era , pero por cómo se sentía no tenía muy buena pinta. Comenzó a vendarme la pierna ; y aunque no puedo asegurarlo , juraría que le ví una pequeña sonrisilla

…

 **-Ya está** –Pegó el último trozo de esparadrapo en la venda y la miró desde diversos puntos – **Apóyate en mí para levantarte**

 **-N-no hace falta yo puedo-** Fui a intentar levantarme y él me lo impidió

 **-No me hagas cogerte en brazos…**

 **-Eso sonó a amenaza**

 **-Lo es**

 **-Está bien** –Pasé un brazo por su cuello y él me cogió del otro para ayudarme a sostenerme cuando me puse de pie – Gracias

Me condujo hasta mi cuarto para que me cambiara con estas palabras **" Ponte algo que no te llegue a la pantorrilla , yo te estaré esperando justo aquí"**

Y cuando abrí la puerta ,con pantalón corto incluido, ahí estaba él , justo frente a mí , analizándome de pies a cabeza.

…

A partir de ahí estuvo toda la noche pegado a mí como una lapa , me hizo la cena y me ayudó a mover la pierna .Por no mencionar la cantidad ingente de palabrejas médicas que soltó por segundo para decirme en un idioma que todos entendemos **" Te has quemado y tienes la pierna llena de ampollas"**

 **-Ulquiorra , enserio estoy bien**

 **-No , no lo estás –** Dijo acomodando un cojin bajo mi pierna

 **-Ulquiorra ya es de madrugada , vete a descansar**

 **-No , yo te llevaré a descansar y luego me iré** \- Intentó volver a cogerme en brazos pero yo le aparté

 **-Que te quede muy clara una cosa-** Dije señalándole **– Me que quemado , no estoy inválida**

Me levanté como pude y él se acercó para ayudarme , pero yo le aparté , demostrándole que ya podía caminar .Dolía como mil demonios , pero aun así caminé y le hice ver que no necesitaba tenerle ahí conmigo

 **-Aún así te acompañaré a tu cuarto**

Intenté decirle que no hacía falta **pero sabía que no me haría caso así que le dejé seguirme hasta mi cuarto**

 **-Ahora sí , hasta mañana . Espero que tengas dulces sueños y todo eso-** Y antes de arrepentirme por ser tan borde le cerré la puerta y me metí en la cama esperando que al día siguiente no tuvieran que llevarme en silla de ruedas a la sí , me hago la valiente con demasiada facilidad asi que en ese instante estaba muriéndome de los dolores.

Piensa en otra cosa Orihime , piensa en algo que no te recuerda a tu pierna podrida…El móvil

Lo cogí y comencé a mirar todos los mensajes que tenía de Nel-chan , un ejemplo de ellos serían algunos como estos ; **"Ay madre , ¿Que hizo ese imbécil de Ishida?""Te voy a matar , me has dejado sola" "No le dejes escapar le estoy viento desde la ventana y tiene un culito…" "Sólo para que quede constancia , no me he fijado solo en su culo ….También me he fijado en esos ojazos y , por dios , ¿Eso era una Harley? ¡NO LE DEJES IR! "**

También había unos cuantos de Ichigo contándome que Rukia llevaba bien lo de la pastelería , pero que en alguna ocasión él la había ayudado . Sonreí como una niña y me imaginé alguna situación cómica entre esos dos.

Y por supuesto también tenía un mensaje de Ishida .Pero ese no lo leí , no quería acordarme de él.

Entré a instagram y me encontré con este titular **"Murciélago una vez más nos ha hecho esperar queridas fans , pero como siempre , nos recompensa con creces . Y es que ya podemos disfrutar de sus nuevas canciones : "Loosing you" y "Moondust" ¡No esperéis más y escuchadlas! "**

No me puse a pensar en que acababa de estar con Murciélago , ni en que Ulquiorra era Murciélago .Símplemente me puse los cascos y comencé a escuchar las canciones:

 ** _(Loosig you –en acustic)_**

 ** _What I have in me  
in my mind is you..._**

 ** _(I would die if we were through)_**

 ** _What I'm feeling now  
when what I'm having is you_**

 ** _(I am lost in pain without you)  
(so cold, so alive)_**

 ** _All I have is you  
and it's all that i'm breathing for  
All I need is you  
(Now I can't make it through)_**

 ** _All the lies I've prayed  
mostly, sadly untrue_**

 ** _(I am not prepared to be strong)_**

 ** _I just can't belive  
I'm losing you_**

 ** _(I am back to going on)  
(I can see you walk away)  
(co cold, so alive)_**

 ** _All I have is you  
and it's all that i'm breathing for  
All I need is you  
(Now I can't make it through)  
I am losing you forever  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
I am leaving ground forever  
(forever)_**

 ** _(These days are foul, yesterdays electing me  
Murder these thoughts, life is disconnecting me  
Noo,  
Loving is effecting me, count all the times  
You weren't protecting me)_**

 ** _(so cold), SO ALIVE!_**

 ** _All I have is you  
and it's all that i'm breathing for  
All I need is you  
(Now I can't make it through)  
I am losing you forever  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
I am leaving ground forever  
(forever)_**

 ** _All I have is you  
(It's all that I'm breathing for)  
All I need is you  
(Now I can't make it through)_**

 ** _It is all that I´m waiting for..._**

La musica dejó de sonar y lo único que pude sentir era un agudo dolor en mi pecho , como pequeñas punzadas cada vez que pensaba en quien sería la musa de sus canciones .En quién le haría estar tan triste .Sentí que escuchando su canción me hundía en un abismo enorme del mar…

Parecía estar dándose cuenta de que nunca más la volvería a ver y eso le volvía loco.

 _¿A quién no quieres perder Ulquiorra?_

Reproducí la siguiente canción:

 ** _(Moondust)_**

 ** _I'm building this house, on the moon,  
like a lost astronaut.  
Looking at you, like a star,  
from a place, the world forgot.  
And there's nothing that I can do,  
except bury my love for you._**

 ** _The brightness of the sun,  
will give me just enough,  
to bury my love, in the moondust.  
I long to hear your voice,  
but still I make the choice,  
to bury my love, in the moondust._**

 ** _Nothing can breathe, in the space,  
colder than the darkest sea.  
I have dreams, about the day,  
driving through, your sunset breeze.  
But the first thing that I will do,  
is bury my love for you._**

 ** _The brightness of the sun,  
will give me just enough,  
to bury my love, in the moondust.  
I long to hear your voice,  
but still I make the choice,  
to bury my love, in the moondust._**

 ** _I'm a cast-away, and men reap what they saw,  
and I say what I know to be true.  
Yea I'm living far away, on the face of the moon.  
I've buried my love, to give the world to you._**

 ** _The brightness of the sun,  
will give me just enough,  
to bury my love, in the moondust.  
I long to hear your voice,  
but still I make the choice,  
to bury my love, in the moondust._**

 ** _I've buried my love,  
in the moondust._**

La canción sonaba , y conforme traducía lo que decía mis lágrimas caían cada vez más y más como si con esta canción estuviera dando por terminada la relación que tuviera con su musa y eso le supusiera tal dolor y el uso de tanta fuerza de voluntad que se sitiera culpable,por el simple hecho de intentar olvidar su tristeza. Es como si él dijera que tenía la culpa de que ahora estuvieran separados

 _¿De qué te culpas Ulquiorra?_

Añadí las canciones a la lista de reproducción donde tenía mis canciones preferidas de Murciélago y me dormí pensando en lo mal que se debía de sentir y lo mucho que se había preocupado por mi durante todos estos días.

Mi mente voló a esa tarde y sus palabras revolotearon en mi mente hasta que me dormí

 **"¿Sabes porqué te he traido aquí?"** Recuerdo que negué y él sonrió con cierta nostalgia **"Hace tiempo solía venir aquí con alguien…Muy importante para mí"**

Dejándome con una pregunta … ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Era su musa? ¿Era de quien se despedía con esa canción?

….

A la mañana siguiente sentía que los ojos me dolían y al intentar sentarme para irme a ver al baño sentí un intenso dolor en la pierna.

- **OH DIOS MIO ,¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS….-** Y no terminé de decir la oración porque la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de repente dejando ver a un desaliñado Ulquiorra

 **-¿Estás bien?-** Se veía agitado y no parecía haber pasado una buena miré arriba abajo ; tenía los mechones de pelo aun más desordenados que de costumbre , tenía pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos , su camiseta estaba completamente arrugada , el cinturón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado y venía en calcetines.

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento y él se acercó a mi pierna para ver cómo estaba

 **-No es nada , sólo se te ha inflamado un poco , posiblemente por eso te duele , las ampollas estarán rozando las vendas y …**

 **-¿Dónde has dormido?-** La perorata que me estaba soltando me importaba lo que viene a ser nada

 **-Aquí**

 **-¿Aquí?-** Lo pensé por un instante- **¿¡EN MI CASA!?**

 **-Sí , por cierto , lo de dormir detrás de una puerta no te lo recomiendo**

Le miré , analizándole y entonces me di cuenta de que me había hecho amiga de un ahí venían las pintas que me traía

 **-Muy bien querido acosador¿Porqué dormiste tras mi puerta?**

 **-Porque no podía dejar desamparada a mi paciente**

 **-¿Paciente?**

 **-Sí , desde ahora seré tu médico personal** -Sonrió y no pude por menos que morderme el labio intentando contener lo que pensaba "Eso suena extrañamente bien"

 **-¿Y qué me recomienda hacer…Doctor?-** Puse mi mejor carita de niña buena y una voz digna de no haber roto un plato en mi vida

 **-Primero no pongas ese tono de niña buena porque no lo eres , y lo segundo te recomiendo que me dejes curarte para que puedas ir a despedir a tu amiga**

 **-¡NEL-CHAN!-** Cogí el móvil como una poseída. Eran las doce de la mañana y Nel-chan se iba a la una y media – **Rápido , haz lo que tengas que hacer porque en una hora quiero estar en su casa**

 **-Entendido** –Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño .Me curó y luego se fue dejando que me aseara , eso si , con la pierna enrollada en papel film.

Al salir de la bañera me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle …No tenía la ropa y no podía ir yo sola , osea que… Tenía que llamar a Ulquiorra. Genial , simplemente , genial:

 **-Ulquiorra…**

Él vino nada más escucharme .Abrí la puerta con el pelo completamente mojado pegándose a mi cuerpo , y con una toalla rodeándome el cuerpo desde mi pecho hasta las rodillas

 **-¿P-pasa algo?-** Tragó duro y esperó mi respuesta

 **-S-se me o-olvidó traer ropa , así que necesito que me lleves hasta mi cuarto-** Estaba nerviosa y completamente ruborizada por cómo me miraba

 **-¿No prefieres que yo te la traiga?**

 **-¡NO!** –Me apresuré a decir avergonzada. Lo último que necesitaba era que me viera la ropa interior- **Tú ayúdame a ir y espérame tras la puerta para cuando salga** -Él asintió y condujo uno de mis brazos hasta su nuca , dí el primer paso .Al siguiente paso al ver que perdía el equilibrio posó su mano en mi cadera para ayudarme a caminar

Estaba tan nerviosa y tenía tantas ganas de que el tiempo se parara y me dejara seguir tocándole el cuello . Pero a la vez esperaba que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible , tener su mano en mi cadera quemaba , sentía cómo la piel me ardía

- **Gracias-** Llegamos a la habitación , me ayudó a llegar hasta el armario y tras eso se marchó.

Posé mi mano derecha en el corazón y sentí que latía tan rápido que iba a salírseme del pecho.

Me apoyé en el armario y decidí que iba a tranquilizarme , no había pasado nada , no estaba pasando nada , y por supuesto no iba a pasar nada.

Como puse me vestí; usé unas mayas negras y una sudadera , me puse unas zapatillas de deporte y salí , evidentemente con la ropa interior también puesta.

 **-¿Ya estás?-** Asentí – **Bien**

Comenzamos a caminar , una vez más en la misma posición que antes .Me llevó hasta la cocina y una vez allí me sentó en una de las sillas

 **-Te he hecho el desayuno** – Vi el desayuno que consistía en unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja y a pesar de no tener nada que ver con eso me acordé de Gordi-gordi

 **-Tengo que darle de comer al gato-** Fui a levantarme del asiento pero él se acercó a mi y me lo impidió

 **-Ya lo hice yo así que tú disfruta del tanto yo voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme** –Asentí y mientras él se cambiaba en el salón y yo comía una tostada repleta de mermelada de frambuesa , vi cómo Gordi –gordi se acercaba a él y ronroneaba al rozar su pelo con su pantaló í y seguí comiendo .

La puerta se cerró y unos diez minutos después sonó el timbre

 _Es verdad , él no tiene llaves ._

Como pude me levanté y caminé a la pata coja hasta la puerta acompañada , como no , por mi querido y fiel Gordi-gordi.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él , recargado en el marco de la puerta

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** Asentí . Él sonrió y me ayudó a coger el abrigo del perchero- **Por cierto …** – Dijo dándome el abrigo **-Como tu médico particular creo que me merezco tener una copia de las llaves de tu casa**

 **-Yo creo que más que mi doctor , eres mi acosador .No sé si dártelas , puede ser peligroso** – Sonreí mientras él cerraba la puerta y yo me sostenía de la barandilla de la escalera. Se acercó a mí y me acorraló con sus brazos en la barandilla

 **-Si hubiera querido hacerte algo** –Dijo apartando el pelo aún húmedo de mi oreja- **…Lo hubiera podido hacer hace mucho tiempo**

Yo me quedé sin aire , él sonrió y me mordió el carrillo

 **-¡Oye! Eso ha sido cruel** -él sonrió y aprovechó que estaba desprevenida para cogerme en brazos y llevarme hasta el coche que le ví el dia del concierto-¿Y la moto?

Me posó en el suelo

- **No pensé que te fuera a hacer mucha gracia lo de subirte en la moto que te había causado esas heridas así que …Dejémoslo en que es el cobro de un favor que me debían**

 **-No serás un mafioso extorsionador ¿No?**

 **-¿Me ves pinta de eso?**

 **-Créeme no quieres saber la respuesta –** él sonrió y me abrió la puerta ayudándome a entrar al coche

- **Para que veas que soy todo un caballero** -Y cerró la puerta

…

Llegamos a casa de Nel-chan a la una y cinco . Ulquiorra me ayudó a salir del coche y me llevó con mi amiga.

Nel-chan se me hechó encima con tal fuerza que casi me hace perder el equilibrio y caer

- **Nel-chan , me estás aplastando**

 **-Has tardado demasiado en venir , es tu culpa** –Dijo apartándose de mí y mirándome de arriba a abajo **-¿Qué tienes en esa pierna?-** Fui a contestarla lo que había pasado pero antes de poder llegar a decir cualquier cosa ella se comenzó a poner colorada y me miró sorprendida **-¿No me digas que algún numerito de los que practicaste ayer con el rebelde del culo prieto te dejó así? Orihime yo no soy de juzgar a nadie , pero ante todo deberías de cuidar tu cuerpo …Aunque te entiendo , puede que hoy me pase lo mismo con Grimjow…**

Y ya comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería mientras yo intentaba hacerla entender que nada de lo que había pensado era cierto.-

 **-Nel-chan ¿Quieres escucharme? Te digo que no es eso .Sólo me quemé con un tubo de escape**

 **-Osea que …Nada de nada**

 **-Exacto .Nada , de nada** -Ella posó uno de sus brazos en mi hombro y me miró muy seria

- **Orihime …Me has decepcionado**

Y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera replicar algo , a lo lejos se escuchó a alguien llamando a Nel-chan , cargado de cajas hasta arriba

 **-¡Ya voy Grimmi!**

Nel-chan se marchó escaleras arriba a ayudar a "Grimmi" con las cajas y entonces pude ver a un hombre que identifiqué como el novio de mi amiga : Grimmjow Jaguerjaques.

Ulquiorra se acercó a mi para ver si estaba bien y ambos pudimos verles bajando las escaleras, él enfurruñado por la cantidad de cajas que estaba cargando y ella sonriendo por lo guapo que se veía cuando se las cajas en un camión y Nel-chan se acercó a nosotros arrastrando a su pobre novio por el brazo

- **Ella es Orihime Inoue , y él es…-** Orihime comenzó a presentarnos a Grimmjow y a mí , pero el nombre de Ulquiorra no lo sabía .Intenté presentarle pero Grimmjow se apartó de Nel-chan y se acercó a Ulquiorra señalándole primero y luego dándole un enorme abrazo en el cual parecía terminaría asfixiándolo

 **-¡Emo! ¡Eres el cabrón de Ulquiorra!-** Grimmjow le soltó

 **-Y tu Grimmjow , el Gatito ¿Verdad?-** Grimmjow sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en el sonrió

 **-Tan cabrón como siempre**

 **-Perdona pero creo que me he perdido algo** –Nel-chan hizo un intento por llamar la atención que su novio constestó pasando su brazo por el cuello de Ulquiorra y acercándolo a él haciéndole la cerilla en el pelo ,haciéndolo parecer aún más rebelde

 **-Este cabrón de aquí-** Dijo Ulquiorra- **Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde preescolar** -Miré a Ulquiorra sorprendida y él simplemente suspiró con desgana- **Siempre estaba solo y pasando de los demás , pero traía a todas las tías comiendo de su mano .Era un crack el tio, y cuando empezamos el instituto éramos los Play Boys .**

Ulquiorra se recompuso como pudo y le hizo exactamente lo mismo a su amigo

 **-Sí claro .Habla por ti , yo me las intentaba quitar de encima y tú preferías tenerlas encima**

 **-Vaya , vaya , Grimmjow , así que eras un mujeriego-** Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Nel-chan

 **-P-pero eso es cosa del pasado ¿Verdad que sí Ulquiorra?-** Dijo dándole un ,nada disimulado, codazo

 **-A mí no me metas en esto**

 **-Grimmjow…-** Nel-chan se acercó a él y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa volció a hablar **-Sabes lo que te toca ahora ¿Verdad?-** Él sonrió

 **-¿Un besito?**

 **-¡Ya mismo baja todas las cajas!-** Grimmjow comenzó a subir las escaleras y Nel-chan al ver que Ulquiorra se reía se acercó a él **-Y tú –** Dijo señalándole **\- vete a hacerle compañía**

Ulquiorra me miró y yo desvié la í y él comenzó a subir las escaleras y a bajar cajas tal y como su antiguo compañero de parranda hacía.

 **-¿Tan celosa estás Nel-chan?-** Caminamos hacia los columpios del parque desde donde podíamos verles a ellos subir y bajar las múltiples cajas por las escaleras

 **-¿Yo? –** Me miró sorprendida- **No , que va**

 **-¿Entonces?-** Ella sonrió con suficiencia

 **-Es para verles sudar-** Suspiré .

 **-Eso es cruel Nel-chan**

 **-Piensa en positivo ;tarde o temprano tendrán que quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa se les pegará a los abdominales….Dios ¿Porqué no me dejaste conocerlos en el instituto?-** Se mordió el labio pensando en todo lo que les habría hecho y yo estallé en carcajadas .Ella me miró e hizo lo mismo

…

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después nos estábamos despidiendo de Nel-chan.

 **-Oye , no te olvides de que siempre que quieras me puedes llamar y hablamos ¿Vale?**

 **-Sí Nel-chan , no te preocupes** \- Ella me abrazó y yo la devolví el abrazo – **Creo que hecharé de menos esto**

 **-No tienes porqué .En cuanto nos acomodemos ¿Qué te parecería venir a vernos?**

 **-Claro , sí .Genial** -La abracé y ambas nos pusimos a saltar , yo a la pata coja .Hacía lo que podía

 **-Por cierto** – Me dijo en un susurro- **Al culo prieto también puedes traértelo si quieres** – Me guiñó un ojo y me ruboricé

 **-¡NEL-CHAN!**

 **-Shhh…** –Me tapó la boca – **Calla que al final nos escucharán**

 **-¿Nos vamos?**

 **-Sí , ya mismo voy Grimmi** \- Grimmjow se despidió de Ulquiorra con otro abrazo y de mí alzando la mano , gesto que le devolví con una sonrisa- **Adiós Hime**

 **-Adiós Nel-chan**

Ulquiorra se acercó a mí a medida que ella se alejaba y ambos nos despedimos de ellos con un gesto de manos .Nos quedamos allí quietos incluso después de que el furgón desapareciera.

 **-¿Te parece que la noche de beber hasta hartarnos sea hoy?-** Miré a Ulquiorra sorprendida por su petición y luego sonreí

 **-Rotundamente sí-** Ambos sonreímos y nos quedamos mirando el horizonte mientras los minutos pasaban

.

.

 **Ola!**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **-La canción "Loosing you" es del grupo Dead by April**

 **-La canción "Moondust" es del cantante Jaymes Young**

 **-SI hay alguien más que quiera un capítulo dedicado necesito que me lo mande por mensaje privado yo le diré más o menos el tipo de músic que busco para el capítulo y esa persona me hará sugerencias sobre las canciones que más le gusten con esa temática y de esas elegiré una . También puede ser que simplemente querais ser mencionados y no sepais una música con la temática que propongo y en esos casos lo que haría sería nombrar a esas personas o bien juntas en un mismo capítulo o bien en capítulos separados si son pocas**

 **Si les gusta esta historia , espero que sí ,pásense por mi perfil y verán las demás  
**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


	11. La consecuencias de una noche loca (I)

**_Oliwis!_**

 ** _Lo primero de todo ¡Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir el capitulo antes!_**

 ** _Pero realmente desaparecieron mis musas con la llegada del verana (Vida cruel)_**

 ** _Por ahora diré que esté capítulo es bastante largo ya que en el Word me ha ocupado 14 caras ._**

 ** _Ésta obra se me está haciendo bastante más difícil que las otras debido a su extensión y el caracter cotidiano en el que se basan las situaciones , por lo que mi imaginación se ve muy limitada._**

 ** _Y ya sin más dilación espero les guste el capitulo._**

 ** _Déjenme sus comentarios y con mucho gusto los respondré._**

 ** _·······································································································································································································································································_**

 ** _La letra en cursiva son pensamientos del presente_**

 ** _La letra en negrita son diálogos_**

 ** _Las comillas pueden ser un diálogo omitido , una frase hecha o él título de una obra o expresión de alguien (Depende del contexto en el que se encuentre)_**

 ** _INFORMACIÓN ADICIÓNAL:Para los que quieran saber cómo son exáctamente los tatuajes que describo mándenme un privado y se las envio .Gracias por leerme._**

 ** _CAP XI : Las consecuencias de una noche loca (Parte I )_**

Abrí los ojos ,sentí un agudo dolor en las senes y volví a cerrarlos mientras con una mano me masajeaba la zona de donde provenía el dolor.

Aún con los ojos cerrados me incorporé en la cama , apoyé la cabeza sobre mis rodillas y al ver que el dolor no cesaba me dejé caer como un peso muerto sobre la cama.

Un brazo quedó flotando en el aire , y el otro chocó contra algo peludo que reposaba en mi cama . Sonreí

 **-Gordi-Gordi** -Susurré aún sin abrir los ojos. Me acurruqué justo a su lado y acerqué su cuerpo a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo , lo tenía más suave de lo normal.

Me acerqué a él para darle un beso y conforme me acercaba me dí cuenta de que su pelo olía diferente. Le dí un beso y me dí cuenta de que no era mullido , estaba besando algo recio.

Sentí cómo ese algo se movía y me aparté hasta caer de la cama.

Me moví a rastras por el suelo hasta llegar a la ventana y abrí la persiana .En un primer momento quedé cegada por la luz , pero después pude centrar mi visión en el punto que creaba mi incertidumbre.

Era un cuerpo , de un hombre alto , torneado y de piel pálida , el pelo negro le tapaba la cara.

Apesumbrada me llevé las manos a la cabeza, olvidándome del dolor que hasta hacía unos segundos me torturaba.

¿¡Qué demonios hacía un chico en mi cama!?

 _Un momento…_

De repente empecé a atar cabos y con terror comencé a observar la habitación.

¡ESA NO ERA MI HABITACIÓN!

Horrorizada comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba y quién era ese hombre!?

Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme, miré al suelo y entonces caí en un detalle que antes pasó desapercibido para mí.

¿Dónde estaba mi ropa?

Busqué con la mirada un espejo en la habitación ,me acerqué a uno que había justo al lado del armario.

Estaba descalza, llevaba una camiseta ancha y de manga larga .Las mangas sobrepasaban mis manos haciéndome ver como una niña pequeña.

Me puse de lado frente al espejo y comprobé que solo llevaba puestas mis bragas , y que debido a la largura de la camiseta , la cual me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas , no se veía nada.

Me alejé del espejo y justo cuando me dí la vuelta para buscar mi ropa , la encontré perfectamente doblada sobre una silla.

Respiré aliviada .Bueno , medio aliviada, no estaba en una situación muy buena que digamos.

Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta del dato más importante para resolver el problema …¿Quién era ese chico? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacía yo en su cama?

Inspiré hasta sentir que llenaba mis pulmones y poco a poco me giré para enfrentar a mi compañero de cama.

Me acerqué sigilosa , intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Bordeé la cama hasta quedar cerca de la ventana , y me quedé observando al sujeto que yacía dormido en el colchón.

Su pelo le tapaba el rostro , y las sábanas le llegaban hasta los hombros , por lo que armándome de valor me acerqué más a él pasando mi mano por las sábanas, alcanzando un borde del cual tiré poco a poco, llegando hasta la espalda baja del hombre , dándome cuenta de que ... ¡ESTABA EN CALZONCILLOS!

Tragué fuerte haciendo un ruido parecido al más que típico "glup" que se retrata en los cómicsd , respiré hondo cerrando los ojos , y tras expirar todo el aire anteriormente inhalado , abrí los ojos.

Le miré , únicamente le veía la ella tenía un tatuaje que parecía querer simbolizar algún tipo de animal , a mi parecer algo como un murciélago…

Un momento…¿Murciélago?

Miré de nuevo la habitación y era como la mía a excepción de los muebles y la colocación de la ventana.

Temerosa de qué me encontraría acerqué las yemas de mis dedos hasta su cabello apartándolo para dejarme ver ese rostro que tanto me torturaba. Mis dedos se desplazaron grácilmente apartando las hebras de cabello que caían en cascada por su rostro y frente. Me senté en la cama y respiré hondo , cerré los ojos , y los volví a abrir.

Finalmente su rostro quedó a plena vista , sin nada que se interpusiera entre su peercing de bolas y yo.

 **-¿Ulquiorra?-** Era él , Murciélago , Ulquiorra , vecino misterioso , cliente misterioso , o como quieras llamarlo .El caso es que era él.

Dí un pequeño salto en la cama ¿¡Qué hacía yo durmiendo con él!? O él conmigo …¡Da igual! El caso es que habíamos dormido juntos

Su cuerpo se movió , yo me mantuve estática observando cómo sus pestañas negras se separaban dejándome ver esos ojos que me encandilaron nada más los ví . Su brazo derecho se movió y pude ver cómo se acercaba hacia mí.

Permanecí inmovil sin saber que hacer. Y sí , eso propició lo siguiente:

- **No , para ¡Ulquiorra!-** Intenté zafarme de su agarre , pero era completamente imposible .Me estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte como para poder escapar.

De todas formas seguí pataleando , y fue entonces cuando sentí cómo él se movía , pasó de estar él de lado mirándome , a estar mirándome …¡ENCIMA MIO!

 **-Deja de hablar , tengo sueño…-** Sus labios se fueron acercando más y más a mí ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sí , queridos lectores, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer .Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Tal vez fuera por su aliento mentolado , por cómo las rebeldes hebras de su cabello acariciaban mi frente , por esos ojos penetrantes , o tal vez , por el morbo que me daba pensar que podría morderle el labio y probar el sabor metálico del peercing …

O tal vez era todo en su conjunto lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarle hacer.

Y sí , efectivamente esperaba como agua de mayo la llegada de ese beso ,pero ese beso nunca llegó.

Sí ,una vez más mi mala suerte hacía acto de presencia.

Me dí cuenta de que nada pasaría cuando sentí cómo algo caía a mi lado dando como resultado un más que notorio bote de la cama que hizo que todo mi cuerpo rebotara cual pelota.

Abrí los ojos y con deje de disgusto observé cómo Ulquiorra volvía a estar dormido. Me incorporé en la cama y volví a mirar en su dirección, suspiré. Necesitaba saber que había pasado la noche anterior.

Me volví a dejar caer sobre la cama haciendo que ambos rebotáramos , y me puse de lado para verle , hasta que me centré en un punto que llamó especialmente mi atención ; era un tatuaje en el hombro , seguí mirando su cuerpo en busca de más había otro en su muñeca y brazo izquierdo

El primero se parecía a un símbolo celta, el segundo era un corazón con las líneas de los latidos y el tercero a una enredadera de espinas.

Pero eso no es lo que me llamó la atención , ambos se me hacían extrañamente familiares .Me tumbé en la cama boca arriba y fijando mi vista en la inmensidad de la habitación me puse a recordar.

Cerré los ojos y me pregunté a mi misma … _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

Nada…

 _Mejor empecemos por lo que recuerdas y poco a poco iremos indagando_

 _Vale , recuerdo que…_

 **(Flashback)**

 _Nel-chan se va …Ya no tendré una compañera de locuras , ya no tendré que cuidarla , va a hacer su vida lejos de mí…Mi mejor amiga se va_

En cuanto esos pensamientos afloran en mi mente intento apartarlos y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Siento que Ulquiorra se acerca a mí y me obligo a mostrarme alegre ante él.

 **-¿Te parece que la noche de beber hasta hartarnos sea hoy?-** Miré a Ulquiorra sorprendida por su petición y luego sonreí

 **-Rotundamente sí-** ¿Qué mejor forma de dejar de pensar en lo que me angustiaba que salir de fiesta?... Exacto , ninguna.

Le sonreí de nuevo y él me sonrió de vuelta.

Comencé a mover los pies y noté cómo el dolor que horas atrás sentía se había desvanecido, aunque la molestia en la pierna persistía.

Caminamos hasta llegar al coche ,yo iba más lenta caminando que Ulquiorra, pero aún así él me esperó , y cuando llegamos al coche antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta del copiloto Ulquiorra ya la había abierto

- **Señorita Inoue , pase porfavor** -Me quedé estupefacta con un actuación de chofer. Incluso hizo una reverencia

Sonreí y cuando me tendía su mano posé la mía sobre la suya y entré al inetrior del coche. Me acomodé en el asiento dejando la pierna de tal forma en que me molestara lo menos posible, una vez hecho eso intenté coger el cinto , pero cómo no , además de ser paticorta soy bracicorta. Apoyé una de mis manos en el asiento y me impulsé con la pierna hasta tocar el cinto .

 _Pensareis que que bonito es todo, que al menos esto me había salido de alcanzar un maldito cinto se me había dado bien , pero se os olvidaba una cosa, no dije con qué pierna me impulsé…¿Y con cual creeis que fue?_

 _-_ **Mierda** _-Sí , habéis acertado, con la que tenía carbonizada_

- **No te fuerces a ti misma, estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda** -Y una vez dicho eso se acercó a mí.

Pero cuando digo se acercó a mí ,quiero decir que sus labios quedaron a menos de dos dedos de los mios , lo que supondría aproximadamente un dedo y medio de distancia.

Sentí cómo mis labios temblaban, cada vez se acercaba más. Busqué sus ojos y éstos hicieron contacto con los míos; gris contra verde. No sé porqué pero esto me recordó a uno de esos documentales sobre los bosques tropicales , en los cuales es típico que hayaniebla debido al contraste entre la humedad del ambiente y el calor de la tierra. Por lo que por así decirlo mis ojos serían la niebla y los suyos serían el bosque.

Se acercó más a mí , tanto que pude oler su aliento y ser acariciada por el dulce aroma a champú que desprendían las hebras rebeldes de su cabello al acariciar mi frente.

Sus ojos no se cerraban , y los míos tampoco _¿Quién debía de cerrarlos primero? Espera , ¿Porqué estaba pensando en eso? Yo no le quiero besar ¿ O sí?_

 _¡AHH! ¡NO SÉ QUE HACER!_

Cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración , sentí que su aliento se alejaba .Abrí los ojos y pude ver cómo su cabello rozaba mi cara a la vez que su aliento acariciaba el cartílago en mi oreja.

Di un respingo y pude sentir un "clack" acompañado de un quedo

- **Ya está** \- Rodé la vista hacia donde él estaba y pude ver como sonreía socarronamente haciendo que su peercing subiera **-¿Te pasa algo?**

- **N-no** –Aparté la mirada

 **-Bien** -Cerró la puerta y cuando pensé que no miraba me giré para descifrar que estaba haciendo Ulquiorra

- **El cinturón...** -Me relajé y recargué todo mi peso en el asiento…Maldito karma

Abrió la puerta del conductor y cerró la puerta mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo derecho y hacía contacto para que el coche arrancara . Cogió el cinto mientras esperaba a que una luz roja se desvaneciera, hizo el "clack" del cinturón y entonces arrancó.

 _Genial…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Abrí los ojos y volví la vista al techo ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ha sido exactamente lo mismo que pasó minutos atrás , iba a dejar que Ulquiorra me besara.Y eso me hace pensar que…

Me giro hacia Ulquiorra ; su cabello cae desordenado por la almohada , un brazo está bajo la almohada y el otro la agarra por encima , éste último permanece tenso haciendo que tanto los músculos del brazo como los de la espalda capten toda mi atención.

Vuelvo la vista al techo ,me tapo con los brazos la cara e intento tranquilizarme. Si sigo pensando en ello más tiempo terminaré concluyendo en que nos besamos.

 **(Flashback de Orhime)**

Los minutos pasan, uno tras otro , uno tras otro.

Una y otra vez miro el reloj digital del coche , debería de hablar , pero no sé que decir y estamos a punto de llegar a casa.

Le miro , su vista está fija en la carretera , no parece inquieto .Ni siquiera está nervioso mientras que yo estoy al borde del colapso mental.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos . El coche se para, supongo que estamos en un semáforo en rojo , por lo que sigo en mi posición; con los ojos cerrados en dirección a la ventana.

 **-¿Quieres escuchar música?-** Pensé que nunca hablaría pero lo hizo ¿Se le puede considerar a esto un milagro? Yo creo que sí.

Abrí los ojos y le miré cómo si de verdad me hubiera dormido .

- **Claro** -Sonreí simulando cansancio y él encendió la emisora

- **Perdón , no quería despertarte** -Sus ojos y los míos conectaron una vez más .Mi mente se bloqueó encerrando en ella un único pensamiento reticente **"DIOS MIO ¿CÓMO SE PUEDE SER TAN SEXY?"**

Sentí como mi boca se secaba conforme los segundos pasaban , y me obligué a mí misma a despertar de mi ensueño.

 **-No , no pasa nada, apenas había cerrado los ojos** -Sonreí quitándole importancia al asunto

La emisora hizo acto de presencia en nuestra conversación cuando aninció mi canción preferida.

- **Bien , ha llegado la hora de calentar motores con la próxima canción que os voy a poner. ¿Ya os vais haciendo una idea de cual es? ¿No? A ver si esto os ayuda…Broken glass**

- **O dios mio ¡Son ellos! Son…**

 **-Sí , es ThreeDays Grace** –Chillé como una loca cuando escuché que mis sospechas eran ciertas ¡QUE NADIE ME DESPIERTE SI ESTOY SOÑANDO!

Y comencé a cantar….

All we are is broken glass  
Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last  
And all we are are empty shells  
Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

We march the streets at night  
Looking for a thrill, looking for a fight  
It was the first day of the rest of our lives  
We work fast, never gonna die  
Riding up the highway, forty-five  
We didn't know it couldn't go on forever

All we are is broken glass  
Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last  
And all we are are empty shells  
Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

We fought to rule the world  
Not knowing just how fragile we really were  
Like it was the first day of the rest of our lives  
Then the bricks began to fall  
And we can see the cracks along the wall  
We didn't know it couldn't go on forever

All we are is broken glass  
Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last  
And all we are are empty shells  
Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

We believe that we can go on forever  
We believe that we can go on forever  
Forever

All we are is broken glass  
Thrown to the floor we were never meant to last  
And all we are are empty shells  
Try to pick us up you're gonna cut yourself

You cut yourself  
You're gonna cut yourself  
You're gonna cut yourself

Sentía la Mirada de Ulquiorra examinando cada gesto que hacía , cada entonación y por último cada cara que ponía…Sí , cuando canto una canción soy todo un poema

Y así entre risas , cabreos , pucheros y canciones llegamos a casa.

El motor del coche enmudeció a la vez que Ulquiorra se desabrochaba el cinturón y salía del coche. Desabroché el cinturón y poco a poco moví la pierna, una vez conseguí mi objetivo , intenté alcanzar el manillar de la puerta para abrirla , pero antes de siquiera poder alcanzarla la puerta se abrió dejándome vera un apuesto Ulquiorra que gentilmente me tendía su mano para salir del coche.

Sonreí y la acepté sintiéndome cómo una princesa de cuento.

Salí del coche y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

 **-¿Qué quieres comer?-** Le miré sorprendida ¿Tanto se me notaba el hambre?

 **-Mmh , no sé ¿Lasagna?-** Comenzamos a subir las escaleras

 **-En tu casa o en la mía** -Sonreí mientras subíamos las escaleras

 **-En la mía**

 **-Vale , pero entonces cocino yo** –Llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento y le sonreí mientras abría la puerta.

Nada más entrar Gordi-Gordi vino a recibirnos , solté la mano de Ulquiorra y me acerqué para coger a Gordi-Gordi al ver que ronroneaba al rascarse los bigotes en mi pierna , la buena quiero decir , pero antes de poder cogerle ví cómo Gordi-Gordi se elevaba de manos de Ulquiorra.

Me giré y ví cómo sostenía a Gordi-Gordi contra su pecho mientras éste ronroneaba y se rascaba con su cuello.

- **Muy bien tortolitos , os dejaré disfrutar de vuestro amor .Voy a cambiarme** -Comencé a caminar , a paso de tortuga pero igualmente caminé que eslo importante del asunto, y llegué al pasillo mientras escuchaba decir a Ulquiorra de fondo

- **Pero no te pongas celosa. Estoy segura de que a ti también te quiere** -Me paré en el pasillo- **Vamos Gordi-Gordi , demuéstraselo** -Me giré toda ilusionada ¿Y con qué me encontré? Con mi gato lamiéndole la barbilla a Ulquiorra …Si vamos , me adora.

Nótese el sarcasmo…

Me dí la vuelta haciendo un puchero y comencé a caminar

- **Orihime no te cabrees** -Seguí caminando no pensaba volver a caer en su trampa **-¡Oh vamos! Te dije que la demostraras que la querías , no que me querías .Lo último ya lo sabíamos** -Ahí sí que dejé decaminar , me giré y me sentí como en una de esas películas empalagosas donde las parejas se comen a besos, en este caso a lametazos unilaterales.

Ulquiorra estaba desprevenido , no se esperaría mi siguiente movimiento . Yo lo llamo **"Zapatilla voladora".**

Cogí una de las deportivas que calzaba y con toda la fuerza que tenía se la lancé a la cara, pero para mi sorpresa, una vez más, la esquivó como el ninja encubierto que era.

 **-Eso podría haber terminado mal –** Dijo posando a MI gato en el suelo y acercándose a coger la zapatilla , la acercó a mí y me la tendió

Sonreí y la acepté como la niña buena que soy .

 **-Gracias genio , pero ya que no sufro movimientos espontáneos en mi cuerpo si te la lancé fue para que terminara mal tu cara** –Volví a sonreir y mientras él me miraba anonadado le saqué la lengua y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación- **Ahora podéis seguir con vuestra sesión privada de amor zoofilico**

Reí y cerré la puerta tras de mí escuchando de fondo las incesantes quejas de sé porqué , pero me encantaba cabrearlo.

Me encaminé hacia el armario , escogí unos shorts deportivos en negro con líneas en los costados en blanco y ,cómo no ,cogí la especial camiseta de las acerqué a la cama con la ropa en la mano y comencé a cambiarme.

La pierna parecía dolerme menos que antes , la estiré y contraje varias veces comprobando que la herida en sí únicamente me molestaba , lo que más me dolía era la opresión de la venda.

Minutos después salí de la habitación con Gordi-Gordi esperándome a la puerta

 **-Pequeño traidor…-** Ronroneó en mi pierna y dejé escapar un leve suspiro **–Me tienes conquistada**

Me fui a agachar para cogerlo , pero antes de llegar sentí que la pierna me dolía mucho más que antes, por lo que poco a poco comencé a levantarme

 **-Orihime ¿Dónde tienes el tom..?-** Y tan pronto como levanté la vista me encontré con Ulquiorra saliendo de la cocina

 **-Jejeje hola…**

 **-¿Qué te ha pasado?-** Caminó hasta mí y me ayudó a recomponerme- **No ha sido nada**

 **-Yo no llamaría "nada" a estar agachada como una vieja de 80 años con artritis reumatoide–** Reí

 **-Enserio , no ha sido nada . Sólo sentí un poco de dolor en la pierna** -Miró la venda de arriba abajo

 **-¿Confías en tu médico personal?-** Me sonrío y casi sin pensarlo respondí

 **-Sí**

 **-Me alegra oírlo-** Y antes de siquiera poder articular palabra Ulquiorra me estaba cogiendo al estilo princesa y me llevaba al salón .Una vez allí me tendió en el sofá con sumo cuidado, puso un cojín sobre la mesita de cristal y allí apoyó mi pierna.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y volvió con vetadine , vendas ,gasas , una pomada, esparadrapo y una tijera.

Se acercó a mi pierna y comenzó a moverla hacia los lados

 **-¿Te duele?-** Negué con la cabeza

 **-No ,sólo me tira un poco**

 **-Vale** -Se acercó a la mesita para coger unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar mi venda- **Prometo no cortarte la pierna**

 **-Ja , ja , ja , que graciosillo estás Ulquiorra** -Estuve tentada a darle una patada en la cabeza , pero la imagen de la tijera clavándose en mi pierna me hizo meditarlo hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no valía la pena que me cortaran la pierna , por muy chamuscada que estuviera, por una patadita que podía darle en cualquier otro momento.

Finalmente la venda quedó partida en dos y con una leve caricia Ulquiorra la apartó suavemente de mi pierna , dejándome ver las heridas.

Comparado con lo que tenía ayer tampoco era para tanto .Evidentemente no había desaparecido todo por arte de magia , pero digamos que tener un médico privado ayudaba.

Miré a Ulquiorra.

Su flequillo caía rebelde por su frente hasta llegar a tocar sus pestañas y cubrir sus ojos esmeralda. Estaba aplicando un poco de vetadine en las ampollas y a la vez apartando la piel muerta de la quemadura con las gasas. A continuación puso un poco de pomada en la herida, cerré los ojos; hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta pero la zona sobre la que puso la pomada estaba ardiendo y al contacto con el frío ungüento se sentía realmente bien.

Después de eso puso las vendas , cortó el esparadrapo y devolvió todo lo utilizado al cuarto de baño.

- **Orihime…-** Le escuché decir mientras me incorporaba- **La camiseta de las pizzas te queda realmente bien** -Me guiñó un ojo y a pesar de que en otra ocasión le hubiera tirado un cojín , ésta vez me quedé como una tonta riendo.

Él volvió al salón y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

 **-Entonces ¿Te ayudo a cocinar chef?**

 **-Mmmhh , no sé¿Eres buena cocinando?**

 **-Uy , sí , no sabes cuanto** -Desvié la mirada mientras sonreía

- **No sé porqué pero algo me dice que no he de fiarme de tu sonrisa ni de tus dotes como cocinera**

 **-Me ofendes Ulquiorra** -Le miré haciéndome la ofendida y al volverle a mirar ambos estallamos en carcajadas mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina

...

Eran las cinco menos cuarto e la tarde cuando empezamos a comer ¿Casualidad? No

Dejad que os explique.

 **-Ulquiorra ¿Te importa si pongo música?**

 **-No , pon lo que quieras , es tu casa** – Me sonrió con esa sonrisa baja bragas de los bad boys que salen en las películas de adolescentes hormonalmente disfuncionales.. Perdón si mi lenguaje no es el más adecuado , pero si lo vierais definitivamente no me juzgaríais.

Le saqué la lengua y fui hasta el radio casett que tenía en una estantería al lado de la televisión del salón. Mi pierna había mejorado considerablemente desde que le aplicó la pomada por lo que ahora me podía mover sin ningún tipo de molestia o dolor.

Busqué entre los CD´s que tenía , pero pronto caí en la cuenta de que la mayoría de mis Cd´s eran de Murciélago y podría ser un tanto sospechoso que pusiera una de sus canciones , tal vez eso le acobardaba a la hora de decirme quién era realmente y se pensaba que sólo estaba con él por el interés.

No , definitivamente no podía poner una de sus canciones.

Busqué entre otro montón de Cd´s y recordé que hacía poco me había ido a comprar el nuevo álbum de Twenty one pilots.

Encendí el casett y coloqué el disco en su interior , seleccioné la pista adecuada y subí el volumen de la canción

Poco a poco Stressed out se hizo eco hasta llegar a la cocina donde Ulquiorra me miraba sonriente.

I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,

Caminé hacia Ulquiorra y le cogí de la mano hasta llevarlo al salon.

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.

My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.

Y comené a cantar la canción:

 **-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **We're stressed out.**

 **Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,**  
 **How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,**  
 **I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,**  
 **Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,**

Le cogí de la mano, dejé de cantar y le hice copiar mis movimientos mientras bailaba.

It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,  
Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter.

Insté a Ulquiiorra con la Mirada y soltando un suspiro comenzó a cantar:

 **-My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.**

Sonreí y comencé a cantar con él

 **-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,**  
 **We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,**  
 **Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,**  
 **Saying;**

Ambos nos miramos y sonreimos al decir:

 **\- "Wake up, you need to make money."**

 **Yo.**

 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,**  
 **We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,**  
 **Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,**  
 **Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."**  
 **Yo.**

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**  
 **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**  
 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,**  
 **When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny**  
 **We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money**  
 **Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny**  
 **We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money**  
 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,**  
 **We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,**  
 **Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,**  
 **Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."** -Dijimos a la vez- **Yo.**

No puedo describir con palabras todo lo que su voz me provocaba .Sólo puedo decir que miles de escalofrío recorrían mi espalda con cada letra que cantaba. Con cada movimiento rockero de su cabeza al bailar , con cada pequeña sonrisilla que se formaba en su rostro al verme cantar o bailar.

El tiempo se nos pasó volando mientras el CD reproducía todas las canciones, por lo que para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta eran las cuatro de la tarde y aún no habíamos comido.

Miramos la cocina con desgana , y sonreímos a la vez .

¿Para qué hacer la comida habiendo Mc Donalds y un coche?

 ** _(Fin del flash back)_**

- **Orihime…-** Abrí los ojos súbitamente al escuchar mi nombre **-¿Porqué no te duermes?**

Miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré a Ulquiorra desperezándose con una mueca de molestia .La sábana que le cubría la espalda , ahora resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la goma de sus calzoncillos.

 _¡DIOS MÍO SÁLVAME DE LA TENTACIÓN!_

 **-Emm , yo ….-** Intentaba hablar pero las palabras se quedaban atrofiadas en mi boca al contemplar su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

Lo escruté con la mirada desde su cabello ensortijado , pasando por sus profundos ojos jade hasta el aro de su boca , para después recorrer una tortuosa senda con la vista que iba desde su cuello , a su clavícula , sus brazos torneados , pectorales y …¡DIOS MÍO QUE ABDOMINALES!

Me fijé un poco más en su pectoral izquierdo y pude ver en él dibujado un gran cuatro. Desvié la mirada a las costillas y pude ver cómo había unas líneas escritas a forma de tatuaje .

Intenté acercarme para ver que era exactamente lo que ponía , pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Ulquiorra me abrazaba contra su pecho susurrándome en el oído.

- **No hables …Sólo duerme** -Intenté levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos pero él me estrechó aún más fuerte contra él

Cerré los ojos dejando que su aroma me arropara.

 _Lo de recordar se me iba a hacer difícil , muy difícil…_


	12. Las consecuencias de una noche loca (II)

**_Oliwis!_**

 ** _Lo primero de todo ¡Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir el capitulo antes!_**

 ** _Ésta obra se me está haciendo bastante más difícil que las otras debido a su extensión y el caracter cotidiano en el que se basan las situaciones , por lo que mi imaginación se ve muy limitada._**

 ** _Y ya sin más dilación espero les guste el capitulo._**

 ** _Déjenme sus comentarios y con mucho gusto los respondré._**

 ** _·······································································································································································································································································_**

 ** _La letra en cursiva son pensamientos del presente_**

 ** _La letra en negrita son diálogos_**

 ** _Las comillas pueden ser un diálogo omitido , una frase hecha o él título de una obra o expresión de alguien (Depende del contexto en el que se encuentre)_**

 ** _CAP XI : Las consecuencias de una noche loca (Parte II)_**

Sentía su respiración moviendo mi pelo ¿Cómo demonios iba a concentrarme en recordar con semejante hombre a mi lado?

En fin…Tendría que esforzarme

Poco a poco me fui escurriendo entre sus brazos haciendo que la almohada se viniera conmigo y ocupara mi espacio.Y puede que esto suene un poco…Extraño , pero conforme me escurría entre sus brazos y llegaba a sus abdominales me planteé sinceramente si realmente debía concentrarme en recordar el pasado , o por el contrario disfrutar de lo que me brindaba el presente…Maldita curiosidad humana

Terminé por escurrirme de entre sus brazos mientras Ulquiorra se abrazaba más a la almohada…Como la envidiaba

Caminé descalza por la habitación, giré el pomo de la puerta y una vez en el pasillo la cerré detrás de mí.

Me recargué en la puerta y tras un breve suspiro comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

Miré el interior de la casa con intriga, era prácticamente igual que la mía , de no ser por lo monocromático del inmueble. Toda la gama de colores que había era ; gris , verde en diversas tonalidades, negro y blanco. Aunque en su favor he de decir que las paredes ya venían de blanco , eso no lo cambió él. Tal vez él las hubiera pintado de azul, o de naranja , o quién sabe…Tal vez de…

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Como mucho las habría pintado en verde, gris o negro.

Me encaminé hacia la cocina y saqueé su nevera…

¿Enserio pensabais que iba a saquearle la nevera? Pues no ,sólo "tomé prestada la leche" , encendí la cafetera "tomé prestada una taza" y me hice un riquísimo café que por supuesto no iba a desperdiciar.

Incluso me sobró un poco de café en la cafetera, no iba a terminármelo todo, era una buena persona y le iba a dejar disfrutar de "mi/su delicioso café".

Me apoyé sobre la encimera de mármol y observé cómo él en vez de tener una televisión donde yo la tenía , en su casa había una enorme puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón con plantas tales como aloe vera , cactus o resto de la cocina era exactamente igual que la mía , venían de fábrica.

Cogí la taza de humeante café y tras echarme un sobre y medio de azúcar me encaminé al salón de Ulquiorra.

Se basaba en una pequeña mesita de cristal rectangular negra sobre la que reposaba un vaso usado , un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. En frente había un mueble que cubría prácticamente toda la pared de la habitación, estaba formado por un mueble bajo blanco sobre el que reposaba una gran televisión , en el mueble bajo había varias cajoneras a los lados que se abrían por una pequeña abertura en su parte superior, y en el centro había dos pequeñas puertecitas de cristal tintado.

A los lados del mueble había dos "escalinatas" de caracol en negro repletas de Cd´s con la temática de su música. Éstas "escalinatas" trepaban hasta llegar a un conjunto de estanterías colocadas de forma aleatoria que alternaban entre el verde y el gris repletas de libros.

Eran tres filas de estanterías de ésta forma colocadas ; dos estanterías a la misma altura en horizontal y una un poco más arriba en el centro , y así las siguiente fila horizontal , hasta formar una especie de cinco como en los dados del parchís.

En la primera fila las que estaban a la misma altura eran en gris y la disonante en verde claro , y justo al revés era en la segunda fila.

En frente del mueble de la televisión , justo en su pared contraria reposaba un sofá enorme con la tapicería en verde y los cojines uno en negro y otro en blanco.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que a pesar de que yo había estado en su casa dos veces nunca me había fijado en cómo era.

Me senté en el sofá con una de mis rodillas en la barbilla y la otra tumbada rodeando mi pierna tomé un sorbo del café y lo dejé reposando en la mesita, cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Era hora de recordar…

(Flashback)

Me cambié de ropa poniéndome unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por los muslos y las rodillas , y abiertos por los tobillos puse unas Vans blancas y un jersey blanco de media manga que terminaba justo a la altura del ombligo.

Me heché un poco de rimmel y me puse un bálsamo de labios con un toque de color , me hice una coleta alta sin atrapar el flequillo en pinzas y tras darme un pequeño vistazo en el espejo salí por la puerta.

Ulquiorra me miraba con una sonrisilla surcando su rostro

 **-Wow, cualquiera diría que vas al McDonalds , más bien parece que te vayas a ir a ligar** -Se estaba riendo de mí

 **-Wow, cualquiera diría que vas al McDonalds , más bien parece que vayas a pedir limosna** -Me miró cabreado y yo le saqué la lengua en señal de burla

 **-Oye , merezco un poco más de respeto , después de todo soy tu médico personal-** Sonrió socarronamente y estallé en carcajadas

 **-Tiene , razón su excelentísimo doctor personal-** Imité una reverencia y ambos salimos riendo por la puerta

Bajábamos las escaleras recuerdo de que hablábamos exactamente , sólo que Ulquiorra pasaba su brazo por mi hombro acercándome a él.Y , no sé porqué , pero el contacto no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Una vez llegamos a la cancilla del apartamento y vimos a una anciana cargada con bolsas.

Me fui a acercar para ayudarla , pero para cuando fui a cogerle una de las bolsas Ulquiorra ya las había cogido todas.

- **Permítame ayudarla señora** \- Al principio ella le miró sorprendida , pero después comenzó a sonreí sonrisa era realmente dulce; una de esas sonrisas que te dedica tu abuela cuando eres pequeña y recoges los juguetes , o la ayudas a limpiar la casa , o incluso cuando vais por el parque y consigues que una mariposa se te ponga en el dedo aleteando cual brisa de verano.

Era una de esas sonrisas que se hace contagiosa y terminas sonriendo aunque sólo sea por inercia .

La anciana observó cómo Ulquiorra subía los escalones después de que ella le dijera el piso donde viví mi vecina de arriba , había coincidido pocas veces con ella , pero las pocas que lo había hecho había notado que se trataba de una anciana realmente agradable.

Normalmente su nieto venía a visitarla; la hacía la compra cada vez que ella lo necesitaba , y ya que era muy devota él la venía a buscar cada domingo para ir a misa. A la vuelta la traía un pequeño ramito de flores. La jardinería era una de sus pasiones , algo claramente visible al verla cada mañana regando las flores de su balcón exterior.

Ambas comenzamos a subir los escalones que llevaban a su piso.

 **-Inoue-san…-** Me giré para mirarla con una sonrisa tatuada en mi cara

 **-¿Hai?**

 **-Tu novio , es realmente bueno cuídalo mucho , hacéis una excelente pareja** -Mi cara enrojeció a la velocidad de la luz.

¡¿Ulquiorra mi novio?!

Le miré esperando que no hubiera escuchado nada .Suspiré aliviada al ver que no se había girado para significaba que no nos había oído ¿No?

La anciana sonrió y siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras yo guardaba ver cómo Ulquiorra me miraba desde arriba animándome para darme prisa sonreí…Tal vez y sólo tal vez , no me molestaría si fuéramos novios.

Aceleré y en pocos segundos volví con Ulquiorra y la anciana , ella me guiñó un ojo con perspicacia y yo simplemente sonreí.

La anciana entró en su casa despidiéndose de nosotros y dándonos las gracias , en especial a Ulquiorra.

Ambos comenzamos a bajar las escaleras en silencio, yo iba pensando en lo que la mujer dijo y sonreí.Ulquiorra me miró extrañado mientras yo saltaba de escalón en escalón cual niña pequeña.

Sonrió y me siguió canturreando **"A ti te falta un tornillo"**

Pues sí , tal vez me faltaba uno , o más de uno…Me daba igual el caso es que era feliz

…

Llegamos al Mc Donalds unos veinte minutos después.

Al llegar nos encontramos con una especie de servidores cerca de la caja.

- **Ey , Ulquiorra, creo que podemos hacer el pedido desde aquí** -Se giró para ver lo que señalaba y negó con la cabeza

 **-Tardaremos más** -Ulquiorra volvía a la fila cuando yo le cogí de la mano y le traje a mi lado

- **Hazme caso , esto será muy rápido** -Le señalé con el dedo la cola del servidor- **casi no hay nadie** -Él frunció el ceño- **Anda…-** Me miró de reojo y apartó la cabeza- **Porfa…-** Volvió a girarse y finalmente suspiró en señal de aceptación

Sonreí e inconscientemente le abracé estrujándole contra mi pecho

 **-Orihime…-** Seguí abrazándolo mientras él se mantenía inmóvil me llamó por mi nombre un par de veces más , hasta que **-Mujer** -Le miré, nunca me había llamado así.Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial¿Se podría decir que eran vergüenza?

Me separé de él, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta todo el McDonalds nos miraba y cuchicheaba sobre nosotros. Al momento solté a Ulquiorra y un silencio incómodo se instauró entre nosotros , hasta que todos dejaron de mirarnos y me susurró en el oído **"Es por eso que te estaba llamando"**

Sonrió socarronamente y se apartó de mi lado dejándome roja como un tomate.

La cola fue aminorando y llegó nuestro turno.

Me acerqué al servidor y comencé a toquetear todo lo que quería; una cocacola zero(no me gustan las burbujitas en las bebidas que se le va a hacer) , patatas deluxe,9 nuggets (que se le va a hacer tenía ganas de eso) y un Mcflurry de Kit Kat .

¿Quién puede resistirse a eso?...Exacto , nadie

Saqué mi ticket y esperé a que Ulquiorra hiciera su orden; se pidió una cerveza de 30cl sin alcohol, de patatas se pidió las patatas fritas medianas y de hamburguesa una grand Mcextreme de McDonald´s bacon .

Cogió su ticket y cuando nos íbamos a poner en la fila escuché cómo alguien decía que había que esperar sentado, por lo que antes de que Ulquiorra fuera a la fila volvía a cogerle del brazo y le llevé hasta un sitio que estaba justo frente a la cola.

Aún me sentía un poco avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado , pero intenté mitigar la vergüenza pensando en otras cosas como ; ,los labios de Ulquiorra,los ojos de Ulquiorra , los peercings de Ulquiorra , el pelo de Ulquiorra…En fin ;Ulquiorra

¿Porqué pensaba tanto en él? No lo entendía , a penas nos conocíamos de hace un mes pero confiaba en él como si le conociera de toda la vida¿Cómo podía tener ese efecto en mi?¿Cómo a pesar de las mentiras? ¿Cómo a pesar de que no sabía casi nada de su vida ni él de la mía?

Los minutos pasaban y la pantalla que anunciaba los números de los pedidos no mostraba ni el 73 ni el 75 que eran los nuestros .

El porqué de la diferencia de 2 números es porque antes de que Ulquiorra efectuara su pedido en el otro servidor lo sacó.

Ulquiorra se impacientaba mientras yo intentaba calmarle con una sonrisa perpetua en mi cara, pero parecía no estar funcionando.

Volví a mirar la pantalla esperando que nuestros números aparecieran , pero al ver que no era así me levanté de la silla y cogiendo ambos números me encaminé hacia la inmensa cola de pedidos con una simple oración **"Ahora vuelvo"** Le sonreí y me fui hasta la cola

Sí , le dije **"Ahora vuelvo"** pero en realidad no volví hasta 20 minutos después, se podría decir que el "ahora" se alargó más de lo esperado…

Me puse de puntillas vislumbrando la gran cola que se había formado detrás de mí, volví la mirada al frente para ver que tan sólo quedaban dos personas y la siguiente sería yo ¡Por fín mi turno!

Me giré para ver a Ulquiorra , jugaba con su móvil en una pose desenfadada, dando pequeñas pataditas bajo la mesa al compás de alguna canción , mientras con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móvil se mordía el piercing del labio.

Cuando volví a mirada la pareja que había antes delante de mí cogiéndose de las manos ya no estaba:

 **-El 143 por favor-** Una señora de unos treinta y pico años , de moño pelirrojo deshecho .Sus ojos eran verde claro con cierto toque grisáceo por así decirlo, mascaba un chicle con rudeza, haciendo un ruido grasa le escurría por la cara y todo su uniforme estaba impregnado en sudor.

Sinceramente no tengo nada en contra de la gente que está un poco rellenita o mucho , eso me da igual .Soy de las que piensan que todos somos iguales y ni la raza , ni el sexo , ni el físico ,ni la orientación sexual o religiosa nos hacen más o menos que el resto de personas.

Pero en este caso los modales y la higiene distaban mucho de agradar , y el conjunto de pelo , rostro y uniforme graso , no eran muy agradables a la vista que digamos.

 **-¿Va a darme ya el número o piensa quedarse ahí todo la tarde?**

 **-Emm..si ,jejeje-** Ella se quedó mirándome y he de decir que intimidaba un poco- **Me apresuré a darla los tickets, ella los miró y habló**

 **-Aún no han sido anunciados , debe de esperar su turno**

 **-Pero los saqué hace más de media hora y aún no los habéis anunciado en pantalla**

 **-Eso es porqué tenía que dármelos a mí para anunciarlos , lo ve** –Me señaló un pequeño papelito en el que ponía **"Avería del ordenador central , se ruega entreguen sus tickets en caja .Gracias"**

Sonreí tímida y me despedí mientras caminaba hacia la único pensamiento que no se disipaba de mi mente era **"Ojalá me trague la tierra"**

Es decir , había hecho que nos sacáramos un ticket en el servidor a pesar de que Ulquiorra no quería, y luego ha tenido que esperar , incluso cuando me marché para los pedidos. Miré hacia la mesa , seguía con el móvil y los auriculares, pero conforme me acerqué su mirada se alejó del móvil y trazó una ruta hasta hacer contacto con los míos.

Me sorprendí al ver que lejos de estar enfadado , sus ojos me transmitían una calidez que nunca había sonrojé y comencé a caminar hacia él , me senté en la silla que antes había ocupado y él acercó la suya a mí.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa y quise hablarle de mi metedura de pata , pero él no me dejó enseñó una cara que jamás había visto en él , la cara de un niño ilusionado cuando ha hecho algo bien y quiere enseñárselo a su mami o papi,y no pude hablar.Símplemente esperaría a contárselo en otro momento o, tal vez ni se lo contaba.

Él acercó un auricular a mi oído y mientras me sonreía pulsó el play.

Los primeros acordes del piano hicieron acto de presencia, cerré los ojos escuchando la música y al momento escuché la susurrante voz de Ulquiorra

 **-You found me… The fray**

 _I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything."_

 _Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

 _In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded…_

¿Era solo cosa mía o me estaba enseñando esa canción por algún motivo especial que no me quería decir?

Aunque tal vez sólo era yo imaginándome cosas , una vez más…

 **-El 73 y el 75 pasen por la caja porfavor-Fui** a levantarme , pero antes de hacerlo Ulquiorra me puso el otro auricular y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja sonriéndome y susurrando un **"Sigue escuchando las canciones que quieras"**

Asentí y avancé un poco en la lista de reproducción hasta que vi un título que me llamó la atención "Break the spell"

Pulsé el Play y pude escuchar cómo alguien carraspeaba y toqueteaba una guitarra

- **Bueno , esto es sólo un borrador de algo en lo que llevo trabajando un tiempo, la canción se llama "Break the spell" y está dedicada a una persona que ha puesto mi vida patas arriba…-** Se le escucha sonreir de fondo- **Nunca pensé que diría esto pero a pesar de que nunca escucharás esto ; me alegro de haberte conocido…**

Like a moth into a flame,  
I'm hypnotized,  
And like a stone,  
I'm paralyzed cause I can't look away,

You found your way under my skin,  
And I'm tryin' not to love you,  
But I hate the way I keep on givin'

Into you, like I always do,  
No matter how I try,  
Or maybe could it be,  
That you're the part of me,  
That's keeping me alive?

How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,  
I'm so addicted to the pain,  
Got your poison running through my veins,

The way you pull me in,  
The way you chew me up,  
The way you spit me out,  
I keep coming back, I can't get enough,  
I can't go without you,

I could fight you 'til the end,  
But I will lose you if I win,  
So I guess I'll just keep on givin'

Into you, like I always do,  
No matter how I try,  
Or maybe could it be,  
That you're the part of me,  
That's keeping me alive?

How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,  
I'm so addicted to the pain,  
Got your poison running through my veins,

The way you pull me in,  
The way you chew me up,  
The way you spit me out,  
I keep coming back, I can't get enough,  
I can't go without you,

This feeling is far from sober,  
Its beauty buried deep inside,  
You're the only one who gets me high,  
And I know it's far from over,

As you can see you're the part of me,  
That's keeping me alive

How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,  
I'm so addicted to the pain,  
Got your poison running through my veins,

The way you pull me in,  
The way you chew me up,  
The way you spit me out,  
I keep coming back, I can't get enough,  
I can't go without,

The way you pull me in,  
The way you chew me up,  
The way you spit me out,  
I keep coming back, I can't get enough,  
I can't go without,

I keep coming back, I can't get enough,  
I can't go without, you

No sabía porqué , pero la canción me mostraba algo que ninguna otra de sus canciones había sido capaz de enseñarme ; redención

Ya no parecía sentirse culpable de nada , se daba una segunda oportunidad para amar…

¿Quién era esa persona que tanto le había cambiado?

Sentí una punzada en el corazón al saber que esa persona no era yo , que otra ocupaba su corazón , y que jamás sería otra cosa que no fuera un estorbo …

Pasé a la siguiente canción y comencé a escucharla **"Follow you"**

Una vez más se le escuchaba hablar de fondo, se escuchaba una voz femenina riendo , y a el riendo igual que pronto sus risas y la música se mezclaban y la canción comenzaba…

My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost  
I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home  
Cross your heart and hope to die  
Promise me you'll never leave my side

Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is gone  
You got me on my knees, I'm your one man cult  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Promise you I'll never leave your side

Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need  
I promise you you're all I see  
Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need  
I'll never leave

So you can drag me through Hell  
If it meant I could hold your hand  
I will follow you cause I'm under your spell  
And you can throw me to the flames  
I will follow you, I will follow you

Come sink into me and let me breathe you in  
I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen  
So dig two graves cause when you die  
I swear I'll be leaving by your side

So you can drag me through Hell  
If it meant I could hold your hand  
I will follow you cause I'm under your spell  
And you can throw me to the flames  
I will follow you  
So you can drag me through Hell  
If it meant I could hold your hand  
I will follow you cause I'm under your spell  
And you can throw me to the flames

I will follow you, I will follow you  
I will follow you, I will follow you  
So you can drag me through Hell  
If it meant I could hold your hand  
I will follow you cause I'm under your spell  
And you can throw me to the flames  
I will follow you, I will follow you

Sinceramente no sabía porqué , pero escuchar las risas que otra que no era yo le provocaba , me dolía en el alma . Y sabía que no debía de sentirme así, pero no podía evitarlo , mi corazón se comprimía con cada estrofa de la canción.

No sabía porqué me sentía así si yo no le quería …Porque…No le quería ¿No?

Vi cómo Ulquiorra se acercaba a la mesa y tan rápido cómo pude cambié de canción para que él no supiera que las había escuchado y lo puse en lista aleatoria.

Me levanté de la silla y fui a ayudarle con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro

 **-¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?-** Dije posando la bandeja en la mesa.Él suspiró

 **-La cajera se emperraba en pedirme los tíckets que la llevaste, pero por más que se lo decía ella seguía en sus trece-** Respiró cabreado y cambió su cara a una sonrisa- **Bueno ,y …¿Te han gustado las canciones?**

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo" **Nunca pensé que diría esto pero a pesar de que nunca escucharás esto ; me alegro de haberte conocido"**

Sonreí y asentí efusivamente haciendo que él sonriera como un niño.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas sillas , ahora más cerca que antes y mientras comíamos comenzamos a comentar sobre música, grupos , canciones, instrumentos, voces que nos gustaran.

Decidimos coger algo para beber . Yo me pedí un granizado de limón , y él uno de fanta de naranja.

Salimos del McDonalds a eso de las siete de la tarde.Sí , sé que parece tarde , pero no olvidemos todo el lío con los tíckets.

Al salir de allí comenzamos a andar camino a donde habíamos aparcado el coche. Ambos nos subimos y el coche arrancó en dirección a la plaza de toros, y entre bromas y risas llegamos a una gran superficie buscando algo de ropa,y tardando más de lo habitual sólo para ver refunfuñear a Ulquiorra, cundo un niño pasó corriendo a mi lado y me tiró la bebida por encima.

 **-¡NO!¡Mi jersey preferido!-** Todo el granizado se desparramó por el jersey , miré a Ulquiorra consternada ¡Estaba hecha unos zorros en una de las superficies comerciales más importantes , y caras , de la ciudad y del país!

¿Esque sólo me pasan a mí estas cosas?

Ulquiorra me miró y cogiéndome de la mano me llevó alrededor de toda la planta , hasta que llegamos a unos probadores. Me acompañó hacia una de las puertas y después se marchó

 **-Ahora vuelvo , no te muevas de aquí-** Asentí y observé cómo todas las dependientas se quedaban mirándole y diciendo cosas como ;que mono es, se preocupa mucho por ella , yo también quiero un novio así…

Cerré la puerta del probador y me dejé resbalar por una de las paredes ¿Porqué todo el mundo pensaba que éramos novios? Y ¿Porqué me dolía tanto saber que no lo éramos?

No entendía nada , mi mente era un caos , y mientras mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora mi cabeza estaba bloqueada con preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que sentí un golpeteo en la puerta de mi probador, me levanté para abrir y escuché un **"Soy yo"**

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Ulquiorra y una montaña de ropa, o más bien Ulquiorra engullido por una montaña de ropa.

 **-Y..¿Esto?**

 **-Pruébatelo todo y luego me lo enseñas** -Sonrió haciendo que su piercing se elevara así como las comisuras de sus labios y me guiñó un ojo con picardía ,enrojecí

 **-¡Tonto!-** Al momento cerré la puerta y al verme reflejada en el espejo con la cara como un tomate , no pude por más que avergonzarme como una colegiala , y ocultar mi rostro en el millón de prendas que cargaba en mis brazos

Tras alrededor de mil pases de modelos en los que Ulquiorra me decía que nada me quedaba bien llegó el modelito definitivo , ese que hizo que Ulquiorra deseara comerme , dicho por él.

Era un mono corto con rayas en vertical negras y en horizontal blancas , la tela era gris y el pantalón era corto , bastante corto, las mangas del mono eran largas y el escote de barco.

Cuando abrí la puerta no fue para enseñarle el modelito , sino porque necesitaba ayuda para abrocharlo .

Sí , habéis leído bien , necesitaba que Ulquiorra , mi sexy vecino cantante , me abrochara el mono , porque éste tenía en su parte de atrás una cremallera y yo no llegaba. Justo en la parte de arriba había una pequeña abertura que se cerraba con un pequeño botón en el mismo estampado que el mono.

 **-Ulquiorra…**

 **-Dime-** Contestó en un tono monótono rozando lo acerqué a la puerta y la abrí sonrojada a más no poder

 **-P-podrías entrar y ayudarme , esque …Verás…He tenido una c-complicación in-inesperada**

Desvié la mirada para poder decir las palabras sin que se me notara lo nerviosa que estaba .Ulquiorra me miró sorprendido y asintió , me escondí detrás de la puerta intentando que no viera mis enormes esfuerzos por controlar mi respiración y dejar de hiperventilar.

Cuando entró cerró la puerta y esperó a que yo le mostrara el PROBLEMA

Comencé a caminar desde detrás de la puerta hasta el centro de la habitación , siempre mirando el espejo , nunca mirándolo a él

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué soy bueno?**

Suspiré , estoy me iba a costar un paro cardíaco

Hacía escasos minutos me había deshecho la coleta porque se me había hecho completamente imposible meter la cabeza en una camiseta , por ello ahora si quería que él viera el problema , tenía que poner mi pelo a un lado.

Me moría de vergüenza y no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarle de nuevo a la cara , pero a la vida le encantaba eso de ponerme en apuros que desde luego no eran buenos para mi salud física y mental.

Recogí todo el cabello en mi hombro derecho y a través del espejo pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

 **-L-la cremallera…No llego , a la es el problema**

Ulquiorra tragó saliva y asintió dando a entender que comprendía mi í la cabeza como una avestruz haciendo una cortina con mi flequillo para que él no pudiera verme.

Sentí cómo sus dedos atrapaban la tela del mono y comenzaban su acenso con la porción de tela que él cerraba ardía , sentía un fuego perpetuo en cada porción de carne que sus gráciles manos tocaban sin querer.

De repente dejó de subir la cremallera y se quedó quieto al llegar a la mitad de la espalda, esperé unos segundo a que retomara la subida , pero no hizo nada . Extrañada miré al espejo y pude ver cómo Ulquiorra miraba mi espalda embelesado .

No voy a mentir , eso me sorprendió pero en cierta forma también me agradó . Sonreí para mis adentros ¿Se podría decir que tenía una espalda sexy?...¿Tanto poder ejercía en él que no podía controlar sus reacciones como normalmente hacía?

No fue hasta unos instantes después que no me dí cuenta de lo que sucedía, Ulquiorra , ya no estaba mirando mi espalda , al menos no desde la misma distancia . Se estaba acercando a ella , podía sentir su aliento rozándola .

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué se estaba comportando tan extraño de repente?

Pero tuve que dejar todas mis cavilaciones de lado cuando escuché un ruido sordo que me trajo a la realidad, a a auténtica realidad

 ** _(Fin del Flashback)_**

Reboté en el sofá presa del susto

¿Qué había sido ese ruido?

Venía de la habitación de Ulquiorra , comencé a caminar por el pasillo y llegué a su habitación abrí la puerta con sigilo y me encontré con…

 **-¿Orihime?**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Oliwis!_**

 ** _Lo primero de TODO ¡Siento muchisimo no haber podido subir antes el capítulo!_**

Y debido a que he tardado demasiado y les debo una disculpa he hecho este capítulo el más largo de todos

 ** _Y ya sin más dilación espero les guste el capitulo._**

 ** _Déjenme sus comentarios y con mucho gusto los respondere._**

 ** _········································ ·········· ······························ ···················· ···················· ······························ ·········· ········································ ·············_**

 **Cap X : Las consecuencias de una noche loca (III)**

 **-¿Orihime?**

Ulquiorra estaba tirado con medio cuerpo en la cama y medio en el suelo , me explico ; no es que se hubiera partido por la mitad , no . Símplemente es que se cayó de la cama y aterrizó con su cabecita rebelde en el suelo de la habitación agarrado de la almohada que yo le había puesto como sustituta mía..Y sí , debe de ser acróbata en un circo porque para terminar así…En fin…

Fui a hablar cuando todo vino a mi mente como si se tratara de los fotogramas de una película…

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Ulquiorra se acercaba cada vez más y más a mi cuello , no sabía que hacer ¿Me apartaba y le hacía la cobra? ¿Me quedaba quieta esperando a ver que hacía? O ¿Tomaba la iniciativa y hacía el primer movimiento?

Decantándome por la tercera opción giré la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde él estaba acercándose haciéndole más fácil el acceso a mi cuello .

A través del espejo ví cómo se mordía el labio al ver el cuello y cómo se acercaba más a el. Sentía mi corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho y su respiración acariciando mi cuello.

Las hebras de su negruzco cabello le tapaban el rostro y cada vez que se acercaba me hacían cosquillas en el cuello, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y pude sentir cómo sus manos me agarraban por la cintura acercándome más a él.

Poco a poco me fui dando la vuelta conducida por sus manos, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado mirada fue desde su clavícula hasta su cuello , después al mentón , y después de eso inevitablemente su piercing negro .

Sus manos me atrajeron más a él, sentía su aliento cada vez más cerca , cada vez más caliente , cada vez más irresistible…

Nuestras miradas conectaron y conforme lo hacían nos acercamos, cerré mis ojos con la mirada fija en sus labios .

 **-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-** Unos toquecitos en la puerta y una voz áspera de tono indiferente nos hizo separarnos de forma instantánea.

O más bien , le hizo separarse de forma instantánea , apartándome de su lado

 **-S-** No me dejó terminar la oración cuando revolviéndose el pelo respondió

 **-Sí-** Abrió la puerta haciendo que la señora casi se cayera al estar apoyada en ella , y sin mirarla volvió a hablar- **Te espero en la caja**

Asentí y mientras cerraba la puerta pude ver cómo la canosa dependienta nos miraba a ambos con asombro.

La puerta se cerró y entonces caí en lo que acababa de pasar…

Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos , y lo mejor de todo es que nos han cazado. Mientras me apoyaba en la puerta fui resbalando , y conforme lo hacía , en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Ulquiorra me había apartado de él y se había ido sin más.

Me miré en el espejo, auténtico poema ; estaba completamente roja y mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña allí donde Ulquiorra había tocado.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

¿Dónde quedó la promesa de no volver a enamorarme jamás? ¿Qué fue de aquellos sentimientos aférrimos contra las voluntades del corazón? …¿En qué parte de la historia perdí mi determinación?

…

Llevaba veinte minutos hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la puerta del probador; estaba con las rodillas tocándome en pecho , con la cabeza apoyada en ellas , un brazo tapándome la cara y otro apoyado en la puerta.

En la puerta se escucharon unos pequeños toquecitos a modo de llamada, como un zombie me recompuse y abrí la puerta:

 **-Hola , buenas hablando con su acompañante , el joven Ulquiorra sobre lo bien que la quedaba el mono y él me comentó que tenía una quemadura en la pierna** -Me escaneó de arriba abajo admirando el mono , para después llegar a mi pierna y mirar la venda que ocultaba la cicatriz,fue entonces cuando por lo bajo masculló _**"Ahora lo entiendo"**_ para después volver a mirarme con una enorme sonrisa **-¿Qué talla de botas utiliza?**

 **-U-una 38 normalmente**

 **-Muy bien , espéreme sin quitarse el mono**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió del probador.

Minutos después volví a escuchar esos toquecitos y la dependienta volvió a entrar , pero esta vez no venía sola

 **-Hola-** Ulquiorra me saludó estoico sin siquiera mirarme

 **-Hola…**

 **-Mire , aquí le traigo estas botas, creo que la quedarán bien , espero que la gusten** -Me tendió una caja de zapatos , la abrí , y en su interior me encontré unas botas blancas de tacón alto de charol , y con cinturones también de charol blanco a la altura del tobillo y la rodilla , donde justo un poco más arriba terminaba.

Sin esperar un solo minuto me las probé deseando poder andar con ellas como las actrices de Hollywood a las que nada las impedía salvar el mundo , ni siquiera sus tacones de trece centímetros.

Cuando terminé de ponerme ambas y me miré al espejo no me podía creer lo bien que me veía , parecía otra . Tanto así que comencé a dar saltitos cual niña pequeñ dependienta sonrió

 **-Me alegro de que la gusten señorita , aunque he de decir que todo el mérito no es mío , sino que más bien es de su novio** -Hecho una risita mientras yo miraba a Ulquiorra sonrojada y muerta de la vergü él no me miraba , simplemente se dio la vuelta dejando en el aire…

 **-No soy su novio .Te espero fuera**

Supongo que la dependienta percibió mi estado en shock , porque nada más que pudo se marchó , aunque poco después volvió con una bolsa enorme donde metió mi antiguo calzado y acercó con unas tijeras al mono y las botas quitándoles a ambos las alarmas y me acompañó hasta la caja donde Ulquiorra me esperaba.

 **-¿Porqué me ha quitado las alarmas?**

 **-¿No lo sabe?-** Negué- **El joven lo ha pagado todo**

Miré a Ulquiorra y a pesar de lo cabreada que estaba en ese momento y de las ganas que tenía de darle una patada donde más le duele a un hombre , me contuve y simplemente sonreí , porque incluso a esa distancia podía ver en su estoico rostro como una pizca de sonrojo coloreaba sus naturales pálidas mejillas.

Eso sí , no pensaba olvidarme de lo que había dicho y hecho antes.

Comenzamos a caminar , Ulquiorra con su camisa roja de leñador en el hombro derecho , dejando a la vista la camiseta de manga corta negra que enmarcaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y que hacía un conjunto perfecto con su pantalón vaquero y sus botas de Panama la otra mano llevaba la bolsa con mi antigua ropa.

Mi móvil vibró y mientras bajábamos las escaleras mecánicas , pude ver sin sorpresa alguna que una vez más se trataba de un mensaje de Ichigo:

" **Inoue , tenemos que hablar"**

" **No sé porqué , pero me suena como si fuéramos novios y quisieras cortar conmigo"**

" **JA , JA , JA .Que graciosa eres Inoue -_-"**

" **Vale , vale . De que quieres hablar , dispara "**

" **Gracias …¿A ver , cómo te quedarías si te digo que creo que hay tensión sexual entre Rukia y yo?"**

" **Lo primero de todo , no es tensión sexual lo que tenéis , a eso se le llama gustaros"**

Caminaba por uno de las interminablas plantas camino a la salida y no podía parar de reirme . En ocasiones Ichigo parecía salido de otro siglo

" **Ah vale ¿Ahora sabes más tu que yo sobre lo que hay entre Rukia o yo?"**

" **Sí , eso es exactamente lo que intentaba hacerte entender ^-^"**

" **-_-"**

" **Anda , no te cabrees Ichigo que te pones muy feo "**

" **Está bien saberlo , así que además de ser retrasado soy feo, genial . En ese caso me siento en inferioridad a ti Oh Princesa Inoue Orihime , pofavor déjame ser tu fiel sirviente hasta la muerte"**

" **Tranquilo , siempre supe cómo eras y aún así te dejé ser mi amigo"**

" **3"**

" **Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarla caer tus sentimientos por ella , invítala a salir al cine , a cenar o a dar un paseo por el parque , cualquier cosa estará bien .A , no te olvides , intenta ayudarla en el trabajo , y por último la técnica infalible ; tienes que rozarla las manos cada vez que puedas "**

" **Gracias Orihime , enserio"**

" **No es nada , sólo me debes un concierto de Murciélago"**

" **No se porqué me lo dices a mí cuando tienes al cantante como vecino , transportista y cliente asiduo a la pastelería"**

" **Háblando de eso …Estoy con él ahora "**

Miré Ulquiorra , y él apartó la mirada cabreado

" **Y no parece de buen humor , así que mejor te hablo en otro rato"**

" **Vale , cuídate pitonisa del amor "**

" **Que te den"**

" **Oh , que adorable , yo también te quiero"**

Apagué el móvil y me quedé mirando a Ulquiorra esperando que me devolviera la mirada en vez de quedarse como una estatua mirándome , pero parecía que hoy tenía complejo de estatua y de gruñón , a veces es insoportable.

Ulquiorra cogió carrerilla y se acercó a una máquina , metió el ticket del parking y pagó.

 **-Ulquiorra…Déjame pagarte esto al menos**

 **-No** -…Repito , insoportable

 **-No me has dejado pagar nada y es ropa que me voy a poner yo , a no ser que un día te entren ganas de travestirte claro…-** Frenó la caminata en seco para hecharme lo que yo llamo ·La Mirada de Hielo· , que es básicamente la mirada asesina de toda la vida- **Vale , no , para eso podemos utilizar la camiseta de las pizzas** –Me volvió a mirar mal , pero ésta vez nada importaba porque yo sonreía

 **-Mira, hoy te quiero invitar yo , ya si eso otro día me invitas tú ¿Te parece?-** Nos acercamos al coche , me abrió la puerta y cogiendo la bolsa junto con su camisa , cerró la puerta del coche al verme asentir

He de confesar que me debatí entre esnifar o no esnifar su camisa , al final mi parte racional ganó y justo cuando él abría la puerta me decanté por no esnifarla . Sería un poco extraño si él me veía , además , nadie me quitaba de esnifar la camiseta de las pizzas.

…

Después de un rato escuchando música en la radio empezaba a preguntarme a dónde se suponía que íbamos

 **-Orihime**

 **-Mmmh …-** Me giré para verle

 **-Antes …¿De qué te reías tanto?-** Pensé,y como respuesta a mi pensamiento sonreí

 **-Ah , eso …No era nada , sólo fue que recibí un whatsapp perturbador** –Comencé a reir intentando que él no me viera , pero el símple hecho de acordarme de esa conversación ya me hacía soltar carcajadas

- **Ah , ya entiendo , sólo era un whatsapp** -Al escucharle dejé de reirme . Se revolvía el pelo con una mano , mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente el volante y se mordía el labio inferior con lo dientes intentando una meca parecida a una sonrisa

Un momento , estaba….No , no podía ser ¿Realmente eso eran celos?

No estaba segura , pero igualmente le dí explicaciones para evitar el silencio incómodo

- **Eran whatsapps de Ichigo** -Pude ver cómo se crispaba y su mandíbula se tensaba dejando así de morderse el labio para imitar una sonrisa

 **-Ichigo… El pelo zanahoria que estaba en otro día cuando fui a buscarte a la pastelería**

 **-S-Sí , justo ese …-** Esto tenía mala pinta …¡ULQUIORRA ESTABA MUERTO DE CELOS!

 **\- Y…¿Qué le pasaba?-** Hizo un silencio y después volvió a hablar – **Si puede saberse**

Estaba avergonzado , eso lo sabía con sólo mirarle a los ojos ,pero había algo más…Aparté la vista de sus ojos y los puse fijos en la carretera

- **Sólo me quería hablar de sus problemillas amorosos** -El semáforo se puso rojo y pude ver cómo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se destensaba y relajaba a la vez que frenaba el coche **-¿Porqué tanta curiosidad? –** Me giré para mirarle **–No me digas que…**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Dime Ulquiorra ¿A caso estabas celoso**?-él simplemente encendió la radio , la puso a todo volumen y pisó el acelerador a la vez que el semáforo se ponía en verde

Y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue sonreír mientras Ulquiorra se moría de la vergüenza y evitaba con todas sus fuerzas mirarme a la cara.

El coche siguió con su trayecto por unos 20 minutos más donde yo canturreaba sin cesar todas las canciones que sonaban en la radio , mientras ; Ulquiorra me miraba de reojo y ocasionalmente sonreía al verme cómo le cantaba al espejo del copiloto.

Cuando el coche frenó , estábamos en una feria , una enorme por cierto ; Miré desde la ventana la enorme feria , y después miré a Ulquiorra con cara de "¿Y esto?" Él simplemente sonrió y salió del coche . Lo rodeo hasta llegar a mi puerta y la abrió apoyando un brazo en el marco y el otro tendiéndomelo mientras musitaba un quedo "Vamos" y sonreía como nunca le había visto hacerlo.

Acepté su mano y salí del coche mientras él lo cerraba con la llave, y aún con nuestras manos cogidas comenzamos a caminar camino a la feria.

Nada más entrara la feria pudimos ver a un montón de padres y niños disfrutando de las atracciones , pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la cantidad de gente de nuestra edad que iban con su pareja , se que es una tontería , pero me hizo pensar en que tal vez podía encontrarme con alguien conocido y pensarían lo que no debían sobre Ulquiorra y yo , es decir , sobre nuestra relación.

Así que mientras Ulquiorra intentaba pagar yo le solté bruscamente la mano y le prohibí con la mirada pagar mi lo que nada más tenerla entre mis manos comencé a caminar no importándome lo mal que Ulquiorra pudiera estar mirándome , o lo que pudiera estar pensando sobre mí .

Aunque , no le constó mucho alcanzarme , pero cuando lo hizo me encontré de bruces con una de mis antiguas compañeras de clase ; Chizuru

 **Hime-chan** – Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó tan pervertida y efusivamente como siempre hacía **-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Al final que carrera escogiste? ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? ¿Sigues preparando esas comidas tan raras? …¡POR DIOS DIME QUE TATSUKI NO ANDA POR AQUÍ!-** Y sin que me diera tiempo a responder comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados diciendo – **Aunque si estuviera por aquí por supuesto no me preocuparía porque no estoy haciendo nada raro y somos taaan buenas amigas que jamás me pegaría**

 **-Tranquila Chizuru-chan , Tatsuki-chan no está por aquí. Estoy bien , Magisterio por Infantil , vivo en esta ciudad , sí , sigo haciendo esas EXQUISITAS comidas** -olvió a abrazarme **-Y ¿Tú que tal?**

 **-Bien , yo me he metido por medicina y sigo viviendo en Karakura .Hime , me das una envidia terrible enserio , allí todo sigue igual , nada cambia , las mismas personas , la misma rutina , todo igual…Parece que estuviera viviendo en la película de la marmota-** Se apoyó en mi hombro alejándose un poco de mí y fue entonces cuando reparo en Ulquiorra **-Por lo que veo , para ti las cosas si han cambiado** –Le escudriñó cual nueva especie de virus y se acercó para intentar…¿Amedrentarle? **-Qué quieres que te diga , me alegro Hime** -Sonrió y me miró esperando u gracias , pero sinceramente no sabía el porqué , claro , hasta que volvió a hablar – **Estaba preocupada penando en cómo podrías estar llevando todo lo de Ishida , pero veo que tienes una buena …Distracción** -Me codeó un poco en el brazo y fue entonces cuando hablé

- **Te equivocas Chizuru-chan** –Ella me miró sorprendida dándome paso a que continuara hablando – **Nosotros no somos nada, sólo somos amigos y compañeros de escalera-** Eso era precisamente lo que no quería que pasara , se pensarían que en realidad todos tenían razón y que no había sido tan difícil para mí como decía. Por eso a pesar de la mirada de Ulquiorra y de lo mucho que me dolía pronunciar esas palabras , las dije , porque eso era lo que se suponía tenía que decir.

 **-Ah …Vaya , lo siento Hime , ya sido muy rudo por mi parte el imaginar que con lo mal que lo pasaste ya hubieras pasado página**

Hablamos unos minutos más uniendo a Ulquiorra a la conversación y una media hora después , cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer nos despedimos prometiendo hablar más a menudo .

Ulquiorra y yo comenzamos a caminar , el ambiente era tenso, no sabía ni que decir ni qué hacer .Odiaba siempre tener que ser yo la que le diera las explicaciones o la que no pudiera cabrearse con él, así que esta vez no pensaba hacer nada , si quería mejora la situación ésta vez sería él quien tuviera que esforzarse.

Caminaos bajo un continuo y molesto silencio hasta llegar a una de mis atracciones preferidas ; la noria .

Por supuesto no pensaba decirle nada , pero él nada más me vio mirarla supo lo que quería , quería montarme en ella y ver como el atardecer se apagaba.

 **-Dos porfavor** –Y mientras yo seguía ensimismada mirando la atracción Ulquiorra ya estaba pagando las entradas , por lo que para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba dentro de una de las mini-cabinas de la noria intentando que Ulquiorra me dejara pagarle la entrada

 **-Pero , es mi entrada Ulquiora , no te puedo dejar que me lo pagues todo**

 **-Quedamos en que hoy yo sería quien lo pagara todo y ya te adelantaste y pagaste tu propia entrada a la feria , así que no protestes tanto y disfruta del día** – Me miró con su más que típica sonrisa fantasma y sentí que las piernas me temblaban , aparté la mirada y el volvió la vista a una de las ventanas

 **-Al menos déjame pagarte de alguna forma , debe de haber alguna ¿No?-** Nos acercábamos a la cima cuando Ulquiorra habló

 **-Y…¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para pagarme?-** Ulquiorra se acercó peligrosamente a mí .Podía oler su colonia de One Million mezclada con el desodorante de Axe cuando la noria se paró , y mientras yo era propulsada contra mi propio sitio , él tuvo que apoyar los brazos en el reposa cabezas del banco donde estaba sentada

¿Os estais preguntando qué pasó verdad?

Pues pasó que Ulquiorra y yo quedamos a nada y menos de besarnos , nos mirábamos a los ojos esperando una señal para seguir adelante , y fue entonces cuando no aguanté más e hice el primer movimiento. Rocé mi nariz con la suya dándole permiso para seguir , él sonrió perversamente moviendo la suya contra la mía .

Por así decirlo nos estábamos dándo un beso de esquimal.

Acerqué mi brazo derecho hacia su nuca , haciendo que él se acercara un poco más a mí , y detrás de mí pude sentir cómo Ulquiorra apretaba el cuero revenido del banco.

Estaba perdida , perdida en esas mágicas esferas verdes , pero no era la única , porque cuando nuestros labios parecían ir a rozarse escuchamos el chirriante sonido de la puerta de la cabina abriéndose y cómo la pareja que quería entrar se nos quedaba mirando…Bueno , como creo ya he dicho en más de una vez , mi suerte no es de las mejores precisamente

Salimos de la cabina a toda velocidad , y no sabíamos ni cómo mirarnos a la cara , hasta que Ulquiorra enrredó sus dedos con los mío y comenzamos a caminar mientras nos mirábamos y sonreíamos sin parar.

…

Ya eran las once de la noche , nos habíamos subido en todo tipo de atracciones , pero la que más recuerdo es la casa del terror , sinceramente no sé cuantas veces pude golpear a Ulquiorra pensando que era el hombre de la sierra mecánica…¿Lo peor?

Había cámaras infrarrojas y toda la gente que estaba en la cola esperando a entrar pudo ver mi festival de puños-patadas

Sí…un día diez como estaba diciendo

Después de un rato nos encontramos conque en uno de los puestos se podía comer , así que nos acercamos a una de las mesas con banquitos que había y empezamos a engullir todo lo que se nos ponía por delante . Por lo visto las atracciones nos dan muuucha hambre.

Pasada una hora , pagamos la cuenta y comenzamos a caminar , por supuesto yo iba comiendo un algodón de azúcar que Ulquiorra no quería probar ni por Dios , porque **"Eso está asqueroso , y por si eso te pareciera poco , además es una masa letal de azúcar"** .El caso es que el tiempo se nos pasó muy rápido y no hacíamos otra cosa más que hablar de nuestro pasado (cosas tipo ; mejores amigos , enemigos , peleas ,asignatura más odiada , la asignatura que más nos gustaba ,novios /novias , exámenes desastrosos , resacas memorables, odio en particular hacia algún profesor en particular , comidas , colores y personalidades favoritas , animales , sueños extraños que hubiéramos tenido…etc), llegó la pregunta más temida

- **Antes mientras hablabas con esa compañera tuya , hablásteis de un tal Ishida** -Hasta ese momento me estaba riendo , ahí se me cortó la risa de cuajo , y fuera de bromas pensé que me moría porque el cacho de azúcar se me metió por un mal sitio- **¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí , si , sólo me entró por mal sitio** – Comencé a caminar buscando un lugar donde hubiera lo buscaba ví una carpa enorme , casi como la mitad de la feria de donde salían muchísimas luces de neon ¿Una fiesta?- **Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre Ishida , pero …¿Qué tal si antes nos acercamos a esa carpa?**

Sonreí y comenzamos a caminar hacia allí mientras Ulquiorra me cogía de la mano

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente y una vez nos pusieron el sello en la mano , comenzamos a mezclarnos entre la multitud de la carpa . La música del lugar era ensordecedora , sentía cómo hasta el suelo vibraba , pero eso no me impidió ver cómo había una enorme barra con un precioso cartel luminiscente donde ponía en grande **"BEBIDAS GRATIS"**

Agarré fuerte la mano de Ulquiorra y nos encaminamos en esa dirección. Una vez allí el barman nos atendió, bueno , mejor dicho me atendió , porque Ulquiorra tenía que conducir así que no podía beber ;

 **-¿QUÉ VAS A QUERER PRECIOSA?-** Teniendo en cuenta que iba a contarle a Ulquiorra mi truculenta historia con Ishida…

 **-DAME LO MÁS FUERTE QUE TENGAS –** Un momento , eso me recordaba a algo ¿Estaba teniendo un flashback?

 **-A LA ORDEN MUÑECA-** Ulquiorra miraba de mala manera al bartender , el cual al momento me trajo la bebida con el aviso de que era realmente fuerte y tuviera cuidado no fuera a terminar muy mal . Le sonreí como respuesta y él comenzó a atender a más gente que poco a poco inundaba la barra

 **-Así que Ishida eh…-** Nerviosa comencé a cambiar mi peso de un pie a otro **-Él es…Mi exnovio**

Pude ver la mirada de Ulquiorra , no había sorpresa ,sólo había curiosidad .Quería saber más sobre aquel que ocupó por tres años un pilar fundamental en mi vida

 **-Lo sabía , en cierto modo cuando tu amiga habló pude intuir que o era alguien que te había gustado , o había sido novio tuyo . Más aún cuando se imaginó que yo era un "sustituto" por así decirlo –** Sonreí ,sí , Chizru no había nacido con el don de la discreción o la sutileza . Lo suyo era ser directa

 **-Y bueno , ella es así de …"Sutil"-** Ambos sonreímos **-Aunque en cierto modo puedo entender su afán por verme mejor ¿Sabes?-** Suspiré **-Te voy a contar toda la historia , pero antes déjame beber esto …Lo voy a necesitar**

 _ **(flashback narrado por Orihime)**_

Nos conocimos un frío día de invierno . Me estaba despidiendo de unos amigos en la cafetería cuando al abrir la puerta del establecimiento para salir no me dí cuenta de que venía un chico con la bicicleta por la acera y le tiré , para que se entienda bien la puerta en vez de abrir hacia dentro , abría hacia fuera.

El chico se cayó y al momento fui a socorrerlo .

 **-Perdón , perdón , perdón . Lo siento enserio , no te ví –** Me quedé mirándolo y pude ver cómo se removía con dolor **-Ay dios mío , enserio , lo siento mucho , no te ví y claro , abrí la puerta y …-** Todo esto gesticulando a una velocidad de vértigo .

El chico se me quedó mirando y sólo pudo hecharse a reír . le miré extrañada ¿Cómo podía ponerse a reir después de estamparse contra un puerta?...Era un chico realmente extraño.

Poco a poco se levantó y yo procuré ayudarle . Me miró con una dulce sonrisa de medio lado y me revolvió el pelo mientras yo me fijaba en sus oscuros ojos azules , me atrapaban como si de un tornado se tratara.

 **-Nos volveremos a ver-** Y sin más se subió en la bici y desapareció entre la neblina de ciudad

No fue hasta un mes después que nos volvimos a ver pero esta vez el era…

 **-¿EL CHICO NUEVO?-** Le tapé la boca a Chizuru con una de mis manos , pero ya era demasiado tarde , él ya se había girado en mi dirección con esa sonrisa tan suya

 **-Shh , baja la voz …-** Apoyé mi cabeza en el pupitre abochornada

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que ya le habías visto antes? ¿Al chico más intimidante , excitante y buenorro del instituto ya lo habías visto antes?** -Asentí **-Hime , estoy muy orgullosa de ti ….Ya te nos estás haciendo una chica grande-** Chizuru se puso a darme palmaditas en el hombro y a hacer como que se quitaba alguna que otra lagrimilla del ojo ….Maldita Chizuru ¡TODO EL MUNDO NOS ESTABA MIRANDO EN ESA ESCENITA TAN VERGONZOSA!

 **-Hola-** Levanto la mirada de la mesa, después la cabeza , y juro que me he perdido en esos ojos

 **-Hola-** Contesta Chizuru por mi , intentando ser un poco más vivible para el chico de ojos azules

 **-H-hola-** Digo con voz cortada

 **-No me presenté aquél día ; me llamo Uryu Ishida ,y…. aunque todos me llaman Ishida, tu puedes llamarme como quieras eh…**

 **-Orihime , Orihime Inoue , encantada**

 **-Eso , Orihime-** Se agachó hasta coger mi mano y besarla **\- El placer es mío**

Después de eso Chizuru y yo nos quedamos mudas , claro , hasta que la clase me comenzó a preguntar todo tipo de cosas sobre …Ishida

Los meses pasaron y cada vez éramos más cercanos , cada vez crecían más los rumores sobre nuestro noviazgo secreto; aunque no fue hasta el día 14 de febrero que tuimos nuestra primera cita.

Él apareció en mi casa puntual , como siempre, y a pesar de que yo tardé en salir más de lo necesario , él simplemente me recibió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios una preciosa rosa roja en la otra.

Me tendió su mano y yo ruborizada la acepté.

En el pueblo se celebraba una pequeña feria al lado del río donde vendían todo tipo de cosas por el día de los enamorados , así que fuimos hacia allí.

Tanía frío , por lo que él viéndome temblar , pasó su brazo por mi cintura acercándome más a él , ruborizada hasta la médula acepté en contacto que él me ofrecía.

Una vez en la feria fui como una niña pequeña a por algodón de azúcar , tenía forma de corazón y en blanco dentro de él ponía Love con la e traspasada por una flecha negra .

Fui a pagar el algodón pero el no me dejó , me enfurruñé y le dije que el algodón me lo iba a comer yo y que por eso no me lo podía pagar él . Me miró divertido y se acercó peligrosamente a mí diciendo ;

 **-¿Y quién dijo que no fuera a comer?-** Y tras decir eso se comió un borde del corazón , dejándome a mí sin respiración.

El tiempo pasó , y conforme nos acercábamos a medianoche fuimos hacia el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Una vez en el río , donde todos los enamorados estaban cogidos de las manos , besándose o abrazándose yo intenté calentarme las manos exhalando sobre ella , pero cuando lo hice Ishida se acercó a mí

Y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas exhaló aire , el mismo aire que me faltó cuando besó los nudillos de mis manos y me pidió que fuera su novia.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron mientras asentía una mano cogió las mías acercándolas a su pecho , nos mirámos a los ojos , acercó la otra mano a mi rostro y quitándo las lágrimas que caían desde mis ojos me besó.

Y fue realmente mágico ; los fuegos artificiales comenzaron , pero yo no era capaz a sentir otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre los míos.

(Fin del Flashback)

Tomé un respiro y le pedí otra al bartender.

Miré a Ulquiorra , no articulaba palabra , y la verdad es que no puedo culparlo , me bebí de una todo el contenido del vaso y comencé a sentir cómo el alcohol me hacía efecto.

 **-Y sí , todo fue perfecto , vivía en un cuento de hadas. Confiaba en él a pesar de que sus "Fans" colegialas le perseguían , porque claro…Era mi novio y él no me iba a engañar ¿Verdad?...Pues lo hizo , vaya que si lo hizo**

(Flashback de Orihime)

En dos días haríamos los tres años juntos , ya lo tenía todo preparado.

Cuando fuera a la escuela le llevaría un pequeño regalo , y al terminar las clases cada uno se iría a su casa , después por la tarde le llamaría diciendo que viniera a ver una película , pero en realidad lo que haríamos sería cenar en mi casa . Tipo velada romántica , como en la películas.

Ese día fui a clase como otro cualquiera , pero sentí que la gente me miraba extraño ¿Sería por el peinad? ¿Traía la falda demasiado subida? ¿Me había puesto el jersey del revés?...No lo sabía , por lo que continué caminando y me encontré con Chizuru

Me acerqué a ella y al saludarla ella no lo hizo como cada mañana …

 **Hime-chan , se que esto te sonará extraño pero**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Ishida te es infiel**

Por un momento me quedé petrificada observando cómo Chizuru me miraba nerviosa , después las comisuras de mis labios comenzaron a temblar , segundos después ante la sorpresa de Chizuru me estaba riendo como en mi vida.

 **-¿Qué tipo de broma es esa Chizuru-chan?**

 **-No es ninguna broma Hime** –Me cogió por los hombros y me zarandeó- **Es la verdad , yo lo ví…Con mis propios ojos ví cómo se besaba con …**

 **-Orihime…-** Me giré buscando su voz y corrí para besarle- **Tan enérgica como siempre** -Y me devolvió el beso

 **-Lo siento Chizuru, luego hablamos** -Me despedí de ella saludándola con la mano , mientras ella me miraba desesperada

 **-¿Pasa algo Hime? Parece que Chizuru quiere decirte** algo – Negué con la cabeza

 **-No es nada** –Y le bese en los labios provocando que sonriera

Chizuru me intentó hablar en cada cambio de clase , pero yo la evitaba. Siempre hubo rumores de que Ishida me ponía los cuerno , pero siempre eran bulos y se terminaban confirmando mis sospechas de que nada era cierto . Lo había pasado mal con ese tema , él era muy famoso , todas querían estar con él y cada vez que salía a la luz uno de esos bulos yo lo pasaba mal , las primeras veces desconfié de Ishida y nuestra relación estuvo en crisis un tiempo .Pero él me demostraba cada segundo del día lo mucho que me quería, y yo lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle la confianza que me demostraba se merecía.

Al día siguiente no había clase , por lo que me preparé para hacer una salida con Ishida al cine .

Apagué el teléfono acordándome de todas las llamadas y mensajes que Chizuru me hacía a lo largo del día. No quería enfadarme con ella , pero si seguía así lo conseguiría.

La salida fue perfecta, vimos una película romántica y después nos fuimos a cenar a un italiano .A las doce de la noche Ishida me dejó en mi casa, me despedí de él con un beso en los labios y al abrir la cancilla el coche desapareció .

Subí las escaleras hasta mi casa , pero tuve que parar en seco al encontrarme a Chizuru tembland en los escalones.

Me acerqué a ella y no dejándola hablar la invité a entrar en casa , me quité el abrigo , lo colgué en el perchero. Cogí a Chizuru por los hombros y la llevé hasta el sillón del salón , después fui hacia el mueble del salón y saqué una marta de una de las cajoneras . Me volví hacia Chizuru y con una sonrisa la arropé.

- **Espérame aquí un minuto , ahora vuelvo** –Fui hacia la cocina y mientras calentaba un poco de chocolate caliente para las dos , cogí una bandejita y coloqué algunas pastas . Cuando acabé fui hacia el salón y le tendí una taza con chocolate

 **-Gracias**

Me senté en el sillón frente a ella y ambas comenzamos a darle pequeños sorbos al chocolate

 **-Mmmh , está muy ric…**

 **-Hime-** Paré de hablar cuando sentí su trémula mirada sobre mí- **Deja ….Deja ya de fingir que no sabes porqué estoy aquí** -Dejé la taza sobre la mesa

 **-Chizuru-chan , solo…No sigas con el tema, porfavor , mañana es nuestro aniversario así que después de eso yo mismo le preguntaré ¿Sí**?-Hice una sonrisa que me salió mucho más falsa de lo que había planeado

 **-Pero…**

 **-Porfavor ¿Sí? No creo poder seguir siendo tu amiga mucho más tiempo si sigues con el tema** -Y sin dejarla decir más me levanté de la mesa y me fui a cambiar a mi cuarto.- **Chizuru-chan , que vas a querer hacer ahora , vemos una peli , jugamos a algo o ¿Qué hacemos?** –Iba andando hacia el salón cuando ví que nadie me contestaba **-¿Chizuru-chan?**

Me acerqué al marco de la puerta del salón , y vi que no había nadie , volví a llamarla pero no la encontré por ninguna parte , miré por la ventana y tampoco la ví , llovía muchísimo .La llamé al móvil pero tampoco me contestó, desesperada me puse el abrigo y unas deportivas , cogí el paraguas y salí a buscarla .

Veinte minutos después aún no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba , volví a mi casa , derrotada , dejé el paraguas y el abrigo en su sitio y me senté en el sofá derrotada.

¿Dónde estaba?

Ví que tenía aún las tazas en la mesa, por lo que fui a recoger todo , pero algo me frenó , había una nota ; **"Hime-chan , siento mucho no poder complacerte en esto , me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigas toda la vida , pero si eso significa mentirte …Renuncio a serlo .**

 **Espero de todo corazón que no te haga daño Hime .**

 **Atte: Chizuru Honsho"**

….

( Fin del flashback)

La música seguía sonando a todo volumen , comenzaba a ver a Ulquiorra borroso , pero eso no me impidió pedir otra copa.

 **-Sí , probablemente soy la persona más gilipollas del mundo , pero lo mejor viene ahora** – Me bebí otro vaso y seguí con la historia

(Flashback)

Al día siguiente me sentía fatal , literalmente sentía que mi cuerpo era un enorme Dolmen .

Como pude me preparé y fui hacia la escuela , esperaba encontrarme con Chizuru para arreglar las cosas , pero ella no vino a clase.

Pronto dejé de pensar en ella , justo en el instante en que ví a Ishida venir hacia mí , venía con un ramo de rosas, le esperé ruborizada y nada más que llegó me dijo **"Feliz aniversario Hime"**

 **-Feliz aniversario Ishida**

Le cogí de la bufanda y le besé

…

La clases pasaron como siempre , yo le entregué una pluma estilográfica que sabía quería y al terminar las clases nos despedimos.

Yo fui corriendo hacia mi casa y comencé a prepararlo todo ; pétalos haciendo un recorrido por toda la casa , como pude y siguiendo una receta de cocina fielmente preparé pollo asado , preparé como pude una pequeña tarta de queso con frutas del bosque , puse candelabros en la mesa y saqué mis mejores manteles y vajilla.

Me metí a la bañera , me sequé el pelo , me maquillé un poco más de lo habitual ; base rimmel , colorete ojos en ahumado de marrones , raya del ojo y labios en granate como a él le gustaban.

Fui hacia el cuarto y me puse la lencería roja que había comprado , combinado con un vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas y unos tacones igualmente altos .

Había pensado en recogerme el pelo , pero luego sería un estorbo por muy bonito que quedara.

Cuando terminé y ví que ya todo estaba listo le llamé al móvil.

 **-¿Diga?-** Parecía agitado

 **-Ishida , soy yo , podrías venir hasta mi casa he discutido con Chizuru y necesito alguien con quien hablar** – Era la mejor escusa que se me ocurrió , no me juzguen

 **-Claro , claro , en una hora estoy allí Hime , adiós**

 **-Espera ¿Una hora?-** Sentí como si fuera a cortar la llamada , pero en vez de eso comencé a escuchar golpes , uno de ellos, el más reconocible ; el móvil se le había caído **-¿Ishida?**

-Ya , está – Me quedé extrañada pendando ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué estaba? Pero la sangre se me heló cuando escuché la voz de una mujer

 **-Pobrecilla , me da pena** – Escuché su risa y el sonido de los besos que se daban- **Piensa que eres su príncipe azul y en realidad eres de lo peor**

 **-En realidad si no te hubiera conocido jamás la hubiera engañado , ella es tan dulce , tan inocente…**

 **-Sí , pero aún así por muy inocente que sea , bien que te la tiraste-** Ambos se rieron entre besos y caricias que se me antojaban húmedas

 **-Bueno , puede que tengas razón , tal vez soy de lo peor , tal vez simplemente sea un pedazo de mierda , pero es este pedazo de mierda el que hace que te vuelvas loca en la cama**

 **-Tienes razón , eres mi pedazo de mierda preferida**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer su desfile predeterminado

El móvil se resbaló por mis manos y su pantalla se hizo añicos en el suelo. El resto pasó muy rápido a pesar de que yo lo recuerdo a cámara lenta.

Primero lloré y grité maldiciendo mi suerte, , después comencé a quitarme en maquillaje a manotazos y cuando puse mi vista en la mesa lo tiré todo contra las paredes y el suelo.

Ya no había nada más que tirar así que me quedé hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Después de un rato cogí el teléfono fijo y marqué el número de la casa de Chizuru .

Como supuse no respondió , así que la dejé un mensaje de voz en el contestador

 **-Hola ….–** Mi voz temblaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer- **Sé que estarás cabreada, y ahora sé que es con razón …S-soy una tonta** -Comencé a llorar más – **Me engañó Chizuru , me estaba engañando , hoy , precisamente hoy** – Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano , mis ojos escocían como si les hubiera hechado pimienta – **Y sé que no te merezco como amiga , soy lo peor y lo sé , pero…Te necesito amiga…-** Después de eso colgué

Dejé el teléfono en el suelo y seguí llorando

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

 **-Diez minutos después Chizuru estaba en mi casa abrazándome y diciendo cosas como que no me merecía a ese cabrón , que yo era demasiado para él y que le partiría los huevos . Me ayudó a quitarme el maquillaje y a meterme en la cama . Ishida fue hasta mi casa , comenzó a gritarle ya a decirle que era un cabrón de mierda que no me merecía ,él también grito , y fue entonces cuando supe con quién me engañó ; con la prima de Riruka , Melony.**

 **Después de su apoteósica discursión no volví a clase , Chizuru me traía los apuntes y yo estudiaba por ellos , sólo iba a los exámenes , los entregaba antes que nadie evitando las preguntas incómodas y me volvía a ir a casa . Fue entonces cuando conocí a Nel , ella se enteró de lo que me hizo Ishida , bueno ella y todo el instituto , pero ella fue la única que se atrevió a agarrar a Menoly de los pelos y a abofetear a Ishida . Yo no me acordaba de ella , pero ella sí se acordaba de que al llegar nueva ese año yo fui la que la enseñó el instituto.**

 **Sin Chizuru y Nel no hubiera podido salir de todo ese dolor .**

 **Después de eso llegó la graduación pero yo nunca fui a pesar de la insistencia de todas. Hice el exámen de admisión a esta Universidad y me vine a esta ciudad con Nel-chan**

Ulquiorra no hablaba , seguía mirándome esperando a que continuara pero no lo hice, sólo pedí otro vaso más .Pero cuando iba a tomármelo él me frenó

 **-No se merece que termines borracha por él-** Sus ojos eran tan frío con el hielo , la copa se me cayó al suelo . Nos separamos por el susto y al hacerlo me tropecé y fue él quien me cogió

Nos miramos a los ojos y entonces él me acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos. Siempre me habían parecido frías , pero en ese instante ardían.

Segundos después nos separamos y comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones preferidas en el momento

-My pony..

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Comencé a contonearme cerca suyo

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y comencé a bailarle incitándole a que me siguiera el rollo , y lo hizo , vaya que si lo hizo. Me acercó con su mano en mi cadera hasta quedar pegados el uno al otro , pasó la otra mano por mi palo acercando mi cabeza a la de él . Y cuando nos miramos quise besarle , besarle hasta arrancarle el piercing , hasta que le sangraran los labios. Me acerqué a él poniendo una de mis manos en su cara y acercando mis labios a los suyos , pero él em apartó.

- **Esto no está bien , no quiero que esto sea así , no después de lo que me has contado-** Me había rechazado

 _[Chorus:]_  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Comencencé a separarme de él y caminé hacia donde se encontraba la multitud para bailar

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh  
Ulquiorra me siguió ,pero no pudo alcanzarme porque a mi alrededor se formó un corro con chicos que no me quitaban la mirada de encima  
 _[Chorus]_  
If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Comencé a contonearme mientras los chicos se acercaban a mí y yo les bailaba de forma sensual. Si Ulquiorra no me quería , otros lo harían  
If we're gonna get nasty, baby  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team

Ulquiorra me cogió del brazo a pesar de los abucheos de la gente y de que yo no me quería ir ¿No podía entender que me estaba divirtiendo? No , por lo visto no

 _[Chorus]_

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

(ride it)  
(my saddle's)

Una vez fuera de la carpa Ulquiorra debido a mi insistencia por quedarme me subió a su hombro cual saco de patatas . Patalelé , grité y le tire de los pelos pero él no se movió ni un ápice. Al final me rendí y dejé que me llevará hasta el coche ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.

Una vez en el coche me abrochó el cinturón y me puso su chaqueta por encima . Se subió al coche , y comenzó a conducir rumbo a casa . Quería mantenerme despierta , pero no fui capaz , mis párpados me ganaron la batalla.

…

Unos 40 minutos después me desperté siendo tapada por Ulquiorra.

Recuerdo verle hablándome , recuerdo acercarme a él , pero no consigo ver ni escuchar nada de lo que pasa , y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK )

(NARRACIÓN EN PRESENTE POR ULQUIORRA)

 **-¿Orihime?-** Según me escuchó llamarla se quedó paralizada , me miraba pero no reaccionaba ,estaba rara

Me levanté del suelo y fui caminando hasta ella en calzoncillos , la cogí de los hombro y volví a llamarla otra vez , al ver que seguía sin moverse puse mis manos en sus hombros y entonces pareció despertarse del trance

 **-¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué no estás en la cama?-** Ella me miró nerviosa y comenzó a ponerse roja **– Eh ¿ Te encuentras mal?**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Digo , cuando me trajiste a tu casa**

 **-¿No te acuerdas?-** Negó

Genial….

(FLASHBACK DE ULQUIORRA)

La cogí en brazos procurando que no cogiera frío y la subí hasta nuestro piso . Intenté buscar sus llaves , pero no conseguí encontrarlas

 **-Perfecto…-** Cogí las llaves de mi casa y entré intentando no despertarla. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y la llevé hasta mi cuarto. La tumbé en la cama y la tapé con una lo hacía pasé mi mano por una de sus mejillas sonrojadas – **Tu amiga tenía razón –** Pasé mis dedos por su pelo –No te merecías a ese hijo de puta

Me acerqué a ella depositando un beso en su frente y me levanté de la cama , pero cuando estaba por irme de la habitación su pequeña mano cogió la mía…

 **-Así que ya has despertado** \- Intenté sonreírte , pero tu me mirabas a los ojos con una cara que me desencajó . No sabía lo que significaba , sólo que tenía ganas de abrazarte y decirte que jamás dejaría que nadie te volviera a hacer daño

- **Quédate conmigo …-** Poco a poco te levantaste de la cama , poniendo tus pequeños pies en el frío suelo…Te acercaste a mí y cogiste mi camiseta por detrás agachando la mirada – **Por favor , no me dejes sola esta noche**

Entonces me miraste con los ojos cristalinos

 **-No te dejaré , haré todo lo que necesites…-** Me giré hacia ella y puse un dedo bajo su barbilla haciendo que me mirara

 **-Entonces bésame** –Estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos grises así que me acerqué a ti , viendo cómo tú te ponías de puntillas. Rocé mi nariz con la tuya , acerqué mi mano a tu cintura y sentí cómo te crispabas. Poco a poco te encaminé hacia la cama y una vez allí mientras veía cómo cerrabas los ojos te besé.

Tus manos viajaron por mi cuello acercándome más a ti . Me estaba volviendo loco por tu culpa ,tus labios era la droga más potente , y tus manso eran fuego por mi piel.

Aparté mis manos de tu cintura y te ayudé cuando me quisiste quitar la camiseta. Pasaste tus manos por mi pecho y te mordiste el labio , me acerqué a ti de nuevo y con cuidado de no aplastarte apoyé mis manos a los lados de tu cabeza.

Te besé , y tú mordiste la parte del labio dónde tenía el piercing , pasaste tus manos por mi pelo revolviéndolo , y de ahí fuiste hasta mi espalda y comenzaste a arañarla a la vez que yo te besaba el cuello y volvía a besarte en los labios.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y entonces…

(Fin del flashback , narración de Ulquiorra)

 **-Te dejé en la cama y tu empezaste a decirme que te encontrabas mal , te fuiste corriendo al baño y te pusiste a vomitar .Por si no me crees huele el mono , lo he lavado pero sigue oliendo a podrido. Si te preguntas porqué estas con mi ropa es porque te quedaste dormida vomitando y es por eso que te tuve que cambiar**

Es verdad que después del beso salió corriendo al baño y todo eso , pero la pude haber dicho que nos habíamos besado , y si no lo hice fue por miedo de que a ella no la hubiera gustado tanto como a mí , de que se arrepintiera o pensara que me había aprovechado de su situación…

Si no lo hice fue por miedo , exactamente por lo mismo que hui después de que ella muriera


	14. Chapter 14

Oliwis!

De verdad siento mucho haber tardado tanto , pero fanfiction no me dejaba subir éste capítulo , y cuando lo editaba me aparecía mal redactado ; se inventaba palabras e invertía mayúsculas y minúsculas.

Pero al ser fin de año les quería hacer éste regalo.

PD:En caso de no leerse bien por favor mándenme un correo a :ulquihime49 y con gusto les envío el capítulo original

HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO

CAP XI :SOS

(Narrado por Orihime)

¿Qué demonios?

¿¡LE HABÍA VOMITADO!?

No sabía a donde mirar , aunque al menos si sabía a donde no mirara , no podía mirarlo a él, ni a él ni a sus….

 **-¡E-ESTÁS EN CALZONCILLOS!-** Me tapé los ojos con las manos y me di la vuelta roja cual tomatillo mientras escuchaba cómo él se carcajeaba a mis espaldas

 _¿Lo peor? Su risa me parece sexy…._

 _Es extraño , todo es extraño , es decir , antes ya me parecía sexy pero…No se , al menos antes me fijaba en su piercing , sus ojos o sus tatuajes ¡No en su risa!_

 _¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ..Sí , puede ser_

 **-Entonces…** -Aparece por detrá con su mano el cartílago de mi oreja apartando así el pelo que cae en cascada tapándome la cara- **Te pone nerviosa verme en calzoncillos-** Sus labios rozan mi oreja y su aliento me hace cosquillas **-¿Es eso?...¿Orihime?-** Se acerca más a mí pasando sus manos por mis hombros , dejándolas resbalar hasta que sus brazos rodearon mi cara en un raro abrazo que sólo aumentó mi calor.

Mi corazón se para , dejo de sentir su latido y me concentro en cómo su respiración acaricia mi clavícula , en cómo sus brazos queman mi piel y en cómo sus pestañas me hacen cosquillas en la mejilla.

No puedo pensar , mi mente estaba en blanco , sólo podía sentirlo a él , el resto del mundo hacía tiempo que había dejado de existir.

Sonríe , lo noto por cómo levanta su cabeza y sus mejillas se hinchan. Se ríe y me suelta.

Me giro , despacio, teniendo miedo de que el momento pierda su encanto...

Ahí está, frente a mí y quiero...Realmente quiero imprimir el sabor de su boca en la mía, realmente quiero sumergirme en una vorágine de besos donde el ganador sea el que primero deje al otro sin respiración.

 **-Supongo que ya está bien** -Pestañeo- **No puedo pasearme en gallumbos ante una señorita-** Hizo una especie de reverencia y volvió a sonreír .Me vio sorprendida por lo que antes de marcharse me revolvió el pelo volviendo a sonreír de nuevo

Y me quedé ahí , como una tonta mientras el volvía a la habitación para "dejar de estar en gallumbos"

Me obligué a no mirar por la diminuta rendija de la puerta, lo último que me faltaba era ser fisgona...

Me dí media vuelta y volví al salón a terminar de saborear mi riquísimo café...Mejor dejémoslo en el frío pero riquísimo café

Unos segundos después Ulquiorra apareció en el salón con ropa en su mano , y sus pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes blanca puesta.

 **-Puedes ir a darte una ducha si quieres. Toma-** Me lanzó la ropa a la mesa, asentí y la cogí. Comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba al cuarto de baño cuando volví a escucharle **-Veo que has hecho café...**

Me giré y ambos nos miramos por unos mili segundos , justo hasta que me obligué a apartar la mirada

 **-Sí , dejé para tí si quieres** -Y con la mirada le señalé la cocina

 **-Me podrías haber hecho el desayuno ya que se estabas** -Se rascó la cabeza aún con sueño

- **Eso significaría hacerle el desayuno a un vecino pervertido que no sólo me ha desvestido , sino que también se ha aprovechado de mi emborrachamiento para dormir semi-desnudo pegado a mí en la misma cama-** Le guiñé el ojo y después me hice la sorprendida mientras decía- **Y quien sabe las cosas que habrás hecho con mi cuerpo mientras yacía desmayada** -Me hice la dramática y sólo pude sonreír al ver que Ulquiorra admitía su derrota con un" ** _He de admitirlo , el café es más que suficiente"_**

Sonreí y comencé a caminar de nuevo en dirección al baño.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y comencé a desnudarme ,me miré en el espejo, no me podía creer todo lo que había pasado...

Pasé la mano derecha por mi cuello , aún sentía el hormigueo de su respiración , el olor a hierba buena de su pelo y el calor de su cuerpo cuando me rodeaba.

No pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado :

En las canciones que escuché , en la risa de esa chica a la que tanto quiere...En cómo casi nos besamos en la noria, en cómo entrelazamos nuestros dedos y en cómo una vez más casi le beso borracha en un concierto.

Para cuando volví a mirar el espejo , éste estaba completamente empañado. Suspiré y me metí en la ducha.

Dejé que el agua me quemara como si así me purificara...

Pasé mis manos por mi pelo , aquel que él tantas veces había enredado y acariciado , y después pasé las yemas de los dedos por el cartílago de la oreja , masajeándolo en su recorrido hacia mis labios.

Me paré ahí , en su casa era más fácil visualizarlo a él , sentir su calor y su olor .Sentir cómo si se acercara a mí poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y luego me besaba...

Unos diez minutos después salí del cuarto de baño con el pelo mojado y suelto , con una especie de sudadera enorme , negra con un logo de "PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT" en medio y con unos pantalones anchos negros

Caminé hacia la cocina y pude ver a Ulquiorra en la mini-terracita , con la ventana abierta apoyado en ella con el codo y con la otra mano sujetando la taza.

Me acerqué a él por detrás y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír al ver cómo se giraba en mi dirección y me miraba de arriba abajo mordiéndose el piercing del labio.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Admirando las vistas?-** Sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

 **-Sí** -Se queda mirando las vistas .Me acerco a él y me deja un sitio en la ventana. Me mira de reojo y le sonrío mientras dice **– Sí ...Hay buenas vistas**

Después de eso nos pasamos el tiempo hablando y riendo sin parar... Estaba feliz , sentía paz cada vez que le miraba y le veía a mi lado , como si nunca me fuera a abandonar , como si nunca me fuera a dejar.

Una hora después cogí mi ropa , le dejé la camisa que me había prestado sobre la cama y tras despedirme de él me fui a casa.

En ese fin de semana cada vez que salía de casa rogaba encontrarme con él , por desgracia eso nunca pasó.

...

A la semana siguiente nos daban las vacaciones en la universidad, y sí , me pasaría todas las navidades estudiando porque mis exámenes comienzan la segunda semana de enero.

El caso es que el lunes...

 **-¿Quién es?-** Salí secándome el pelo con la toalla , con un jersey verde de punto , un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas con plataforma blancas. Abrí la puerta y ví como me "inspeccionaba" de arriba abajo , me sonrió

 **-Tu chofer está listo** – Señaló la moto , de nuevo estaba con esa Harley Davidson que le hacía ver tan...Apetecible

 **-Oh dios mío , lo volví a olvidar , lo siento Ulquiorra-** Cómo pude hice una torpe y rápida reverencia

 **-Lo suponía** \- Volvió a sonreír tirando una vez más de su piercing al sonreír .Y una vez más me quedé hipnotizada con el juego que perpetraba el viento con su pelo y con cómo sus tupidas pestañas negras tapaban esas llamas verdes que tenia por ojos- **Te espero en la moto , pero date prisa sino llegarás tarde**

Y con un guiño de ojo se dió media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras .

Y yo como una poseída comencé a meter el ordenador y los libros dentro de la cartera , tiré la toalla al vuelo ,cayó justo sobre el pobre Gordi , y me puse rimmel y un poco de bálsamo con color.

Cogí las llaves y el abrigo y tranqué la puerta tras de mí. Bajé las escaleras mientras me ponía el abrigo y colgaba la cartera del hombro mientras a su vez guardaba las llaves en mi bolsillo derecho del abrigo.

Ulquiorra me lanzó el casco y me ayudó a subirme . Él se subió y a continuación se puso el casco dejando en el aire un **"Agárrate fuerte"** que hubiera acatado aún sin que él lo hubiera pronunciado.

Los murmullos de una ciudad que a penas despertaba , el frío viento moviendo mi pelo cual látigo escarlata , las titilantes luces de los semáforos y las farolas haciéndole la competencia al amanecer.

El paisaje ante nosotros eran unas nubes amoratadas sobre un cielo pintado con todas las gamas de rosa y rojos , desde un rosa crema , hasta un borgoña-malva cerca de las nubes.

Ulquiorra aceleró y me apreté más a él , cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar

 **-Hemos llegado -** Abrí los ojos para ver cómo Ulquiorra ya se estaba quitando el casco . Con pereza me separé de su espalda , me bajé de la moto y le tendí el casco.

Me despedí de él y justo cuando me giraba para ir hacia la facultad , sentí que me cogían del brazo , choqué mi espalda contra un cuerpo cálido y al momento una mano varonil me tapó los ojos.

 **-¿Kurosaki?**

 **-No , no soy Kurosaki-** Sentí cómo chasqueaba la lengua detrás mío y lo siguiente fue su boca besándome el cuello con vehemencia.

Sin aire , me quedé completamente sin aire ¿¡ULQUIORRA ME HABÍA BESADO...EN EL CUELLO!?

 **-Parece mentira...** -destapa los ojos y vuelve a hacer lo mismo que la mañana del viernes; pasa sus brazos por mi cuello en un abrazo tierno y cálido. Mis piernas flaquean , al ritmo en que mi corazón parece estar a punto de estallar de tanto latir . Y toda la culpa la tenía él .Él y su melena , él y sus ojos , él y su maldita voz...- **Después de nuestra noche "apasionada" aún no sabes cuando soy yo y cuando Kurosaki**

 **-B-Bueno , es que él es mucho de hacerme ésto cuando nos vemos , aunque ahora que lo pienso no siempre lo hace , otras veces se lanza a abrazarme o me levanta en brazos , o me deja subirme a su espalda...-** No me deja terminar , se separa de mí y yo me giro para mirarle...Está enfadado

 **-¿Y tu le dejas hacer todo eso?-** Me miraba reprobatoriamente , pero yo sabía que contestarle

 **-Te he dejado hacerlo a tí , así que ¿Porqué no iba a dejarlo a él si es mi mejor amigo?**

 **-Porque tú y yo no somos amigos –** Silencio, mi mente no funciona , únicamente es capaz de repetir una y otra vez sus palabras . Y como siempre antes de poder decirle que se explique Ulquiorra ya se había alejado , despeinando mi pelo con el viento que levantó al desaparecer con su amada Harley Davidson

Me quedé varios segundos observando su figura desaparecer junto al sonido de la moto , después comencé a caminar hacia la facultad.

Una vez dentro , y tan subir las ,malditas escaleras ; explico el porqué de que las llame malditas , veréis , las escaleras de mi facultad parecen estar embrujadas , se mueven de un lado a otro mientras las subes por lo que las he bautizado con el nombre de _ **"Las escaleras de Howarts , pero sin presupuesto"**_

 _ **-¡**_ **ORIHIME!-** Me giré tambaleándome hacia los lados por el impacto de sus pisadas en la escuálida escalera , para cuando terminé de girarme él estaba a mi lado pasando su brazo por mi hombro , como si fuéramos dos colegas tomándonos unas birras

 **-Buenos días a tí también Ichigo**

 **-Jejeje , perdón . Comenzaré de nuevo ; Buenos días encantadora Orihime -** Cogió mi mano en medio de las escaleras e imitó una especie de reverencia , una reverencia trémula debido a las pisadas de mis compañeros de clase sobre la copia barata de las escaleras de Howarts.

Sonreí y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase.

La horas pasaron y después de las 12 no volvíamos a tener clase por lo que aprovechamos y nos fuimos a unos de los bares cercanos de la facultad a tomar algo.

Yo me pedí un capuchino y el un macchiatto .

Y mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de mi delicioso café él me asaltó con la peor pregunta que me podía hacer:

- **¿Qué tal el fin de semana? -** Mis ojos se abrieron como platos a la vez que me atragantaba con el café. **-Oye ¿Estás bien?** -Comencé a toser cual fumadora con bronquitis y Kurosaki se levantó para intentar ayudarme a poder respirar .Una vez calmada pidió un vaso de agua , bebí un generoso trago y después de eso volvió a preguntarme. **-Entonces...¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?**

Esta vez no podía atragantarme , aunque estuve tentada a fingir un ataque de asma , o de corazón , no lo pensé muy bien la verdad. Quizá por eso terminé escurriéndome de la silla quedándome modo vegetal

- **¿De verdad Ichigo? ¿Ves que casi me muero la primera vez que lo preguntas y vuelves a la carga?... ¿Eres una especie de asesino pasivo?** \- Me miró con cara de _**"¿Has esnifado pegamento por casualidad?"**_ Por lo que ya no mediante miradas , sino con palabras respondí a su pregunta

 **-Mi fin de semana ha sido … Confuso , horrible e irremediablemente patético , e increible y torpemente ...Pasional**

 **-Ehmmm...¿Qué?-** Su cara denotaba que no tenía ni idea de que demonios le intentaba decir...

 **-Que casi me beso con Ulquiorra-** Dije en un quedo susurro

Silencio. Kurosaki no hablaba , le miré y estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

 **-Kurosaki...-** Cuando terminé de pronunciar su nombre, y cual muelle de sofá se levantó de la mesa haciendo que su silla se tambaleara y casi cayera

 **-¿¡Que casi te besas con Murciél...** -Me abalancé sobre él tapándole la boca con mi mano , mientras con la otra le indicaba que guardara silencio. Al principio se resistió pero después aceptó que o era como yo le decía , o no conseguiría nada. **-¿Y bien?** -Suspiré . Al final tendría que contarle todo

…

 **-A ver si me ha quedado claro ...Él ha compuesto una canción para una chica , te invitó a comer , te compró un conjunto nuevo y en el probador casi os besais. Te llevó a una feria , y cuando te encontraste con tu antigua amiga ella pensó que erais novios y tú impediste que él te pagara el ticket para que no pensara mal , a pesar de que lo hizo. Después de que tu amiga habla del cabrón de tu ex él aun así te invita a la noria y TÚ le diste un beso de esquimal , pero sin llegaros a besar , después de eso seguisteis cogidos de las manos hasta que te preguntó por el mamón de tu ex y a tí te sobró tiempo para ir a una discoteca móvil a emborracharte...-** Me mira esperando que le de pie a continuar , y asiento para que siga- **Vale , y cuando le estás hablando de tu ex Él te escucha e intenta comprender, y tú al escuchar una canción caliente la mejor idea que se te ocurre es perrearle y no contenta con que te siga el rollo tu te propones liarte con él, y cuando ves que no quiere EN ESAS CONDICIONES , tu decides ir a montar jaleo con la multitud y calentar braguetas como una profesional-** Tenía razón y estaba muy avergonzada- **Y la mejor parte llega ahora , él te lleva fuera de la fiesta , conduce hasta vuestro edificio y como que no puede entrar en tu casa te deja quedarte en la suya . El pobre se está marchando fijo –** Se levanta y me señala- **FIJO , con un dolor de huevos inimaginable y tú para mejorar la noche le vomitas encima...-** Se deja resbalar por la silla- **Pobre Ulquiorra …-** _Estaba así de afectado y ni siquiera le había contado el despertar , o el desayuno o mismamente lo de hoy por la mañana._

 **-Vale , ya sé que no fue mi mejor día , ni soy la mejor borracha pero...**

 **-Pero nada , joder...-** Me mira de reojo y sonríe **-Lo mejor es que aún no te has dado cuenta**

 **-¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?**

 **-Volvamos otra vez Orihime...-** Me pregunta con la mirada y asiento- **Le ha dedicado una canción a una chica y en otra escuchaste risas ¿Hasta ahí bien?** -Asentí **-Sigamos... Cuando yo te escribí él se puso celoso y cuando bailaste MUY provocativamente frente a otros , también, y por si eso fuera poco cuando le hablaste de tu ex él parecía cabreado y te dijo "no se merece que te emborraches por él" ¿Verdad?-** Volví a asentir y se rió con incredulidad **\- Y¿No habéis estado a punto de besaros muchas veces?...-** Asentí- **No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto , se supone que las tías os dais cuenta antes que nosotros de estas cosas** **¿EN SERIO AÚN NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?-** Negué con la cabeza . Y él se palmeó la frente incrédulo- **Por dios Hime , le gustas .Le gustas a Ulquiorra Cifer**

 **-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No!**

 **-¡SI! Joder , la canción era para tí y las risas también , te grabaría sin que te dieras cuenta , se ponía celoso porque le gustas y casi os besáis porque , joder , TE QUIERE BESAR**

Y fue ahí cuando un montón de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, todo encajaba...¿Realmente le gustaba a Ulquiorra cifer? ¿A Murciélago?

…

Después de quedarnos hablando un rato más , entre otras cosas sobre cuando pensaba decirle a Rukia lo que sentía por ella , me llevó en coche hasta el restaurante que habíamos reservado para la comida de curso.

Una vez allí , y con mi portátil a buen recaudo en el maletero, todos nos acomodamos y entre conversación y conversación quise hablar con Rukia para decirla que me cubriera en el turno de la tarde , y mandarle un mensaje a Nel-chan con una foto de todos.

Comencé a buscar mi teléfono , pero no lo encontraba ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS LO HABÍA METIDO?

 **-Mierda...-** Susurré mientras buscaba en todos los bolsillos del pantalón y la cazadora

 **-¿Pasa algo?** -le miré con cara de _**"Mi vida es una culebrón peliculero"**_ y él se hecho a reír

 **-Me dejas las llaves del coche**

 **-Claro ¿Porqué?** -Buscó la llave en sus pantalones y después me la extendió

 **-No encuentro mi móvil así que voy a mirar a ver si lo tengo en el bolsillo del maletín del ordenado** r – Me despedí de él con una palmadita en su hombro. Le dije a todos que volvía en un minuto y comencé a caminar hacia el coche.

¿Sabéis esa sensación de que algo va a ir mal? Bueno , pues esa sensación la llevaba teniendo desde por la mañana

Una vez en el coche comencé a buscar por todos lados y ….Adivinad ¡NO ESTABA!

Volví al restaurante derrotada , necesitaba hablar con Rukia y no podía ¡Se supone que es navidad , un milagrito navideño estaría genial!

Y entonces se hizo la luz ¡Ichigo debía de tener el número de Rukia!

 **-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!** -Pronuncié cual niña pequeña abrazándolo por la espalda

 **-¿Qué , que , que?** -Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré

 **-Como mi caballero andante , te he de pedir un favor** -Comencé a hacer círculos con mis dedos en su pecho

 **-Pide por esa boquita**

 **-Verás apuesto caballero andante-** Escuché como se reía casi inaudiblemente- **Necesito que me dejes tu teléfono para llamar a Rukia y que me sustituya en el turno de hoy**

 **-Yo te dejo mi móvil encantado , pero no creo que ella pueda hacerte el turno**

 **-¿Qué?-** Me separé de él al instante y me senté en mi silla(a su lado)- **¿Porqué?**

 **-Porque está acatarrada y con fiebre** – Recargué todo mi peso en la silla . No habría milagrito navideño

...

Mi turno era a las cuatro por lo que a las tres y media me despedí de todos y a pesar de la insistencia me marché.

Cogí el bus de las cuatro menos cuarto y llegué a mi parada a menos cinco , comencé a correr hacia la panadería , si llegaba tarde le estaría dando la razón a Ulquiorra con eso de que incumplo mi horario de trabajo.

Cuando llegué a la panadería cogí las llaves para abrir la puerta y justo cuando lo estaba haciendo...

 **-Orihime-** Me giré para ver quien me llamaba y lo único que ví fue cómo me ponían una bolsa negra en la cabeza

HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO

Mensaje de la autora:

Espero que en éstas fechas tan señaladas estéis con vuestras personas preferidas ; con la familia los amigos o la pareja sentimental . En caso de que no podáis por trabajo o por estar fuera de casa espero que la noche sea igualmente feliz a pesar de las circunstancias.

Y en caso e que hayáis perdido gente importante éste año, os acompaño en el sentimiento.

Por último quiero felicitaros el cumpleaños a todos aquellos que seguís mis historias, y ya que no sé cuando son , pues aprovecho a hacerlo en fin de año.

Finalmente espero que tengáis una buena entrada y salida de año y vuestros deseos se hagan realidad

Atte:Ulquihime49


	15. El milagrito navideño

_**Oliwis!**_

 _ **ÉSTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A UNA DE MIS PRIMERAS SUCRIPTORAS , Y UNA AMIGA AQUÍ EN FANFICTION**_

 _ **¡MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES SOHMA-CHAN! ESPERO QUE MAÑANA SEA UN DÍA INOLVIDABLE Y SEAS REALMENTE FELIZ QUE TE LO MERECES COMO LA QUE MÁS**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ÉSTE REGALITO QUE LLEVO UN TIEMPO PREPARANDO , Y DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRÉ OTRA HISTORIA Y NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

Ahora ya si les dejo con la historia , espero que les guste éste capítulo tato como a mí

Matta nee...

HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO

 ** _CAP XII:El milagrito navideño_**

(Narrado por Orihime)

 **-Orihime-** Me giré para ver quien me llamaba y lo único que ví fue cómo me ponían una bolsa negra en la cabeza

Al momento grité moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Sentí como unos brazos fuertes me cogían y me levaban del suelo.

Pataleé intentando zafarme de su agarre , pero a más patadas y puñetazos daba , más fuerte me cogía y más rápido corría.

 **-¡AYUDA!-** Volví a gritar desesperada rezando porque alguien me ayudara pero nadie pareció escucharme- **AYUDA POR FAVOR ¡AYUDAAA!**

Nadie me escuchaba , sólo el silencio , cómplice en mi secuestro era capaz de escuchar mis gritos desesperados...

Sentí cómo los brazos me posaban en una superficie blanda y cómo alguien se acomodaba a mi lado cerrando lo que parecía la puerta de un coche. Sentí el tirón del coche al aceleran y volví a patalear y a intentar zafarme en vano de mi "acompañante"

- **SOLTADME** -Volví la vista a quien se suponía estaba sentado a mi lado - **¡OS DIGO QUE ME SOLTÉIS!** -Volví la vista a donde en mi mente se suponía estaba el conductor .Sabía que había mínimo dos captores , pero ese mínimo fue lo que me hizo temblar ¿Y si había más gente en ese coche? ¿Y si alguno más estaba secuestrado?. Escuché como a mi derecha alguien se carcajeaba

¿¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS SE REÍA!? ¿Le hacía gracia ir por ahí secuestrando gente?

No sabía que decir , estaba sin palabras...Me estaban secuestrando ¿Qué iban a hacer conmigo?

No entendía nada , mi cabeza maquinaba tantas posibilidades a la vez que no era capaz a centrarme en un solo pensamiento a la vez...Y de pronto , estaba en blanco

No sabía que pensar, ni tampoco que decir. Tal vez lo mejor era no decir nada y permanecer callada cual muñeca de porcelana...

Antes de poder siquiera darme cuenta , estaba temblando, mi menudo cuerpo se sacudía como una hoja ante el viento . Mis hombros se crispaban moviéndose de arriba a abajo.

Comencé a sollozar...No lo merecía, no me merecía un destino así , no me merecía ser apartada de mis amigos , no me merecía no poder volver a la universidad , no terminar la carrera , no volver a abrir la pastelería , no volver a …

 **-Ulquiorra...** -Fue un susurro casi inaudible , sí , pero también fue la gota que colmó mi almacén de lágrimas , a partir de ahí una detrás de otra comenzaron a caer en cascada

 **-Oi , no llores ¿Me estás escuchando?** -A partir de ahí no lloraba , chillaba de frustración mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban una tras otra por mi rostro

El coche frenó en seco y mi secuestrador decidió que era un buen momento para descubrirme la cabeza...

Pero no podía ver , mis lágrimas me lo impedían

 **-Esto ha sido una mala idea...** -Esa voz

 **-¿G-grimmjow-san?**

 **-Que bueno Grimmi , ya te reconoce**

 **-¿N-nel-chan?** \- Comencé a intentar limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos y la ví ahí , frente a mi en el asiento del conductor, sonriendo como siempre hacía

 **-Hola Hime , siento mucho todo esto , pero necesitaba darte una sorpresa-** Ví cómo ponía las manos en forma de plegaria y no pude por más que sonreír . Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Después me acerqué a G-grimmjow y le dí una pequeña palmadita en el hombro , ví que sonreía y a modo de disculpa le pedí perdón pro todos los golpes que se había llevado . A lo que él respondió..

 **-Tranquila no es tu culpa , si a ésa lunatica-** Dijo señalando a Nel – **no se la hubiera ocurrido sacarte del trabajo , nada de ésto habría pasado**

 **-Un momento...¿Trabajo? ¿¡MI TRABAJO!?** -Me puse histérica y comencé a gritar a Nel-chan que cómo se la había ocurrido hacerme eso , que tenía que volver al trabajo porque Rukia estaba mala

 **-Hime-chan , tranquila , Rukia-chan no está mala**

 **-¿Qué?-** Dejé de zarandearla en todas las direcciones y ví cómo volvía a sonreir- **¿A qué te refieres con que Rukia-chan no está mala? Ichigo fue el que me lo dijo , tenía que ir al trabajo porque ella no podría**

 **-Te mintió** -Rió- **Y yo que dudaba de su capacidad...-** Me miró buscando que la dijera algo , pero sinceramente no sabía que decirla – **No es su culpa Hime-chan .Quería tener una navidad especial , así que convencí a Grimmi** -Dijo medio abrazándolo - **para que me ayudara en el plan. Por lo que comencé el lunes , fui a la universidad y pregunté por Ichigo , todos me quisieron ayudar...Fueron taan majos conmigo**

 **-No te emociones tanto Neliel , llevabas tanto escote que un poco más y te ven el ombligo** -Dijo Grimmjow . Neliel le miró suspicazmente , y felina se acercó a él mordiéndole el cartílago de la oreja y susurrándole algo que no llegué a oir pero que hizo sonrojarse a Grimmjow

 **-Bueno ,¿Por donde íbamos? ...Ah sí , el caso es que llegué hasta Ichigo y le pedí que me ayudara en ésto , al principio no se fiaba de mí , pero después de...** -Intentó no reir pero la fue imposible

 **-¿Después de qué Nel-chan?** -Grimmjow comenzó a reir también , ninguno de los dos eran capaces a decirme algo - **¡DECÍDMELO!** \- Ambos se miraron , y Nel-chan sacó el teléfono enseñándome de cuando éramos más pequeñas. En la foto aparecía yo llorando con mocos llegándome hasta la boca y con Nel-chan comiéndose mi pastel de cumpleaños.

Nel-chan y yo nos conocemos desde siempre , perdímos el contacto cuando a los cinco años ella se mudó de Japón , hasta Burlinton , en EEUU. Por eso cuando derrepente llegó al colegio aquel año , no fui capaz a reconocerla. No , hasta que pasado el tiempo ella misma me lo dijo.

 **-¡NEL-CHAN!-** Puse un puchero y ella me abrazó entre risas , era incorregible

Un rato después y ya más calmada siguió con la historia...

 **-El caso es que me ayudó diciéndome que día era el mejor para que él pudiera controlar el plan , él fue el que habló con Rukia-chan y la advirtió de que en caso de que tú llamaras ella tenía que decir que no podía ir a trabajar. Y ahí era cuando nosotros te pegábamos el susto de muerte y te dábamos la mayor alegría de tu vida al vernos** -La miré con cara de _ **"¿Enserio?...¿Me ves con esa cara ahora?"**_ Ella sonrió nerviosa y le hizo una señal a Grimmjow-san- **Pero también tenía que cumplir un deseo de Grimm** i...-Me hizo girarme para ver que...

- **Ulquiorra...-** Grimmjow le destapó la cabeza , le quitó la mordaza y le desató las manos. Y allí estaba él :con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal , con su característico rostro de poker y esos ojos mirándo furibundamente a su amigo y a Nel-chan

 **-¡TARÁN! Ulqui-kun , también vendrá con nosotros**

Me quedé un rato callada , sin saber que decir , o si en realidad debía de decir algo … Sólo podía tener una cosa en mente , y era que me encantaba ver esos ojos verdes

 **-Anda cara de acelga , anímate un poco ¿No?-** Dijo Grimmjow entre risas acompañado de Neliel.

 **-Vosotros...Realmente estáis locos de remate-** Grimmjow se lanzó desde la parte de adelante hacia Ulquiorra haciéndole "la cerilla"* . Ulquiorra se removía incomodo mientras el resto nos reíamos

Después de un rato Grimmjow se sentó de copiloto y Ulquiorra se sentó a mi lado.

Neliel ponía música que , sabía , me gustaba y mientras yo tarareaba y bailaba como loca Ulquiorra me observaba moverme y sonreía .

Después de media hora me acerqué a Ulquiorra.

 **-Lo de hoy...Em , yo...**

 **-No hace falta-** Sonrió .Le miré extrañada ,no parecía estar sonriendo realmente- **No debería de haber dicho nada , es tu vida y yo no debería opinar sobre ella**

 **-¡Pero!** -Ulquiorra hizo oidos sordos y comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio

Sabía que en el fondo quería saberlo , pero si se lo decía ahora no serviría de nada , pensaría que se lo decía por lastima , que le mentía , que no le estaba diciendo la verdad .Así que esperaría.

Dos horas después , con mi móvil en la mano , nos instalamos en casa de Nel-chan .

Subimos las maletas por una preciosa escalinata blanca hasta llegar a su casa , nos abrieron y entramos ...ERA ENORME.

Sólo su salón ya era más grande que mi casa , tenía tres plantas; en la primera estaban el salón y la terraza , el baño , un cuarto también conectado a la terraza , que a su vez mediante las escaleras conducía al paseo marítimo , y la cocina.

La planta de arriba tenía dos habitaciones, un baño interior en las dos habitaciones , y luego otro baño fuera de las habitaciones. Luego tenían otra habitación donde tenían algunos armarios y cajas para desembalar

El piso bajo tenía otro baño y Grimmjow lo utilizaba a modo de taller por así decirlo , allí se llevaba algunos coches para repararlos si no le había dado tiempo en el taller.

La casa era alucinante, el problema era que …

 **-Tú dormirás con Ulquiorra**

Me quedé sin respiración y cuando reaccioné estaba lista para montarla un pollo , pero al girarme hacia Ulquiorra me acordé de lo que me dijo Ichigo

" _Tu le gustas"_

 _Te haré caso solo por ésta vez_

 **-Está bien** -Y con toda la calma del mundo cogí las maletas y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto guiada por Nel-chan

Una vez arriba Ulquiorra y Grimmjow nos alcanzaron y cada uno se fue a la habitación con la instrucción de Nel-chan

 **-En un cuarto de hora quedamos abajo para irnos a la playa , así que venid con las toallas , el traje de baño y lo que vayais a necesitar.**

Todos nos pusimos a cambiarnos; Yo iba con un bikini negro, un short blanco roto , un a camisa ancha que dejaba ver mi bikini y unas sandalias agua marina.

Nel-chan se había hecho las famosas trenzas de boxeador y llevaba un precioso bañador blanco con escote de V que la llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho. Por encima llevaba una camisola verde bosque y unos vaqueros cortos rotos . Y de sandalias unas como las mías en marrón claro.

Grimmjow por su parte llevaba un bañador negro tan corto como nuestros shorts, marcando... en fin...

Una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas chanclas igualmente negras.

Y Ulquiorra...

Ulquiorra...

Me costaba respirar solo de recordarlo.

Una camiseta de tirantes negra ancha, que se degradaba hasta un banco sucio, y un bañador gris que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las piernas.

Podía ver todos sus tatuajes... El símbolo celta de su hombro y el corazón con los latidos de la muñeca ,ambos de la derecha , y su enredadera de espinas en la muñeca izquierda. Incluso era capaz de ver alguna linea del tatuaje de sus costillas . Leí algo así como "beloved"... Pero el tatuaje de su espalda no lo pude ver.

 **-¿Admirabas las vistas?** -Me susurró Ulquiorra al oído

Le miré , y en vez de sonrojarme y apartar la vista como siempre hacía , decidí ser diferente.

Me acerqué a su oreja haciendo que él se agachara y le susurré al oído

 **-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que sí?** -Nos separamos , no mucho . Y yo aprovechando la cercanía le besé en la mejilla , le sonreí coquetamente y aprovechando que Nel-chan bajaba las escaleras le dediqué un guiño de ojo y bajé que con ella.

Cinco minutos después ya estábamos colocando la sombrilla en la playa y las toallas sobre la impoluta arena blanca.

Los chicos se quitaron las chanclas y camisetas...Puff sufrí una taquicardia sólo de ver esos abdominales , de ver como se tensaban y destensaban aquellos biceps y triceps.

Me vio , estoy segura de que me vio.

El muy cabrón disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir, pero mi venganza le haría arrepentirse.

Comencé por agacharme ,dejándole disfrutar las vistas hacia mi pompis, para desatar mis sandalias , y nada más terminar me comencé por quitar la camisola muy lentamente.

Sabía que lo estaba torturando de la peor forma .

Lo siguiente fue que tras guardar la camisola en mi bolsa de la playa que para nada había dejado a posta cerca suyo, comencé a bajarme los pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo y contoneé las caderas haciendo que se volviera loco .

Finalmente me quité el pantalón y tras dejarlo caer en le bolsa me acerqué a él y agarrándolo de la nuca le susurré

 **-Jamás me habría quitado así la ropa delante de Ichigo**

Me miró mordiéndose el piercing en el proceso y se acercó a mi oreja sentenciando con un

 **-Esto sólo acaba de empezar**

 **-No podría estar más de acuerdo...**

Tenía unas increíbles ganas de besarle , pero no pude porque el grito de Nel-chan nos despertó de nuestro ensueño

 **-Hime-chan ¿No te hechas la crema?**

 **-Ah .sí , voy ahora mismo** -Sonreí en la dirección de Ulquiorra y buscando cabrearle comencé a echarme la crema haciendo que Ulquiorra no pudiera apartar la vista de mi cuerpo.

Pero con lo que no contaba era conque el tomara las riendas de la situación...

De un movimiento rápido me quitó el bote de crema de las manos y cogiédome de la cadera me acercó a él.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara como nunca lo había hecho.

 **-Creo que es tiempo de mi venganza...**

Escuché el sonido del bote de crema al ser exprimido por sus manos.

Sus manos se acercaron a la piel de mi espalda, el el contacto frío de la crema sobre mi piel , que en ese momento ardí , me hizo soltar un gemido que Ulquiorra escuchó.

Tras eso sus manos se pasearon libremente por mi piel ;

Primero iba por mis hombros ,trazando figuras que no era capaz a descifrar, después se trasladó a mi espalda , masajeandola con sus robustas manos haciendo que el calor me invadiera. Sus manos expertas bajaron hasta mi espalda baja y una vez allí , rozando la parte de abajo de mi bikini , se trasladaron a mis caderas.

La respiración se me cortaba solo de pensar en sus manos por mi cuerpo.

Y fue entonces , cuando sentí su mano apartar el pelo que rozaba mi oreja , y cómo su húmedo aliento la rozaba que sentí cómo me fallaban las fuerzas...

 **-Has comenzado una guerra que jamás ganarás-** Fui a girarme para rebatirle eso que había dicho , pero me quedé de piedra en el instante en que me mordió suavemente el cartílago de la oreja...

Después me soltó dándome el bote de crema en la mano .Cogió por el hombro a Grimmjow y ambos se fueron al mar

 **-Qué quieres que te diga chica...Aún no entiendo cómo te has resistido a morderle ese culazo** -La miré sorprendida- **No me malinterpretes, Grimmi siempre será mejor para mí , pero... ¡Joder, que culazo tiene !**

Y sin poder remediarlo me heché a reír. En cierto modo tenía razón , miré a Ulquiorra , tenía un culazo.

Él se giró y me dedicó el guiño de ojos más sexy del mundo mientras se mordía el piercing del labio , y con una mano se apartaba el pelo hacia atrás.

Juro que podía protagonizar un anuncio para Calvin Klein

…

Media hora después estaba boca abajo disfrutando de cómo el sol bronceaba mi piel, igual que Nel-chan. Hasta que sentí como algo o alguien, mejor alguien,tapaba el sol.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un tremendo grito de Nel-chan al ser salpicada por Grimmjow , ésta salió corriendo detrás de él , persiguiéndolo hasta llegar al mar .

Pero no podía prestarles atención a esos dos cuando delante mío , peligrosamente agachado dejando a la altura de mi cara su bañador , se encontraba Ulquiorra.

La gotas de agua del mar perlaban su piel como lo hacía el rocío de la mañana. Hipnotizada subí la vista hasta el tatuaje de su costilla. Era demasiado pequeño por lo que una vez más no pude leer nada a parte de "beloved"...

Y entonces le vi mirarme como sólo él podía hacer , con sus ojos fijos en mis labios y una peligrosa sonrisa tatuada en los suyos...

 **-Ronda 2**

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando dejando caer mis gafas de sol , me cogió en brazos y me subió a su hombro

 **-¡ULQUIORRA!** \- Fue lo único que me dejó decir antes de comenzar a correr conmigo a cuestas.

Al tocar el mar y correr el agua me salpicó la espalda , y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

 **-Suéltame** \- Le gritaba pero él no escuchaba , unicamente una vez estábamos junto a Nel-chan y Grimmjow se dignó a hablar

 **-¿Quieres que te suelte?** -Le miré cabreada

 **-Sí , eso llevo diciéndote todo el camino**

 **-Muy bien** \- Y con una facilidad sorpresiva me levantó por encima de su cabeza **-A sus órdenes** – Y me dejó caer

Aterricé en el agua y a pesar de tener unas ganas increibles de levantarme y ponérme a chillarle , decidí que lo mejor era quedarme muy quita en el agua.

Unos segundos después al ver que no me movía Ulquiorra desesperado buceó y me levantó nuevamente al estilo princesa

 **-¿Orihime?**

 **-HIME-CHAN**

 **-Orihime , vamos despierta** \- Ulquiorra me daba palmaditas en la cara , eso no me ayudaba a no reir , por lo que cuando ví que se acercaba a escuchar mi respiración , saqué todo lo que llevaba dentro

...No , no me tiré un pedo , por si habíais pensado mal.

Llevaba la boca llena de agua y se la tiré toda en la cara.

 **-Ronda tres**

De verdad , creerme , pagaríais por ver la cara que se le quedó a Ulquiorra.

Me zafé de su agarré y me uní a las risas de Nel-chan y Grimmjow

 **-Tío deberías de haberte visto la cara** \- A Grimmjow se le hacía difícil respirar mientras reía de esa manera

 **-JA JA JA ...Qué gracia** -Nos miró cabreados y cuando Grimmjow se fue a acercar , le tiró una ráfaga de agua

Y a partir de ahí , fue un no parar. Todos nos unimos en la guerra de agua, nos lanzábamos agua unos a otros sin parar .

Nos lo pasamos realmente bien.

…

A eso de las dos de la tarde Nel-chan sacó unos bocatas y comenzamos a comer...La horas se pasaron rápido , y antes de poderme dar cuenta ya eran las ocho de la tarde.

Estábamos en la casa de Nel-chan , Ulquiorra aún no había subido , pero yo ya estaba en la ducha.

El agua salía ardiendo , quemaba mi piel. La sensación me recordó al contacto de las manos de Ulquiorra sobre mi cuerpo , y cómo éste reaccionó ante él.

Era realmente bochornoso presenciar cómo sus manos me debilitaban de esa forma...Realmente bochornoso .

Pero mi venganza no acababa ahí , la ronda cuatro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina , y no pensaba perder .Iba a hacer que se rindiera a mis pies y me rogara piedad...O un beso , lo que prefiriera.

Tras escurrir el agua de mi pelo , me dispuse a coger una toalla de las que había para secarme en el cuarto de baño, cogí una coral neón y la tras enrollarla por mi cuerpo y darme cuenta de que quedaba a la altura de mis muslo , con un suspiro enrosqué la punta de la toalla por debajo de la axila.

Cogí otro bikini , éste era azul eléctrico y en la parte de abajo cerca de la ingle había unas cuantas hojas verdes fosforescentes que terminaban en una preciosa rosa de color naranja fosforito. Y en la parte de arriba había pequeños puntitos azul cielo repartidos aleatoriamente.

Realmente me gustaba ese bikini.

Y así me encontraba yo , ensimismada en mi pensamientos cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejándome ver a un Ulquiorra que sorprendido miraba mi vergonzosa situación .

Tranquilos , os la describiré con lujo de detalles;

Estaba agachada , con el pelo delante de mi cara como la niña de "the ring" , a ésto se le suma que estaba haciendo malabarismos para ponerme el puñetero bikini . La parte de arriba la tenía puesta por encima de la toalla , y la parte de abajo me la estaba poniendo en ese instante , por lo que me encontraba a la pata coja, con una pierna levantada a lo pose ninja de "la grulla", y con la otra temblando por mi falta de equilibrio.

Y ahora que os habéis metido en situación , esa donde soy algo así como "la niña de the ring practicando la gruya con parkinson" continuaré la narración.

Me quedé sin respiración cuando con un esfuerzo terrible aparté una mata de pelo de mis ojos y vi a Ulquiorra frente a mí rojo como un tomate ¿Porqué me miraba?

Sí , yo , tonta de mí me preguntaba porqué me miraba... En fin

Ahí fue cuando siguiendo su atónita mirada vi la situación en la que me encontraba y como impulsada por una fuerza mayor , se me cayeron las braguitas del bikini...Sí , perfecto

Y ahí me quedé , paralizada como una tonta esperando a que por algún casual Ulquiorra no recordara jamás aquella bochornosa imagen...Pero entonces habló y supe que en realidad jamás podría olvidarla

 **-No sé como decir esto pero... Creo que acabo de asistir a la Ronda cuatro** -Y aguantando un amago de risa cerró la puerta del baño

Congelada , así me quedé hasta que escuché estridentes risas del otro lado de la puerta

 **-¡ULQUIORRA!**

 **-Lo siento , pero es demasiado bueno**

 **-SERÁS CABRÓN...** -Y así , sabiendo que todos en aquella casa sabían mis oscuros secretos me terminé de vestir , es decir ; me puse el maldito bikini y corriendo por la poca dignidad que aún mantenía a salvo me puse unos pantalones cortos grises y una camisola blanca ¡MALDITO ULQUIORRA! ME LAS IBA A PAGAR

Bajé las escaleras aguantando la vergüenza , y no conforme con eso , todos en la mesa no paraban de murmurar sobre la embarazosa situación en la que me había encontrado Ulquiorra.

Poco después ayudé a Nel-chan a recoger los platos mientras los chicos iban a tirar la basura.

 **-¿Y bien?** -La miré esperando que siguiera - **¿Que paso en el baño?...Ya sabes ¿Hubo tema?**

Enrojecí al instante

 **-¡Por Dios Nel-chan!**

 **-Oye , que me lo puedes decir eh**

 **-No es eso Nel-chan –** Confesé avergonzada ¿De verdad pensaba que había pasado algo?

 **-Entiendo … Bueno , si es porque tienes miedo de exponer tu vida sexual , yo te ayudaré**

 **-¿Eh?** -La miré sin saber que esperar . Y cuando digo eso significa que estaba pensando las posibles " ayudas" que me podía brindar Nel-chan , y ninguna me pareció buena

 **-A ver empezaré con la última . Verás Grimmi es muy tranquilo aunque no lo parezca, y estábamos viendo una peli , y cuando ésta acabó nos pusimos a hablar de nuestra vida , de cómo fue nuestra adolescencia y esas cosas . Ya sabes lo normal .Pero salió el peor de los temas**

 **-¿Cual?-** Yo seguía sin pillar en qué me iba a ayudar eso , pero la seguí la corriente . Nel-chan era muy sabia

 **-Los ex –** Oh no..

 **(Flashback narrado por Neliel)**

 **-¿Cuando fue tu primer beso Grimmi? -** Me miró y enrrojeció al instante ¡Es tan mono cuando hace eso!

 **-A los 15**

 **-¡WOW! Eso es muy tarde-** Me carcajeé mientras veía su cara , se puso a la defensiva

 **-¿Ah si? ¿Y a qué edad fue el tuyo?**

 **-A los 13 –** Le miré con un aire de superioridad y pude ver cómo tensaba la mandíbula y la vena de su frente se marcaba . Sonreí , pero su cara cambió a una macabra

 **-Ya , pero ¿Qué más da un beso? Lo importante es el sexo -** Me miró serio , intentando fingir una sonrisa **-¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera vez?**

Ahora la que me sonrojé fui yo

 **-Eso es...Muy privado**

 **-AH...No me digas que aún eres virgen-** Sonrió con altanería, él sabía de buena mano que no podía ser virgen

 **-No** -Le miré , no pensaba decírselo por la buenas - **¿Cuándo fue la tuya?**

 **-A los 16**

 **-¿Enserio?**

 **-Sí-** Me miró con altanería **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te averguenzas? -** Le miré desafiante

 **-Para nada , es más . Te voy a decir con cual de todos mis novios he gozado más en la cama** -Me mió incrédulo al principio , hasta que poco a poco su cara se tensó en una mueca de desagrado- **El es guapo , muy guapo , alto y fuerte . Es muy varonil, sus brazos son enormes , me siento protegida cuando estoy con él...-** Hice como que me ponía a pensar , pero en realidad sólo esperaba que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en presente

 **-¿"Cuando estás con él"?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Aún le ves...**

 **-Claro ¿Porqué no?-** Le miré retándolo- **O...¿Será que estás celoso Grimmi?**

 **-No . Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así**

Ya estaba cabreado , mi plan iba viento en popa

 **-Vale , vale . No te cabrees , sólo preguntaba** \- Sonreí intentando que él no lo notara- **¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí... Y sus besos ¡Qué besos! Tiene los labios más perfectos de mundo y la sonrisa que utiliza cada vez que me mira me derrite , justo como lo hago en su cama...**

 **-¿DE QUÉ COJONES HABLAS NELIEL? ¡¿ME ESTÁS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS CON ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA?!-** Me levanté del asiento quedándome frente a él que en esos momentos ya se había levantado enfrentándome

 **-¡No te permito que hables así de él!** -Grimmjow me miraba cabreado , muy cabreado . Tenía los ojos vidiosos y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el puño

 **-¡¿TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO NELIEL?! ¡ESTÁS DEFENDIÉNDO AL HOMBRE CON EL QUE ME ENGAÑAS DE MÍ!-** Su voz se rompía con cada grito que daba. Era verdad que le quería dar una lección de humildad, pero hasta yo sabía que me estaba pasando

 **-Grimmjow...**

 **-Déjalo , está todo muy claro** -Destensó su puño y me miró intentando fingir una sonrisa- **Espero que seas muy feliz con él...**

Me dolía verle así.

 **-Lo seré-** Vi cómo se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar , por lo que corrí a su encuentro- **Aún no he terminado** \- Me miró incrédulo

 **-Déjalo Neliel , por favor...-** Intentó pasar por mi lado pero volví a cerrarle el paso

 **-He dicho que no he terminado , asi que escúcha lo que tengo que decir**

 **-Neliel...**

 **-Lo que más me gusta son sus ojos**

 **-Déjalo por favor...**

 **-Los tiene de color azul cielo y cuando me mira siento que me desnuda con ellos , siento que a través de ellos puedo ver una tormenta cuando se cabrea , un cielo despejado cuando sonríe y un cielo plagado de estrellas cuando me besa… -** Me miró intentando contener su rabia- **Lo más gracioso de todo es que cuando le ví pensé que era alguien que venía a secuestrarme con ese pelo tan azul como sus ojos**

 **-No tengo porqué aguantar esto-** Volvió a intentar pasar , pero volví a impedírselo

- **Pero con el paso del tiempo descubrí que lo que más me gusta de él es como piensa siempre antes en mí que en él-** Me acerqué a él colocando mi mano en su mejilla

 **-No se que intentas decirme con eso pero...** -Le callé con un beso

 **-Eres tú idiota ¿A quién más conoces con el pelo y los ojos azul cielo?-** Sonreí al ver cómo se destensaba

 **-Esto...** -Sonrió como un niño pequeño

 **-Tú te lo buscaste al provocarme primero**

 **-¿Ah sí?** \- Se acercó a mí arrinconándome en la pared y cogiéndome por las nalgas hizo que enrrollara mis piernas en su espalda- **Me temo que ahora voy a tener que secuestrarte y darte un buen castigo**

 **-¿Enserio?-** Me levantó aún más dejándome un poco más arriba para que al besarle me tuviera que agachar. Y eso hice , porque cuando decía que sus labios eran perfectos , es que realmente lo eran

Y entonces me cogió y en esa misma postura , sin dejar de besarnos subió las escaleras que conducían a nuestro cuarto y me tendió en la cama.

A partir de ahí..

 **(Fin del flashack/ presente narrado por Orihime)**

 **-¡STOP!**

 **-¿Qué pasa? Aún me queda historia por contar...¿Por dónde iba?**

 **-No ibas por ninguna parte . No es que no quisiera contarte lo que pasó ¡Es que directamente no pasó nada Nel-chan!**

 **-Pues lo podías haber dicho antes ,bien que has puesto la oreja mientras contaba mi historia**

 **-¿¡QUÉ!? No ,no ,no ,no . Yo pensé que ibas a contarme otra cosa , no ...eso-** Al instante enrojecí. Sólo de pensar en Ulquiorra y yo haciendo esas cosas...

 **-Hime-chan**

Realmente me ponía nerviosa pensando en sus manos jugando con mi cuerpo

 **-Hime**

En sus besos enloqueciéndome

 **-Orihime** \- Escuché a alguien chistando detrás mío pero aún estaba perdida en mi mundo

Mi mente viajaba a diversos escenarios donde por fin cataba la piel del ojiverde , donde le mordía los labios hasta enrojecerlos .Donde nos perdíamos en un mundo donde sólo él y yo existíamos

Sentí cómo me apartaban un mechón de la oreja y me susurraban al oído...

 **-Despierta...** \- Cuando me giré lo hice tan rápido que casi me caigo. Choqué contra un torso firme, y unos brazos me sostenían reafirmándome en su agarre.

Respiré su olor y sonreí. Levanté la vista y era él , sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, pero definitivamente era él .

Era su piercing , sus tatuajes y sus ojos verdes.

Sonreí y me separé de él . Acto seguido me golpeé con la mano en la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento jajaja , creo que sueño demasiado despierta** -Le sonreí de nuevo ante su mirada atónita- **Nel-chan , voy a ayudar a Grimmjow-kun a recoger las toallas**

 **-Claro-** Me sonrió y comencé a caminar hacia Grimmjow-san

 **-¿Que tal vas Grimmjow-san?**

 **-Bien , por cierto , con Grimmjow vale**

 **-Entendido-** Hice el saludo militar y le sonreí amablemente

Comencé a quitar las pinzas que sujetaban la ropa y conforme los segundo pasaban pude entender porqué Nel-chan había elegido a Grimmjow-san como compañero de vida; te hacía sentir segura a su lado , y sin siquiera mediar palabra te sentías cómoda con él...

Perdida en mi cavilaciones no me di cuenta de que Grimmjow me estaba mirando

 **-¿Pasa algo?-** Terminé de doblar la toalla y la coloqué sobre una silla junto al resto

 **-¿Te gusta?-** Le miré sonrojada

 **-Sí , bueno , eso creo. Es raro ¿Sabes?**

 **-Sí** – sonrió- **Lo sé**

 **-Me tranquiliza...Tiene ese nosequé que hace que me olvide del resto-** Me miré , era una mirada cómplice , él parecía saber mucho de Ulquiorra, mucho más de lo que yo sabía

 **-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo sabes?**

 **-Supongo que desde hace unos meses... Fue todo tan rápido que casi no me dió tiempo a pensarlo**

 **-Te entiendo...Sinceramente me pasó lo mismo**

 **-¿Enserio?...No pensé que fueras de los que se encariñan tan fácil**

 **-No se trata de encariñarme , se trata de la pulcritud-** Extrañada busqué su mirada .Sentí que me estaba hablando de coña , pero no , me hablaba completamente en serio

 **-No sé que decir, nunca me había fijado en eso... Pero ahora en serio , siempre pensé que teníais que chocar**

 **-¿Chocar?**

 **-Sí , es decir , sois tan diferentes . Él es tranquilo y tú eres más lanzado...-** Me puse a intentar explicarle mis cavilaciones cuando el me paró en seco

 **-Un momento ¿Que tiene que ver recoger la ropa con mi carácter?**

 **-¿Recoger la ropa?...No , no , yo te estaba hablando de Ulquio...** -Y para cuando quise parar era demasiado tarde

 **-¿¡Que te gusta Ulqui...!?** -No le dejé terminar la oración y me lancé a taparle la boca .Pero él me estaba complicando la tarea ¡ERA MUY FÁCIL DESHACERSE DE MI!

Así que utilicé una medida desesperada , me lancé a su espalda y le tapé la boca mientras me mantenía agarrada a él . Me gusta llamarlo "la maniobra del Koala"

En eso llegó Ulquiorra que al vernos primero parecía sorprendido , pero rápidamente cambió el gesto por uno de enfado que sinceramente me hizo temer lo siguiente que haría. Sobre todo cuando por fin había conseguido que Grimmjow se estuviera quieto. Pero Ulquiorra lo único que hizo fue irse sentenciando la escena con un "Que os divirtáis..."

Poco a poco , sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Grimmjow se pusiera a gritar que me gustaba Ulquiorra , me bajé de su espalda mirando en la dirección en la que Ulquiorra se había ido

 **-Ey...-** Me giré en su dirección – **Quiero que me escuches muy bien porque no lo voy a repetir y si él pregunta lo negaré de por vida...** -Suspiró y con algo de vergüenza brotó en el una sonrisa llena de ternura. Pasó su mano por mi cabeza y palmeadola me miró a lo ojos y dijo- **Cuida muy bien de él , por favor**

Le sonreí como una niña pequeña y sin parar de asentir le abracé

 **-Lo haré , te prometo que lo haré**

 **-Oi me vas a ahogar** \- Pude ver por le rabillo del ojo cómo se sonrojaba hasta la oreja, y tras remolonear un poco , me devolvía el abrazo.

Lo que no ví fueron dos ojos verdes que nos seguían

….

Por la tarde Nel-chan nos llevó de nuevo a la playa . Parecía mentira que fuera invierno, hacía muchísimo calor y el agua cristalina de la playa era exactamente lo que necesitaba para destensar mis músculos.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre un cocodrilo hinchable, con los ojos cerrados y mis manos en el agua. De repente sentí cómo el sol era tapado por una sombra , abrí tímidamente los ojos y al momento los cerré , su pelo azabache lo delataba.

Ulquiorra estaba frente a mí , sonriente mostrándome el contraste entre el negro de su piercing y el blanco de sus dientes...

 **-Orihime , es mi turno...**

Silencio , al ver que no respondía se acercó más a la colchoneta , cerniendo su sombra sobre mí... me crispé cuando pasó su gélida mano por mi mejilla haciendo que un par de gotas bajaran desde mi mejilla , hasta mi cuello terminando en el escote de mi bikini. Se cercó más y haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento volvió a hablar...

 **-Eres preciosa...-** De nuevo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron. Tenía miedo de que pudiera escucharme , pero toda duda se alejó de mi pensamiento cuando sentí aún más su cercanía – **Me encanta verte dormida, pareces...Un ángel , el ángel que necesito para deshacerme de mis demonios del pasado...**

Se acercó aún más a mí , tímidamente abrí los ojos y ví cómo me miraba , sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios. Cerré los ojos esperando a que por fin me besara , pero no lo hizo . Se apartó …

 **-No , esto no debería de ser así –** Y con cuidado , casi como si pensara que me iba a romper me besó en la frente , y después de unos segundos volvió a marcharse

Muda , no sabía que decir ni hacer ¿Le seguía? ¿Debía de preguntarle que acababa de pasar?

No , no podía a hacer nada , al menos no con él dándose cuanta de mis intenciones , tenía que llevarlo a mi terreno , y precisamente eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Con mucha maña* nadé con mi cocodrilo hinchable hasta Nel-chan , a la que Grimmjow intentaba enseñar ,en vano ,a surfear.

 **-¿Cómo van las clases Grimmjow?** \- Nel-chan giró la cara hacia otro lado y Grimmjow suspiró resignado- **Entiendo... Entonces ¿Aceptarías una alumna nueva?** -Le guiñé un ojo y volví la vista en dirección a Ulquiorra que practicaba con la tabla a escasos metros de nosotros. Grimmjow me entendió al momento y sonrió

 **-Ahora estoy con Neliel , pero Ulquiorra puede enseñarte casi tan bien como yo –** Dijo Grimmjow suficientemente alto como para que Ulquiorra lo escuchara y se girara hacia nosotros perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose de la tabla – **Pero necesitarás ponerte un mono como Nel, sino así...-** Dijo señalando mi bikini- **Te vas a hacer daño**

 **-Entendido**

Caminé hacia la toalla y tras dejar el hinchable comencé a ponerme el mono, pero la cremallera para subirlo estaba en mi espalda y no me llegaba. Tras intentarlo mucho me rendí tirándome sobre la toalla... Y entonces...

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?-** Me giré en dirección a la voz y allí estaba él , estoico como siempre, con gotas de agua cayendo desde sus ojos hasta su mandíbula

Me levanté y muerta de la vergüenza me aparté le pelo de la espalda y le señalé la cremallera .

Sabía que estaba sonriendo pero preferí dejarlo pasar , no era el momento de ponerme a discutir con él.

 **-Ya está –** Me giré quedando frente a él y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el agua.

Una vez en el agua Ulquiorra comenzó por enseñarme lo básico;

 **-¿Con que pie saltas?**

 **-Con el derecho** \- Cogió la correa de la tabla y me la ató al izquierdo

 **-Muy bien pues cuando te levantes con la tabla , lo harás con el derecho y el izquierdo será tu ancla ¿Lo entiendes?** \- Asentí – Vale , ahora túmbate en la tabla- Obedecí y con su ayuda me subí a la tabla – **Apoya las palmas de las manos en la tabla y tira de tu cuerpo hacia arriba** – Lo hice , pero las tenía mal colocadas y la tabla se vino hacia mi lado y me caí

 **-Perdón** – Dije cuando salí del aguantando

 **-Tranquila , es normal al principio . Por ahora te ayudaré yo** – Y casi sin esfuerzo me cogió de las caderas y me levantó , después me dejó boca abajo en la tabla y me colocó los pies a unos quince centímetros del final de la tabla.

Intentando que no notara mi sonrojo mantuve la vista fija hacia adelante.

 **-Muy bien , ahora mantén los brazos en el agua e intenta hacer impulso hacia adelante cuando yo te lo diga** \- Con suavidad tiró de la tabla hacia él y comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo- **Será más fácil si coges la ola cuando está a punto de cerrarse**

Asentí una vez más y me dejé llevar . Las olas chocaban contra la tabla y la balanceaban gentilmente .Al pequeñísimo repiqueteo de las olas entonaban la melodía del mar , mientras que sus salpicaduras parecían la banda sonora de la vida del mar.

La tabla dejó de retroceder. Me giré en dirección a Ulquiorra ahora podía ver sus músculos bien definidos , su cuerpo tonificado que relucía ante el efecto espejo del agua...

Esas esmeraldas verdes me dejaron sin respiración mientras analizaban mi cuerpo , de pies a cabeza haciendo una gran parada en mi espalda baja. Le miré con una sonrisa tintada de malicia...

- **¿Que?-** Me miró- **¿Disfrutando de las vistas?-** Comencé a pasarme una mano desde mis muslos hasta la cintura y de ahí a mi cabeza parando en mis labios

Me miró y sonrió exactamente igual que yo lo había hecho segundos antes

 **-Quién sabe... Tal vez ¿Porqué?** -Se acercó retándome con la mirada- **Qué pasaría si fuera así?**

Le miré sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos como platos...No sabía que podía decir, me había desarmado...De nuevo

Y con una sonrisa triunfadora se alejó de mi, cogió la tabla y volvió a arrastrarla hacia el fondo . Después paró

- **Prepárate** – Me giré y vi como una ola se acercaba a nosotros-¡Ahora!

Entonces empecé a remar a la vez que Ulquiorra me daba ventaja por detrás con la tabla

Segundos después sentí que me dejaba de empujar , y ya no pensé en nada , sólo en sus palabras , y me elevé en la tabla , surfeé esa hola y me sentí toda una ganadora.

Estando en la cresta de la ola me giré y le vi vitoreándome desde atrás y le sonreí como hacía mucho no era capaz de hacer.

Cuando ví que me acercaba mucho a la orilla de la playa me bajé de la tabla, después comencé a caminar/correr hacia Ulquiorra con la tabla a rastras , las olas me frenaban y torpemente tropezaba , pero no me paraba porque esta vez , y sólo esta vez, iba a hacer lo que quería...

Y cuando estaba ya de frente a él, me lancé a abrazarlo , él me levantó del suelo y enrosqué mis piernas en su espalda mientras él me daba vueltas y reíamos sin parar.

…

Por la noche Nel-chan nos llevó a un chiringuito cercano a comer chipirones y calamares.

Justo a nuestro lado había una especie de escenario donde muchísima gente salía a cantar , algunos lo hacían realmente bien , pero otros lo hacían tan mal que nos sacaban auténticas lágrimas de risa a carcajadas...

En una de esas el presentador del evento señaló nuestra mesa , y todas las chicas del local gritaron como locas ante la idea de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra cantando .

 **-Vamos , tío , nos debemos a nuestro público** – Dijo Grimmjow juguetón arrastrando a Ulquiorra al escenario.

Subieron y Grimmjow lo primero que hizo fue pedir un guitarra eléctrica , se acercó a Ulquiorra , le susurró la canción , y a pesar de que Ulquiorra constantemente le decía que no , Grimmjow miró hacia nosotras y le guiñó un ojo a Nel-chan , después se acercó al presentador y le dijo que canción cantarían mientras Ulquiorra me miraba avergonzado.

Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool

Comienza con voz ronca ...Casi en un susurro sobre el micrófono , y siento como el pulso se me acelera cuando veo sus ojos analizarme desde la altura...

My muñequita,  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove, yeah.

Su voz se rompía al vez que todas las chicas del lugar nos levantábamos acercándonos al escenario(incluidas pro su puesto Nel-chan y yo entre esas chicas)

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

Y fue ahí cuando la guitarra comenzó a arder al ritmo al que Grimmjow la llevaba , Nel-chan y yo estábamos en otro mundo mirándoles cómo se desenvolvían en el escenario , parecían los reyes de la pista , era como si ya lo hubiéran hecho antes...

And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

Todas comenzamos a gritar al ritmo del estribillo. Nel-chan y yo movíamos las caderas de un lado a otro , y para que mentirnos, paseé mis manos por mi cuerpo , lo hacía para que Ulquiorra me viera , era una forma de decirle cómo me gustaba que me tocaran.

Well, I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out

Me mordí el labio y le miré mientras él se daba aire en la camiseta para a continuación apartarse el pelo de la cara como siempre hacía , poniéndoselo hacia atrás , enmarcando esos brillantes ojos verdes que me hechizaban hasta perder la cabeza...

Out from the barrio,  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you 'round and 'round

Grimmjow miró a Ulquiorra y haciéndose una seña ambos empezaron a bajar los escalones del escenario hacia donde nosotras estábamos , haciendo que el grupito de fans que se había formado a su alrededor nos rodeara

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

Ulquiorra se acercó a mí haciéndome dar una vuelta en parte gracias a él , y tras ponerme un momento a su lado , volvió a mirar a Grimmjow que estaba hipnotizado con Nel-chan bailándole alrededor , y sonriendo prosiguió cantando

And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

Grimmjow se marcó un solo de guitarra realmente impresionante , todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar , unas por Grimmjow , y otras por cómo aprovechando el solo de Grimmjow Ulquiorra y yo bailábamos.

And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se miraron para terminar la canción en el escenario , y fue realmente impresionante...

Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Oh, let's don't forget about it  
(Gimme your heart, make it real)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey)  
Let's don't forget about it (no oh no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (no no no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey no no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey hey hey)

Acabaron por lo grande con todas mirándoles mientras ambos sonreían , se movían como pez en el agua en los escenarios.

Era una auténtica gozada verles , por eso a nadie le extrañó la cantidad ingente de aplausos , merecidos aplausos, que se llevaron.

Y justo cuando les estamos acompañando para sentarnos con ellos , el presentador vuelve a hablar , ahora ha decidido hacer duelos.

Nel-chan me coge del brazo mientras que Grimmjow hace lo mismo con Ulquiorra , pero ambos nos negamos y les animamos a ellos a que vayan a batirse en duelo con el resto de parejas

Ambos subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar una de las canciones preferidas de Nel-chan " Ass back home"

Nada mas comenzaron a cantar todo el mundo se puso a corear la canción con ellos mientras Ulquiorra y yo les animábamos desde la mesa , con un mojito en la mano.

….

A las tres de la mañana Nel-chan y Grimmjow eran coronados como rey y reina del evento.

Estaban muy cansados así que decidieron marcharse a casa a descansar , o eso nos dijeron , pero sinceramente creo que se fueron a cansarse un poco más ...Ya me entienden

Y sí , me planteé el marcharme después de un rato a la casa , pero tenía muchas ganas de salir a bailar , pero no sabía si debía de decírselo o no a Ulquiorra .

Evidentemente quería que saliera conmigo a bailar , pero no estaba muy segura de si él fuera a querer o no …

 **-Ulquiorra..**.-Me miró , y sí , tampoco es que fuera una miraba muy interesada la verdad , se le veía bastante aburrido , pero daba igual como me mirara , siempre me parecía la mirada más sexy de la historia . Me levanté y un poco vergonzosa me mordí el labio inferior mientras me acercaba a él **-¿Quieres salir a bailar?**

Me miró y por un momento pareció pensárselo , pero poco después habló dejándome en claro que...

 **-No , no me gusta bailar**

 **-Ah , jaja...Entiendo , bueno , pues yo voy a bailar un rato**

 **-Claro...**

Comencé a caminar y me sumergí entre la multitud mientras en los bafles sonaba "Shape of you"

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)  
You come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop  
Put Van The Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance  
And now I'm singing like

Comencé a moverme al son de la música sin darme cuenta de que un chico de unos veintiocho años no me quitaba la mirada de encima...

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

Me solté y al ritmo de la música comencé a bailar muchísimo más que antes , mientras el chico que antes me miraba , comenzaba a acercarse más a mí.

Comencé a dar vueltas con los ojos cerrados , me lo estaba pasando genial , hacía mucho que no me dejaba llevar y ya lo necesitaba.

Pero algo no fue como yo tenía planeado , y me tropecé dando una vuelta

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body

Pero no me caí , unos brazos me sostuvieron de la caída.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré apoyada en el pecho de ese hombre que antes me miraba .

Era un pecho fuerte , de estos que te hacen sentir protegida .

Me aparté torpemente , y cuando subí la cabeza para mirarle me quedé sin palabras . Era un hombre realmente guapo , tenía los ojos color chocolate y el pelo ondulado exactamente del mismo color.

Me quedé sin habla al verlo , me sonreía de una forma muy dulce.

 **-Hola , mi nombre es Aizen . Encantado de conocerte...**

 **-Ah , que malos modales los míos. Mi nombre es Orihime , igualmente , Aizen...** – Como todo un caballero me cogió la mano y amablemente me preguntó

 **-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?**

Asentí

And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

El chico bailaba realmente bien , y ambos nos reíamos con las torpezas del otro , era extraño , pero a pesar de que delante mío había todo un musculmen , amable y gracioso , mi mente estaba pensando en que ése hombre de ahí no era Ulquiorra

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date (mmmm)  
You and me are thrifty  
So go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I'm singing like

Puedo sonar muy pesada con los ojos de la gente , pero sus ojos a pesar de ser el común marrón chocolate , eran realmente bonitos , tenían un algo especial que me hacía sonreír al mirarlos

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I(x3)  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Come on, be my baby, come on(x7) 

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on(x2)

I'm in love with your body

Every day discovering something brand new

I'm in love with the shape of you

Al acabar la canción ambos nos despedimos , y antes de que siquiera me pudiera poner a caminar , una mano se estrelló contra mi brazo agarrándolo de tal forma en que me arrastraba en la dirección que quería.

Y sí , en una ocasión normal me hubiera puesto a gritar , pero al ver el tatuaje en su muñeca , sonreí...Ulquiorra se había puesto celoso

Una vez alejados de la multitud se comenzó a escuchar otra canción , ésta vez , era una más lenta … "Ships in the night"

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light

Estábamos en la playa cuando Ulquiorra dejó de caminar y se giró en mi dirección con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly  
Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south  
You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch  
Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade  
Trying to believe in your silent own way  
Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away  
Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain

La música se escuchaba de fondo cuando me preguntó haciéndo una reverencia y cogiéndo mi mano como si fuera una princesa...

And pops stayed the same and your moms moved away  
How many of our parents seem to make it anyway  
We're just fumbling through the grey  
Trying find a heart that's not walking away

 **-¿Quiéres bailar conmigo?**

Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far from so close

Sonreí cual niña pequeña y acercándome a él le contesté con un dulce

 **-Sí**

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night

Me acercó a él por la cadera y mirándonos a los ojos comenzamos a bailar como si se tratara de un vals

And I'm at the airport waiting on a second plane  
Had to pack and you had cramps and I was late  
Headed to a red carpet they won't know my name  
Riding in silence all that we wanna say

Poco a poco cerré los ojos , dejándome llevar por el ritmo de la canción y sus suaves y cálidas manos...Y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro...

About to board when you call on the phone  
You say "I'm sorry. I'll be waiting at home"  
Feels like we're learning this out on our own  
Trying to find a way down the road we don't know

 **-Me gusta...**

 **-¿Mmmh?** -Él ríe suavecito en mi oreja y siento que me derrito en sus brazos

 **-Digo que ...Me gusta estar aquí , así , contigo...** -Me separo de su hombro para volver a mirarle

Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far from so close

Él sonríe en mi dirección haciendo que esos faros verdes brillen y se achiquen al sonreir

 **-Sí , me gusta estar contigo Inoue Orihime... Me gusta tu forma de andar , de sonreír , de retar , de mirar ...**

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night

Le miré sin saber muy bien que decir... Eso era ...¿Una confesión?

 **-Me gusta tu locura ;me gusta tu alocada imaginación , tus borracheras tus enfados y tus pucheros...Me gusta la forma en la que al caminar ondeas tu pelo -** Alzó su mano y me acarició el pelo tan sueve como si fuera una caricia **-me gustan esas diminutas pecas de la nariz que ocultas al maquillarte , y los hoyuelos que te nacen al sonreir...** -Sonrió acariciando cada peca en mi nariz **-Y me gusta cómo me miran esos ojos color niebla-** Sus ojos estaban nublados , eran como una pequeña tormenta...

 **-Ulquiorra...** -No sabía que decir , no me salían las palabras...

 **-Me gustas , me gustas con tus defectos y con tus aciertos. Me gustas toda tú … Orihime Inoue**

Me quedé sin habla ¿Realmente me estaba diciendo que le gustaba? ¿Yo? ¿Yo le gustaba?

 **-Pero antes tengo que decirte algo...** -Su mirada tomó un tono triste- **No soy quien tu piensas... Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo , yo soy...** -Sabía lo mucho que le costaba decírmelo , por lo que le paré y posando una de mis manos en su mejilla volví a hablar

 **-No me importa , sé quien eres , Muciélago** – Me miró con los ojos abiertos y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca volví a hablar - **Pero antes que murciélago , eres Ulquiorra Cifer , mi insoportable cliente de la panadería , e impertinente vecino que me pone de los nervios. Eres ese chico con pintas de rebelde de la ley que me curó la mano cuando me corté con le plato que sostenía mi delicioso pastelillo .Eres mi médico y acosador personal, uno de esos locos que te mete en su cama con su ropa y duerme contigo en calzoncillos .Pero ante todo quiero que te quede muy clara una cosa Ulquiorra Cifer , eres el chico que me gusta , y no pienso dejarte marchar tan fácilmente**

And I'm gonna find my way  
Back to your side  
And I'm gonna find my way  
Back to your side

Me miró sorprendido , y al momento sonrió

 **-Supongo que lo de Mucélago te lo dijo tu querido amigo el pelos de zanahoria**

 **-Supones bien...** \- Y mientras sonreía sentí cómo me acercaba más a él …

 **-Te voy a besar...** -Dijo a punto de rozar mis labios

 **-Lo sé-** Dije con mis ojos enfocados en los suyos

 **-¿Tienes miedo?...**

 **-No , no tengo miedo** -Mi boca rozaba la suya cuando pasó su mano por mi nuca y me acercó a él , haciendo que finalmente nos besáramos

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night


	16. Él era el imán, y yo era el metal

**Oliwis!**

De nuevo me tardo en subir capítulos , pero hasta ayer estuve con los exámenes finales de la universidad, enserio un horror, no saco tiempo casi ni para vivir.

Pero no se crean que solo he hecho eso .

Les estoy preparando una nueva historia:)

A partir de ahora ya tendré más tiempo para escribir así que solo esperen , dentro de poco traeré un montón de capítulos.

Espero que este les guste mucho ( me costó bastante este capítulo la verdad) y no se pierdan los nuevos one-shots **"la otra novia de ulquiorra"** , y dentro de **"one -shots ulquihime"** el capitulo **" ellos no eran convencionales"** el primero se podría decir que es un poco subidito y el otro es más bien hablando de su vida ne pareja, e igualmente espero que les gusten mucho :)

 **...00000000 ...**

 **Cap XIII :él era el imán y yo era el metal**

A la mañana siguiente:

Me desperecé , estiré los brazos y cuando los dejé caer sentí que caían sobre algo duro. Abrí los ojos y de nuevo los cerré. La luz que se filtraba por la cortina me estaba dejando ciega.

Cansada puse una mano frente a mis ojos a modo de barrera , y entonces me giré hacia donde había quedado apoyado mi brazo

1...

2...

3...

Cogí las sábanas hacia arriba para comprobar que dormía con ropa y con un rápido movimiento no planificado me caí de la cama haciendo que mi compañero de colchón se despertara con el ruidoso aterrizaje de mis nalgas contra el suelo.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- Le miré a los ojos , hoy no eran ni esmeralda ni jade , tampoco ese bosque de los trópicos... Me recordaban a un mar lleno de tranquilidad

Me miraba aún adormecido con cara de niño

 **-¿Cómoda?**

Me miró divertido y desperté de mi trance aceptando la mano que me tendía. Subí a su cama gateando hasta tumbarme en el lado que Ulquiorra me dejaba , y nada más lo hice, pasó una de sus poderosas manos por mi espalda acercándome a él y puso su cabeza en mi pecho

- **Me relaja escuchar el latido de tu corazón**

Me sonrojé y no pude por menos que acariciar su pelo acompasadamente.

Sentí cómo se relajaba y cuando pensé que se estaba durmiendo acaricié su espalda desnuda con movimientos circulares , sonreí , parecía un niño siendo abrazado por su madre.

- **Si sigues haciendo eso...** -Me miró y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se puso a encima mío , apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro , y acercando su rostro al mío sentenció – **no creo que pueda seguir aguantando por mucho más**

Su piercing se curvo a la vez que su sonrisa ,y el flashback de la noche anterior volvió a mí

 **(Flashback narrado por orihime)**

Su boca se acercó a la mía . Cerré los ojos y nuestros labios se juntaron en lo que sería nuestro vals privado , un vals especial. Primero un roce sutil, un pequeño acercamiento entre nuestros labios, inofensivo , inocente, infantil .

Después su mano viajó por mi nuca mandándome mil impulsos nerviosos por el cuerpo. Dios , me estaba volviendo loca, quería más , mucho , mucho más...

Su toque era suave , pero yo lo que quería era un roce salvaje , uno de esos que me hicieran perder la consciencia y desmayarme , quería que me arrancara en aliento en cada beso, quería hechar de menos respirar ; por eso ,sacando una fuerza hasta entonces oculta en mí ,pasé mi mano por su nuca y lo acerqué más a mí.

Sentí cómo se separaba de mí y entonces, cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto , sonreí , se sorprendió y le mordí el labio haciendo que abriera la boca para así poder besarle como se debía.

Lamí con la lengua sus labios y después la introduje en esa suculenta cavidad, sabía bien , no se decir exactamente a qué , sólo podía decir que me encantaba y que quería má eso recibí de buena gana que su lengua se colara en mi boca.

Por un momento nos mantuvimos en la misma posición , y no sabía que hacer ¿Debía de tener iniciativa y cambiar? ¿Debía de mantenerme como estaba?

Tampoco es que me hubiera besado con mucha gente , más bien había sido con poca , un niño cuando teníamos siete años e Ishida , y como es de esperar sólo sabía cómo le gustaba a mi ex ; primero un misma postura después rotación de un lado a otro unas cinco veces , después un mismo lado , cinco veces , y rotar hacia le otro lado otras cinco veces. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas referencias con las que comparar.

Ulquiorra percibió mi nerviosismo y me mantuvo firme con una de sus manos apoyadas en mi cadera mientras con su mano en la nuca me guiaba a seguirle el movimiento hacia un lado como una autómata. Unos segundos después sentimos la imperiosa necesidad de respirar y con una última mordidita en mi labio inferior nos separamos y cogiéndome de la mano comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

No hablé porque a pesar de tener mucho que preguntar no encontraba las palabras , pero no me hizo falta cuando llevándome escaleras arriba y una vez cerrada con pestillo la habitación Ulquiorra habló

- **Yo ...Supuse que sería mejor seguir en casa, no donde nos pudiera llegar a ver la gente** – Su gesto se torció , parecía haber recordado algo que no le hacía mucha gracia

Le miré esperando que dijera algo más , y mis suposiciones no me fallaron

 **-...Como por ejemplo el tipo que estaba bailando contigo**

 **-Aizen-** Me miró justo como lo esperaba , lleno de furia.- **¿Celoso Ulquiorra?** -Sentí como sus ojos se nublaban y sonreí

 **-Sí**

Me cogió la mano acercándome a su pecho mientras la otra la ponía en mi cintura acercándome aún más a él. Le miré , y se me cortó la respiración al ver su expresión seria : sus ojos relucían como el Fuego Valirio , arrasando mi alma con sus llamas , quemándome bajo su tacto , derritiéndome con su mirada.

Dejó mi mano sobre su pecho y pasó la suya a mis caderas relevando a la otra mano que antes reposaba ahí , subiéndola hacia mi rostro y acariciando mis mejillas.

 _Mirándole desde ésta perspectiva soy mucho más bajita que él , tendría que ponerme de puntillas para poderle besar como en la playa , y puede que aun así él tuviera que agacharse. Sí , tendría que agacharse, probablemente también lo tuvo que hacer antes en la playa , pero no me dí cuenta , ni siquiera puedo recordar si yo me puse de puntillas o no , la posición de sus brazos ,la música que sonaba de fondo o si había alguien que nos pudiera ver alrededor .Sólo puedo recordar el sabor de sus labios , sabía bien , me recordaba a mi infancia , un sabor de mi infancia que aún no puedo reconocer. Y el sabor metálico de ese piercing , recuerdo como lo mordía buscando que siguiéramos el juego con nuestros labios._

 **-Sí** \- desperté del trance – **estoy jodidamente celoso**

Y ahora sólo era capaz de sentir cómo sus manos me quemaban allí donde tocaban , cómo sus mandíbula se tensaba a la vez que mordía una pequeña porción de su belfo labio inferior

Pasó su mano por mi pelo, acunando mi rostro al momento , metiendo sus largos dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello ,mandando miles de chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

Sus labios y los míos enzarzados en una batalla de posesión.

Paso mis manos por su cuello y después por su cabello alborotándolo. Necesito más , necesito sentirlo mucho más.

De un movimiento rápido pasa su dos manos a mis caderas empujándome duro contra él , gimo en su boca separándome en el momento para coger aire , pero él no me da tiempo y arremete de nuevo dejándome sin pelotón de defensa en una guerra donde no me importaría darme por vencida.

Los muelles de la cama chillan quejumbrosos cuando Ulquiorra me tiende en ella y se pone de rodillas encima mío. No dejamos de besarnos , porque no queremos , porque no podemos...Porque como dice Fonsi ; _ **él era el imán y yo era el metal.**_

Se quita la camiseta de un movimiento rápido y su boca cambia de ofensiva , pasando de mis labios a la comisura de los mismos mientras sus manos se pasean sin permiso por mis muslos , subiendo el corto y vaporoso vestido que llevaba puesto , tocando mi piel desnuda , haciendo que se me dificultara cada vez más la simple tarea de respirar.

Su boca baja por mi mandíbula , besando , lamiendo , chupando y mordiendo clavícula y cuello.

Estrujo las sábanas bajo la palma de mis manos , sus labios chispean sobre mi piel , tiemblo bajo su tacto.

Su risa gorgojea en mi garganta y de nuevo suspiro...

- **Ulquiorra...** \- un chupetón .

Gimo de nuevo su nombre cuando besa de principio a fin mi clavícula y con su otra mano va bajando uno de los tirantes del vestido , besando mi hombro desnudo.

" _¿Te gusta Inoue? ¿Te gusta así? ...ahh ...ruega más , ruégamelo , s-sé … lo que te gusta"_

Abro los ojos y por un momento veo a Ishida , me paralizo , todo mi cuerpo se tensa y él lo nota .Deja de besarme , se aparta lo suficiente como para poder mirarme y yo aparto la mirada avergonzada ¿Cómo se me puede pasar por la cabeza Ishida precisamente en un momento así?

No lo entendía , mi cabeza daba mil vueltas mientras Ulquiorra se mantenía mirándome.

 _No ,no , no , no ¿Porqué tenías que aparecer ahora Ishida? Con lo apartadito que te tenía , con el bomboncito que tengo a mi lado -_ miro de reojo a Ulquiorra y vuelvo a apartar la vista al instante- _¿¡Porqué tenías que aparecer eh!?_

Y no , no estaba hablando con Ishida , pero mi subconsciente es una teatrera/dramaqueen

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-S-sí , sí , claro –** Parece preocupado , por lo que intento minimizar mi patético ataque de pánico , me siento en la cama intentando adecentarme , aunque sinceramente no espero conseguir mucho, son las tres de la mañana , no veo un pijo porque la luna es minúscula en esta parte remota del mundo y estoy sofocada por...Por todo

 _¿Pero porque tenía que aparecerme una escena de cómo lo hacíamos Ishida y yo ? ¡AAHH! ¿Porqué todo me tiene que salir tan mal?_

 _Le miro de reojo y parece bastante tranquilo._

 _-_ _ **¿Quieres parar?**_

 _ **-¿Eh? -**_ _La pregunta me toma por sorpresa y creo que él lo nota , mi cara es como un libro abierto no hay secretos .No sé que decirle , tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que aquella vez con Ishida._

 _C_ uando Ishida y yo lo hacíamos nunca me negaba por muy pocas ganas que tuviera. Lo hice pocas veces , pero esa vez fue la peor de todas;

Le dije que no tenía ganas ese día , estaba muy cansada y al día siguiente sería el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano , no estaba de humor ese día , él insistió y yo le empujé. Su frase final fue _"_ **Si no querías hacerlo haberlo dicho antes de calentarme"** Se fue dando un portazo que resonó por toda la casa.

Me quedé completamente sola , llorando desconsoladamente mientras él probablemente me pusiera los cuernos con alguna. Al día siguiente vino a mi casa pidiéndome perdón y yo lo perdoné sin pensármelo mucho , después de todo " **soy su novia , es mi deber complacerle cuando tenga necesidad"** estaba equivocada , muy equivocada. Nadie , ni siquiera tu pareja te puede obligar a hacerlo si tú no tienes ganas.

A partir de ese momento cada vez que le iba a parar me miraba y me hacía sentir mal el sólo hecho de decirle que no tenía ganas , siempre era igual.

 **-Eh... yo , verás** \- _¿Quería parar? ¿Realmente quería parar?_

 _Los fogonazos de Ishida y yo haciéndolo pasan una y otra vez por mi mente , como recordatorios de lo que pasará si le digo que no._

 _Quiero parar porque estoy nerviosa , insegura , pero a la vez no quiero parar porque con él se siente diferente , me siento una mujer , no un cacho de carne._

 _-_ **Yo...** _-_ Le veo como suspira mientras se rasca un lado de la cabeza y luego me sonríe un poco avergonzado

- **Puedes decírmelo , después de todo es normal , creo que he ido muy rápido** – Me vuelve a sonreír, tirando de su piercing

¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes?

Se acerca a mí de rodillas y me sorprende dándome un casto beso en la cabeza .Baja a las mejillas , primero una , luego la otra , me besa la punta de la nariz y la barbilla. Para , me mira y me besa en los labios

- **Esto sí puedo hacerlo ¿No?** -Hago como que dudo y entonces le beso.

Un beso tierno y sin prisa, puro .

Me recuerda a una de esas fotos de niños besándose.

Sonreímos en el beso , y así , besándonos entre sonrisas y sonriendo en medio de besos nos quedamos dormidos

(Fin del flashback)

Mi cara está roja , muy muy roja y Ulquiorra sonríe al verme . Me revuelve el pelo poniéndomelo por la cara y justo cuando me lanzo a él para protestar me besas en los labios.

 **-¿Te había dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta callarte?**

 **-No hables y sigue callándome**

Pasé las manos por su cuello y nos seguimos besando hasta que...

- **No quiero interrumpir el despertar de pasión desenfrenada pero Neliel dice que os avise de que hemos hecho el desayuno por si queréis bajar**

 **-¡DILES QUE SI SE QUIEREN QUEDAR HACIENDO SUS COSAS NO PASA NADA QUE LES GUARDO LAS TORTITAS EN UN TUPPER!**

 **-Eso... creo que lo habéis oido** **, bueno os dejo con lo vuestro**

No sé que era peor , mi cara , la de Ulquiorra , la de Grimmjow intentando no reir , o la que debía de tener Neliel riéndose a carcajadas.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que soy gafe , GA-FE , y eso ningún "despertar de pasión desenfrenada" podía cambiarlo


	17. Caperucita Roja

Oliwis!

De nuevo me tardo en subir capítulos , pero me estoy mudando y a penas hoy me he acomodado en la nueva casa y quería subir este capitulo cuanto nates por dos cosas :

1ª) El día 3 de Septiembre es el cumpleaños de Orihime ¡Omedetto Orihime-chan!

2ª)El día 4 de Septiembre es mi cumple

Por eso no he podido subir muchos capítulos y este (tristemente) es cortito. Aun así espero que les guste

No sé si recuerden que les hablé de una nueva historia que tenía en mente , bueno pues ahora son dos ; un es un Three-shot GrimmNel que me encanta y la otra sera un fanfic UlquiHime cortito , de unos 10 capítulos más o menos

A partir de ahora ya tendré más tiempo para escribir así que solo esperen , dentro de poco traeré un montón de capítulos.

Espero que este les guste mucho ( me costó bastante este capítulo la verdad) y no se pierdan los nuevos one-shots "la otra novia de ulquiorra" , y dentro de "one -shots ulquihime" el capitulo " ellos no eran convencionales" el primero se podría decir que es un poco subidito y el otro es más bien hablando de su vida ne pareja, e igualmente espero que les gusten mucho :)

-...-

Cap XVII: Caperucita Roja

Había muchas formas de despertarse , pero pocas eran tan incómodas como lo había sido encontrarme con Nel después de…"El incidente"

Lo digo de verdad , aún no sé como aguanté las ganas de huir , las preguntas de Nel-chan no acababan y eran a cual peor del tipo de:

 **-Bueno , dinos ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como cantando?**

Sí , así era mi mejor amiga… Una pervertida

Y además Grimmjow la había contado sobre el pequeño secretito de Ulquiorra antes que a mí

Los días pasaron y era hora de dejar la diversión y ponerme a estudiar. Me costaba , no voy a mentir , me costaba mucho , demasiado .

Más aún cuando Ulquiorra decía que tenía calor , en el mes de Diciembre , y se paseaba sin camiseta a mi alrededor , o se ponía a cantar , o a hacer ejercicio , mientras yo intentaba estudiar .

 **-Oye , Ulquiorra** – Estrujé el lápiz entre mis dedos **\- ¿No te apetece hacer ejercicio fuera? Digo , fuera de mi cuarto , de ésta casa , en la playa**

Parece pensárselo y con una sonrisa perversa me mira de lado

 **-No , prefiero estar aquí , no en la playa , sí en esta casa , sí en mi cuarto, contigo.**

Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi espalda , como si fuera el volante de un coche de carreras pasando sus largas piernas por mi costado. Posa sus manos en mis hombros después de apartarme el pelo a un lado con cuidado

 **-No…Ulquiorra , no lo hagas**

 **-Lo necesitas**

 **-Necesito estudiar**

 **-No , necesitas esto**

 **-Ah…-** Mis pensamientos se esfuman , y mis neuronas se desconectan al roce de sus hábiles dedos en mis hombros

 **-Te lo dije**

 **-Ah , Ulquiorra , no …Esto…No está bien , yo tengo que ….**

 **-Relájate** -Lo susurra en mi oído mientras sus manos viajan desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros .

Dios.

DIOS

¡DIOS!

¡Es el Dios de los masajes!

No sé que era peor , realmente no lo sé . No si eran sus manos , o era su boca mordisqueándome la oreja.

Pero por desgracia sabía que no pasaría nada

(Flashback)

Era año nuevo y lo estábamos celebrando todos juntos .

Visitamos un templo precioso que había cerca de la playa , descontamos los segundos para el fin de año y nos fuimos de fiesta.

Hasta ahí bien , ahora viene lo malo.

Ese día Nel nos dejaba la casa para nosotros solos , ya lo había hablado con ella , bueno , en realidad ella lo habló conmigo…

El caso es que cuando ya estábamos a punto de irnos de una de las discotecas decidí ir al baño …Maldito el instante en que se me ocurrió.

Según me senté en la taza del váter noté un dolor horrible , inexplicablemente y dolorosamente doloroso .Bueno…En realidad sí tenía explicación .

Caperucita roja me estaba visitando , mi amiga la comunista estaba de visita , la marea roja se había desatado , tenía la maldita desbordación del Nilo ….Para los que aún no han entendido

Tenía

La

Regla

Sí , genial , lo sé .

Pero ¿Sabéis la mejor parte? No tenía compresas en el bolso y había una borracha aporreando mi puerta al grito de :

 **-Zorra ¿Te has colado por el puto váter?**

Creedme , si fuera posible en ese momento lo hubiera hecho .

Suspiro y cojo el teléfono , no puedo llamar a Nel y a Grimmjow porque les interrumpiría con …Sus cosas ya sabeis .

Así que sólo me quedaba hacer una cosa

 **-Ulquiorra…**

 **-Oriihime ¿Qué ha pasado que aún no sales?**

 **-Bueno en realidad…¿Podrías hacerme un pequeñísimo favor?**

(Narrado por Ulquiorra)

¿¡UN PEQUEÑO FAVOR!?

Claro que sí , ir a por compresas a un 24h a las tres de la mañana era un pequeño favor .

Pero eso no era lo peor , no encontraba ningún 24h abierto…Ahhh , esa mujer definitivamente iba a matarme…

Consigo encontrar una tienda abierta y la tortura comienza.

Normal , súper plus , noche, súper con alas , normal plus con alas , normal con alas , fina y segura normal , fina y segura normal con alas , fina y segura maxi ,liberty súper con alas , liberty normal con alas , liberty noche con alas , liberty normal…

¿Dónde demonios me había metido?

(Narrado por Orihime)

 **-Zorra ¡Que me estoy meando!**

Juro que como me vuelva a llamar zorra la incrusto la puerta en la cabeza.

Suspiro y por última vez miro el teléfono

 **"¿Te queda mucho?"**

(En la tienda con Ulquiorra)

Cojo cuatro cajas diferentes ¿Súper? ¿Normal? ¿Plus?

No sabía en qué clase de lío me había metido. Me revuelvo el pelo cansado y dejo las cajas en su sitio , esto estaba volviéndose serio.

Siento la vibración de mi móvil

 **"¿Te queda mucho?"**

No puedo más . Me acerco a la dependienta que lleva comiéndome con la mirada desde que entré en la tienda , se la corta la respiración al compás en que muevo el pelo sobre mi frente hacia atrás.

 **-Perdona….**

 **-S-sí , sí ….¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –** Se aclara la voz mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan huyendo y después persiguiendo el contacto con mi mirada.

 **-Necesito…Necesito que tú**

 **-¿Sí? –** Se pone de puntillas llegándose a acercar demasiado a mí

 **-Necesito que me digas que compresas comprar para mi novia**

Su rostro cambia completamente

 **-¿Perdón?**

(Con Orihime)

Ulquiorra aún no llega , y la cantidad de gente llamándome zorra va en aumento.

 **-¿¡Pero que cojones haces ahí metida!?**

 **-Un Sudoku ¡No te jode!**

 **-Eh , eh , zorra, cálmate que yo he venido aquí de buenas , pero ya sabes , los mojitos necesitan salir de alguna forma**

Por detrás se escucha a alguien diciendo **" Hija puta sal del puto váter"**

Sin palabras…

Y yo me pregunto ¿Porqué ninguna me deja una compresa? Si no me dejan una puta compresa ¿Cómo voy a salir del váter? ¡Pregunto!

Suspiro…

 **-¿Estás ahí?**

Reboto en el váter al sonido de esa voz

 **-¿Orihime?**

 **-S-sí , estoy aquí Ulquiorra** – le doy golpecitos a la puerta para que sepa en cual estoy

 **-Espero haber acertado** -Noto su risa nerviosa y al momento me pasa una bolsa por encima de la puerta .Me levanto como puedo y la cojo

 **-Gracias**

 **-Emm , yo , te espero fuera**

Escucho como la puerta se cierra

 **-Zorra 1 llamando a zorra 2 , voy a salir de cinco segundos , así que más te vale vaciar una maldita botella de mojito en este váter**

Cuando por fin consigo salir de la discoteca junto a Ulquiorra nos cogemos de las manos. Afuera hace frío , por lo que sonriendo coge mis dos manos y las calienta con su aliento .

 **-¿Mejor?** – Asiento. Mira de nuevo mis manos y sonríe enseñándome sus perfectas perlas blanquecinas .

Y antes de dar su último aliento en mis lánguidas manos sonríe mirándome a los ojos , abre su chaqueta de cuero y enrolla mis brazos desde su cadera hasta la espalda. Sonrío

 **-Definitivamente mejor** -Le sonrío mientras le acerco más a mí. Él me sonríe de nuevo y poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas se acerca a mí, me pongo de puntillas y nos besamos.

Y da igual la hora , da igual el lugar , siento que el mundo debería de parar .

Siento que sus labios sobre los míos es algo que el resto del mundo no debería de parar , sus labios han de arden sobre los míos sin ser influenciados por la naturaleza del tiempo .

No quiero respirar , sólo quiero que esto no se acabe .

Pero el tiempo sigue y a pesar de que no quiero , termino por separarme cuando el aire me empieza a faltar .

- **Mucho mejor** \- Se lame los labios , me ruborizo y él sonríe . Se vuelve a acercar a mí y me besa la frente , siento su sonrisa sobre mi piel y sonrío imitándolo.

Apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y al subir la mirad veo que tiene los ojos cerrados mientras se muerde el labio.

 **-Tú…Realmente me estás volviendo loco**

Sonríe y me vuelve a besar la frente abrazándome en su pecho

(Fin del Flash back)

Ulquiorra sigue detrás de mí , probándome , tentándome en un juego que me encantaría perder , pero hay que tener algo en cuenta. Ya estamos a día 8 de enero y mis finales empiezan en 20, no puedo desconcentrarme.

Siento que me mordisquea el cuello y después se dirige a mi boca pero…

 **-Ulquiorra , te quiero mucho , pero por si no te acuerdas he quedado de hacer una videollamada con Ichigo para que me ayude con algunos temas ¿Quieres que nos pille en plena faena?-** Me giro hacia él , retándole mientras sonrío

- **No me importaría** \- Sonríe socarrón y se acerca a mi boca

 **-Ya , pero a mí sí** – Le tapo los labios con la mano y sonrío. Me mira como un cachorrito abandonado y por poco no me lanzo a abrazarlo. En su lugar le beso la comisura de los labios **\- Tómate esto como un premio de consolación**

 **-Eres mala**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-Y me encanta**

 **-También lo sé**

Sonreímos , nos miramos a los ojos y noto como la curva de su sonrisa hace que la luz se releje en su piercing .

Pensandolo bien , los finales tampoco son tan importante ¿No?


	18. ¿Me acoges?

OOOOOliiiiiiwiiiiisssss!

GomennnnTvT Relamente lo siento mcuho , he estado desde diciembre hasta ahora con exámenes y trabajos y no he conseguido sacar tiempo para nada más que para estudiar y morirme del asco en mi habitación como toda una nerd ...

PERO PRFÍN LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ¡YEYYYYY!

Además recuerdo que hace un tiempo algunas suscritoras me preguntasteis sobre el libro que leían Ulquiorra y Orihime en la cafetería , y bueno , no he encontrado ninguno tal cual , pero ayer buscando algo que leer por internet encontré un libro que se llama **_" Sola . Una carta a mi secuestrador"_** y creo que les podría llegar a gustar , está muy bien escrito y realmente sientes las emociones de ambos personajes con muchísima nitidez.

Y bueno , ya sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. ¡DISFRUTEN!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Cap 18: ¿Me acoges?

Al final ese día no hablé con Ichigo , me pasé el día haciendo resúmenes de elaboración , observación , interacción social y trastornos de la infancia.

Lo digo enserio , la universidad es una maldita tortura , y tener un novio que parece poseído por algún tipo de alma en pena de un adolescente pervertido y necesitado de cariño , o tal vez de un viejo verde al que le gusten las colegialas , no ayuda nada

No sé cual de los dos era , pero mi novio estaba persiguiéndome como si fuera una gata en celo y eso no era lo mejor para aprobar unos exámenes finales de los que dependía mi carrera…. AHHHHHH

Señor dame un poquitito más de paciencia por su bien , porque como me des fuerza… ¡LO MATO!

 **-Ulquiorra…**

 **-Hmmm**

 **-Ulquiorra….**

 **-¿Hmmm?**

 **-¡ULQUIORRA!-** Al sonido de mi grito se separa de mi espalda y yo giro el cuello para verlo .- **¿En qué idioma te digo que tengo que estudiar? ¿¡Que no entiendes que como siga así voy a suspender y entonces tendré que ir a la segunda convocatoria de febrero!?**

 **-Prueba a decírmelo en chino**

 **-ULQUIORRA**

 **-Orihime-** Me besa el hombro – **Por lo menos hoy deberías de descansar, no has parado de estudiar desde que llegamos**

 **-¿Perdón? ¿Tú le llamas estudiar a que mi novio esté todo el día persiguiéndome para meterme mano?**

 **-No , no , no lo digas así que suena mal** -Vuelve a besarme el hombro y esta vez sube hasta el cuello

 **-¡ULQUIORRA!-** Se aparta

 **-Bien , bien , ya te dejo …-** Me mira y suspira - **¿Qué te parece si hacmeos un trato?-** Le miro interesada , pero sinceramente , no me creo nada – **Yo te ayudo a estudiar los temas que tengas planeados para hoy y cuando acabmeos eres toda mía ¿Trato hecho?-** Me tiende la mano

Dudo un poco , pero la verdad es que no pierdo nada - **Trato hecho –** Empiezo los exámenes el 15 y nos vamos mañana día 10 así que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para aprobar

Se levanta de la alfombra y coge unos pantalones grises de deporte junto con una camiseta suelta blanca. ¿Alguien me podría decir porque esa mierda es tan sexy? Si eso se lo pone otro chico por la calle , pienso que es un yonki que me va a sacar la navaja , pero se lo pone el y de repente ¡plof! Pierdo las bragas… Jesús misericordioso ten piedad de mí.

Se acerca a su mesita de noche y rescata unas gafas de pasta negras , se las pone y de repente quiero cumplir una de mis fantasías sexuales . Tirarme a mi profesor .

 **-¿Empezamos?**

Despierto de mi preciosa ensoñación cuando se sienta a mi lado con una pierna doblada en 90º y la otra exactamente igual pero tocando el suelo ¿Quería que le viera lo bien que le quedaban los pantalones y que no le sale ni un maldito michelín? Pues lo ha conseguido , pero tengo que estudiar , los finales me esperan y tengo que aprobar.

 **-¡Claro! –** Me estiro un poco y cojo los apuntes que hay del lado contrario a él en la mesa . Él se sienta a mi lado

 **-¿Qué quieres empezar a estudiar?**

 **-Esto-** Le doy un portafolios a reventar de papeles

 **-¿Interacción?**

 **-Sí , bueno , esta asignatura se divide en dos , sociología y psicología , esto es la parte de psicología**

 **-Vale , empecemos a leer , primero vas a subrayar con diferentes colores los títulos , subtítulos , ejmeplos , autores y definiciones o partes importantes** –Hago lo que él me dice y comienzo a leer en alto.

Pasa el rato y realmente estoy impresionada, cada duda me la responde con tanta claridad que me lo sé todo a la primera. No sé cómo lo hace, pero tal vez sea él quien necesita estudiar magisterio

Mientras yo sigo leyendo él se levanta y coge mi ordenador.

 **-Tienes una goma**

 **-Claro** – Busco en mi estuche y el se ríe

 **-No , una goma del pelo** –Le miro extrañada y le doy la que tengo en mi muñeca

El la acepta y se hace una especie de medio moño con el cabello que tiene por el flequillo y los costados de la cara…¿Cómo puede hacer eso y seguir siendo tan malditamente sexy?

El Karma se está riendo de mí por haber rechazado tantas veces a Ulquiorra

Él me mira pero yo sigo tan atontada que no me doy cuenta ,sólo puedo mirar sus labios y cómo se muerde el piercing.

Este hombre me vuelve loca , lo juro , de esta pierdo los pocos tornillos que conservo.

Me giro y vuelvo a estudiar , esta vez para comenzar con otra asignatura .

Pasan dos horas y Ulquiorra vuelve para sentarse a mi lado justo como había hecho antes .

 **-Orihime , creo que esto te va a interesar** – Sonríe como un niño ilusionado- **He estado haciendo unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo más importante , así podrás ponerte a prueba**

Miro cuantas hay y llego a contar 130

 **-¿Si las respondo bien aprobaré?**

 **-Sí** – Sonríe y le sonrío de vuelta dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

 **-¡Eres mi héroe!** – Me sonrojo me separo de él , y giro la cabeza en dirección al portátil .

Comienzo a responder las preguntas y me cuesta creer lo fácil que son . Le miro indignada

 **-¿Las has puesto así de fáciles a posta?**

 **-¿Te parecen fáciles?**

 **-Sí** –Miro la pantalla del ordenador- **En realidad casi no tengo ni que pensar la respuesta , me sale sola** -Sonrío feliz , tal vez no sea tan difícil como creía pasar limpia la primera convocatoria

 **-¿Orihime**?

 **-Dime**

Sonríe

 **-Mírame un segundo –** Me giro hacia él y él simplemente se me queda mirando y como si fuera una caricia me quita las gafas acercándose a mí

 **-Cierra los ojos …-** Lo susurra y obedezco .Me muerdo y lamo mis labios esperando el roce con los suyos.

Siento el roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla ,aunque… más que un roce es un pellizco

Abro los ojos y le veo cómo me sonríe por encima de sus gafas de pasta negra y me señala algo entre sus dedos

- **Tenías una pestaña –** Le miro mientras la pone en el dorso de la mano – **Pide un deseo** – pone la otra mano en el aire- **Vamos , pídelo** -Y mientras yo cierro los ojos él baja la mano y es entonces cuando lo siento , sus labios sobre los míos . Menos de un segundo , una corriente eléctrica que me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza haciéndome abrir los ojos.

 **-¿Qué?-** Él me sonríe como un niño

- **El deseo que hayas pedido , se te cumplirá ¿Sabes? Esto lo aprendí de mí madre .Recuerdo que me decía cuando se te caiga una pestaña ponla en la mano y si al golpearla ,con la otra mano abombada, vuela , es que se te cumple.**

 **-¿Y cómo sabes que es cierto?**

 **-Porque el mío se acaba de cumplir** – Me sonrojo mientras el ríe bajo , casi como un gorgojeo

 **-Tonto**

 **-Tu tonto** – Se acerca a mí y sosteniéndome por la barbilla vuelve a hablar justo antes de besarme- **Que no se te olvide**

 **...**

Pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo test , pasando apuntes a limpio , estudiando y resolviendo dudas.

Estuvimos tanto tiempo estudiando que Nel –chan nos subió la cena. Y para ser sinceros Ulquiorra me daba pena , cada poco se rascaba los ojos y a pesar de que le insistí en dejarlo , sonreía y me decía que estaba bien .

Simplemente es demasiado bueno .

Pasan tres horas desde la hora de la cena y cuando he terminado de repasar todo me estiro bostezando un poco. Me levanto y me giro hacia Ulquiorra

 **-Vamos a dormir** -No contesta **-¿Ulquiorra?**

 **-Mhhh-** Miro la silla del escritorio en que está sentado y sonrío .Está dormido .

 **-Venga , levanta , vamos a la cama –** Veo que no se mueve y me acerco a él moviéndole los hombros **-Venga dormilón**

Él me coge por la cadera y reposa su cara en mi estómago

 **-Quédate así un poco más**

Sentir sus dedos por encima de mi camiseta me hace sentir un escalofrío parecido a si me electrocutara con un cable de alta tensión. Y sin pensar en lo que estoy haciendo paso mis manos por su nuca , acariciando su pelo ,acercándolo aún más a mí

 **-Sólo un poco más …-** Repito sus palabras y él sonríe sobre mi camiseta acariciando mi espalda mientras se recuesta en mí.

…

Poco después siento como se despega de mí levantándose, yo reculo un paso y él me sostiene por la cintura acercándome de nuevo a él.

Pasa sus manos por mi rostro repasando cada peca para después coger un mechón de mi pelo enredarlo entre sus dedos mientras me mira a los ojos.

Deja escapar el mechón entre sus dedos y me mira devorándome

 **-¿Cómo eres tan perfecta?**

No me da timepo a responder cuando coge mi mano y me hace seguirle hasta la cama . Se tira en la cama y me hace caer con é

 **-Merezco mi premio , ahora eres mía-** Me abraza contra su pecho y los dos nos quedamos dormidos

….

El día siguiente fue un auténtico caos , sólo se podía esuchar a Nel gritándole a Grimmjow porque **_" Es que se van ¿No te das cuenta?"_** y **_" ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?"_** o **_"Juro que te voy a partir las pelotas como me digas unas sola vez más esa mierda de que no se van a la guerra ¿¡ENTIENDES!?"_** .

Y sí probablmeente si no la conocéis no os de miedo , pero yo la veo capaz de romperle las pelotas y algo más…

 **-Nel-chan , relájate , todo está bien sólo** \- Trato de acercarme a ella , pero en el momento en que me amenaza con un cuchillo para el pescado veo que la vida es dmeasiado corta como para perderla por una chorrada

 **-TÚ TAMBIÉN TE ME CALLAS ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?-** Y sí , definitivamente iba a callarme

Vuelvo a subir las escaleras mientras escucho a Nel grítale a Grimmjow porque **"¿Cómo se te ocurre poner la servilleta a la del plato cuando debería de estar a la izquierda?"** … Pobre Grimmjow-san , sinceramente lo …

 **-Lo compadezco** –La voz de Ulquiorra me pegó un susto de muerte , pero al momento sonreí

 **-Nel-chan es así de …-** Busco la palabra adecuada **\- Intensa**

Y al momento oímos algo así como **"Te voy a dejar como al calvo de Juego de Tronos ….¡EUNUCO!"**

 **-Sí , intensa…-** Me mira y sonríe mientras escuchamos los pasos acelerados de Grimmjow intentando escapar de la loca de mi amiga

Ambos nos giramos en dirección a nuestra habitación con un último grito de … **"VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO"** y **"Nel , no me voy a acercar a ti mientras tengas las tijeras de podar"** o **"¡He dicho que vuelvas!"** , y finalmente **"¡TIRA LAS TIJERAS Y PODREMOS HABLAR!"**

Cerramos la puerta sin llegar a escuchar el grito de guerra de Nel cuando Grimmjow se auto encerró en el jardín

…

Para las 6 de la tarde ya estábamos saliendo de la casa de Nel , y mientras nosotras nos despedíamos Grimmjow y Ulquiorra llevaban las maletas al autobús que nos llevaría a casa.

 **-Come bien eh, y –y ven a visitarme , no te olvides de mi , y llámame , y –y – y**

 **-Shhh** – Abrazo a Nel –chan mientras llora como una niña pequeña- **tranquila te voy a llamar y te voy a hacer un reporte con lo que me pase ¿Vale?-** Ella asiente en mi hombro . La aparto un poco y quito las lágrimas que perlan sus mejillas

Con una última sonrisa me despido de ella mientras voy hacia Grimmjow y le doy un abrazo .

 **-Tranquilo , la gustas demasiado como para cortarte los bajos** – Él simplemente ríe y me da dos besos – **Aguántala ¿vale?**

 **-Descuida**

Ulquiorra y yo nos despedimos finalmente de ellos cuando nos montamos en el bus.

Cuando entramos al bus nos acercamos a nuestros asientos colocando las maletas en la parte alta, al momento siento su mano en mi cintura mintiéndome más hacia los asientos para dejar pasar a un anciana .

 **-¿Qué sitio prefieres?**

 **-Mhhh …La ventana** – miro hacia el paisaje de mar y sonrío hacia él , él simplemente me sonríe de vuelta y me deja el asiento.

Estoy apunto de sacar el móvil para hablar con Kurosaki cuando veo que saca su móvil y unos cascos .

Me mira a la vez que le miro y aparto la mirada a la vez en que ruge el motor de autobús.

Me sonrojo , parezco una stalker mirándolo así …

La cabeza se me hace un lío pensando en si se habrá dado cuenta o no de que el miraba , si pensará que pensaba algo sucio…Tal vez cree que soy una pervertida ¡AY NO! LO QUE ME FALTABA

Me giro hacia él lentamente con los ojos medio abiertos , intentando que no vea que le miro , pero pudiéndole ver para desentrañar lo que pasa por esa cabecilla llena de ideas.

Y entonces siento su cara frente a la mía , me fijo en su piercing , sonríe , y al momento desliza uno de sus cascos por mi oreja y el otro lo desliza por la suya .

No dice nada , porque ya sé que me ha pillado. No necesito pasar más vergüenza

Comienza a sonar una melodía sin letra y al momento vuelvo la cabeza hacia la ventana del autobús y me preparo para un viaje de unas 6 horas donde voy a dejar de sentir el cuerpo y terminaré con el culo como si me lo hubiera pateado Chuck Norris.

 **-No creo que esta música sea tu estilo** -Parece que lo dice de coña pero en realidad creo que está avergonzado- **Es … una maqueta que espero utilizar en el futuro . Sólo he hecho la pista , aún me quedan añadir más ritmos y hacer la letra.**

 **-No me aburre** \- Me acerco más a él haciendo que pase uno de sus brazos por mis hombros – **En realidad … me gusta el sonido** – Me estiro un poco aún apoyada en su pecho y le beso la mandíbula ganándome una mirada sorprendida que haga como que no he visto mientras cierro los ojos y susurra un quedo **_" Pequeña traviesa…"_**

…

Seis horas después Ulquiorra me llama con una voz dulce; hemos llegado

Asiento y me desperezo lo más rápido que puedo mientras me pongo una bufanda y el abrigo . Ulquiorra baja las maletas y me coge de la mano para bajar del autobús.

Por un momento me sorprende el cambio de temperatura , en casa de Nel parecía verano , y en esta ciudad parece que estemos en Invernalia.

Saco el móvil mientras espero a Ulquiorra que ha ido al baño y entonces siento que me va a dar un ataque al corazón .

13 llamadas perdidas de Kurosaki

10 mensajes de Kurosaki

3 llamadas de Kuchiki-san

Abro al aplicación de mensajes y entonces me quiero dar de cabezazos contra una pared

 ** _"Orihime , tengo un problema"_**

 ** _"EOOO"_**

 ** _"Orihime no es momento de bromas , es enserio"_**

 ** _"Estamos metidos en un gran problema"_**

 ** _"Me he quedado atrapado por la nieve en casa de mis abuelos y no puedo ir a entregarte las llaves de tus casa"_**

 ** _"Lo siento mucho"_**

 ** _"Perdoname"_**

 ** _"Porfavor , orihime contesta!"_**

 ** _"ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN BATERÍA"_**

 ** _"Oficialmente me queda un uno porciento. Te odio. PD: tu gato está conmigo así que tranquila que no se muere de hambre"_**

Esos mensajes me los mandó hace una hora y media …. Genial , simplemente perfecto

Trato de llamarle pero como no , ya no tenía batería y lo único que conseguí fue saberme el mensaje de su contestador de memoria…..

 **-¿Todo bien?** – Ulquiorra se acerca a mí preocupado, y yo me giro hacia él en un estado me máximas ganas de cortarme las venas con un cuchillo de plástico. Da un paso hacia atrás y yo doy un paso hacia él **-¿Orihime? …Me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?**

Le miro y aún no se con qué cara decírselo , pero allá va …

 **-Ulquiorra… ¿Me puedes acoger en tu casa?**


End file.
